Spirits, Demons, and Humans
by May 16 writer
Summary: Manny is half human half ancient tiger spirit trying to hide from his father's enemies while also trying to fit in society. Frida is a normal girl trying to get through high school until she gets stuck having a new room mate
1. Chapter 1

Miracle City, a strange and mysterious town home to three types of beings. The humans, the spirits, and the demons. The spirits and demons were powerful beings that can use magic. Their powers come from nature, they can take on many forms and turn invisible. Neither of them can be seen in their true forms by humans unless they allow themselves be seen or if they posses the gift to see and feel their presence. But that is where the similarities end, you see they are actually completel opposites. Spirits were mostly good and tried to help mankind by protecting them but demons were evil and had little to no goodness in their hearts, mischievous creatures who delighted in the misery of others.

However despite their endless power there were rules that both spirits and demons had to follow, decreed by the council. They were forbidden to resurrect the dead, take over the universe, or do anything that would upset the balance of nature. But the most important rule of all was to never fall in love with a human. The love between a spirit/demon and a human could lead to a half spirit/demon being born and the council believed that such a being would cause great unbalance in the universe. Now there were spirits and demons who would break those rules but not one of them would ever dare let a a halfling be brought into the world that is until...

It happened on a cold rainy night. A nun named Dolores was working late in the church when she heard a loud banging on the door.

"I wonder who that could be."

She opened the door to find a woman on the ground, dripping wet from the rain. She looked to about in her late teens, she had long dark brown hair and brown eyes which were crying a river of tears. She looked like she was suffering unbearable pain and kept clutching her stomach which visibly showed that she was carrying a new life.

"Help me!" She begged. "Please help me!"

Dolores helped her into the church and got out two blankets and some water. Then she laid the young woman down, covered her with one of the blankets, and began to help her get through hours of contractions and pain.

"Okay you're doing great." She said. "Just a few more."

"Oh my God! Something's wrong! I can feel it!" The girl screamed hysterically. "Oh God! Help me!"

"Now push!"

She screamed and cried as she struggled to give birth to her child. As this went on Dolores prayed to God in her mind that all would be well.

"One more push!" Dolores said.

The young woman pushed harder than she ever had and let out a blood curdling scream. Then cries of a baby were heard.

"It's a boy." Dolores said as she wrapped up the baby in the second blanket.

The woman looked at her newborn son, smiled weakly, and passed out from exhaustion. Dolores quickly sent someone for help and went to babtize the infant while waiting. Outside, watching everything from a far was a man in his early twenties, he had black hair and a strong chin. He blew a kiss toward the unconscious woman and her baby then disappeared into the night.

fifteen years later...

"My father's gonna kill me!" Walking home from school was Frida Suarez. A fifteen year old girl with medium length blue hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She had been late to school again and the teacher decided to send a note about it. This was the third time it happened this month no doubt this would cost her, her rock and roll privileges. But that was the least of her worries because when she came home.

"Frida! This is unacceptable!" Emiliano shouted.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"As punishment you're going to go out and pull up wild onions."

"What?! You're crazy! Getting those out will take forever."

"Then I suggest you get started young lady. I want at least ten out but if it gets dark before you finish you can come home."

"Yes sir." Frida grumbled the whole way to the fields. For hours she tried to pull up the wild onions but they were as tough as nails.

"Hey look Sofia! It's the blue haired freak!" Frida glitched her teeth as she heard the snickering of Carla and Sofia. Two very snobby and annoying girls who liked to make fun of her.

"What do you two brats want?" Frida asked.

"We just wanted to help." Sofia said.

"Really?"

"Yeah somebody has to let people no about your stinky new job!" Carla cackled.

Frida clenched her fists but smiled mischievously when she saw a pile of rocks.

"Ah-ha! Ha! Ow!"

Threw a rock which hit Carla right in the leg. She threw another one at Sofia's foot. She picked up a third and began to lightly toss it up and down as a warning. The girls quickly ran away screaming.

"Yeah that's right! Keep running! Go on! Get out of here! Scram! Before I shove my fist up your jaws!"

"I'm telling my daddy!" Carla called.

Frida laughed to herself feeling very pleased with what she did until she heard someone else laughing. She turned around to see if anyone else was there. But she couldn't see anyone or anything.

"Hello?" She called. "Who's there?"

No response.

"I know you're there! I heard you!"

Still nothing.

"Hmm. Must've been hearing things. Oh well back to work." She grabbed on to the onion stem and began to pull. "Come on! Come out!"

But it was a futile effort.

"Great! What else can go wrong?"

She heard a rustle up in the trees. She looked up at the trees but she couldn't see anything. No she did see something, hiding between the branches was something or someone. It was a boy, looking down on her.

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?"

He didn't say anything.

"Hello up there! Are you deaf?"

He still didn't respond.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

The boy looked around and then pointed to himself questionably.

"Yeah you! Hiding in the trees! With the big ears! Who the heck are you and why are you spying on me?"

He dropped from the trees, landing on his feet. Frida's eyes widened in disbelief at what she was looking at. It was a boy about her age but he had cat ears, whiskers, claws, and a tail. He had green eyes that were cat like.

"You can see me?" He asked surprised.

"Ye...yes." She said backing away. "I'm not blind."

He walked closer to her as she back up against a tree. He looked at her skeptically as if he was expecting her. He poked her chest a couple of times and fiddled with a lock of her hair.

"Um...This is very uncomfortable for me so could you please stop?" She stood there awardly as he sniffed her hair, neck, and arms but she drew the line when he sniffed up her legs. "Hey! Get off!" She kicked him in the face.

"Ow! I think you broke my nose!"

"Serves you right! Looking up a girl's skirt!"

"Oh please! You're not even my type! I was trying to figure out if you were human."

"Of course I'm human! What else would I be?"

"Well you certainly smell like a human. But if you are one then how can you see me? I'm invisible which means humans can't see me."

"Well I can see you just fine and I'm definitely human but I'm not sure what you are." She looked up at his ears and began pulling on them. "Are these real?"

"Hey! Stop that!" She pulled on his tail. "Cut that out! Geez! That hurts you know. Seriously do you do that to everyone you meet?"

"Do you sniff everyone you meet?"

"Only the ones that are funny looking."

"Ugh! How dare you! I'm funny looking?! You're one to talk! You look like something made in a lab."

"My you've got a big mouth. I wonder who..." His ears twitched as he listened for something.

"Hello? Hello? Earth to weird cat boy?"

"Run." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Run!"

"Run?"

"Yes! Run! Now!"

"Why?"

Then out of no where a tree was thrown toward them. The boy quickly grabbed her and jumped to safety.

"What the heck?" Frida thought.

The ground shook as a large, gruff man came running toward them.

"You are dead meat man!" He called.

"Run!"

Frida took off running as fast as she could. She heard a tiger roar which made her run faster and faster until she came home. She quickly shut the door and locked it,

"Okay, okay, Frida. Calm down this is just a hallucination from...from something. Now I'm going to just take a deep breath and lie down."

Her parents had gone out and her sisters were shopping so she was alone. She turned on the TV and fixed herself some tea. An hour later she heard a tapping at the window. She went outside to investigate but didn't see anything.

"Probably my imagination again." She said going back inside.

"Probably not angel eyes."

Frida gasped to find that strange boy sitting in her living room.

"Oh my God! How did you get in here?!"

"I just needed you to check the tapping outside so I could slip in through the door while you were distracted."

She grabbed a her father's taser and pointed it toward.

"Okay, you have exactly five seconds to answer my questions before I subject you to five kilowatts of electric power and I guarantee you there will br burns. Now are you? What are you? And why are you in my house?"

"Whoa! Take it easy princesa. My name is Manny Rivera I am human well half human but other half of the ancient tiger spirit. I am the son of Rodolfo a the white panther spirit also that big hairy oaf is El Oso a bear demon who wants to kill me."

"Uh-huh. Okay I thought you were crazy before but now I'm sure you're insane."

"You calling me liar?"

"If the shoe fits where it."

"Alright then how else would I look like this?"

She thought for a moment and realized she couldn't come up with anything else so she decided to go along with this until she could.

"Fine! I'll buy it. Let's say this is true. But why are you in my house?"

"You see Senorita-"

"Frida!"

"Beg pardon?"

"My name is Frida."

"Whatever, you see I'm not supposed to exist. Spirits and demons aren't allowed to have children with humans but my father broke that rule also he has a lot of enemies who want revenge but they can't find him so they go after me. Normally I do fine on my own but well I need to lay low for awhile so I thought I could crash here."

"What?!"

"So you got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Wait a minute! You can't stay with me!"

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing I don't even know you! Second thing you're not even fully human, and third my father won't even allow me to talk to boys let alone live with one."

"Then don't tell him, easy."

"Here's an idea why don't you go home to where you live?"

"Because it's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I...I used to live in a church til I turned thirteen then a demon El Mal Verde destroyed it. I've been on the run ever since."

"So you have no where else to go?"

"No."

"Don't you have a family? What about your father? Doesn't your father protect you?"

"I never knew the guy. I'm not sure he even knows I exist and if even he did he's forbidden from having any contact with me."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know that's just what I was told."

"What about your mother? Is she around?"

"Uh...I'd rather not talk about her right now."

"Okay I guess you can stay with me for a little while but no one must know about this especially my father and if you value your life you won't let him see you here."

"Don't worry I can just change invisible or take human form."

He snapped his fingers. His ears, tail, fangs, and claws vanished to reveal a regular looking boy with dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. "See?"

"Uh...you know you're naked right?" Frida said shielding her eyes.

"Huh?" He looked down. "Ahh!"

He changed back.

"Sorry I forgot the suit only works in my spirit form. When I out grew my human clothes I just stayed in spirit form for the next few years."

"Okay first thing tomorrow I'm taking you shopping."

They heard a car stop outside.

"That's my parents! Now stay in my room and whatever you do don't make a sound. If my father finds teenage boy in my room he will send me to a boarding school and shoot you dead."

"Harsh much."

He looked out the window and watched her father, mother, and their police dogs step out of the car.

"Oh no! You have dogs?"

"Yes so?"

"Uh-oh."

"What is it?"

"Well hiding won't be that easy if you have pets."

"Can't you just hide from them?"

"I can hide from people easily except you for some bizarre reason but animals have stronger senses in hearing and smell which makes it harder for me to hide from them. Especially if it's cats and dogs."

"Oh great! Okay just stay here."

She went downstairs to greet her parents. But as soon as they were inside the dogs began barking like mad. They broke loose and bolted for her room.

"Delgado! Tanya! What's gotten into you?" Emiliano called as he chased after the dogs.

"Dad! Wait! I can explain!"

When they got to her room, the dogs were barking and snarling upward where Manny was clinging to the ceiling.

"What's the matter with you two? There's nothing there!"

Frida sighed in relief that her father couldn't see him.

"Come on you two! Outside now!"

Emiliano forced them out of her room and outside. Frida closed the door.

"You can come down now."

Manny dropped to her bed.

"You call those blood thirsty things pets?" Manny asked. "I've seen wolverines more gentle."

"I'm sorry they just really don't like cats."

"I am not just a cat! I'm a tiger."

"But technically speaking tigers are cats."

"Well that aside I'm hungry."

"Okay I'll get you something. What do you normally eat?"

"Whatever I get out of the garbage."

"Ewww!"

"Don't knock it til you try it."

"You're disgusting!"

"Hey a guy's gotta eat. When you're on the run and you have no money you eat what you find."


	2. Chapter 2

A white panther climbed up the miracle city volcano to meet a puma. Once they were sure no one was around, the puma changed into an old man and the panther changed into a man in his early forties.

"Son." The old man spoke.

"Father." The other man replied.

"A spirit gave El Oso a nasty beating yesterday." The old man said.

"Really? I'm not surprised."

"Neither was I until he told me that it was half human."

"You're think it was my son?"

"Rodolfo he's the only half human in existence not to mention it was El Oso one of your enemies."

"Must've been out of defense."

"Or to prove himself."

"You're accusing my son of doing it for my pride? I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me and he thinks I don't give a damn about him or his mother! He hates me!"

"It's you're fault for fooling around with that human. I told you it would only cause trouble."

"Oh father you're basically the cause of all trouble. Floods, fires, crime raids all the work of Jorge the great puma demon, a.k.a my father."

"Yes but I wasn't stupid enough to get involved with a human."

"I fell in love."

"Spirits and demons don't feel love. Love is a distraction and it causes us to do foolish things. Exhibit A, you."

"If you called me here because you want me to apologize for falling in love with a human and fathering a half human child then I shall leave because that is one thing I shall never regret. My only regret was leaving Maria and Manny to protect them."

"From who? Me? Rodolfo I may not approve of what you did but he's still my grandson. I won't hurt him."

"Perhaps not but I can think of lot of demons who would. If I go anywhere near him they'll pick up his scent."

"I called you hear to see if you would let me train him. "

"So you can turn him into a monster like you? From the moment he was born you've tried to corrupt him but because he lived in the church you weren't able to touch him. For that I'm grateful to God everyday of my life."

"That's not the point. Rodolfo as he gets older his powers are going to increase and become dangerous."

"I will find a way to handle that but you are not going anywhere near him. You'll only corrupt him and try to turn him into a demon like you."

"Well are you at least going to remove his human half when he turns eighteen?"

"I...I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if he wants to be all spirit."

"You're not considering making him all human are you?"

"I am actually."

"Have you lost your mind!"

"Maria and I agreed that when the time was right we'd let him choose."

"You can't have a human son that's a mockery and I won't stand for it!"

"Father he is my son! I left him with Maria because I knew you would try to control him if he stayed with me! I wanted him to have something you never gave me. A choice. You wanted me to be a demon, you wouldn't allow me to be anything else my entire childhood was dictated by you. I wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Manny. Stay away from him and if you ever hurt him, I'll kill you even if you are my father."

He turned back into a panther and disappeared into the night.

...

"Come on Manny! Get in there!"

"No!"

It was Saturday and Frida was going to take Manny shopping for new clothes but before going she decided he needed a little grooming.

"It's just a bath Manny! You stink! You need to be clean!"

She was trying to push Manny who was wearing nothing but her father's boxer shorts into the tub which was filled with soap.

"No! I hate water!"

"Look if you're gonna live with me there are certain things you will have to do. Staying out of sight, keeping quiet when my family is around, and TAKING A BATH!"

She then kicked him to the tub, put on some rubber gloves, pulled down her goggles, and grabbed a washcloth.

"Now hold still and keep those boxers on til I'm done."

Manny struggled as she scrubbed him.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"If you'd keep still it wouldn't!"

"This is worse than ones Mom gave me! Stop! Please!"

"Oh quit being such a baby! Now time to rinse."

She turned on the water.

"Ah! It's boiling!" Manny shouted. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Shut up! Or my folks will hear you!"

"Oh god this feels so wrong."

"Hey I'm not enjoying this either and I wouldn't have to do this if you would just taken a bath when I asked you. Seriously do spirits not bathe?"

"Considering that they're connected to nature and animals sure or maybe they just don't get dirty."

"Well you get dirty and you're half human and you live with me so you'll have to bathe regularly or I'll scrub you myself."

"Fine! I'll bathe."

"Thank you precious." She teased.

"You're welcome cupcake." He said sarcastically. "Give me the wash cloth I can take it from here."

She gave him the washcloth went to pull out some of her father's clothes for him to wear. Manny dried off and got dressed.

"You're kidding right?" He said looking down at the oversized police uniform.

"It's all I could find."

"I feel ridiculous and I look ridiculous."

"You'll live. Now when we go downstairs to leave turn invisible okay?"

"Gotcha."

She went downstairs to eat breakfast with her parents and sisters.

"Frida did you see anything strange when you can home yesterday?" Carmela asked.

"No why?"

"Because the were barking dogs at something outside last night and I found the trash can turned over this morning."

"Must be the raccoons again." Emiliano said. "I'll set the traps."

Frida rolled her eyes, she had a good feeling that it wasn't a raccoon.

Knock-knock!

"I'll get it." Anita went to open the door. "Grandmami!"

"Hello Anita." The old woman said hugging her. Nikita and Frida went to hug her as well. "How are you girls? You all look so beautiful. Anita, Nikita, you two must almost be grown women, still trying to be on the force?"

"Yes." Nikita said.

"Wonderful and Frida you look more and more like your mother every time I see you."

"Hello Mother." Carmela said. "How was your flight?"

"Just horrible dear those passengers drove me nuts."

"You're later than we expected you." Emiliano said. "I guess you're still haveing trouble with time."

"Yeah and you're still fat. You need to lay off the churros."

"Oh Sandra you're so funny." Emiliano said sarcastically.

"Now don't you two start." Carmela said. "I want this to be a nice visit. So please no insults or bickering. Now let's eat, Mother would you like some tea?"

"Of course." Sandra turned to her youngest granddaughter. "Frida who's your friend?"

"Friend? What friend? Who?" She said nervously as she looked to see Manny sitting next to her. "There's no one here. Just me."

"Oh...Oh silly me! My old eyes must be playing tricks on me. I better go look for my glasses."

Frida sighed in relief. After breakfast she left with Manny.

"Okay you really need to stop eating out of the trash. It's a giveaway and it's gross." Frida said.

"Sorry force of a habit."

They went into the department store and looked through the boys section of clothes. After looking around they found a suitable outfit for him, a t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans, belt, and brown shoes.

"This is just like what I used to wear." Manny said admiring himself in the mirror.

Once that was done they decided to get some lunch at a restaurant. Unfortunately Manny's eating habitants didn't exactly blend in with the crowd. All eyes were on the boy eating his food like a wild animal.

"What are you looking at?!" He asked the people staring. "Nothing to see here! Go on! Mind your own business!"

They quickly turned away.

"Uh Manny, you can't eat like that? Didn't they teach you table manners in that church?"

"Yes but when I started staying in my spirit form I guess I became more animal."

"Well you need start to acting like a human. Eat with a knife and fork, chew with your mouth close, and please don't snarl and grunt when you eat."

"Yes Mother." He mocked.

"I can throw you out of my house you know."

"Whatever just give me the fork."

When it got late they went to the park and climbed up a tree to talk. It was the one thing they could agree on. Apparently they both loved climbing trees as children.

"So did you ever go to school?" She asked.

"No I was homeschooled, church schooled actually. Mom couldn't risk letting me go to public places it might attract attention."

"What was your mother like?"

"That's a touchy subject. But I haven't really mentioned her in awhile." He looked up at the night sky as he thought of her. "She was always afraid something would happen to me. She never let me go outside til I was eight and I wasn't allowed to stay out after dark. Making friends wasn't much of an option considering some people believed I was a devil child."

"Harsh."

"Tell me about. Being my mother was never easy for her but she said I was worth it."

"What happened to her?"

"She had to leave me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thirteen when my powers kicked in and that's when El Mal Verde destroyed the church. He picked up my scent and tried to kill me but ended up ruining my home. The council of the supernatural decided I was too dangerous to be kept around humans so they separated me and my mother and sent me to live in the woods. I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry." She put her hand over his comfortingly. "It must've been really hard for you. Do know where she is?"

"They told me she was somewhere safe. That's it. If they told me exactly where she was they knew I would try to find her."

"How could they do that to you? You were just a kid."

"They don't really understand family."

"That's really sad. Not sure what I would do if I never saw my mother again."

"She's still out there and I know she thinks about me all the time. She's probably terrified that I might get killed or something but I can take care of myself."

"Are you kidding? Before you met me you ate out of the garbage, wore no clothes, and didn't bathe."

"Okay you have a point. Which reminds me why did you let me stay?"

"I don't know. I felt sorry for you but just so we're clear this is temporary right?"

"Yes. Don't worry Princesa-"

"I have a name!"

"And I have a foot, what's your point?"

"I prefer to be called by my name thank you."

"Well don't worry Fer-ree-da I won't be here to long."

"Good."

"Though one thing bothers me. How come when I turn invisible you can still see me."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just lucky."

"Maybe."

However none of them were aware that watching them from a distance was Sandra.

"Oh Frida." She chuckled. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."


	3. Chapter 3

"So are you like immortal or something?" Frida asked him.

"No. I can be hurt but not as easily as a human."

"Are spirits and demons immortal?"

"Not exactly. Spirits and demons are meant to roam earth for many years until they're ready to move on."

"When will that be?"

"For spirits, once they've done enough good in the world but for demons, it's when you know who decides they've caused enough trouble on earth and throws the book at em."

"Are there angels?"

"Yeah but they prefer to stay up paradise and work for the big man. Actually in the beginning it was just demons and angels but some demons who were born demonic wanted to be good. So after they re announced Satan, God decided to grant them a second chance and turn them into celestial spirits who do good deeds on earth."

"Was your father like that?"

"Most likely. Spirits and demons can't killed unless you hit them in their weak spot."

"What's that?"

"It's kind of like an Achilles heel. Every spirit and demon has an indestructible body but there's one small spot where if striked can cause the spirit or demon to die."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Sorry but spirits and demons never reveal their weak spots and that goes for half spirits too."

"Is it your eye?"

"No. What makes you say that?"

"There's a scar there."

"Oh that. I was born with that. It's kind of like a birthmark, a sign to let the world know I'm Rodolfo's son."

"Cool. Hey wait a minute you said spirits were once demons. Does that mean you could change into a demon or half demon?"

"Yes but only if I use my powers for evil. Spirits have a small seed darkness inside their hearts from their demonic ancestors which will grow if the spirit reverts to their evil ways. If that happens then the darkness will consume their hearts and they turn back into demons."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"The strength, speed, and senses of a predator. I heal faster than humans but not than spirits. And invisibility. "

"I wish I had powers."

"I hear ya. I wish I wasn't half human."

"And what's so wrong with being half human?"

"Humans are weak and can barely do anything."

"I beg your pardon! I'm all human and I am not weak!"

"Whatever you say Senorita."

"For the last time it's Frida! Not Senorita, not Princesa, Frida."

"Take it easy I'm only joking."

THUMP!

"What on earth was that?" Frida asked.

"I don't know. It came from outside."

"Let's check it out before my parents get back."

They went outside, Manny used his hearing to follow it. It came from the woods. During the walk they saw a lot of fallen trees and broken stones. In the mist of it they saw a boy laying on the ground unconscious, scratched and bruised.

"Manny look!" Frida pointed out.

They went to investigate, he looked their age. His hair was black, his skin was pale, and he was wearing tribal clothing.

"Is he alive?" Frida asked.

Manny listened for a pulse and then sniffed him.

"Yeah and judging by his smell he's human."

"Let's get him inside and fix him up."

They laid him on her couch and got out the first aid kit. After they bandaged up his body he started to stir.

"Wha...where am I?" He asked. "Who are you?! Get back demon!"

"Whoa! Calm down! I am not a demon!" Manny said. "My name is Manny Rivera, my friend and I found you outside."

"Are you a human? Or spirit?"

"Both actually and I think I should explain that later."

"Are you alright?" Frida asked.

The boy smiled when he saw her.

"Yes I think so. Could I get some water?"

"Yeah." She went into the kitchen.

"My what a beautiful companion you have there, I wonder if she's betrothed."

"Be what?" Manny asked.

"Intended? Promised to?"

"..."

"To be married."

"Oh. I don't think- hey wait a minute! Why do you ask?"

"Here we are." Frida handed him a cup of ice water which he quickly drank.

"Thank you. You are an angel of mercy."

"Oh...well thanks. I'm Frida and who are you?"

"My is Tulio Julian the second but my friends call me T.J. I'm from a tribe of spirit helpers who live in Peru. My father was a shaman there and I trained to become one so I could communicate with the spirits and demons, learn their ways, and predict their next moves."

"How did you get over here?"

"My tribe was destroyed by an evil demon named Sergio. He wanted to steal this."He pulled out a book. "This book reveals the location, powers, and weak spots of all demons and spirits my father was trusted with protecting it. When he refused to give it to him Sergio killed my father and destroyed my village. I managed to escape on a boat which brought me here. I set up camp in the woods where I was nearly killed by this repulsive demon who smelled like the rear end of a goat."

"El Oso." Manny sighed.

"My goodness. That must've been terrible." Frida said.

"It was and I could use a hug."

Frida hugged him, T.J hugged back but pinched her bottom.

"Hey!" Frida cried shoving him off. Manny growled and almost transformed but Frida punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What? My hand slipped."

"Right." She said in disbelief. "That aside do you have any place to stay?"

"You better! Because you're not staying here!" Manny declared.

"Don't worry I have an uncle who lives here. But this place is very new to me and I was wondering if you would mind showing me around tomorrow?"

"Sure." Manny said. "Meet me in town tomorrow morning and bring proper clothes,"

"Here you might need this." Frida said giving him some ointment. "So you don't get an infection."

"Thank you dear lady. Tell me Frida are you a virgin?"

"Uh..." Frida blushed. "Well I...I...Yes...Why do you want to know?"

"Because to become a shaman I must prove I am a worthy man. One way to prove it is by compensating with a good hearted virgin." He slid his arm around her waist. "If you do this I can fulfill my father's dying wish."

"Hands off witch doctor!" Manny said pulling her away from him. "The only thing you want to fullfil is leachery."

"I'm not a witch doctor. I'm a shaman there's a big difference man."

"Whatever but don't even think about laying your pervy hands on Frida again."

"Oh I beg your pardon. I didn't know that she was already promised to you."

"Huh?!" Manny gasped.

"What?!" Frida cried.

"Then again you both look pretty cute so it's no surprise that you two are to be married."

"Married?!" They cried in horror.

"Yes it would seem that you two are very much in love."

"Oh no! No! No! No way!" Frida said.

"You are way off! No! No! I would never in a million years ever...I mean...She's just some weird girl who's hiding me." Manny said.

"Weird?! Excuse me! But who ate a sardine can out of the dump two days ago?!"

"Hey I bathe everyday and eat like a regular human like you want! And it takes all my will power not to kill you're deranged hell hounds! I have changed how I live! What do you want from me woman?!"

"You know if she's hiding you, you could be more nice to her." T.J suggested.

"Thank you! Do you have any idea what it's like living with this guy?"

"I could trade places with him if you want."

"Dream on leech." Manny said.

"I don't know he's a lot nicer than you." Frida said.

"You wouldn't kick me out!"

"She might if you're not more kind." T.J said.

"Exactly. You should be more kind to me."

"Like this." T.J squeezed her waist.

"Ahh! Get your hands off me!" Frida screamed.

"I told you not to touch her!" Manny growled.

"Okay, I'll back off. I'm sorry, I disrespected you Frida and I thank you both for your kind hospitality. See you tomorrow Manny."

He then went outside.

"What a creep." Manny said.

"He maybe creepy and perverted but he could be useful."

"How?"

"That book he carries, it might come in handy if another demon attacks."

"So we keep him close?"

"No. You keep him close to you and away from me."

"Deal."

The next morning after Frida went to school, Manny went into the town to meet T.J. He found him on the room of a building. He now wore a red and black t-shirt and black jeans. He was looking through the window.

"What are you doing up there?" Manny called.

"Shhh! Be quiet. I'm doing research."

"What?"

"I want to learn more about where I live so I am studying the people here."

Manny read the sign on the building. Gymnast's lockeroom and bathhouse.

"You creep! You call this studying!" Manny shouted. "Research! Yeah right! Just an excuse for you to peek at girls in the bathhouse!"

The girls inside heard him and saw T.J at the window. They screamed.

"How dare you!" One shrieked.

"Pervert!" Another screamed.

"Filthy beast!"

"Peeping Tom!"

"Take this you disgusting toad!" One of them threw a bar of soap at his head.

"Hey! Ow! Ladies! Where's your compassion?"

"Get him!"

More bars of soap, brushes, and razors were thrown at him. One of them threw a hair dryer which knocked him off the roof.

"Boy you really are a pervo." Manny tisked.

"I am not a pervert! I happen to be a skilled shaman who merely just wanted to study the youth and beauty of Miracle City."

"Yeah like anyone believes that."

"Okay I admit it I'm a pervy womanzier but give me a break. Where I come from girls don't even show their ankles. I need something for my hormones."

"You're really pathetic you know that."

"Oh what so you're not attracted to women?"

"I'm attracted to women I just don't spy on them and grope them like some dirty little creep."

"I don't believe that! You're fifteen and a boy! You have to had done something."

"Buddy I was born in a catholic church and raised by nuns I don't think I could do that stuff even if I wanted to. Also I've sworn off any romantic relationship."

"What are you a priest?"

"No. It's just that spirits and demons don't fall in love. They don't believe in it and consider it a weakness. I've already got one weak spot to worry about and I don't need another one."

"Half human and you have a weak spot? Tough break."

"So how come you and your dad lived like tribal people but your uncle lives here?"

"Both my father and uncle lived in Miracle City but my father took a trip to Peru were he discovered our tribe and learned their ways. Eventually he met my mother, had me, and decided to stay there. What did you say you're name was again?"

"Manny Rivera."

T.J opened his book and flipped through the pages. Hmm...Rivera, Rivera."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out more about you...strange you're not in here. Who was your spiritual parent?"

"Rodolfo."

"Rodolfo? The Rodolfo? Are you pulling on my leg?"

"No. Look it up."

He flipped a few pages back.

"Rodolfo." He read. "Son of the puma demon Jorge. A white panther spirit known to be strong, fearful, and cruel but also just, fair, and good. Defied his evil father to become a spirit who would serve as a guardian to humanity. His weak spot is his left shoulder which is always covered. Fell in love with a human and fathered a half human son."

"Wow. That book is good."

"Man I never thought he was the spirit dumb enough to have a halfling."

"I resent that."

"Sorry. It's just he always seemed so strict and willing to follow the rules. I guess even he couldn't resist a beautiful woman."

"Could please not make it sound like my father was a perv like you. It's bad enough he was so ashamed of me that he left me."

"I don't know if that's the case. It says here he's very merciful and loyal to his family. In fact he once saved his father from getting shot in his weak spot."

"So?"

"So if he was willing to save his father who was a demon which is the natural enemy of spirits next to angels why would he abandoned you just because you're half human?"

"I don't know. My mother said it was for my own good but she explained why. She said I was too young to understand."

"That's what all parents say but I seriously doubt you're old man left because a shame."

"Well the only person who knows that for sure is him and God knows where he is."

Not to far from them stood a white panther watching them with guilty eyes.

"I'm closer than you think Hijo. I hope someday you can forgive me." He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye Mama, bye Papa, bye Anita, bye Nikita, bye Grandmamni." Frida said as she left. "See you after school."

"Hey Frida where are you going?" Manny asked.

"School."

"Can I come?"

"No way."

"Why?"

"Because you don't exactly remember how to live in civilization completely yet."

"Come on, I spend pretty much everyday in your bedroom alone. I'm bored."

"Trust me you wouldn't like it. Now go back to my room before somebody sees."

Frida then went to get on the bus. But Manny had a major case of cabin fever so he decided to follow her. He climbed on to the bus and rode on the roof. When they arrived he turned invisible and began to explore the school. He didn't really see anything that interested him. When he got bored again he went to look for Frida. He found her in the library reading about explosive guitars and churros.

"Hey there angel eyes." He said changing back.

"What are you doing here? Go home." She whispered.

"Lighten up Frida."

"Get out of here! If someone sees you they'll freak."

"Oh yeah a regular looking teenage boy talking to a girl in the library is totally freaky."

"Manny I don't have time for this. If you're bored go find T.J."

"No. All he wants to do is flirt with girls."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Maybe but I have vowed never to love or marry."

"Still you can't stay here! I have a free period right now so I'm taking you home."

Before Manny could object, Frida grabbed his wrist and pulled him along outside.

"Hey! Loosen up on your grip will ya?" Suddenly he froze and smelled the air. "What's that?"

"What is it?" Frida asked.

"Something smells off...smells like sweat and the end of animal. Oh no."

"What?"

"Where is he man! Where's that snot nosed brat!" El Oso was rampaging through town throwing cars and mashing buildings.

"Great! He found me! Looks like he needs another beating." He changed into his spirit form.

"Manny!" T.J called running toward him with a spear. "Let me help you."

"What?"

"I'm an excellent fighter! I was of the undefeated warriors in my tribe not to mention with my father's book I know all his strengths and weaknesses."

"Okay shaman you're with me."

"What about me? What do I do?" Frida asked.

"You get somewhere safe and stay out of harm's way." Manny ordered.

"I'm not just gonna stand here on the sidelines. I want to help."

"Frida you'll only be in the way! Now don't get into trouble."

Manny and T.J took off after El Oso.

"Hey ugly! Looking for me?" Manny called.

He jumped up on to the bear demon and began claw at him. El Oso roared and threw him against a wall. T.J struck him in the leg with his spear.

"I thought I killed you the other day!" El Oso said grabbing T.J.

"Unhand me you miserable pig!" T.J demanded.

"How about I break your bones man!"

"Put him down!"

Manny ran at him full speed ahead and tackled him into an old abandoned building. T.J followed in after them.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing." Frida said. "But what can I do? It's not like a weapon is just gonna fall out the sky?"

Then out of no where a bow and arrow fell right at her feet. She looked around for someone but no one appeared to be there.

"That was weird. But I can worry about that later."

She grabbed the weapon and ran into the building. She found T.J frantically looking through his book. While El Oso had Manny in a choke hold.

"Manny!" She cried fearfully. "T.J what are you doing?!"

"Trying to find El Oso's weak spot! What are you doing? Manny told you to stay away!"

"I never listen to him! You keep searching I'm gonna help Manny."

"Frida I can't allow you to endanger yourself!"

"I didn't ask your permission!"

Manny coughed and struggled to breathe as El Oso choked him.

"Your old man's been kicking my ass for years man! I may not be able to kill him! But at least I can make him suffer by killing you."

"Don't waste your time." Manny choked. "He doesn't give a damn about me."

El Oso raised his claws for the killing blow but hissed in pain when he felt an arrow pierce his leg. He dropped Manny who began breathing heavily and faced the direction of the arrow in anger.

"Who did that?!"

"Me you gross bucket of slob!" Frida cried bravely. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size! You coward!"

"Uh Frida let's not make the big scary bear demon angry." T.J said.

"You've got some nerve! Picking on those weaker than you are! Why don't you beat up a demon who's a lot bigger than you!" She cried.

"Who you calling a coward man?!" El Oso said. "Before I finish off the half spirit I think I'll beat you to a pulp first!"

"You leave her alone!" Manny scratched El Oso's arm. "It's me you want remember?"

"I have had enough of you man!"

The three teenagers watched in horror as El Oso changed into a horrible monstrous bear and lunged for Manny.

"T.J, hurry up with that weak spot!"

"I got it! It's in his right elbow!"

"I'm on it!" Frida said.

The bear pinned Manny to the floor and using one of his claws began to cut down Manny's chest. The boy fought to stop him but he was too strong.

"I've got just one shot!" Frida fired her arrow but she missed and it hit his arm. "Crap!"

"Nice try man!"

The bear laughed but while he was distracted Manny plunged his claws into El Oso's right elbow. He gasped and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Frida asked helping Manny up.

"Fine but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ungrateful life!"

"I had it handled!"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Alright you two knock it off." T.J said. "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly the building began to shack and its of rubble began to fall.

"What's happening?" Frida asked.

They turned to see El Oso barely alive pulling off the building pillars.

"He's gonna tear this whole place apart." Manny realized. "Everybody down! Hurry!"

T.J ducked under a table.

"Brace yourselves!" Manny warned.

Large bits of ceiling began to fall. Manny quickly grabbed Frida and shielded her from the rumble by keeping his arms around her head and body. Part of the building collapsed on top of them and El Oso. Luckily the building stopped before it could get any worse.

T.J quickly began to pull the rubble off until he found Manny lying on top of Frida who was unconscious.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Manny felt her face and listened for a pulse.

"She's fine just stunned and a little bruised. I took most of it."

"What about you? Something like that could kill a person."

"Yeah but me being half spirit makes it feel like I just fell off a bike on the road."

Manny lifted Frida into his arms. "We better get out of here before the cops get suspicious." He ran out the building with T.J following.

When Frida's relatives saw her bruises she told them she fell down the stairs at school. Then she got her first aid kit out and tended to Manny's wounds.

"Oww!" He hissed as she cleaned one of his cuts.

"Sorry this might sting."

"Might?!"

"Okay it will just keep still okay."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owww!"

"Oh shut up and be a man! Geez why are all men such babies?"

She bandaged up his arm and then his ankle. When she went to clean the cut on his chest he grabbed her wrist defensively.

"Can you let go? You're hurting me."

"Sorry." He said releasing her. "Habit. That's a very sensitive area."

"Is this it?" She asked. "Your weak spot? Is it your chest?"

"No. It's my heart. If El Oso's claw had gotten any closer I'd be dead."

"That's why he went for it."

"You can't tell anyone okay? Swear you won't!"

"I won't. I swear I won't tell a soul." She gently put her hand over the bleeding cut. "Thank you for protecting me when the building collapsesed. But why did you do it? You got badly hurt from that."

"And you would've been killed if I hadn't. Besides I've had way worse. That was like a scratch."

"Well your body says otherwise. Huh that's weird."

"What?"

"Look." She took her hand off his chest. The cut was gone, completely healed there wasn't even a scar.

"Well I heal faster than the average human."

"What about your other injuries?"

"Must be ones that are caused by demons. Speaking of which, are you crazy? Why would you go after El Oso?"

"I said I wanted to help."

"Frida you are one of kind."

"You're not the first to say that."

"Where did you even get the bow and arrow?"

"I don't know it just came from the sky."

"Cane from the sky?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it did."

"Did someone give it to you?"

"Maybe but I don't know who."

"Let me see that weapon."

He handed her the bow and arrows. He examined with his eyes and smelled it.

"This bow and these arrows were craved from wood of a holy tree. Allowing them to be one of the very few weapons that can injure a spirit or demon. Good choice for today though your aim was a little off. You sure you didn't see anyone?"

"No one."

"That's very...Ahh..."

"We'll talk about it another time right now you need your rest."

Frida made a bed of blankets for him to lay on. Manny was so exhausted from today that he fell asleep the minute his head was on the cushion.

"I hope you're okay Manny."

"Frida?" Sandra called. "May I come in?"

"Sure Grabdmami. What is it?"

"Where did you get those bruises?"

"I already told you. I fell down the stairs at school."

"Oh Frida, you may have your mother and your bullheaded father fooled but I know you. You can't pull the wool over my eyes."

"Grandmammi-"

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. Just be more careful dear."

"I will."

"And try to work on your aim."

"What?! What do you mean by that?"

"Who knows? I'm just an old woman. Maybe I'm just babbling out of my head." She giggled. Sandra planted a kiss on her granddaughter's forehead. "Buenos noches mi pequeno nieta."

"Goodnight Grandmammi."

Sandra left her room and went to the guest room. Frida turned off the lights and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas then she went to bed. A couple hours later she woke up to the sound of someone whimpering. She saw Manny shaking and panting in his sleep.

"Don't..." Mumbled in his sleep.

"Manny?"

"Don't...Don't hurt her...Mama."

"Manny." She said gently shaking him. "Manny wake up."

"Mama...Mama." Sweat dripped down his face. He was having a nightmare. "Please don't hurt my Mama."

"Manny! Manny wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

"Mama?" Manny asked waking up.

"No it's Frida. Are you okay?"

"Wha...What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream. Are you alright? What did you see?"

"It's...It's nothing. Forget it."

"It was about your mother wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying Mama, don't hurt my mama."

Manny sighed in embarrassment.

"What did you see?" He didn't answer. "Can you tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I...I...I saw my mother getting beaten without mercy by El Oso. I tried to help her but I couldn't move."

"It's okay. El Oso is dead and your mother is somewhere safe. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

After that they went back to sleep without anymore disturbances for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The reason why Frida's grandmother came by was to watch Frida while her family went to the police and court business trip. Her sisters would be joining them for credit to get into law school. They would be back in a few weeks. It was good thing because Frida and Manny decided to go gather stuff in the forest for T.J to make spells they could use. She tried to sneak out of the house but her grandmother was expecting her.

"And just where do you think you're going nieta?" She asked.

"Oh? Me?" She squeaked. "I'm going to...to...my friend's house...To practice for our band."

"Will you be staying the night?"

"Maybe."

"Well call me if you do and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try."

...

"What are we looking for again?" Manny asked.

"Aura root." T.J said. "It's a crucial ingredient needed for most of my spells."

"And why do we need this?"

"Mannyvwe talked about this." Frida said. "Living with you poses a threat to my parents, my sisters, my grandmother, and us. We need to protect ourselves."

"According to my father's book the aura root grows...one the dark side of the forest. Well that's just peachy."

"What's the problem?" Manny asked.

"Manny how long did you live in the woods?"

"Two years."

"Did you ever go to the dark side?"

"I didn't know there was a dark side. What's the big deal? So it's dark."

"Yeah and infested with demons, monsters, bandits, and people corrupted by demonic power."

"So you're chicken?"

"I would'nt be so cocky if I were you. People who go into the dark side of the forest never come unchanged, some don't even come back at all."

"Well they were probably regular humans. Now are we going to get that root or what?"

"Are you sure we should do this Frida?" T.J asked.

"I'm sorry T.J but with Manny being a prime target for a lot of demons we can't take any risks." She said.

"In case you haven't noticed we're walking straight into the domain of all demons."

"Relax pervo-"

"Stop calling me a pervo!"

"We'll be in and out before you know it."

They continued on until they reached the barrier between the dark and light side of the forest. Manny transformed, Frida had her bow and arrow ready, then they entered. It certainly was dark and spooky with weirdly shaped trees that were twisted and crooked. Owls hooted and bats screeched but they didn't lose their courage...well at least Manny and Frida didn't.

"Uh guys I think I left the sink on. I'm gonna go home." He walking away.

"Hold it you cowardly leech." Manny said grabbing him by the shirt. "We need you to indentify what this root looks like so you're not going anywhere."

"T.J?" Frida asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where we are?"

"Um...let me check the book." He began flipping through the pages.

"I don't like this place." Frida admitted. "It's dark and creepy."

"Good news I don't smell anything bad around." Manny reassured.

"Okay it says here we're near the nest of Furies." T.J read.

"The what?" Manny asked.

"Demonic birds who serve three she demons that live here. They are extremely loyal to their mistresses and feed off of flesh."

"I don't like the sound of that." Frida said.

"Let's just get out of here before they realize we're near." Manny said.

"Um...Manny I think we're a little too late for that." T.J pointed toward a tree with branches that held hundreds of black birds with red eyes. Some were big and some were small, they all glared at them. "Don't make any sudden movements. These birds can tear the skin off of anything and they are very protective of their nest."

"What do we do?" Frida whispered.

"Just back away nice and slow."

They did exactly that until Manny stepped on a stick. It sent the birds into a screeching frenzy as the flock swooped down on them. Manny began clawing at them while Frida fired her arrows but once one was dead another would just fly back in revenge.

"There's too many of them!" Frida cried.

"T.J do they have a weakness?" Manny asked.

"I...I don't know." T.J pulled out a tiny glass disc, threw it up, and it turned into a shield which they hid under. "That won't hold them for long. Eventually they'll break through."

"Got any ideas Frida?" Manny asked.

"You're the cat, don't you eat these for breakfast?" She said.

The birds began peaking on the shield as hard as they could and just when one of them managed to make a crack, the sound of another screech was heard. The birds turned in the direction of where it was coming from. A cloaked figure with a spear stood across from them. The flock flew toward the figure but it stabbed each one that came close with her spear then threw smoke bombs in their eyes. What finally drove them away was when the figure lit a torch and waved it toward them. Once they were gone Manny, T.J, and Frida took down the shield and went to thank their savior.

"That was amazing. Thanks." Manny said holding out his hand only to have the figure swat it away.

"If you want to thank me." A high feminine voice called from it. "You'll go back to wherever you came from."

"Wait! Are you a girl?"

The figure removed the cloak to reveal a teenage girl with brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She wore a purple shirt and jeans so she must've lived modernly but she didn't fight like it.

"I got this." T.J said putting on his best smile. "Dear lady we only wish to thank you." He walked toward her. "Especially since our savior is so lovely."

He gave her bottom a little squeeze.

"Filthy dog!" The girl punched him right across his face and kicked him under his feet knocking him down and pinned him with her spear at his chin.

"Ow! Why you-"

"Silence worm! Before I tear you limb from limb and leave your body for the vultures!"

T.J gulped.

"Whoa take it easy lady." Manny said. "Beat him up if you must but don't kill him."

"Hey!"

"Who are you?" Frida asked.

"I am a warrior. Now who are all of you? And why are you here?"

"My name is Frida and this is Manny."

"And the leacherous shaman you're about to have on a stick is T.J." Manny said.

"You're a shaman?" She asked looking at T.J in disbelief. "I always thought shaman were old and wise."

"And I always thought warriors were men." He replied.

She stepped on his gutt.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing here?"

"We're trying to find the aura root." Manny said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes but it is a fool's journey to go after that. Turn back at once."

"Look here sister we appreciate the rescue but don't get in my way or I'll-"

But she just grabbed his arm and flipped him over to the ground.

"Watch your tongue fool! Don't make me regret saving your miserable hide."

"Please we need that root." Frida said. "Without who knows how many demons will attack us because Rodolfo is-"

"Rodolfo? Did you say Rodolfo?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Rodolfo saved my father's life a year ago. Are you all allies of his?"

"Not exactly. None of us have ever met him."

"Then how do you know of him?"

"He's my father." Manny said getting up. "And he has a lot of enemies who wanna kill me and my friends which is why we need that root."

She thought for a moment.

"Come with me."

She led them to a makeshift shelter up in a tree. She climbed up as did T.J since they had been trained to. Manny being half tiger had no trouble climbing but he had to carry Frida in his back.

"My name is Andrea Monterio. I used to live with my family in Brazil but a demon from this place took my brother Carlos. My father was once a warrior who fought against demons and tried to save him but he's crippled. So I had him train me and teach me how to fight against demons, monsters, and their pets."

"That explains why those birds were afraid of you." T.J said.

"Before coming here I consulted an oracle who told me that the son of Rodolfo would help me save my brother. Is that you?" She asked Manny.

"I guess unless my father had other children."

"The oracle said he had only one child and it was half human."

"Yep that's me. But I don't know you or your brother."

"No but you are powerful, yes?"

"Si."

"As powerful you may be you all know nothing of this forest. I have lived here for a year and have learned every inch of every area. If I guide you to this root will you help me save my brother?"

The three of them looked at each other.

"Sure." Manny answered.

"Thank you. It's late, we'll continue on tomorrow."

"I better call my grandmother." Frida said dialing her phone.

"So Andrea." T.J said. "Are you promised?"

"Promised?"

"Engaged?"

"No and I don't plan to be anytime soon. Right now I find boys annoying."

"Oh...Well Andrea looks we're stuck with you so we mind as well get." He put his arm around her. "Comfortable."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Keep your slimy self away from me or I'll have your head on a stick!" She threatened.

"Don't you threaten me woman! I'm shaman! I can curse you!"

"And I can cut your throat so fast you won't even have time to scream!"

"Geez was this crazy chica raised by the aztecs?" Manny whispered to Frida.

"I like her, she's not afraid to speak her mind." Frida whispered back.

Andrea pulled out some cots for them to lay on.

"I hope you all sleep well." She said. "And just so you know I'm a light sleeper so if you touch me you'll find my spear in your throat." Andrea said to T.J. "Goodnight."

They all quickly fell a sleep quickly. Watching them was one of the birds, a crow who after observing them, flew to a large palace that resembled a nest. He flew up a stairway and into a room where a girl sat in a chair. She was goth, her hair was black and her eyes were purple. Crow perched himself on top of the fingers of her left hand.

"My pet." She said stroking him with her black talon like nails. "Someone in the forest attacked my poor babies. Did you see who?"

The crow squaked and nodded. She brought him to her ear and he whispered to her what he saw.

"WHO IS HERE?!" She screeched. "HOW DARE HE SHOW HIS FACE HERE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!"

She seethed with rage but then calmed down.

"My he must have some nerve either that or he's forgotten this is where I reside." She said. "Is there anyone else with him?"

The crow whispered in her ear.

"A womanizing shaman, that man hating warrior Andrea, and a girl! What kind of girl? Was she young? Did she appear beautiful?"

The crow nodded.

"Hmm...My pet I want you to keep a close eye on him. Find out why he's here and what relationship he has with this girl." She approached the window of her home. "Now fly my precious and try not to be seen."

The crow flew away as she had ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Frida found herself alone in an endless void. "Manny! Andrea! T.J!"

She saw a glowing light moving in the mist of the darkness. She walked to it and tried to make out what it was, it was a woman. She looked to be in her late thirties with long dark brown hair and tan skin. She was very beautiful. She seemed to have some heavenly light radiating off of her.

"Hey!" She called. "Wait!"

She stopped and looked at Frida, her eyes were brown and had a glint of joy.

"Who are you?" Frida asked.

The woman smiled and walked toward her. She gently placed her hands on Frida's shoulders and planted a kiss on Frida's forehead.

"When he sees this kiss he'll know you're good." She said. "He won't hurt you."

"Who?"

But she didn't answer she just walked away from her and toward the mist of darkness but not before looking back to give her some advice.

"Sometimes a gentle touch can do more than a strong claw."

Frida woke up to find herself back in Andrea's tree home sleeping on a cot.

"Good you're awake." Andrea said.

Her friends were eating pomegranates for breakfast. Andrea tossed her one, once they had eaten they continued on through the forest. During the whole walk Frida couldn't help but think about her dream. Who was that woman? What exactly was that kiss supposed to protect her from? And what did she mean by a gentle touch doing more than a strong claw?

"Hey angel eyes you dead or something?" Manny asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"A dream I had last night."

"What was it about?"

"A woman she told me something."

"What?"

"Shh!" Andrea hushed.

"What is it?" T.J said.

"We're near where the aura root grows."

"Okay then let's get it."

"Wait a minute. It's protected by the sliver stallion."

"The what?"

"The sliver stallion. A holy horse with a wild spirit, he was once a peaceful creature til humans tried to capture him for money or prize. Then a demon caught him and forced him to guard the root, he kept him chained up and abused him. Now he attacks anyone who comes near."

Andrea led them to a patch of land with root growing in. It was surrounded by a fence and a sliver horse was chained up inside.

"He's beautiful." Frida said.

"Oh he's beautiful alright and cold hearted. He'd kill you in a heartbeat." Andrea said.

"I'm sure we can handle a horse." Manny said.

"How hard can it be? He is chained up." T.J said.

But as soon as they set foot in the area the horse angrily charged after the two boys and began to kick them and try to stomp on them.

"Ow! Hey! Stop it!" Manny said.

"Let go of my shirt!" T.J said as the horse began pulling on it with his mouth.

"I warned you." Andrea said.

Manny transformed in his spirit form and tried to wrestle him, now had Manny been a full fledged demon or spirit he might have succeeded but the horse threw him off.

"This is so embarrassing." Manny groaned.

"Frida! Try and shoot him!" T.J suggested.

Frida pulled out her bow and arrow and made her aim but before she fired the woman's words rang through her head. Was she talking about the horse. She put her weapon down and slowly walked toward the angry animal.

"Easy boy." She said softly. "Calm down."

"Frida what the hell are you doing?!" Manny shouted.

The horse got off him and T.J and charged toward her, she froze but the animal stopped when a small light glowed on her forehead. He looked at her skeptically.

"Easy boy. It's okay, just calm down." She raised her hand up. "I'm not going to hurt you." He sniffed her and then nuzzled her palm, she smiled and stroked him. "That's it. Good boy."

"Um are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mannny asked.

"I think Attila the hun horse just became Frida's new pet."

"Oh you poor thing. Did those mean boys scare you?" Frida asked. The horse nodded. "They did? Oh well they're just a bunch of stupid bullies."

"Excuse me?!" Manny said.

"We're the bullies?!" T.J said. "He just tried to kill us!"

"Only because he thought you guys were going to hurt him." She looked at the chain holding him. "Andrea give me your spear."

Andrea handed to her and she used it to break the chain holding him. The minute he was free he took off running.

"Well that's one problem solved." Andrea said. "Let's get the root."

Just as they were about to gather some they heard a loud boom and turned to see a group of people led by one of the largest and scariest looking bulls in the world coming toward them. He stopped and looked into the fence then changed into a man.

"Who freed my horse?!" He demanded. "Who?!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Manny asked.

"Senor Sinestro! And this is my posse! How dare you free my greatest prize!" He shouted.

"Well how dare you abuse and imprison that poor creature!" Frida retorted. "If anyone should be chained up it should be you!"

He glared at the girl.

"Silence wench! Because of you all I have lot my-" Then he noticed the book in T.J's hand. "The book! That's mine! Give it to me!"

"Not on your life!" T.J shouted.

He angrily pulled a tree out of the ground and flung it toward him. T.J ducked and it missed, he turned back into a bull and darted after him.

"Run! T.J! Run!" Andrea called.

He did as she said and ran like his life was on the line which it was.

"T.J! Throw it to me!" Andrea called.

"Go long!" He threw the book toward her, she caught it and ran. He then went after her, luckily Andrea was way faster than he was but she couldn't run forever.

"Hey! I'm open!" Manny called.

Andrea threw the book, Manny caught it and ran into the fence. The demonic bull foolowed him and had his men close the gate.

"So you wanna a bull fight do you?" He gave the book to Frida "Hold this for me please Princesa, I'm an expert at this."

"Don't call me Princesa!"

He then removed his red bandanna which he waved around. "Torro! Torro!"

SInestro puffed and charged for him with his nostrils flaring. Manny jumped out of the way.

"Ole!"

The posse cheered and clapped. The bull tried again but missed again "Ole!" He tried another time but ended up running smack into a tree and getting his horns stuck. "Ole!"

"I'll kill you!"

5 seconds later...

Manny had him hogtied and stood on top of him in a victory pose. The posse applauded again and the women threw roses at his feet while screaming excitedly. Manny bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, thank you, gracias." He blew a kiss threw one of the roses to the crowd. The girls shrieked and fainted. He picked up one of the roses and threw it to Frida.

"Oh brother." She sighed.

The bull changed back into Senor Sinestro. He lunged for Frida. "Give me that book!"

"Frida!" Manny cried.

Sergio was this close to crushing her when he was roughly kicked by the sliver horse sending him flying into the fence.

"Good boy!" Frida said hugging him.

"You varmits!" He got out of the fence and his posse loaded him up onto a metal horse. Then they rode off into the trees with him shouting back. "This isn't over! I'll be back! And I'll get that back or my name's not Sergio the bull demon!"

T.J collapsed at these words. That was Sergio, the man who killed his father and destroyed his home. The man he had promised his father he would protect the book from at all costs. The man he hated with every fiber of his body.

"T.J are you okay?" Manny asked.

"Let me at him!" He shouted running in their direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Manny grabbed him and held him tight.

"Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"Calm down."

"No! Damn you Sergio!"

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"Sergio! The bastard who killed my father and my people!" T.J said. "As God as my witness I swear that I will avenge my father and kill him!"

"Whoa! Relax." Manny said. "Look why don't you calm down and we'll get the aura root."

T.J say down and took a deep breath. While the others gathered the root, he meditated until he was calm. Once they had enough the horse agreed to take them back home. It didn't take as long because they weren't walking.

"You know I think you should have a name." Frida said. "How about Felipe?"

The horse nodded.

"Frida you're not seriously thinking of keeping him are you?" Manny asked.

"Don't be silly, Felipe is a wild horse. He's not meant to be kept, he's meant to be free." Once they reached the end of the woods they got off if him. "Goodbye Felipe, thanks for everything."

Felipe nuzzled Frida and went off into the woods.

"So Andrea where will you be staying?" Frida asked.

"I don't know."

"You can stay with me." T.J suggested.

"I'd rather sleep in the woods."

"Look you'll have a private room that you can lock and I'll give you the key. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

...

"Uncle Luiz?" T.J called as he and Andrea entered his house. "Are you here? You should know that my uncle is a little...off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well-"

Suddenly he was grabbed by a buff man who body slammed him on the floor and pinned him.

"State your name and business!"

"Uncle Luis it's me!"

"State your name fool!"

"Tulio Julian the second!" He shouted.

"What's your business!"

"You can't be serious!"

"State your business before I break you in half!" He locked him in choke hold.

"I'm your nephew! I live here!" He choked.

"Oh hi T. J." He got off of him.

"Andrea this is my uncle. Luiz Vincenzo Pepe Harris, one of Miracle City's best pro wrestler and a war veteran." He said.

"Nice to meet you." The buff man said shaking her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to work out."

He walked into his gym room and closed the door.

"Uncle Luiz wait!" T.J said opening the door.

"You can't see me!" Luiz said.

"Yes I can Uncle Luiz, this isn't the war and you're not in camouflage."

"Alright what do you want?"

"The key to the guest room."

"Here." He gave it to him. "Now don't disturb me!"

He slammed the door.

"Is he okay?" Andrea asked.

"While he was on the battlefield a bomb went off next to his head. He lived but once and awhile he'll have these insanity moments best to steer clear of him when that happens."


	7. Chapter 7

"Frida!" Sandra called. Manny turned himself invisible when she entered the room but she could still see him. "I'm going to the market and later to get my hair done, please take out the garbage while I'm gone."

"Okay."

She went to get the trash bag, Sandra looked at Manny dead in the eyes and smiled then she left without a word.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Manny asked. "Looked at me right in the eyes, but she can't see me. Can she?"

"I doubt it she would've said something wouldn't she?"

"I guess you're right."

Frida picked up a trash bag and handed the second to Manny. "Here. You're taking it out with me."

"No way! I don't do chores."

"Oh yes you do because if you don't you can go sleep outside with my dogs."

They lugged the trash bags outside toward the dumpster.

"Ugh! It's so heavy! How much garbage is in this bag?!" Manny complained.

When they got to the dump outside he threw both bags inside of it. They started to head back when Frida heard something.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds like crying."

It was coming from behind the dumpster. She went behind it to find a little baby boy lying on the ground on top of a yellow blanket wearing blue footie pajamas.

"Oh my God!"

"Frida what is it?" Manny asked.

"Look!" She quickly picked up the baby and wrapped him in the blanket. He looked pale and he felt cold. "You poor baby! You must be freezing!"

"What's he doing back here?"

"I don't know but let's get him inside."

Manny called 911 while Frida tried to keep the infant warm.

"Yeah we found him outside behind the dumpster." Manny said. "Yes he's alive but he's very cold...Uh huh...okay...Thank you." He hung up. "They should be here in a few minutes."

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay." Frida cooed softly to the crying baby. She held him on her chest and patted him gently while humming a lullaby. His cries grew softer and he began sucking on his fingers.

"Hmm...You think he's hungry?" Manny asked.

"What do we feed him?"

"If memory serves me correct babies drink milk."

"We're all out, my grandma just left to get some from the market."

"Well there are other ways to get milk." He said gesturing toward her breasts. That earned him a thump on the noggin. "Ow!"

"Nice try you pig!"

"I don't want to see them! It's just a fact!"

"Well newsflash genius I have to be lactating for that to work."

The police and ambulance soon arrived to take the baby to the hospital. Manny and Frida came with them to answer questions. All they could tell him is that they found him and that they didn't see anyone. The hospital went into birth records to see if they could contact his parents.

"Miguel?" A couple walked into the hospital and approached the front desk. "My name is Isla and this is my husband Julio, is our son here?"

A nurse walked in and handed the baby to the couple.

"Oh Miguel! Oh my baby!" The mother cradled her baby close while sobbing tears of relief.

"Thank God! We thought we lost you!" The father said hugging his wife and child. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." The doctor said. "His body temperature was very low due to being left outside but managed to heat him up. He's very lucky, if those two hadn't found him and kept him warm it might've been too late."

The mother stared at Manny and Frida.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving Miguel."

"You're welcome but if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave him out there?" Frida asked.

"We didn't." She said. "Someone took him! Just like Rosie."

"Rosie?"

"What she means is." The father explained. "Where we live, several children have almost been abducted, someone's been trying to take them then one night one of our neighbor's kids Rosie vanished."

Hearing this the police went to question Rosie's parents. Manny turned himself and Frida invisible and followed them. They listened to the conversation between the couple and the police.

"What exactly happened Mr. and Mrs. Gonzales?" The policeman asked.

"My husband was working late and I had just put Rosie to bed." Mrs. Gonzales said. "I was in my room reading when I heard her scream. I ran upstairs to get her but the door was locked, when I finally got it open she was gone."

"Did you see anything? Anyone?"

"No. All I saw was a vulture flying away." She began to cry.

"A vulture? Are you sure?"

"Yes! And i'm positive it took her! I know it's crazy but it's true." She sobbed. "Why would someone take Rosie?"

"I seriously doubt that's true." Manny whispered.

"Maybe not." Frida replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Look what I found."

She held up a black and green feather. They went to T.J's house to see if he knew anything about this.

"A vulture that steals children?" He said. "Sounds more like a demon to me."

"Do you know who it is or why it would steal children?" Manny said.

"Let me check the book." He flipped through the pages and read some paragraphs. "It doesn't say who did it but it says here that him a demon abducts children it's usually because they plan to make them slaves or feed on their youth to restore their own."

"Do you think you can locate it?" Andrea asked.

"Sure. But I'm gonna need something of it,"

"Here." She handed him the feather.

He lit a fire in the fireplace, threw some dust in, and dropped the feather into the fire. A mist was formed, T.J fanned it and inhaled it. He did some thinking then spoke.

"This demon is located in the basement of an apartment west from here."

The four of them went to the apartment and down into the basement. It was dark, with pipes dripping or blowing out steam. Manny used his cat night vision to see if he could find anything, he sniffed and listened carefully for any signs that a child or demon was nearby.

"You see anything?" Frida asked.

"Nothing yet." Manny said.

They continued to search for something or someone. After awhile they decided to split up and cover more ground.

"Hey Frida take a look at this."

Andrea led her to a table with a book, spell book. Two pages were marked, one had a youth spell written on it. It read to achieve youth and the other had a spell for full fledged demonic or spiritual power on it. It said that it can be achieved only by consuming the heart of a heavenly healer.

"Let me go!" They heard a high voice scream.

The two girls hid and watched as woman entered the room dragging a little girl by her arm. She looked about to be five years old.

"That must be Rosie." Andrea said.

The woman was tall, slender, had short black hair and was dressed in green and black. She threw the little girl down and began brew something in a pot. The woman then sized Rosie by her hair and forced her over to the pot.

"Drink it!" She ordered.

"No!" Rosie protested.

"Drink it you little brat!"

"No let me go! I want my Mommy!"

"Drink it or I'll drown you in it!"

Andrea and Frida quickly ran out from their hiding place tackled the woman. Rosie became scared and ran upstairs.

"How dare you two interfere!"

Her finger nails were like the talons of a hawk or vulture, reached up to scratch Frida's face but missed and ended up cutting a lock of her hair. She tried again only to have Andrea stabbed her hand with her spear. As the two women fought they accidentally knocked over the pot starting the fire, some bottle liquids were spilled over the flames making it grow bigger. Smoke and flames filled the area and began to rise up stairs.

"We gotta get out of here!" Frida said.

"Rosie went upstairs!" Andrea pointed out.

"We better find her!"

Frida and Andrea went upstairs to look for Rosie. Suddenly the two girls were divided by a wall of fire. Down in the basement, Manny smelled smoke.

"There's a fire!" Manny gasped. "And the girls are in it!"

Manny followed the smell with T.J close behind. They found Andrea on the stairs with fire closing in on her.

"Andrea!" T.J helped her up. "Andrea?! Andrea!"

Andrea opened her eyes.

"Frida...Upstairs." She croaked.

She passed out after that.

"You get her out of here! I'm going to find Frida!"

Manny raced upstairs following her scent. On the top floor Frida was searching for Rosie while trying to to inhale too much smoke or burning herself.

"Rosie! Rosie!" She called. "Rosie! Rosie where are you?"

"Mommy!" She heard a voice weep. "I want my Mommy!"

She saw Rosie sitting on the ground crying with fire moving closer toward her.

"Rosie! Can you hear me?"

"No! Go away! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me you mean lady!"

"She thinks I'm that demon." Frida thought. "She's so scared."

"I want my mommy and my papi!"

"Everything is going to be okay Rosie."

"Mommy is that you?"

"Yes Rosie! I'm here!" Frida felt bad lying but she figured she wouldn't come to her if she didn't.

"I can't see you Mommy! Where are you?"

"Follow my voice! I'm right here waiting for you! Run to Mommy baby!"

Rosie nervously stood up and ran toward Frida and into her arms.

"Mommy, I knew you'd find me."

She had inhaled too much smoke and passed out. Frida held her close and shielded her from the fire. She looked for a way out but couldn't see one. Manny broke the door down and searched for his friend. He couldn't see her due to the flames and he couldn't smell her scent because of the smoke so he had to rely on his hearing.

"Frida! Where are you?" He called. When she didn't respond he really got scared because following her voice was the only way he could find her. "Frida! Answer me! Please!"

"Manny!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm over here!"

He stepped back, jumped over the fire, and landed next to Frida. He quickly scooped her up, jumped out the window of the apartment, and landed on his feet. Outside an ambulance was waiting. Frida handed Rosie to the paramedics and they were all taken to the hospital.

"How are you feeling Andrea?" Frida asked when she woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You inhaled too much smoke and blacked out." T.J said. "The paramedics managed to pump oxygen back into your system."

"Where's Rosie?"

"She's fine." Frida said. "But what about you?"

"I'm kind of thirsty."

"I'll go buy you a bottled water."

Frida went down to the cafeteria to buy some water. During her walk there she saw Rosie awake in her room being hugged by her parents. She smiled and continued on to the cafeteria. On her way back she found Manny sitting on a bench.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine but you..Have you lost your mind? What were you thinking going upstairs into that fire?"

"I was thinking that if I didn't go up there she would die."

"Well you could've been killed."

"I didn't know you cared."

"I...I don't. But if something happened to you. where would I live?"

"Ha. Ha so funny." She rolled her eyes feeling annoyed then noticed he had a large blisters on his hand. "What's this?'

"Nothing!"

"Let me see, did you burn yourself?"

"It's no big deal!"

"Let me see you stupid cat!"

She grabbed his hand and examined it.

"What happened?"

"When I grabbed the doorknob upstairs I burned myself."

"We should get this bandaged."

She ran her fingers gently over his hand, Manny blushed at her touch. Suddenly right before their eyes the burn vanished and his hand was completely healed. There was no scar, no mark, nothing. It was as if his hand had never been burned.

"How did that happen?" Frida asked.

"Did you do that?" Manny asked surprised.

"I..I don't know. Can you heal yourself?"

"Not that fast."

"Well I'm not sure what I did but it's freaking me out."

Meanwhile the demon woman who had tired to drain Rosie's soul escaped before she could be killed and made her way to her domain in the dark forest toward the nest where her daughter was waiting.

"Mother!" Her daughter gasped when she saw her.

"I'm sorry Zoe I failed."

"Nevermind. What happened?"

"I was attacked Zoe!" She said. "By two girls."

"Who were they?"

"One of them carried a spear and the other had blue hair."

"Andrea!" Zoe cried. "And that girl!"

"You know them?"

"The other day those two, a boy, and Manny came here and attacked our pets."

"Manny was here? Did you kill him?"

"I wanted to but...I...I wanted to learn more about him and his friends."

"I see and would this have anything to do with what happened between you two a year ago?"

"Mother please! Don't bring that up!" Zoe looked to see something caught on her mother's talon. "What's this?"

She leaned over and grabbed it. It was a lock of blue hair, Frida's hair.

"Just some hair I cut off from that girl."

"With it we can track them and seek our revenge."

They approached a black fire, it was a fire that could show images of where a person was and who they were. Zoe dropped the lock of hair into the fire, blue smoke rose from the flames taking the image of Frida who was sitting in her room sleeping in bed.

"So that's who she is." Zoe said. "Hmm...but what's that?"

The image showed a small white light glowing inside Frida's chest.

"I don't believe it! It can't be!" Her mother said.

"What is it?"

"Her heart it glows like a star which means she's a heavenly healer."

"A what?"

"She can heal people, using the powers of heaven which means if you consume her heart you'll finally be a full demon."

"Then it is extra vital that we find her Mother."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Grandmami." Frida said as they walked through the market. "When you were my age did anything weird happen to you?"

"Does puberty count?"

"No I mean something out of the ordinary."

"Like what?"

"Seeing things that aren't really there."

"Well...Okay Frida the thing is-"

"Look out!" Someone shouted.

Out of nowhere a group of black barbs were fired toward them. The two quickly ducked, avoiding contact with them. Frida helped her grandmother up and they ducked under their car. One managed to stick it's way into her skirt but not her skin. After a long time of avoiding the barbs, whatever was shooting them stopped. They came out from under the car to see the words VENDETTA RIVERA written in black ooze on the walls. Frida and Sandra headed home as quickly as possible.

"I think I better call your father." Sandra said. "There's been a lot more danger here than usual."

"Okay you do that."

She went upstairs to find Manny taking a little catnap in her bed.

"Manny! Wake up!" She cried.

"Mmm...come on Mom five more minutes." He mumbled.

"Manny it's me! Wake up! It's an emergency!" But he still didn't respond. Frida quickly grabbed her water bottle and squirted water in his face to wake him up.

"Hey!"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This."

She pulled the barb from her skirt and handed it to him. He examined and sniffed it.

"Poisonous barbs. Made from snake venom, deadly nightshade, and a drop of demon's blood. Where did you get this?"

"Someone was shooting them off in town today and then wrote vendetta Rivera on a wall. Do you know anything about that?"

Manny turned pale and began to sweat nervously. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Manny do you know this person?"

"No! Nope! I don't know anyone! Heh, heh."

"Manny? Who is it? What do you know?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me or I'll drench you!"

"Fine! Her name is Zoe Aves. She's my ex girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend?! I thought you said you didn't want to fall in love."

"I didn't but that doesn't mean I didn't want to date."

"That's terrible!"

"It's not like I intended to date her. I had just been separated from my mother, I was living in the woods with no human contact, I was lonely. We dated for about a year then we broke up but she didn't take it well."

"Can you blame her? You broke her heart."

"You wouldn't understand, it's complicated. The point is you gotta hide me! If she finds me she will kill me!"

He hid under her bed.

"Come out from under there, have some dignity." Frida said kneeling down to the bed.

"No way! I wanna live!"

"Can't you two talk it out?"

"Oh you don't know Zoe. There's no reasoning with her. Once she's angry with someone she's not satisfied til they're dead."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"She's a demon, what do you think?"

"Well you can't hide in there forever."

"I'm not. I'm just going to hide here til she leaves."

"Don't be such a coward."

"COWARD?!" He shouted coming out. "I am no coward!"

"Then be a man!"

"Look I'll talk to her but...Please!" He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs in begging form. "Please, please, please, don't make me do it today! Please! You don't know what it's like to be a man with an angry woman after his hide! Please! Please!"

"Alright! I can't stand to see a man gravel. But you better do it eventually."

"Thanks Frida. You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"Yeah whatever. Now get off me before someone sees."

"Sorry." He let go of her legs and stood up. "Also can we keep this little begging moment just between us?"

"Sure. That is if you promise to do half of my chores."

"What?! No way!"

"Then I'm sure T.J and Andrea would love to see this." She held up her phone showing a video she had taken of him pleading.

"You are a devious woman but if T.J found out about this he would never let me here the end of it."

"Good so we have a deal. Now let's go eat lunch."

They met up with T.J and Andrea at a restaurant for lunch. Manny tried to relax but he was as nervous as a tick. Every time they went to a public place he seemed to be making sure someone wasn't there. When it got late they decided to grab a smoothie and go to the movies.

"Here's your drink sir." A waitress said handing T.J a smoothie.

"Thank you. You know I don't say this to every woman but you'd be perfect as my girlfriend." He said groping her. She took his smoothie and poured it all over his head.

"Saw that coming." Andrea said drinking her smoothie.

"Oh shut up."

"Maybe if you weren't so pervy girls might actually like you." Manny said.

"Oh like you have better luck with women." T.J said.

"Um...yeah I probably don't."

That's when he caught the scent of crow feathers and strawberries. He knew that scent all too well.

"Oh no." He thought.

"MANNY RIVERA!" A pitched voice shrieked.

The four friends turned to see a sixteen year old girl dressed in purple and black armor with black wings come flying through the window of the smoothie shop. Manny transformed and took off running with the girl chasing after him.

"Leave me alone Zoe!" He shouted.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me! You cold hearted barbarian!"

She threw her barbs from her talons. Manny dodged them with his great speed but he couldn't run forever. Zoe whistled and a flock of crows, vultures, and hawks swooped down on the young man. They began pecking at his head and body. Then using telekinesis she lifted him up and pinned him to a tree.

"Zoe! Please I can explain!"

"Now is not the time for explanations! Now is the time for revenge!"

She pulled a dagger from her belt and pointed it to his throat. Frida, T.J, and Andrea had gone to search for Manny. They split up in different directions. It was Frida who found him in the woods pinned to a tree.

"Oh my God!" Frida thought. "She's really going to kill him."

She had her bow and arrow ready. Zoe's dagger touch his neck, but just before she could cut his skin and Frida could fire...

"I never stopped thinking about you!" Manny choked.

"What?" She said surprised.

"I never stopped thinking about you." He breathed. "I'm sorry about what I did. Really I am and not a single day goes by when I don't regret what I did to you."

She lowered her dagger.

"Why? Why did you leave me?"

"I...It's complicated. We were getting too close."

"And that's a bad thing? Would it have been so terrible if we fell in love?"

"It would have been for me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

"So you just never cared about me?"

"No! That's not true! I did care about you. You're the only person who understands what it's like to live between two worlds."

"And yet you just couldn't love me."

"I did love you!"

Frida didn't know why but this really upset her. But should she be upset? She told him to work it out with her but she never thought he was still in love with her.

"Then come with me." Zoe said. "We can start over and have a life together."

She brought her lips to his, Manny almost kissed her but a pain in his heart stopped him.

"I can't!" He said. "I know you want this! But you and I can never be!"

Black tears began to stream down her eyes and her purple eyes began to burn with heartbroken anger. She raised her dagger suddenly an arrow was fired cut her arm. She screeched and turned to see Frida ready to shoot another arrow if needed.

"Oh I see!" She cried angrily. "That's why you won't love me!"

"Huh?" Frida said.

"You've seen your last day!"

"No! Zoe! Frida run!" Manny cried.

Zoe lunged for Frida, the blue haired girl began running for her life but the girl was a lot faster than she was. Thinking fast, Frida grabbed a branch, pulled it back, and when Zoe came by she released the branch which hit her in the face. Andrea threw her spear at her wing.

"My wing!"

"Zoe Aves!" T.J called. "My name is T.J and I advise you to please stop this."

"Or what?"

"Look surely we don't have to resort to violence." He said. "And besides if Manny isn't interested I am."

He pinched her bottom playfully causing Andrea to face palm in annoyance.

"How dare you!"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

She sent the shaman and warrior flying into a stone which knocked them out. Frida was out of arrows so she threw some rocks at her but Zoe stopped them with her powers.

"Really? You think you can stop me?" She asked.

"Can't blame a girl for trying right?" Frida asked.

She began to choke Frida with telekinesis. She coughed and gasped for air.

"Hmm...I know you, you're that girl Mother told me about. Well once I kill you I'll cut out your heart and use it to reach my full power."

Suddenly she felt claws scratch her back cutting off her wings. She dropped Frida and turned to see Manny panting with small drops of her blood dripping from his claws. She looked at him with eyes of hurt and betrayal.

"How could you?" She whispered tearfully.

Then she ran away into the woods. Manny helped Frida up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes but um...quick question."

"Yeah."

"Do you really still love her?"

"Oh you heard all that?" He asked blushing.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Every word."

"Well...this is embarrassing."

"Manny what exactly happened between you two? And who is she?"

"Okay, it's a long story but you deserve to know the truth. Zoe is half human like me."

"But I thought you were the only half human in the world."

"I'm the only half human half spirit in the world. She's half demon. Her mother was Carmelita the vulture demon and her father was some human drunkard named Buldeo I think."

"Didn't the council know about her?"

"No. Her mother raised her in the woods where the council couldn't smell her scent. We met about a year ago, we bounded over the facts that we both were half human and we never knew our fathers."

"Why did you break up. Though now that I've met her I can see why. Was she clingy? Rude? Annoying?"

"We were getting too close."

"That's it? Seriously?"

"Look I can't fall in love."

"Why?"

"Because I might die because of it!"

"What do you mean?"

He looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Okay you can't tell anyone this but remember when I told you my heart was my weak spot?"

"Yes."

"Well that means if it gets wounded physically or emotionally I'm screwed."

"Emotionally?"

"If I fell in love and got my heartbroken who knows what would happen. I'm half human so I get more emotional than spirits and demons. If the woman I loved rejected me or betrayed me I would die, if she was ever hurt or killed I would go on a seething rampage of destruction or worse."

"Tough break. Why didn't you tell her that's why you broke up with her?"

"Because I would have to tell her what my weak spot was. The only reason I told you was because you were close to touching it and you might've killed me if I hadn't."

"So I'm guessing you don't know her weak spot?"

"Nope."

"So um do you still have feelings for her?"

"What?"

"I saw you try to kiss her. So do you?"

"That's...I...No!"

"You do! You totally do!"

"I do not!"

"You do realize that crazy girl just tried to kill you and me?"

"Hey! It's none of your business who I like!"

"Well I'm not surprised! You're both insane and annoying. I guess you two deserve each other!"

"And you're not annoying?!"

"Oh what happened?" T.J said waking up. "Andrea are you okay?"

He helped her up.

"Yes I'm fine." She said.

"You have a bump on your head."

"So do you."

"Do you feel dizzy? I can carry you if you are."

"No thank you."

"At least I'm not attracted to Psychopaths!" Frida screamed.

"Psychopaths?! You're father is one of the biggest psychopath I've ever met! I once saw him hogtie a boy just for saying hi to you!"

"What are those two fighting about now?" Andrea asked.

"Who cares? It's probably something stupid." T.J said.

"Yeah you're probably right. So movie?"

"Sure."

T.J and Andrea went to the movie alone while Manny and Frida fought until her grandmother became worried and started searching for her.

"Frida!" Sandra called from her car. "Frida! There you are! Do you know how late it is?"

"Sorry Grandmammi."

Frida got into the car by herself. Manny had gone to blow off some steam so he wouldn't be home for awhile.

"Frida? Is something wrong?" Sandra asked.

"No I just got into a fight with a really stupid guy."

"Ah boy trouble. I remember when your mother had it. Of course back then I didn't approve of her relationship with your father."

"No Grandma, it's not like that. He's just a guy I know and he's just so frustrating."

"I know. Spirits are difficult creatures."

"Actually he's only half spirit and-...How do you know about spirits?"

"Frida I think it's time I told you a family secret of ours."


	9. Chapter 9

When they got home Sandra locked the doors and the windows. Apparently she didn't want anyone to hear what she was about to tell her granddaughter. But just before she could she received a phone call from Carmela.

"Hello?"

"Mother. I just watched the news and I saw Frida shooting an arrow at some weird creature in town."

"Did Emiliano see?"

"No and I have no intention of telling him because he might have a conniption. Now can you please tell me what my daughter was doing with a bow and arrow?"

Sandra sighed before speaking.

"She has the gift Carmela."

"What?"

"She can see them, she can heal them. Her heart is a heavenly star."

"So you found out."

"You knew?"

"Yes. I thought she didn't get it but when she was thirteen it started."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want her to be like that. Mother I let my powers fade away because I didn't want my children to inherit it."

"Why? Carmela what our family has is a blessing not a curse."

"Maybe to you but to me it was always a curse."

"Carmela, Frida must learn to train her powers. I think it's time I told her and helped her learn how to use them."

"You will do no such thing!"

"But if I don't she'll eventually lose them."

"Yes and then she'll be normal like her father and her sisters."

"Normal? Please the only thing normal about that man is his eye patch."

"You know what I mean. Mother do not tell Frida about this. She needs to be a regular girl."

"With all due respect dear, I think that's her decision and how will she make it if she doesn't fully understand who she is? And powers or no powers, Frida isn't a regular girl. She's special."

"I know that and I love what makes her special but this...I left it behind when I married Emiliano. I just don't want Frida to be apart of that."

"So you would rather have her not save others when she can?"

"No I would rather her not get her heart ripped out and eaten!"

"Oh... is this about what happened to Ingrid? Darling what happened all those years ago wasn't your fault. God bless, your father died of guilt and grief for that but please not you too."

"Mother what happened to my sister almost killed me, if the same thing happened to my daughter I know I would die. So please don't tell her please just let her powers fade."

"I need to go Carmela. My tea is almost done."

She hung up, took her tea kettle off the stove and poured some into her cup. She invited Frida sit with her and poured her a cup as well.

"Frida there's something about our family that I need to tell you." She said sipping her cup. "Tell me nieta, what common things do you know that run in our family?"

"Law and police." She answered.

"Yes on your father's side but on your mother's it's a different story."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, around the time that he who rules above us all was granting demons a second chance to become spirits, an angel who was his servant cut herself and three drops of her blood fell on to the earth. From these three drops of blood, three angels were formed but they looked like regular mortals. They had the ability to see the unseen, heal the sick and injured, and guide those dark to see the light."

"Wait! They came from blood?"

"Pay attention! Now where was I? Oh yes. For many years they helped the spirits on their journey to protect the world but because they were mortal they were capable of dying. All three of them were killed by demons but one of them just before she died, gave birth to my great grandmother who inherited the heavenly gift. Which was passed on to my grandmother, my mother, and me."

"Wait how do you know all this?"

"Because I listened when people told me about it now if you don't mind I would like to continue."

"Okay, okay."

"I was thirteen when I discovered my powers and my mother trained me to use them. By the time I was fifteen I had learned well. That was also the age where I met Dora the leopard spirit."

"You met a spirit?"

"Yes. We traveled the world together and saved mankind from demons. She would fight the demons while I tended to their victims but I wanted so much more than that. During my travels I learned that demons can only be harmed by spiritual weapons and powers or things of Christ and the church. I discovered a tree that had been blessed by a priest. It was called the holy tree because it provided sanctuary and protection from demonic forces. When it was time for the tree to die I cut it down and used it's wood to carve my bow and arrows then I taught myself archery. When I shot my arrows at demons they actually pierced their skin and drew blood.

"It was you who gave me the bow and arrow."

"Yes because although you can be an excellent healer I also want you to be a fighter. So Dora and I fought demons together. We always protected and supported each other, I was her confidant and she was mine. We told each other everything."

"You must've been really close."

Sandra took off her brooch and opened it and showed Frida the left side which held a picture of two teenage girls. One was fair skinned, fair haired, and had blue eyes. Frida recognized her as her grandmother due to similar pictures she had seen. The other girl was tan skinned, had light brown hair, and brown eyes. She guessed she was Dora.

"We were so close. My parents had passed away when we met and hers had abandoned her because they were demons and she chose to be a spirit and we had no siblings so we became each other's family. We were sisters and we always thought we'd be together forever but alas nothing last forever."

"What happened?"

Well one day she fell in love with a demon called Jorge. I warned her that a relationship between a demon and a spirit would be a difficult one but she didn't listen. They fought all the time, he didn't abuse her or hit her it's just that they hardly seemed to ever get along. But despite all the constant bickering they got married. What she saw in him I'll never know but love works in mysterious ways."

"What happened next?"

"Jorge didn't really approve of our friendship. I was pretty much the human incarnation of an angel so we had to go our separate ways. Despite this I still kept track of her and I found out she gave birth to three sons, two chose to be spirits and one chose to be a demon. As for me I married your grandfather Jose and had two daughters, your mother and your Aunt Ingrid."

"I don't have an aunt Ingrid."

"Yes you do."

She showed Frida the right side of the broooch which held a picture of her grandmother in her thirties sitting in a chair next to a man also in his thirties with light brown hair, sitting on her grandmother's lap was a little girl about twelve or thirteen years old, she looked like Frida was at that age except her hair was light brown like the man's. She recognized them as her grandfather Jose and her mother when she was a child from old pictures. But standing next to the three of them, holding hands with her grandfather was a girl she had never seen before. She looked to be about sixteen years old and had long fair hair like her grandmother did.

"That was Ingrid." Sandra said pointing to the teenage girl. "What happened to her is one of the reasons you were never told this before. Your mother and aunt were inseparable, they hardly ever fought and they did everything together. When the girls reached early teenhood I learned they inherited my powers and I began training them as soon as they showed signs of having them. I also taught them archery, your mother had a gift for archery."

"My Mom use a bow and arrow? I don't believe that."

"Believe it, she was one of the best archers in Miracle City. She might've done great things if...well the problem with what we are is we're born with a heart that is a heavenly star which gives us our healing powers. If that heart is consumed by someone they will gain immortality."

"Consume? As in...eat?"

"Yes."

"Eat a human heart?"

"That's right."

Frida felt her face turn pale for a minute.

"That's so sick and wrong."

"I know and because of that a lot of demons go after us. One day we were attacked by a demon who captured your mother and your aunt. Your grandfather and I raced to save them. We managed to save your mother but it was too late for Ingrid. He cut out her heart and ate it."

"Oh my God!"

"Your grandfather blamed himself for what happened and he took that guilt with him to the grave. We were all heartbroken, but your mother was traumatized, she was a child when it happened and the thought of it happening again scared her so much that she never used her powers again. Eventually they faded away, because of that your sisters weren't born with it but you were and she knew it but she didn't tell you or train you because she wanted your powers to fade away like hers did."

"How could she do that?"

"Try to understand Frida, she only did what she thought was best. She only wanted to keep you safe."

"Does my dad know about this?"

"No. She never told your father or your sisters. She was afraid."

"Well I'm not. I want to learn, I wanna use them."

"I can teach you but you mustn't tell anyone. If word gets out that you're a healer who knows how many demons will go after you."

"I won't tell but what about Mom?"

"I do believe your mother should know about this but we can tell her after your training."

"Great! This is so awesome! Finally there's something cool about me."

"Yes but before we continue I must ask what is your relationship with the half spirit?"

"Manny? He just lives with me."

"You two haven't...you know."

"Grandmami! Eww! Gross! No! None of that! Yuck!"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Well now you know."

"Yes but do you like him?"

"Grandma! I'd rather not talk about this!"

"Alright." She chuckled. "Now your first lesson starts tomorrow."

...

Zoe shrieked in pain as her mother wiped the blood from her back and applied a special ointment that would grow her wings back the next time she changed into her demon form.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Carmelita asked.

"I'm sorry Mom. I...I got distracted."

"You hesitated to kill him didn't you? You fell for him again! Zoe what have I told you about men?!"

"No good can come from them."

"Exactly! I warned you about that boy! I told you not to fall in love with him! And look what happened!"

"I'm sorry Mom."

"Men abuse and abandon women! I learned that the hard way! I was arranged to marry that boy's father, Rodolfo. I was young and foolish, I thought we would be together but he said he never loved me. Then he left me and married that human!"

"Mama please not this story again." Zoe groaned.

"No! You need to hear this because it's clear you didn't learn from it! I gave him my heart and he crushed it! Then came that day where spirits and demons are stuck in their human form for twenty-fours, that's when I met your father who raped me and I couldn't fight back in my human form. I got pregnant with you! I was ashamed, so I hid myself away here where I had you and I almost killed you when you were born."

"What?"

"It's true! I preformed a c-section on myself and I almost killed you because you were forced into my body but I couldn't. Isolated you from men! Tried to raise you to beware of them and you ended up giving in to your desires! Now you've been hurt!"

"I know Mama."

"Go to the cage."

"What?"

"You need to learn! Go to the cage!"

"No Mama! Not the cage!"

As a child whenever Zoe misbehaved or if her mother thought she misbehaved she would lock her in a small yet human sized cage and she wouldn't let her out for days. The cage was made with special metal that kept demons from using their powers.

"Mama! No!" Zoe screamed as her mother forced her into the cage. Zoe tried to fight back with her telekinesis powers but Carmelita's was stronger and Zoe was half human so she ended getting locked in. "Mama! Let me out! Please! Let me out!"

But Carmelita just left her. Some demons care little to none about anyone or anything and when they've been angered or hurt they take it out on other people. Carmelita may have suffered but that was nothing compared to the abuse she inflicted on her daughter. No one else knew about this not even Manny, Zoe would have died if he ever knew about this.

"Don't worry Zoe once you become a full fledged demon you won't give in to those weak desires anymore." Carmelita assured her.

Now Zoe should probably blame her mother for such mistreatment. She was being punished for liking a boy and not killing him which in all fairness is not a good reason to punish someone. But Zoe didn't blame her mother, she blamed Frida. She saw the girl as a rival for Manny's affections and the one thing that's keeping her from true happiness. She believed that if she killed Frida and ate her heart she would be full fledged demon winning her mother's adoration instead of shame and with her competition gone she would have Manny's love. So she made a vow to one day kill Frida Suarez and consume her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

It was raining hard that night, thunder and lighting. Manny still hadn't come back yet and Frida was starting to worry. She was used to him going off on his own when he got to steamed from a fight. Though her grandmother advised against it, Frida decided to go look for him. She slipped on her jacket, grabbed a flashlight and went to search for him. Luckily she found a trail of his footprints leading into the woods. She knew that going into the forest at night was risky especially if she wondered to far from where someone could hear her. But something told her that if she wanted to find Manny she would have to go in there.

The wind blew hard against her body and it was very cold and dark. She was a little afraid but that didn't stop her. Eventually she got tired and rested by a tree for a minute, that's when she heard a familiar winnie.

"Felipe?" The white horse approached his human friend and nuzzled her. "Hi Felipe, how are you? I'm looking for my friend can you help me find him?"

Felipe nodded, Frida got on to his back and he began walking through the woods following the tracks.

"Manny!" She called. "Manny!"

That's when she heard the sound of snarling and growling, like a horrible wild animal feeding off of it's prey. It frightened Felipe but Frida calmed him down.

"Easy boy, it's alright. Just wait right here."

She got off his back, picked up a tree branch that had fallen off, and followed the strange noise. She shined her flashlight toward the figure that was making the noise. It was Manny eating a dead deer like a savage beast, Frida dropped her flashlight out of shocked gaining the boy's attention. Manny faced her with hungry predatory green eyes and bared his bloody fangs that held raw meat from the deer's body.

"Manny? Are you okay?"

He growled at her and pounced toward her as if she was an animal he was haunting but once he caught hold of her scent his slitted tiger eyes became the normal green eyes they were before. He backed away from her in horror and ran off.

"Manny wait!" She chased after him. "Manny what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he just kept running. He was going so fast that she couldn't keep up with him. When she couldn't see him anymore she decided to climb up a tree to get a better view.

"Manny!" She called. "Where are you? What's going on?"

No answer, then lighting struck. The branch she was standing on broke and fell. She quickly grabbed another branch and held on for dear life.

"Help!"

Her hands lost their grip and she was falling. Out of nowhere Manny caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She said.

He put her down then he changed into his human form and passed out. Frida quickly helped him on to Felipe and took him back to her house.

"Thank you Felipe." She thanked the horse. "See you around."

She felt Manny's head, it was burning up while the rest of his body was ice cold. He had a fever. She quickly brought him inside. Manny woke up the next morning in Frida's bed.

"Hey you alright?" Frida asked him.

"Wha...What happened?"

"You almost drowned that's what." Sandra said.

"Who's the old lady?" Manny asked.

"Old?! Show some respect!"

"Manny this is my grandmother, you remember her right?"

"Who? Oh yeah I remember. Hey why is your hair blue?"

"Um...Is he okay?" Frida asked Sandra.

"He's fine, just a little delirious." Sandra handed Frida a wet washcloth. "I'm going to make some medicine, you keep this on his head."

Sandra left the room and went into the kitchen. Frida wiped the sweat from Manny's face with the washcloth and then pressed it on his forehead.

"Manny what were you doing out there?" She asked.

"Hunting. I was hungry."

"I thought you ate trash." She giggled.

"I prefer fresh meat. In fact that's how I got food when I lived alone in the woods, I only ate out of the garbage if I couldn't catch anything."

"I see. You know you almost attacked me back there but you stopped."

"Probably because I smelled your sweet scent."

"Well if you had gone any further I- wait did you say sweet scent?"

"Yes, you know you smell like honeysuckle. And that's my favorite smell in the whole world because that's what my mother smells like."

"Um...Okay...Last I checked you didn't really like how smelled."

"No I was lying. I lie about a lot of things. Like remember when we first met and I said that I was spying on you because you were strange looking?"

"Yeah thanks for the reminder." She groaned.

"I was lying about that too. I was spying on you because you were so beautiful."

"Huh?!" She gasped in confusion. "Um...do you realize what you just said?"

"What did I say?"

"You said when we first met you spied on me because you thought I was beautiful."

"Did I? Oops! That was supposed to be a secret. Don't tell Frida okay, she'll laugh at me."

"Okay it's clear that you've lost it." She said. She grabbed a bottle of medicine, opened it, and poured it into a spoon. "Now take your medicine."

"No!"

"You have to."

"No way!"

"Take it!"

"You can't make me!" He declared sealing his lips.

Frida grabbed his face and tried to pry open his lips.

"Open your mouth and take your medicine!"

"Mmm-hmmph." He said shaking his head.

Frida thought for a moment.

"Hey look a fat man trying to do push ups." Frida said.

"Where?!"

As soon as his mouth opened she shoved the spoon of medicine into his mouth and made him swallow the liquid. Manny gagged on the bitter medicine acting like it was some type of poison.

"It burns! It burns!"

Frida just rolled her eyes at his overreaction.

"Oh be a man! It was just one spoonful! Now try to get some rest." She went downstairs to put away the thermometer and medicine. He should be fine in a day or two. She just hoped something last night wouldn't happen again. When he was eating that animal he hardly seemed human. It made her worry.


	11. Chapter 11

Manny's fever was gone the next morning but he couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday.

"Oh my head." Manny groaned.

"How are you feeling tough guy?" T.J asked.

"My head hurts but other than that I'm fine. What happened yesterday?"

"You were out hunting in the woods during a storm. You had developed a fever from being in the rain for so long." Frida said. "You spent most of the day sleeping in bed and when you were awake you were very delirious and you told me some interesting things."

"Oh...Wait! What did I tell you?!"

"Let's see where to begin?" She giggled. "Well when I brought you some water to keep you hydrated you told me how you wet your bed til you were seven."

"Dude seriously?" T.J said.

T.J and Andrea burst out laughing.

"Oh God!"

"Then you told me about your childhood fear of moose."

"No! Oh no!"

The laughter grew.

"Later on when I came to give you your medicine again and after I had to pry your mouth open to get you to take it again you wouldn't stop talking about how you think Andrea is secretly a man."

"What?!" Andrea gasped.

"Okay that was the fever talking."

"I am not a man!"

"I don't know you certainly fight like one." T.J said. "I think you should prove that your female by flashing us."

THUMP!

"Ow!"

"Anything else I spouted?" Manny asked.

"You told me that sometimes T.J spies on Andrea when she showers." Frida answered.

"You what?!" Andrea growled.

"Manny!" T.J snapped.

"How dare you!" She grabbed her spear. "This is going through your brain!"

She began chasing T.J around the house. Now it was Manny's turn to laugh but then he thought of something.

"Frida did I say anything about you?"

"Well-"

"It's lies! Whatever I said it was the fever I swear!"

"Oh..." She said disappointed. "Yeah I figured."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing. Nothing important." She sighed. "Excuse me I think I need to work on my guitar practice." She went upstairs to her bedroom.

"My boys can be clueless." Sandra said.

"Hmmph...what do you know?" Manny mumbled. "Crazy old lady."

"I heard that! You young man are quite rude." She turned toward him. "Didn't that church teach you to respect your elders?"

"Wait! You can see me?! Oh right I'm not invisible. Hey how did you know I was raised in the church?"

"Well for one thing I could see you even if you weren't invisible and second Frida told me."

"She told you?! How much?"

"A lot."

"Did she tell you about my..,"

"No she didn't tell me about your weak spot. I do wonder why you told her?"

"Let's just say it was a life or death situation."

"I see. So tell me, what is your relationship with my granddaughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you friends or lovers?"

"Friends! Just friends! I swear! I don't know if she mentioned it but I vowed never to fall in love."

"Ha! You sound like your grandfather."

"You knew my grandfather?"

"Yes and your grandmother, we were best friends in our youth, almost like sisters."

"Did you ever meet my father?"

"Once but he was just a child, no more than five years old."

"What was he like?"

"Like most children his age."

"What about my grandparents?"

"Well your grandfather was greedy, selfish, controlling, and a con artist. Your grandmother was the very opposite, kind, generous, understanding, and honest."

"Really?"

"Yes. They made a very strange couple and for reasons only God knows, your grandmother came to love that jackass. No offense to your family."

"None taken I never knew him or my father." He said. "So what's up with Frida? What di I say to her last night?"

"I think she should be the one to tell you that."

"Get back here you!" Andrea shouted swinging her spear.

"Andrea I swear it was a one time thing and I only saw your back!" T.J cried.

"Um should we stop them?" Sandra asked.

"Don't worry the worst she'll do is knock him out." Manny reassured.

"Andrea what are you, part amazon?" T.J asked.

"Actually yes. My grandmother used to be part of the Amazonian tribe until she left it to marry my grandfather. Now where was I? Oh yes I was trying to kill you."

Meanwhile not too far from where they were someone was looking for Manny.

"Davi look." A young man bent down over the ground at a trail of shoe prints in the dirt. He was about nineteen years old, had straight and neatly combed hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He was very slender and skinny but at the same time looked strong. His face wore a serious expression. He was Nicholas, spirit of the jaguar, son of Santiago the spirit of the lion. He was known to be very dangerous when angered but most of the time he was calm.

"I found his tracks." He sniffed the ground. "These tracks wreak of tiger fur, human blood, and sniff, sniff, hair gel. Lots of hair gel, yep it's Manny alright."

"Sir are you sure we should be tracking him down?" The fifteen year old nerd was Davi, Nicholas's servant. He was chosen to serve as a scholar and to inform Nicholas of important things he also occasionally served as a amusement for him. "I mean rumors say he's become more powerful...But definitely not more powerful than you! I'm sure he's no where near as powerful as you!"

"So what's the problem?"

"Well shouldn't you save your powers for something not as wasteful?"

"Davi."

"Stop speaking."

"Yes sir."

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" A girl was hurrying behind them. She was fourteen years old, fair haired and blue eyed with a cheerful face.

"Do try to keep up Lilith." Nicholas said.

"Yes sir. Sorry." She panted.

"Lilith, wait here and stay out of trouble." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

Nicholas and Davi then followed the trail.

"Beg your pardon sir but why do you keep Lilith around? Do you care for her?" Davi asked.

"Don't be stupid! I am not like Uncle! Lilith is merely the illegitimate child of one of Father's servants." He said. "Her mother died shortly after her birth-"

"Kind of like yours did."

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"Anyway, since she was faithful, Father decided to repay the woman by placing her child in a protected land to be raised by his other servants but a demon burned down the land so he chose me to protect her."

"Why you?"

"I don't know,I wonder why not Uncle? He's the one with the soft spot for humans or better yet why not my cousin? He's half human after all."

"Best not to question your father."

"You're right about that. The last time someone defied Father they never saw the light of God again."

...

Knock-knock!

"Who is it?" Frida asked.

"It's Manny."

"Please go."

"Can we talk? In all fairness I don't even remember what I said to you." Then his ears picked up something creeping around outside. He looked out the window and saw Nicholas coming toward the house. "Oh great! Frida stay inside!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He went outside and to face his cousin. Frida looked through the window and watched curiously.

"Who's that?" She wondered.

"Hello Manny, how are you?"

"What do you want Nicholas?"

"I'm looking for a healer."

"A what?"

"A human who's a descendant of an angel. They posse a star for a heart which gives them angelic powers to heal the sick and injured they also can grant immortality if their heart is eaten. I was told that one is near you."

"What the hell are you talking about? The only people near me are a pervy a shaman, a man hating warrior, an old woman, and a blue haired girl."

"Well one of them is a healer and I need them."

"What for?"

"None of your business! Now step aside while I find out which one of them is it."

"Hold it! Just what do you plan to do with this healer?"

"As I said none of your business."

"Well that tells me whatever you have planned can't be good."

Manny blocked Nicholas's way. The young spirit was very angry with this but kept his temper under control.

"You better do as he says Manny." Davi said.

"Who's the dork?" Manny asked.

"Dork?! How dare you insult me! I'll have you know I am one of the smartest and knowledgeable humans in the world! Of all the disrespect I have never-"

"Davi."

"Yes Nicholas."

"Shut up you are a dork."

"Yes I am."

"Manny this is Davi an extraordinary scholar that Father assigned to guide me. A rather annoying one though. Now if you do not plan to let me find this healer easily I'm afraid I must fight you."

"Bring it!"

Manny transformed into his spiritual form.

"Davi, return to Lilith if you value your life."

"Yes sir."

He ran off as the two engaged in a fight. Manny was strong but Nicholas was a full fledged spirit which made him ten times as strong and powerful than his half human cousin. Young man transformed into a large flaming jaguar and lunged for Manny. Frida quickly grabbed her bow and arrow and rushed outside with T.J and Andrea following. Nicholas roared and bit down on Manny's neck. Manny howled in pain as the sharp fangs dug into his flesh. Frida shot an arrow straight into Nicholas's arm. He howled just as Manny did and dropped the half spirit. He stared angrily at Frida, He was about to attack her when Andrea stabbed his leg with her spear. He clawed at Andrea knocking her to the ground.

"Andrea!" Frida gasped running to her side.

Her face had a large scratch mark that was bleeding. Frida tore off her sleeve and used it to press on her wound. T.J felt a great rage come over him as he looked at Andrea's scarred face.

"How dare you!" T.J shouted angrily.

He took a handful of dust from his bag and threw it into his eyes. Nicholas hissed in anger, the dust T.J had thrown was made from the eye of a blind demon. If thrown into someone's eyes it would temporarily blind them. Now that Nicholas could no longer see for the moment, it allowed T.J to beat him off with Andrea's spear.

"Don't you ever hurt Andrea again!" He ordered.

"Take it easy man." Manny said. "I got him!"

Manny grabbed Nicholas by his furry neck and flung him into the forest.

"And don't come back!" Manny shouted to him.

"Guys! Get help!" Frida said trying to stop the bleeding.

T.J lifted up Andrea's body and carried her back to Frida's house with Manny and Frida following. When they arrived, Sandra had them lay her in bed while she inspected her wounds. Poor T.J was worried out of his mind about the girl.

"She'll be alright T.J." Frida reassured him. "My grandmami knows what she's doing."

"I hope so. Um Manny."

"Yeah."

"Who was that guy? And what did he want from you?"

"His name is Nicholas, he's the spirit of the jaguar and my cousin."

"Woah! Wait up! He's your cousin!?" Frida said shocked.

"Yes. Fun fact my father has two brothers, one of them my Uncle Santiago got married and had a son. My cousin Nicholas who's a great big pain in the ass."

"Did you ever know your uncle?" Frida asked.

"No but frankly I wish I had met him instead of Nicholas. Ever since we were kids all he ever did was treat me lower than him because I'm half human or at least that what he says."

"Well why do you think he does it?"

"I think he's always been jealous of the fact I grew up with my mother while his had to move on the day he was born."

"Move on?"

"To heaven. She had was a weak spirit and delivering a child was too much for her I guess."

"That's sad."

"Yeah well he got to grow up with his father while mine just disappeared and you don't see me picking on those weaker than me."

"T.J I need some ice!" Sandra called.

"Alright."

"What happened to Andrea is very serious she can only be saved by a few herbs. Frida! Manny! Go into the woods and look for some herbs. If I can make proper ointment I can heal her scratch with no scars!"

Manny and Frida went into the woods and split up to find the herbs. Frida found some growing by a river and began to gather some. Suddenly she was startled by a growl, she turned around to see Nicholas on the ground badly injured and in pain. He turned back into his human form and passed out. She was just about to run away when a voice cried out.

"Wait! Stop!" Lilith grabbed Frida's hand. "Please help him."

"Sorry but he tried to kill my friends."

"You don't understand, he was trying to find a healer. He was poisoned during a battle a week ago and as we speak is about to die."

"If that's true then why not ask for help?"

"My friend is a very proud and stubborn spirit. He doesn't want anyone to think he's weak so he kept it a secret. I saw what he did and I'm very sorry about his cruel nature but I promise you he does mean well. Please I beg you don't let him die."

Frida sighed. "Alright I'll help him but what I'm about to do you can't tell anyone okay? Promise."

"You have my word."

Frida placed her hands on Nicholas's body. She took a deep breath and began to think about the wounds on his body just like her grandmother taught her how. Lilith watched as a glowing light shine from her fingers and healed all of Nicholas's wounds.

"Oh thank you." Lilith said.

"Yeah but don't tell him anything about this okay?"

"I know. I won't."

Frida then rushed back to her house wondering why on earth Lilith wanted that cruel spirit to live. When she and Manny got back, Sandra crushed the herbs into an ointment and spread it on Andrea's scarred face. By morning her face was completely healed with no scars.

"Wow that stuff did the trick." Andrea said looking at her face in the mirror. "Thanks Sandra."

xxxxxxxxxx"Think nothing of it dear."

Knock-knock!

"I'll get it." Frida went to answer the door and to her surprise it was her parents. "Mom? Dad? You're back early."

"Well that's because your mother said it was an emergency and we needed to come home right away." Emiliano said.

"Okay but can you just wait here for a minute." She closed the door. "Everyone out! My parents are back!"

As for Nicholas, when he woke and asked Lilith how he was healed she told him that an angel of mercy saved him. Though Nicholas wasn't sure she was telling the truth he didn't really care.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lilith asked.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." He said annoyed. "Why Father chose me to be your protector I'll never know."

"Where to now sir?" Davi asked.

"To find my dear uncle."

"Rodolfo sir? But he's been missing for years. The only person who knows where he is, is your grandfather and you know there's no cooperating with him."

"Not Uncle Rodolfo, my other uncle."

"Him!? Nicholas you can't be serious! Not-"

"Yes we're going to find Tito."

"But sir he's a demon, a monster, more evil than anyone even your grandfather which is why he didn't object when your father and Uncle Rodolfo sealed him away fifteen years ago."

"I know that fool but Father has been visiting his cell frequently and that worries me that Tito might be planning something."

"Well if your father has been to see him then something must be wrong."

"Yes and I sense a great terror coming in a few weeks."


	12. Chapter 12

Anita and Nikita were away at college now, they were studying to be a cop and a lawyer so they wouldn't be home for most of the time. As for Frida's parents,?Frida and her grandmother would have a difficult time keeping everything a secret especially from her mother. The real reason Carmela cut their trip short was because she was suspicious of what her mother was up to.

"So what brings you two back so soon?" Sandra asked.

"I was just concerned about you two." Carmela said. "What with all the strange new dangers in the city."

"Darling I may be old but I can defend myself."

"Mother a word please, in private."

They went upstairs into another room and locked the door.

"Alright Mother what did you say to Frida?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you, you said something. Hinted it maybe."

"Now Carmela you know I rather detest hints."

"Mother something's different. I can feel it, now tell me and don't try to lie I can see right through you."

"Very well I guess there's no hiding now." Sandra wanted to tell her but she had promised Frida she wouldn't however she didn't want to lie to her daughter. "Frida's been seeing a boy."

"What?"

"They're not dating, just friends but knowing your husband he'll freak out anyway."

"That's it?"

"Do I show any signs of dishonesty?"

Carmela looked at Sandra skeptically. She didn't have any of her physical guilt signs so she wasn't lying.

"No...So who is he?"

"Just a young man she met in the woods."

"The woods?"

"Don't ask dear."

"Does he live around here."

"Not sure."

"Does she like him?"

"According to her she'd rather kiss a rattle snake than date him."

"Well if that's it then I'm relieved. That is until Emiliano finds out about this."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, he's not exactly as sharp as you are."

"Mother!"

"I'm just saying."

So they got Carmela to be less dense but she kept her eyes and ears open for anything not right. On Sunday they went to church, Manny came along but he had to be invisible and he couldn't speak around anyone. When it got late that night he went outside and started a fire, he sat there and felt the fire's warmth as he began to think. Being in church today made him think of his mother Maria. The nuns had fixed up two rooms with beds for him and his mother to sleep in at night.

Manny missed his mother so much. Her name was Maria, she was a kind and loving woman, always doing everything she could to raise him. She worked at a library it didn't pay much but it was the best she could do. During Christmas and his birthday she would set aside money to save to get him a present. He treasured every gift she gave him. In the summer they would go camping up at a lake house. They would swim, fish, hike, and bike ride then when it got late they would build a fire, roast marshmallows, and watch the stars. He loved their camping trips. He remembered the very last one they went on. He was thirteen, it was when he first discovered his powers and after she told him he was half spiritual.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Manny said as he tried to get melted, mushy marshmallow off his face.

"Here let me help." Maria pulled out a napkin and wiped his face.

"Mom, what was Dad like?" He had asked while roasting another marshmallow on a stick.

"He was kind, honest, fair, just, and very handsome." She said. "You have his chin you know and his smile."

"When did you meet?"

"At a very young age." She sighed. "I was in college. Eighteen years old, a freshman. I was dead set on becoming a novelist since I loved to read and write so much. I studied hard and got good grades."

"When did Dad come in?"

"I was in the library doing some notes when I saw him. He was outside wondering around on campus. He looked to be about maybe 21 years old, I had never seen him before but he was certainly the most handsome man I had ever seen. I started seeing him around campus almost everyday I asked people if they knew who he was but no one did. Finally one day I decided to walk up to him and ask him."

"What happened?"

"First he told me his name then I asked him if he was a student here. He told me no then I asked if he was a teacher he told me no then I asked if he was the janitor and he told me no to that to. So I asked him if he wasn't a student, teacher, or janitor why was he on campus and he told me he was observing."

"Observing?"

"Yes he told me he was observing human youth and rebellion."

"That's weird."

"I admit I did think it was odd but at the same time I was intrigued. So I invited him to get coffee."

"Then what?"

"We talked and he told me about his life and his family."

"Did you start dating after that?"

"No. At the time I already had a boyfriend, he seemed nice when we first went out but he turned out to be a big mistake. He was controlling, overbearing, always drinking and very jealous. He went nuts if I even talked to another boy. I broke up with him but he never accepted it and he blamed your father."

"What a creep."

"I know. Your father was such a good friend to me through it all and he protected me too. One night my ex boyfriend came into my dorm room drunk and tried to rape me, then out of nowhere he came running in at full speed and saved me but he looked different. He looked feral and vicious like a wild animal. I was frightened, it was then that he told me he was a spirit and that he loved me. We began dating after that and we had a lot of problems but he we got through it."

"Did you ever get married?"

"Yes. We had been together for six months when he proposed, I said yes but because I was human we had to keep it a secret. We got married here it was a small wedding but a wonderful one. For our honeymoon we spent it here too then you came along and everything was perfect but he had to leave."

"So he did abandon us?"

"No. Manny it wasn't like that. He loved you so much, we talked about having kids but we wanted to wait awhile because I was still in college and he had so many enemies determined to find his weakness. But on our first night he forgot to change out of his physical human form and that resulted in me getting pregnant with you. It was too soon, we tried to hide you but your uncle found out and he blabbed. Near the end of my pregnancy one of his enemies tried to kill me one night, your father told me to go to the church. He said no demon could harm me or you there and then he said that he had to stay away from us to protect us. It broke his heart but he didn't know any other way."

"Do you miss him?"

"So much."

When they came home from the trip they found the church in shambles.

"Oh my God." She gasped.

"El Mal Verde destroyed it." A deep voice said. They turned to see a group of a men.

"Who are you guys?" Manny asked.

"We are the high council of Spirits and Demons." One said. "You are Rodolfo's human wife yes?"

"Yes." Maria said.

"And this boy is his half human son?"

"Yes."

"Maria, now that your son has reached puberty his powers are now being activated which will attract your husbands enemies."

"We can't allow innocent people to be killed." Another said. "I'm afraid we must separate you and the boy."

"What?" Manny said.

"Manny go over there please." Maria said.

He did as his mother said.

"He can't live in human society. He must go live in the forest, away from humans and you."

"You can't! You already forced his father to leave him you can't force me to leave him! I'm all he has!"

"I'm sorry Maria but now that he has his powers he can't develop any bounds with anyone. It's too dangerous, we're going to have to relocate you. Men take the boy."

"No! You can't take him!"

"Mama?" Manny said.

Two council members grabbed Manny and took him to the forest while the others restrained Maria.

"Let go of me! Right now!Mom!"

"No! I'm his mother! Don't take him! He's my baby! Don't take my baby!" Maria sobbed.

The mother and child screamed, struggled, and reached for each other but the council were stronger and more powerful. In the end they were separated. A tear fell from Manny's eye has the memory of that horrible day played back in his mind. He blamed himself for what happened that day, if only he had been stronger he might still be with his mother.

"Hey." A voice said. He turned around to see Frida coming over with a bag. "Aren't you getting cold out here?"

"No."

"Well since you like campfires I brought you something." She opened her bag and pulled out blankets, a portable DVD player, some movies, a couple of sodas, and marshmallows. "Wanna camp out?"

"Sure." He said smiling. So they laid out the blankets, turned on the player, and watched a movie while drinking soda and roasting marshmallows.

"So where do your parents think you are?" Manny asked.

"They think I'm at an overnight study session at school." Frida said.

"They believed that?"

"You could fill a book with unbelievable stuff that my parents will believe."

They laughed and continued watching the movie, it was a war movie. It was a very violent action movie with a lot of fighting and explosives.

"Good movie." Manny said.

"Yeah."

"And there's not a lot of mushy stuff."

"Yeah I know that stuff can get so gross but there is this one romantic scene at the end but we can just not watch that part."

"But what do we do?"

"We can talk. Oh boy here it comes."

On screen a soldier and nurse were running into each other's arms.

"So why did you come out here?" Frida asked as she ate another roasted marshmallow.

"I...I don't know." He ate another one too but it ended up getting smeared all over his face. He tried to wipe it off but it only got more stuck to his hands. "Oh come on! Get off!"

"Here let me help." She pulled a napkin from her pocket and wiped his face. "There we go."

"Um...Thanks." He said blushing. "You know Mom and I would have camp outs like this, minus the violent war movie."

"You really miss her don't you?" Frida said drinking some soda.

"Yeah."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever tried looking for her?"

"For that first year I was alone, I looked everywhere but I never found her. It was almost like she had disappeared completely off the face of the earth."

"I'm really sorry, no kid should be separated from their mother."

"The council said I can't form bounds with people. I guess that means I'm destined to always be alone."

"I don't believe that." She said. "No one is destined to be alone and you will never be alone."

"What makes so sure?"

"Well we are friends right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Then that settles it. Which means if we ever get separated you'll have to come find me because friends don't leave each other alone."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Then promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll always find me."

"Okay, I promise that no matter what happens no matter how long it takes I'll always find you."

"And I promise that I will wait for as long as it takes."

"Shake on it?"

"Double cross."

"What's that?"

"It's when we both cross our hearts."

They crossed their hearts and looked back at the movie to see if it was over. But the scene was still going on, the solider and nurse embraced each other making both of them feel awkward. Frida was getting tired and decided to get some sleep. She unknowingly laid her head on Manny's shoulder thinking it was her blanket.

"Um Frida." He said blushing.

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily.

"Well you're...kind of...uh..."

"Yes?" She said half asleep.

"Nevermind."

"Goodnight Manny."

Manny felt himself blush real bad but then casually tip-toed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight Frida." He said.

The two fell asleep as the movie ended with the soldier and nurse sharing a passionate kiss. As the two slept they were unaware they were being watched by Maria, she wasn't really there she was just a projection of her love and compassion. She approached the two sleeping teenagers and planted a kiss on her son's head.

"I'll love you forever." She whispered. Than she turned to Frida and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Then she faded.


	13. Chapter 13

Where are those two?" T.J said as he and Andrea searched for Manny and Frida.

"Don't know but we better find them before Mr. Suarez gets suspicious." Andrea said.

They searched the woods for three hours finding no trace of them. That is until T.J caught the scent of smoke.

"I found them."

They found Manny and Frida asleep next to each other with their arms and legs intertwined with each other.

"Aww they look so cute." T.J teased.

"Ahem!" Andrea coughed.

"Mmmm...Five more minutes Mom." Manny moaned in his sleep.

He opened his eyes as did Frida.

"What are you two looking at?" Frida asked.

Then she and Manny looked at their position and backed away from each other while blushing.

"Andrea I do believe we caught them at a bad time." T.J teased.

"Shut up! It's not what you think!" Manny said.

"What are you two doing here?" Frida asked.

"Your dad is worried about you." Andrea said.

"Okay then I guess that means I better head back." She said.

They got up and packed up their things from last night and started to head back into town. During the walk however Manny had the strangest feeling they were being watched.

"Is something wrong Manny?" Frida asked.

"I think someone's following us." Manny said.

"Here take this." She held up a wooden cross.

"It's a holy charm. I made it from one of my arrows, my grandma says it'll keep away demons."

"Thanks but I don't need a stupid charm."

"Rude." She muttered.

"I'll take it but it won't do any good."

He took it and dropped it in his shirt. As they continued on Manny caught the scent of fire and wolf. Suddenly a pack of wolves, jackals, and coyotes came racing toward them. The group took off running but the wild canines were a lot faster than them. Soon they had the group cornered.

Suddenly a flame came bursting from the ground. A handsome 16 year old man with pale skin, white hair, and red eyes dressed in red and black rose from the flames.

"Django?" Manny said.

"You know this guy?" T.J said.

"He's a wolf demon, an undead wolf demon, and a great big jerk. He bullied me all the time when we were kids. He finally stopped after I beat him in a fight for trying to attack one of the nuns."

"That wasn't a fair fight!" Django shouted but then calmed down. "That aside Manny, how are you? It's been too long."

"Not long enough apparently." Manny said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to catch up and maybe have another duel."

"What? No way. I've got a lot better than things to do."

"Really? Like hang out with these pathetic humans?"

"Hey!" The three humans cried,

"Although that one with blue hair is quite fetching." He approached Frida and flashed her his best smile. "Hi I'm Django, you single?"

"Hey buddy stay away from her or I'll tear your carcass open!"

"What's the matter mutt? Was she your woman first?"

"For the record I am no one's woman." Frida protested.

"We'll get back to that later babe in the meantime, how about a little wager Manny? If you win you get some of my family's treasure."

"Not interested."

"Then I guess a different approach is needed."

In one swift move he grabbed Frida and threw her over his shoulder. Manny tried to stop him but the pack blocked his way.

"Hey!" Frida cried.

"Put her down!" Manny demanded.

"Meet me at the grave yard at dusk or you'll never see her again! And don't be late because if I get too bored I might have to have a little fun with her."

"You bastard! If you touch her I'll kill you!"

"We'll see."

With that said he vanished in fire with the pack retreating.

"Frida! Damn him!" Manny shouted. "He better not hurt her!"

Manny rushed toward the grave yard with great speed, he ran so fast that T.J and Andrea had difficulty trying to keep up with him. Meanwhile Frida was struggling to get loose but Django had a strong grip on her.

"Let go of me!" She demanded. "Okay now I really have a wedgie. Listen you if you don't put me down right now I may just have to yank out all your teeth!"

"Now that's not very lady like."

When they got to the grave yard he kept her in a circle that used a field to keep her trapped. She watched as the wolves, jackals, and coyotes changed into pale, rotting men who looked like either skeletons or zombies.

"So what are we gonna do with her?" One of them asked.

"Let's eat her brain!" Another suggested.

"That's disgusting Che! You know we've evolved passed that!" Django said.

"She looks soft." Another said. "Can we touch her?"

"Nobody touches her until Manny gets here and if anyone does I'll rip off their head!" Django said. "Now go keep an eye out for him!"

"Yes sir!" They replied as they changed back into wild undead canines and went to do as they were told.

"Um...what exactly are you going to do to me?" Frida asked.

"Relax Frida I'm just using you as leverage for Manny." He said. "So do you wanna see a movie after this?"

"You're really going to ask me that after kidnapping me?"

"Okay you got a point, well waiting for Rivera may take awhile so care to play poker?"

"Sure."

So they played cards for the next few hours. Frida was pretty much an expert on card games so she beat him ten times.

"Ha! I win again!"

"No fair! Are you cheating?"

"No I'm just lucky."

"So are you and Manny together?"

"No he just lives with me."

"Lives with you?"

"Not like that and besides I think he still had the hots for his ex girlfriend."

"Zoe?"

"You know her?"

"She stops by the demon bar once a month to attack drunkards."

"Scary but funny."

"I know."

"So what do you have against Manny?"

"It's because of him I lost my honor and there are only two ways I can regain it. One I kill him in a battle."

"Kill him! You can't!"

"He beat me in a fight years ago and I lost my honor! My father disowned me and my people consider me a laughing stock! So I have to kill him to get it back!"

"Don't you dare hurt him! You'll be sorry if I you do! I mean it Django, if you hurt him I'll never forgive you!"

"Hmmm...are you sure you two aren't together?"

"Hey dog breath!" Manny called. "Give me back Frida! Now!"

"Of course, after you beat me. Now let's fight mutt."

Django transformed into a flaming fire wolf and charged toward Manny. Manny transformed and jumped out of the way causing him to hit his head in a tree. He angrily lunged for the boy and bit him, Manny scratched him right across his face. Frida was trying to break the barrier so she could help Manny but every time she tried she shocked herself.

Django pinned Manny down and bared his black fangs ready to tear out his chest. But when he bit down he didn't bite flesh, he bit something else. Something that made him hiss in pain. He had bitten the cross in Manny's shirt and anything holy or of Christ was the greatest weapon against demons.

The demon wolf rolled around the ground feeling a burning sensation form the little wooden cross. While he was distracted, Manny punched him in the jaw and flung him into a tree. He took his regular form and glared at him with eyes of vengeance.

"Once again!" He hissed. "You cost me my honor! Because of you I may never be able to be considered as a ruler in my father's eyes! You'll pay for this Manny! I swear it and as for you Frida!"

"Yes?"

"Manny doesn't deserve you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Manny asked.

"After how you treated Zoe, I don't think you should be with any woman especially not that little beauty." He said pointing toward Frida. "She's better off with me."

"Why you-"

"Don't get too attached to him Frida because one day I'm gonna kill him and once he's gone you'll be mine for the taking."

"Alright! That's it!" Manny grabbed Django's throats and began strangling him. "I'll tear you apart with my claws and leave you for the vultures! Frida isn't going anywhere with you! She's not your property! She's a human being! Got that?!"

"Will you two knock it off?" Frida asked.

Django broke away from at great speed then smiled at Frida.

"Call me if things don't work out with you and Manny."

Then he disappeared in fire, the barrier that held Frida faded.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No he just asked me out."

"He what?!"

"Relax I rejected him but I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Are you crazy?"

"Well he was disowned."

"He kidnapped you and tried to kill me!"

"I know! And he's a jerk for that! But he was nice to me."

"Hold up, do you like this guy?"

"No but he is kind of cute."

"You're insane."

"Okay you are in no position to lecture me about crushes considering your ex girlfriend tried to kill both us!"

"So you do like him?" He asked him getting nervous.

T.J and Andrea finally caught up with them.

"Okay what did we miss?" T.J asked.

"For your information I don't like him that way!" Frida cried. "And what if I do? It's not like you care, do you?"

"Of course not! You could marry him for all I care!"

"So why are you so mad at me?!"

"Are those two fighting again?" Andrea asked.

"Yep." T.J said.

"What is it this time?"

"Django likes Frida and Manny is being a jerk about it."

"I'm going home!" Frida shouted.

She turned to her heels and walked back to her house.

"What could she possibly see in him? He's not even good looking." Manny complained.

"Manny I'm pretty sure she doesn't like him that way." Andrea said.

"If I didn't know any better Manny I'd say you were jealous." T.J said.

"Me? Jealous? Of him? You must be joking! Why would I be jealous of him?!"

"Because he likes Frida and she pities him."

"So? I don't care! What, you think I like her? Please! Don't make me sick!"

"Well why else would you be this angry?" Andrea asked.

"Because he's my enemy! And I am not jealous! I have decided never to date again so I have absolutely no reason to be jealous! If she likes him fine by me! I just hope she understands that he tried to kill me!"

"Like when Zoe tried to kill her?"

"Well...uh...that's different."

"No it's not." Andrea said. "You are very sympathetic toward Zoe and may still have feelings for her even though she's a murderess wretch and Frida has sympathy for Django despite the fact he's an insane psycho path."

"Point is dude you're both attracted to crazy people but I sort of don't blame you for Zoe." T.J said. "I mean have you seen her legs."

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"You're not helping!" Andrea hissed.

"My relationship with Zoe is completely different from Django's little crush on Frida." Manny said.

"How is it different?" T.J said.

"There is no difference he's just jealous." Andrea said.

"I am not! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to hunt a wild boar because I'm hungry." Manny marched off into the woods.

"Typical men." Andrea said. "It's okay for them to fool around with other women but if one woman attracts the attention of another man they think it's wrong."

"Not me."

"Yeah right. So how long do you think it'll be before they make up?"

"Only God knows."

"Though I'm curious, Frida said Django's family disowned him. Why is that?"

"I read about him once, Django is the son of Zhar the great coyote demon and grandson of Sartana the Jackal demon leader of their clan. He's destined to one day rule but losing to a half spirit must've made him look weak to his father and he disowned until he kills Manny. Demons are very proud creatures, they considered themselves above everyone even God."

"As sad as that is I still think he's nuts."

"Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

Frida yawned and stretched as she woke up the next morning. She looked to see that the mattress that he slept on was empty and hadn't been slept in yet. Meaning Manny didn't come to her house last night. He was probably out hunting or sulking so it didn't bother her that he wasn't here.

She got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. While she ate her parents drank their coffe quietly, they hadn't said a word yet which almost always meant they were going to talk to her about something. So she prepared herself for major awkwardness.

"So Frida when are we going to meet your friend?" Carmela asked.

"What friend?"

"The boy you've been seeing."

"Huh?!"

"What?!" Emiliano shouted.

"What boy? Who?" Frida said playing dumb.

"Your grandmother told me everything."

"Everything?!"

"Don't worry Hija it's okay for you to have a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"He better not be!" Emiliano shouted angrily. "Who is he?! Where is he from?! Does he have a record?!"

"Emiliano please." Carmela calmed. "So what's he like? Is he cute?"

"Um...I guess."

"Why don't you invite him over tonight so that we can meet him?"

"I don't know he's not really a people person."

"Nonsense I'm sure he's wonderful."

"And if he's not I'll kill him." Emiliano said.

Frida thought she would have a panic attack. How could her grandma tell her parents about Manny? What her parents think if they even met Manny? She remembered how she would bring friends over to meet her parents and it always ended in disaster. Her mother would embarrass her and her father would get into a long boring conversation about the law, if it was a boy he would give him death glares and ask him questions like if he had a record or if he was interested in having sex with her. That was really embarrassing for her.

She went to the park and began writing in her song book to calm herself down. She loved music, she kept a book in which she'd write down all her favorite songs and try to sing them later. Sometimes she'd sing as she wrote it down.

 _"I know that you have a new love_

 _Nevertheless I wish you all the best_

 _If in me you didn't find happiness_

 _Perhaps someone else will give it to you_

 _Like the flower with so much love_

 _That you gave it to me, shriveled_

 _I'm leaving today, I know to lose_

 _But oh, how hurts me."_

"Nice set of pipes." Manny said.

"Oh my God!" She gasped dropping her book. "Where did you come from?!"

"Didn't you ever have health class? When a boy and a girl love each other very much-"

"Not that you big goon! I mean where have you been?"

"Hunting for breakfast and I brought leftovers."

He held up a paper bag that wreaked of something dead. Frida thought she'd be sick.

"What is that?"

"Bear liver, deer heart, sheep stomach, and pig intestines."

"That's so gross."

"Actually it's a lot taster than it sounds and quite nutritious." He said. "It's still fresh and bloody, want some?"

"I'll pass." She said trying not to gag.

"Suit yourself. So um...do you like to sing?"

"Yes, I love music but I only sing when I'm alone."

"Why don't you sing on stage?"

"I want to but my dad wants me to get into law enforcement like my sisters. He says singers don't make it in this world."

"If you ask me you'd make it."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because...Well...You kind of, sort of, have a lovely voice." He trailed off.

"What was that?"

"I said you have a lovely voice." He mumbled.

"Come again?"

"You have a lovely voice!"

"Really?" She said smiling and blushing.

"Hey don't go all soft on me there are lots of people who can sing good but they're not people I like."

"I see."

"That aside, what's new?"

"My parents want to meet you."

"What?! But they don't even know about me."

"My grandma told them."

"Did she tell them everything?"

"About you being half spirit no so far all my parents know about you is that you're some boy I hang around and they want to have you over for dinner."

"No way."

"If you don't my father will get suspicious."

"So?"

"So that means he'll have my house on high alert meaning he'll have his police dogs in the house where they'll be able to sniff you out and tear you to shreds."

"Okay you have a point. So what time do you need me there?"

"6:00 and don't be late."

"Gotcha." He began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know eat, sleep, hunt. I'll catch ya later Angel eyes."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Freedom of speech woman! Deal with it!"

Frida rolled her eyes as she watched him run off. He basically spent the whole day walking around town watching people work or shop. Occasionally he got bored and played a harmless prank to amuse himself. His favorite person to prank was the vice principal of Frida's school. He was a mean man who didn't like kids or teenagers or adults or anyone. He found him sleeping in his office, the clever boy slipped into his office through the window, pulled out a pair of scissors, and cut off half of his mustache.

"Come back here you delinquent!" He shouted when he woke up.

Manny snickered as he ran to hide somewhere. Out of the blue he was grabbed by T.J who was hiding in the bushes.

"T.J what are you doing?" Manny asked.

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Andrea, last night she caught me trying to spy on her in the bathroom so she twisted my arm. Today I'm going to get revenge, when she comes out of her anger management class I'm going to jump her and beat her up."

"You're gonna beat up a girl who takes anger management classes, is that what just came out of your mouth just now?"

"Yes I am."

"Quick question T.J do you ever wonder why fools live short lives?"

"I don't have time for riddles! Now be quiet she'll be out any minute."

"This cannot end well."

Five minutes later, Andrea came out of her classes.

"Andrea Monterio! Today vengeance will be mine!" T.J shouted.

T.J jumped from the bushes and toward her with his fists swinging.

"Three...Two...One." Manny counted. Then the air was pierced with T.J's screaming as he was mercilessly kicked and punched repeatedly by Andrea. "I warned you!"

"Rivera aren't you gonna help me?!"

"No way! I don't beat up girls also I'm not lame brain like you!"

"You can be cold hearted you know that?"

"God be with you T.J! Hmm...This may take awhile."

Manny pulled out the book of the recently deceased that Zoe gave him and began reading. Two hours later Andrea gave T.J one last kick that sent his unconscious body flying across ten yards.

"Serves him right." Andrea huffed.

"You didn't kill him did you? Of course I wouldn't blame you if you did." Manny said.

"No. As annoying and perverted as he is I could never kill someone unless they were truly evil and besides he is kind of cute."

"Say what? Time out! You think T.J is cute? Black hair? Amber eyes? Spies on girls in the bathhouse?"

"Yes and if you ever tell him I said that I'll break every bone in your body!"

"Yes ma'am. Well I better go get him."

Manny found him lying near a dumpster. He had several bumps and bruises but nothing was broken.

"Hey T.J." Manny said poking him. "You alive or what?"

"Huh?" He said waking up. "Ow...How long I was out for?"

"500 years."

"500 years? Then you're dead."

"Right I'm not me I'm a hologram."

"Are you serious?"

"Andrea knocked you out and you've been asleep ever since. This is the world 500 years into the future."

"Then what's become of the world since I've been asleep!"

"Total chaos."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes robots have risen up and taken over the world and made humans their slaves."

"I knew it! Oh dear Dad! My dear Mom! I'm sorry I lived my life as a disgusting pervert! I swear I shall live my life as a true shaman and swear off all lustful and impure contact with women!"

"Seriously dude?" Manny said poking him.

"Hey a hologram can't touch me! You're the real thing!"

"Actually I am a cyborg and I'm here to collect your brain for experimentation."

"What?! Don't do it Manny! Come on please! I'm sorry I groped Frida! I'll never touch her again!"

"Man you sure are gullible."

"Huh? That was a lie?"

"Duh! You're not very bright are you?"

"Hey I was half asleep not to mention I have this huge bump on my head."

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice before trying to beat up Andrea."

"No way! One day I will take her down!"

"In that case I'll try to make it to your funeral. See ya."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta meet Frida's parents tonight for dinner."

"Good luck I hear her dad will kill any boy who looks at her."

"Then if he knew about you, you would be dead and buried by now."

"You're not gonna tell him about me are you?"

"I don't know it may come up."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Manny went by to the Suarez house at 6:00 just like she told him to. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be answered. The door was opened by Carmela who gave him her best Carmela.

"Minus the brown hair, she could be a dead ringer for Frida." He thought.

"Hi you must be Manny." She said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

"So how long have you known Frida?"

"I don't know, three months."

"I wonder why she never told us about you."

"I can think of few guesses." He muttered.

"Emiliano! He's here!" She called.

Manny felt hot breath blow on the back of his neck. For a moment he thought an angry bull was behind him ready to ram him in the behind with his horns. But when he turned around he saw something equally as terrifying. Emiliano with his nostrils flared and his teeth glitched.

"Hello sir." Manny said.

"What's your name?"

"Manny Rivera."

"I've never heard of you! Where are you from?"

"Miracle City."

"Impossible! You're not in any medical records or school records!"

"How do you know?"

"None of your business! I'll ask the questions here! So care to explain?"

"Well I wasn't born in a hospital and I never attended school."

"No education? If a young man what's to be with my daughter he must be well educated."

"Excuse me?"

"Dad!" Frida cried.

"What?"

"Um let's eat." Carmela suggested.

They sat down at the table to eat but Manny found it hard to enjoy the meal with Emiliano and his dogs breathing down his neck.

"So what plans do you have for my daughter?" He asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"Do you plan to use her for sex?!"

"Dad!"

"Emiliano! What my husband means is, we hope you'll be a very good boyfriend to her."

"BOYFRIEND?!" Frida and Manny gasped. "I'M/HE'S NOT HER/MY BOYFRIEND!"

"You're not?"

"No he's just a guy I'm helping out." Frida said.

"In what way?" Emiliano asked skeptically.

"I...I give him money."

"Why dear?" Carmela asked.

"Because he doesn't have a good home."

"Where do you live?" She asked Manny.

"Well...here, there."

"You mean you don't have a home?"

"Not really. I used to live in the church with my mom."

"Oh is she around? I would like to meet her."

"She's gone."

"Oh I'm sorry, how did she die?"

"She's not dead, she's just gone."

"What about your father? Where's he?"

"You tell me. He left before I was born."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Emiliano said.

"So you're all alone." Carmela said.

"I get by and I'm pretty smart. I was homeschooled by the nuns."

"Have you ever considered going to live at the shelter and attending regular school?"

"No way! Have you seen those shelters? They're filthy, have no electricity or plumbing and you have to eat garbage and I can't go to school because I don't have any money."

"Oh...I see. Emiliano can I speak with you for a moment?"

She pulled him aside in the hallway.

"Emiliano I think we should help him."

"Why?"

"He comes from a broken home and you know what that's like."

"I know but...I don't trust him. He looks like he could be a punk."

"That's what my mother said about you but I knew she was wrong. Can't you do anything dear?"

He huffed. "I'll see what I can do."

After that they silently ate dinner then bid each other good night. But just as Manny was leaving he was stopped by Emiliano.

"Rivera wait!"

"Yeah?"

He handed him some money and a key.

"There's an apartment I've been saving for Frida when she moves out, you can stay there til you get on your feet. I'll pay for rent and I'm going to enroll you in Frida's school and pay for the education but you gotta go understand? Or the deal is off."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't but I had a rough childhood and growing up no one gave me a chance til I meet Carmela in high school so here. But don't screw up! And don't go thinking I'm a nice guy who'll let you slide if you ever break the law because I'll your ass so fast your head will spin!"

"Yes sir and thank you sir."

"Don't mention it, seriously don't."

 **Btw the Somg Frida sang was the English version of Como La Flor by Selena Quintilla Perez**


	15. Chapter 15

Miracle City fifteen years ago...

Maria Sanchez took notes carefully in her class. She had just started college a few days ago, she was an A+ student and showed up on time for every class everyday. She was studying to become a writer, she had a huge love of literature and enjoyed writing stories, reports, and news articles. She was a gifted author ready to live her dreams of writing.

"Alright class we'll pick this up next week." The professor said.

Maria left her class and went to the library to catch up on some studying. Before reading she pulled her dark hair out of her face and up into a pony tail so it wouldn't distract her. She always did this when she studied for a test that and she always wore her lucky gold hoop earrings that her grandfather gave her.

"Maria." She turned to see her friend Lupe. "There's a party tonight, wanna come?"

"No thanks."

"Maria you've been working your brain to pieces. Take some time off."

"Maybe next time."

"Maria you need to have a little fun in your life. Live a little and maybe try to find a nice guy?"

Maria sighed and continued to study. She took a break to get some water but before she started reading again she saw something out the window that caught her attention. It was a boy, He had straight black hair and a strong looking chin and jaw line. He was wondering around the campus just looking and looking. She wondered what he was looking for or who he was. Was he a student?

She watched him until suddenly he just stopped and looked right at her. Dead in the eyes. Maria looked away, her cheeks turning bright red. When she looked back he was gone, she thought about him all day. There was something strange about his eyes. They seemed dark but not in a evil way more like a mysterious way, like he was lost and lonely. For weeks she would see him walking and wondering around. It made her very curious. Finally her curiousity got the better of her and she decided to do a little investigating.

"Excuse me!" She called after him.

He turned around to face her.

"I'm I don't mean to be rude but um...I've been watching you well not in stalker way but-"

"I know." He said.

"Really? Did you see me?"

"No I heard you."

"Oh I tried to be quiet."

"I have good hearing."

"Anyway I was wondering are you a student?"

"No."

"A teacher?"

"No."

"Don't Tell me you're the janitor."

"I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm just someone."

"Wait so if you don't go here what are you doing on our campus?"

"Observing."

"Observing what?"

"Youth."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"You're a little too young to consider your youth lost."

"I'm talking about normal youth. I'm not normal."

"I get it you were homeschooled."

"Sort of."

"Do you have a name?"

"Rodolfo, Rodolfo Rivera."

"Nice name I'm Maria Sanchez. It's a pleasure."

"Likewise."

"Do you wanna get some coffee? My treat?"

"Sure but I'll pay."

"But it was my idea."

"Yes but you're a lady and I'm a gentleman so it's only natural that I pay."

They went to the cage on campus and bought two lattes. When they sat down, Maria pulled out a bundle wrapped in tin foil. She unwrapped it to show two yellow pastries.

"Corn cakes." She said. "They're my favorite dessert, made them myself. Wanna try?"

"Sure." He ate one. "Pretty good. Your mom's recipe?"

"No actually it's my grandpa's. My parents died in a car accident when I was five, I was raised by my grandpa he's the only family I've ever known."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So do you have a family?"

"Yep. A mother, a father and two brothers."

"What are they like?"

"My mother's a saint, my oldest brother is a know it all jerk, my youngest brother is okay but he's got issues, and my father is jack ass

"Daddy issues? Don't worry it'll work out."

"Not really also I'm engaged to a crazy bitch."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your fiancé especially if you love her."

"Who said I loved her?"

"Well why else would you marry her?"

"It's an arranged marriage which I'm trying to get out of."

"Oh."

"I refuse to marry a woman I do not love. It's a fate worse than death."

"Sweet words, ever think of becoming a poet?"

"Not really."

"Well there's gonna be a poetry reading this Friday would you like to go?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you looked like you needed a friend."

"You should know I'm not a normal."

"Well who is?"

"No not that kind of not normal I mean I'm very different from the average human. Best to avoid me."

"If that's what you want."

Next Friday Maria went to the poetry reading downtown and was surprised to see Rodolfo there. She met him after the reading.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Can't a guy change his mind?"

He walked her home and said goodnight. She entered her dorm room to find the door already open. She looked around to see if Lupe had come back early from her date. But she wasn't around and to her horror she found her ex boyfriend Donnagan in her closet. She had broken up with him weeks ago because he was abusive and controlling.

"My God! What are you doing here?"

"It's so good to see you Maria it's been too long."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Look Donnagan our relationship is over! Now leave before I call the cops."

He sized her arm, she struggled to get loose.

"You can't leave me Maria! We belong together! You belong to me!"

He scooped up Maria and carried her outside into the woods.

"Let go of me! Put me down! Help!"

He pinned her to her to the ground and climbed on top of her. Maria began to struggle and cry as he licked her neck. He slapped her, pulled her hair, and choked her. She closed her eyes and prayed for God to save her.

"DAMN YOU FOOL!" A voice roared.

Someone pulled Donnagan off her and punched him in the face. Maria opened her eyes to see a white panther with flamming green eyes mauling Donnagan. Then she passed out. When she woke up she was back in her dorm room. Had it all been a nightmare? She saw an ambulance leaving the campus.

"What happened?" She asked Lupe.

"Last night some wild animal mauled your ex boyfriend to death."

"He's dead?"

"As a door nail."

"I gotta go." She went back to her room and began to replay the events in her mind from last night. She remembered almost getting raped and seeing Donnagan get killed but she wasn't sure where that panther came from. They weren't even native to where they lived. Then she remembered hearing someone yell, it sounded like Rodolfo's voice. Once she made that connection she went to search for him. She looked all around the campus but he wasn't there.

She didn't know why but something told her to go look in the woods. She searched for a long time until she spotted a trail of blood. She followed it and she found Rodolfo lying near a tree with a gash on his arm.

"Rodolfo?"

"STAY AWAY!" He looked at her with eyes flaming green like the panther and fangs bared. "I'LL HURT YOU IF YOU GET TOO CLOSE."

His voice was animalistic, it was like a wild animal's roar had mixed with his human voice.

"You're hurt." She said calmly. "Please let me help you."

"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'LL LOOSE CONTROL AND MURDER YOU!"

She slowly walked toward him then she hugged him. Rodolfo roared, hissed, and thrashed against her but she didn't let go. Not even when he started to grow claws but after a few minutes he calmed down and reverted to his regular form. She took him back to her dorm and got the first aid kit.

"It was you last night who saved me wasn't it?" She asked tending to his wounds.

"Yep. Did I kill him?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to but I was so angry I just couldn't control myself."

"How did you know I was in danger."

"I heard you scream."

"You had left."

"I told you before I have good hearing."

"What exactly are you?"

Once his wounds were properly treated he took her outside back into the woods and transformed into the panther from last night. When he changed back he told her he wasn't just some random guy. He was a spirit, the spirit of the white panther who wanted to see what humans his age would do in everyday life. He told her that when Donnagan almost raped her he had never been more scared for anyone in his life.

"Now you know." He sighed. "I'm a monster, a freak of nature."

"No. Donnagan was a monster. You're a man, a man who only wanted to protect a defenseless woman."

"You're not afraid?"

"Why should I be? You didn't hurt me."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you go out with me?"

She didn't hesitate, frankly he was surprised she said yes. From that moment they were always together, he showed her his spiritual world of nature, wildlife, and peace while she showed him her human world of reading, music, and cooking cakes and enchiladas. They had a very interesting relationship, Rodolfo's family was against him dating a human and his ex fiance attempted to assinate her once. They fought as well especially over Rodolfo trying to leave her for fear that he might get her killed. But in the end they worked it out.

"You're a fool brother." Santiago said to him. "Being with this human will cause great distress in the balance."

"Mind your own business."

"Excuse me for just trying to help."

"You don't need her anyway Rodolfo." His younger brother Tito said. "You have me."

"Thanks for your concern but I love her and she loves me." He said.

"Good luck then because Father is ready to talk with you." Santiago said.

Rodolfo sighed and went into Jorge's chamber.

"Do you think Rodolfo would really pick a human over us?" Tito asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. He always had a soft spot for humans even as a child. He takes far too much after Mother."

"But he can't just ditch us for her."

"He's already done that in case you haven't noticed."

...

Maria hummed as she prepared the soup. She was cooking dinner for her and Rodolfo's date tonight to celebrate their sixth month anniversary and could hardly wait. She had just finished when there was a rapid knocking at the door, she opened it and gasped when she saw half of Rodolfo's face burnt.

"What happened?"

"My father." He panted. "We got into a fight...He lost temper...fire...so much fire."

She got an ice pack and pressed it to his forehead, she watched him break down in tears and sob bitterly.

"He called me a fool. He forbade to see you."

"I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have done that to you."

"He's a demon, what do you expect?"

"But he's your father."

"Just because he created me doesn't mean he's my father." He sniffed and wiped away his tears. He saw that Maria was crying as well. "Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"I love you, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"We can't tell anyone."

"I know."

Rodolfo lied to his family and said that he left Maria but at night he would sneak off to see her. During summer break they stayed at a house near a lake far from where his family resided and had a private ceremony for their wedding. It wasn't much but there were candles and flowers, a priest, and Maria got to wear her mother's wedding dress. They decided to spend their honeymoon there as well. Each day was filled with joy and laughter as they fell more in love than before. When they returned from it, they moved into an apartment, Rodolfo got a job working as a mechanic while Maria continued school. Everything seemed to be great for them until...

"Maria I'm home." He found her in the bathroom puking over a toilet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a little nauseous."

"Was something you ate?"

"Well I did eat a lot of that bear liver you left in fridge."

"That's weird. You don't even like bear liver. You don't like anything I bring home from hunts."

"Well I was hungry for it when I woke up and now I'm wishing I didn't eat it." She puked again. "I've been like this for three days."

"Three days? Shouldn't you see a doctor then?"

"Probably. Wait! Hang on for minute."

"What?"

"Can you leave for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I need to pee and test for something."

"Okay."

She didn't come out for at least an hour and when she did she ran straight to their bedroom in tears. Rodolfo raced after her.

"Oh no." She sobbed. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No. No that's not possible! There's no one that could've happened unless...Oh God no!"

"What?"

"Last week I forgot to change out of my physical human form when we went to bed and if a spirit or demon does that with a human it could lead to a pregnancy. This is bad! Very bad!"

"Is it really that horrible?"

"Yes and no. For one thing a half human half spirit is not supposed exist, second my family find out eventually about this, and three you will die!"

"What?"

"Spirtual and demonic fetuses are not like a human ones. They grow at an alarming rate and they give off a powerful force which damages the mother's body. A female spirit and demon can take it but a human can't. You'll be dead even before the baby's even born."

"Alright let's just stay calm. Is there a way to make it so that I won't die?"

"One option is abortion."

"I'm not killing my child!"

"I know! I don't want to either but the force from the child's intense growth will kill you before it's fully developed and once you're dead it won't be long before our child dies."

"There must be something we can do."

"Well my mother keeps a charm that she says will control the force, it may help but I'm not sure."

"We have to try. Please."

"Okay." He left to get the charm.

An hour after he left Maria felt a sharp pain in her belly than out of no where her stomach size began to increase. The pain was unbearable, it felt like a hard stone breaking every bone in her body. She screamed and cried while clutching her belly.

"Arrghh!"

Rodolfo came through the door at her scream.

"Oh my God it started quicker than I thought!"

"Rodolfo! It hurts!"

"Hang on!" He pulled a coin with a sliver chain from his pocket and put it around her ankle. To his relief and hers the growth stopped along with the pain. "Thank God."

"What happened?"

"The charm fixed it. You'll have a normal human pregnancy and birth as long as you wear that."

"Okay now that this crisis is settled what are we gonna do? I wanna keep it but do you?"

"Yes but we're gonna have to keep it a secret."

"For how long? We can't just hide it away forever."

"We'll think of something." He sighed.

So for the next few months Rodolfo and Maria tried to keep their unborn halfling child a secret. During that time Maria had a strong craving for meat and even blood, she also tended to be feral from time to time. But they were very excited about starting a family.

"Rodolfo."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking of names for the baby. And if it's a boy I wanna name him Manuel."

"Manuel?"

"It was my grandfather's name. What do you think?"

"Hmmm...I like it but why don't we call him Manny for short?" He bent down and planted a kiss on her swollen stomach. "Little Manny."


	16. Chapter 16

Manny enjoyed his new apartment and he did attend school. He was a little behind because it had been two years since he was academically taught but he studied hard and Frida helped him out. For the next few weeks all seemed normal but something supernatural can happen any where.

"Get out!" Andrea screamed. She had caught T.J trying to peek at her while she was changing into her pajamas.

"Oh come on, I was just looking for my...watch." T.J said.

"Yeah right! Get out now!"

"Okay, okay."

He left just as she ordered and went to get a drink. As usual he found his uncle watching a wrestling match on TV and getting to into it. He cringed as he listened to his uncle shout and goad the wrestlers on.

"Come on! Body slam! Body slam!"

"Why me?" T.J thought.

He went to the fridge and pulled out a soda. He had just brought the soda can to his lips when Andrea's scream filled the house. It startled T.J so much that he spilled his soda all over his pants but he was more concerned with her.

"Andrea!" T.J called. "Is everything alright?"

When no one answers he ran upstairs to her room. The door was locked, he tried to get it open but it was no good.

"Uncle Luiz! Andrea's room is locked and I think something's wrong! Break it down!"

"I'm on it!"

Luiz bolted upstairs at full speed and broke the door down with his head. Her room was in shambles, it was like a twister had gone through but Andrea was no where to be seen. The window was wide open and there were tracks leading to the woods. Hanging on the window frame was a piece a fabric torn off from her shirt with blood on it. It wasn't a lot just a little spill like from a cut or scrape.

T.J immediately grabbed the phone and called both Manny and Frida to inform them of what happened. Frida told her parents she was staying at her grandmother's house, Sandra covered for her. The next morning they met T.J by the edge of the woods.

"Can you track her Manny?" T.J asked holding up the piece of fabric.

"Yeah." He sniffed it and then sniffed the air. "I got her scent, she's definitely in the woods and judging by these tracks and the smell, she was grabbed by a demon."

"Any idea who?" Frida asked.

"No. All I smell is her blood and demon's blood." Manny said.

"Why would a demon kidnap Andrea?" She wondered.

"Well a demon grabbed her brother so why not?" T.J said.

"Think it could be the same one?" Manny asked.

"Possibly." T.J flipped his book over to a compartment that held some stones. One of them was glowing.

"What are those?" Frida asked.

"Life stones. Last night I squeezed a drop of her blood from that fabric on to one of them. As long as this stone glows it means she's still alive."

"That's some reassurance." She said.

"We better get going." Manny said.

Manny followed Andrea's and the demon's scent with Frida and T.J close behind. Wherever this demon had taken her it was far and deep into the forest, on the dark side. Poor T.J was very worried about Andrea, he didn't know why but the thought of anything happening to her scared him out of his wits.

"Hey it's been six hours and the leacher hasn't said a word." Manny whispered to Frida. "Any ideas why?"

"His worried about Andrea." She whispered back.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Men, so clueless."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

When it got late they stopped to rest and built a fire. Manny caught fish from the river to eat for dinner and Frida brought some snacks though T.J didn't really eat. He just gazed at the fire.

"She'll be fine." Frida assured him. "Andrea knows how to take care of herself."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't need protection." He said. "I'm going for a walk."

He got up and walked off until he couldn't be seen.

"So what's his deal?" Manny asked Frida.

"He likes her doofus." She teased.

"So? I like her."

"No I mean like, like."

"Oh."

"And judging by his worried behavior I'd say he might be in love with her."

"Uh-huh, right and I'm the son of a God."

"You may not see it but it's there."

"What's there?"

"The feeling."

"What feeling?"

"Ugh! Dear lord if women never existed the population would truly die out and not just because they wouldn't be able to repopulate."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out brainiac."

T.J walked by the river. He calmly watched the water ripple and the wind blow through the trees. The hazel wood on the trees made him think of Andrea's eyes. He prayed to God that she was alright.

Suddenly the ground shook, a shout from T.J startled Manny and Frida and they hurried to help him. Holding T.J in an intense metal grip was a demon. He was hideous, probably the ugliest creature ever made in creation probably uglier than Satan himself. He had blackened teeth, bloodshot eyes, dirty fingernails, and a scalping head. Yet despite his repulsive appearance he had incredible strength and was using to try and kill T.J.

"Leave him alone!" Manny clawed the demon's arm, but it just regrew and turned into a cage which he used to trap the three teens inside. "Who are you?! And what do you want?!"

"Manny Rivera so finally we meet." He said.

"Um how do you know me?"

"I suppose your mother never mentioned me but I'm your uncle."

"Santiago?"

"No! Not my perfect older brother, I'm Tito. Your father's younger brother!"

"Huh? Mom never told me much about you in fact I think she only spoke of you once."

"Typical. Maria never did like me."

"What do you know about my mother?"

"I know much more than that! I know almost everything about all three of you."

"Stalker much." T.J whispered.

"Now face the wrath of the titanium demon!"

"Titanium? Wouldn't you be an animal?" Frida asked.

"Yes I was once and I didn't always look like this! It's his fault!" He said pointing toward Manny.

"Me? I don't even know you! How is it my fault?" Manny said.

"It all goes back to before you were born. Rodolfo and I were close, close as two brothers could be. But then he met your mother and after that he spent all his time with her, when I found out she and Rodolfo had married and that she was now pregnant, your father told me he was going to try to become human so he could be there for his precious human family but that would mean he couldn't be with us anymore his real family. So I exposed their marriage and your existence! But when you were born I suffered a terrible curse that mutated me into a monster."

"That's not true." T.J objected. "In my father's book it says you were so jealous and desperate to destroy Maria and Manny that you decided to try and erase them from existence but to obtain the spell you had to get involved with a certain young pretty fury."

"Silence!"

"Turned out her spell was a fake but she had already contaminated your blood with her toxic D.N.A turning you into the monster you are now."

"Enough! I wanted my brother back!"

"Yeah but at what price?"

"Will you shut up already?! Anyway I captured you brats because one of you I want dead and the other I need alive."

"Which is which?" Frida asked.

"Glad you asked. As you may know I plan to kill my nephew to get revenge!"

"I didn't do anything to you psycho!" Manny shouted.

"You messed up your own life. Next time be more careful with your partners." Frida said.

Tito turned toward Frida and grinned at her.

"Next time my partner shall be the most beautiful. She who I have watched blossom like a delicate flower."

"Eww! Gross! Watch yourself delicate flowers might have thorns!" Frida hissed.

"Insolent child!" He shouted. "I should remove your mouth!"

"What do you need Frida for?" Manny asked.

"To undo what that fury did to me. I need to be joined with a woman a purity and innocence."

"Frida? Pure? Innocent?" Manny and T.J burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh that's a good one! Ha! Ha!"

One hour later... still laughing.

"Do they always do this?" Tito asked Frida.

"This is nothing you should see them when Andrea says she's ladylike."

"Alright! Enough of this! I'm not talking about her personality! I mean her blood!"

"My blood?"

"She has angelic blood which is the only thing that can clense mine."

"Fat chance of that happening Ugly!"

"Ugh! If I didn't need you to cure myself I'd kill you right now! But at the moment it's my pesky nephew I want dead!"

"No way!" Manny transformed and sliced through his metal arms. He and Tito fought brutally hard. Frida shot a few arrows which burned his body pretty good. T.J roped him up and Manny prepared for the killing blow.

"Wait! You don't wanna kill me."

"Oh really I don't? And pray tell why not?" Manny asked.

"Because you'll never find Andrea if you do."

"Where is she?!" T.J demanded. "If you've hurt her-"

"Me? Oh no. I've done nothing to the girl it was that other demon what was his name again? Sergio I believe."

"Why does he have her?"

"Bait for you shaman."

"Where are they?"

"Sorry I'm afraid I missed that part."

"You tell us where they are! Or I'll kill you!" Manny said.

"Now Manny you wouldn't really kill me? I'm your uncle, we're family. And as I said I don't know where they are."

"Call me crazy but I believe him." T.J said.

"Thank you and as for you dear nephew I'd keep a close eye on that girl of yours. After all you wouldn't want her to suffer the same fate as your beloved Zoe would you?"

"Zoe? What are you talking about?"

"Oh yes poor girl. I thought she was the one but she was half demon and her heart had become dark from pain and anger so naturally her blood was no good meaning she was of no use to me."

"To kill her?"

"No. Almost did but she escaped but she was badly damaged."

"What you do to her...What did you do to her?! You bastard!"

Tito turned to metal ooze and slipped out of the rope then took his regular form.

"Watch your back Manny because one way or another I will kill you. Until then Hasta la vista."

Then he vanished.

"Are you okay?" Frida asked Manny.

"Zoe...My God...Why her? Why?"

"I'm sorry but at least she got away."

"Yeah but God knows what scars he left on her."

"That aside we now know who took Andrea and why." T.J said.

"And we will find her." Frida swore. "And...If you want Manny we can check up on Zoe. To make sure she's okay."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"I don't like her but I know she means a lot you and you mean a lot to her."

"Thanks. That means a lot."


	17. Chapter 17

Manny tried to keep up with Andrea's scent best he could. They searched for another whole day but still they couldn't find Andrea. By nightfall it was raining cats and dogs in the woods. Wind was blowing, rain was pouring down, and lightning struck.

"This sucks." T.J said. "We need to find a place to stay for the night."

"Where exactly?" Manny asked. "We're in the middle of the woods ten miles from civilization!"

"Anybody know how to build a makeshift shelter?" Frida asked.

"I got a better idea." T.J said. "Look!"

He pointed toward a light in the distance. They followed it, it was a lantern attached to a local inn.

"What luck." T.J said.

He knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman.

"Goodness me!" She gasped. "Come in out of this wretched rain."

"Thanks." Manny said.

She led them into a room.

"Wait here while I get my husband and my son."

The three teenagers sat in the room, they noticed there were a lot of potted plants in the room. They avocado trees. An hour later a man and a kid returned.

"Hello I am Dr. Chipotle and this is my son Dr. Chipotle Jr."

"Can we get you anything?" His son asked. "Food? Drink?."

"I'm good." Manny said.

"No thanks." Frida said.

"I could eat." T.J said.

"I'll get you something." The father said.

"We also have plenty of hot water for a bath." The mother said.

"I could use a bath." Frida said.

"What about you gentlemen?"

"No thanks." Manny said.

"That depends, will she and I be bathing the same room?"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Absolutely not!" Frida declared.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Manny said.

"Follow me young lady."

Frida followed the woman upstairs to the bathroom where a hot bath was started. Dr. Chipotle brought the boys some guacamole."

"Uh thank." T.J said. "But I don't like avocados, do you have anything else."

"Not at the moment. Excuse me but I must now tend to our plants." He then left.

"Call me crazy but something about these people seems off." Manny said.

"Are they demons?"

"No they're human but something doesn't smell right. Hey where are you going?"

"To see if there's anything non avocado to eat in this joint. Wanna help?"

"Sure I guess could eat."

"Okay you go left and I'll go right."

Manny did has T.J suggested. He found the kitchen and began checking the cuboards for food all he found were avocados and jars of guacamole.

"All this guacamole and no chips, what a let down."

He found some chili peppers hanging around and decided to take those.

"Hey T.J I found some peppers. You got any allergies to those?"

He spotted T.J trying to sneak his way up stairs, Manny grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I...I...I I was just going to ask Frida if she wanted a little snack."

"Yeah sure you were, brought you some peppers now turn around and keep walking."

"Hmm...Red chili. I'm gonna need some water. Hope they have a fridge."

T.J went to look in the kitchen. While he was gone Manny sat down and began reading some magazines but they were all recipe magazines on how to make dip. After awhile he got bored and began to look around.

"Help!" He heard someone shout. It was faint but Manny's animal hearing allowed him to hear it. It was coming from a door which was locked. He picked it with his claws and opened the door to find a stairway leading down. He went down stairs into a lab. There were vials and testubes filled with a bubbling green liquid. On a desk with newspaper articles.

"Famous Chipotle scientists arrested for illegal experimenting on plants." He read. Manny found another article. "Dr. Chipotle found guilty of illegal experimentation on plants sentenced to three years in prison. Ten year old Dr. Chipotle Jr. found guilty of illegal experimentation on plants and murder sentenced to juvenile prison until age twenty-one. Psychologist suggest psychopathic behavior after learning of his countless murders by feeding humans to his mutated plants. What the hell?"

He found one more article.

"Dr. Chipotle freed from jail after serving three year sentence two days later Dr. Chipolte Jr. escapes juvenile prison at age thirteen. Both disappear from town, Police suspect his father helped him escape. Oh my God! T.J! Frida! We gotta get out of here!"

"Hello? Is someone there?" A voice called. "Help me! Don't leave me here!"

Manny followed the voice to a locked steel door. Manny picked the lock and found a man chained up to a wall.

"Oh thank God! Praise heaven!" He shouted. "Help me! Please help me!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Monadavaries. This was my inn, my wife and I worked here but then about a month ago those two maniacs came here with their evil plants and experiments. They planted these mutated avocado trees and made guacamole that makes anyone who consumes it their slaves! They forced my wife to eat it but I had an extreme allergy to avocados so they keep me chained up and force me to tend to those damn trees! If I refuse they'll feed me and my wife to their monster!"

"What monster?"

"They're building a monster out of that mutated guacamole but it needs human flesh and blood to thrive. So they lure travelers here and feed them to it. For weeks I've watched innocent people be eaten alive by that monster of theirs and it's the most horrific thing I've ever seen! They're insane! They're inhuman! You gotta help us! Please!"

"Okay I'm gonna get you out of here. Hold on." He freed him with his claws. "Okay now find your wife and get out of here."

"God bless you!"

He raced upstairs and was gone. Suddenly Manny felt something hit hard him in the back of the head which knocked him out.

...

"Ah, nothing like a hot bath to make you feel like a new woman." Frida said. She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and went into the guest room where she was staying. "Hey where are my clothes? And my bag? I left them right here."

She looked around the room but they were gone.

"T.J!" She groaned. "If this is an attempt to see me naked you've got another thing coming! Give me back my clothes!"

No response.

"T.J? Manny? Guys?" Still no answer. "Something's wrong. I better find them but I can't go out like this."

She searched the guest room for any type of clothing but all she found were shears, pins, thread, needles, rope, some old bills, and a used tooth brush.

"Well if I can't find clothes I guess I'll have to make some." Her grandmother had taught her how to sew a little bit so she could pull it off. The sheets on the guest bed were white but not see through so they would do. She pulled the sheets off the bed cut and snipped some parts off with the shears. Stitched up a few ends with the needle and thread, and tied and pinned two ends over her shoulder to hold it up. It sort of looked like a dress.

"Not designer but it will do." She said.

She left the room and began searching for T.J and Manny. She noticed that it was very quiet, too quiet and if she remembered every horror movie she had seen correctly whenever it was too quiet it meant something bad was about to happen. She heard footsteps and hid in a closet.

"Where is she?" It sounded like Dr. Chipolte.

"I don't know. She wasn't in the bathroom or the guest room." It sounded like his son.

"My monster will be very displeased."

"Wait! I got her bag!"

"Yeah but all she had is her clothes, some snacks, and a bow and arrows nothing useful for the monster. Find her!"

When they were gone Frida tiptoed back to the guest room and grabbed the shears. She then carefully and quietly began searching for her friends. When Manny woke up he was chained to the wall in his human form with no shirt or shoes just his jeans which were slightly tattered.

"Oh my head." He groaned. "Wha...What happened?"

"So you're awake."

He looked to see Dr. Chipotle Jr. standing in front of him.

"What did he tell you?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Manadavaries, how much did he tell you?"

"Enough to know that you're a deranged psychopath."

"I am not a psychopath! I'm a genius!"

"You feed humans to a monster! It's disgusting, inhuman, and evil!"

"So are clowns but for some reason they're still popular."

"Well I'm gonna mess you up big time." He tried to transform but nothing. "Huh? What's going on? What did you do to me?"

"I figured you were a halfbreed so while you were unconscious I injected you with a very special drug that keeps you human for at least eight hours."

"Oh shit."

"I see you went through my newspapers. You may think that I'm a monster but you're wrong mankind are the monsters. You see I was born an extraordinary intelligent and cultured child which impressed adults but not so much children. No one wanted to be my friend, they all just made fun of me so I decided to make my own friends. My father was a scientist working on an experiment to make vegetables last longer but it got mixed with some human blood samples giving them human personality. That's when he and I began our experiments to make humans out of guacamole unfortunately they never lasted more then a day until one day I had dropped a beaker and cut my finger on the broken glass. My monster craved my blood and that's when I learned it need human blood and flesh to survive. So I began my feeding it people who wronged me, my first victim was my principle who expelled me for trying to blow up Jose Martinez."

"Dude you are totally psychotic!"

"I am not! Anyway eventually the law caught up with father and me so we-"

"I know the rest man I read the paper."

"Then I guess you know what happens next."

"What?"

"Well while you were out I examined you to see if you were in good health. I can't feed sick people to my monster and I found you were more than just healthy, you're strong and powerful perfect for my monster."

"Oh great! I'm gonna be food."

Dr. Chipolte Jr. threw a bag and a book on the floor. Manny recognized them as Frida's bag and T.J's book.

"T.J! Frida! Where are they? Where are my friends?"

"The other boy we'll serve as a slave for my trees that is if I get him to eat my guacamole, as for the girl well she's such a young and pretty thing. It's been so long since my monster has had a sweet dessert with his meal."

Anger seethed through Manny's veins. He began trying to lunged for him but the chains held him back.

"Where's Frida?! What did you do to her?!"

"My aren't we angry, why the concern over one girl?"

"Where's Frida?! If you've harmed so much as one hair on her head I'll kill you! Do you hear me?! I'll kill you!"

"Oh now I see. The look in your in eyes says it all, you're in love with that girl. How touching, maybe I let you see her body one last time before I feed it to my monster."

"You filithy son of bitch!" Manny punched him right across his face making his nose bleed. The pyschotic boy almost looked afraid when he saw Manny jerking and trying charge toward him like some wild animal. Then the chains broke and part of it hit Dr. Chipotle Jr. in the face knocking him out. Manny panted hard for a couple if seconds before going back upstairs.

"What on earth was that?" Frida thought when she heard a loud boom from the basement. She heard the sound of someone running upstairs. She gripped the shears nervously but to her relief it was Manny.

"Frida!"

"Manny?"

"You're alive." He breathed. "Are you alright? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? If he did he's a dead man!"

"No I'm fine and who are you talking about?"

"Not important I'm just glad you're okay and why are you wearing a bedsheet?"

"Why are you just wearing pants?"

"Touché. Look we gotta get out of here. Where's T.J?

"I don't know."

"I'm over here!"

They went to kitchen and found T.J tied to a chair.

"What happened to you?" Manny asked.

"That doctor and his creepy son jumped me and tied me to this chair where they tried to force feed me guacamole."

"Did you eat any?" Manny asked.

"No I just spit it in their faces."

They untied him.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Wait my book!"

"I got it and Frida's bag now let's go!"

They ran out of the inn and didn't stop til they were far from it.

"Phew! And I thought the bates motel was a scary place to stay." Manny panted. "Here are your clothes Frida."

"Thanks, I'm gonna go change."

"Let me help you." T.J said.

"Oh no you don't." Manny said.


	18. Chapter 18

They continued walking until they reached a large temple.

"This place wreaks of bull hide." Manny said. "Sergio is here."

"Can you smell Andrea?" T.J said.

"Yeah it's weak but it's in there."

They entered the temple. As they looked for Andrea they made sure to keep quiet because the last thing they needed was to expose themselves. The temple looked completely empty and they didn't see anyone.

"Man why is everything way more creepy when it's quiet?" T.J asked.

"I know right. I've seen it in every movie." Manny said. "Sniff! I got something!"

They went followed Manny who went down a dark stairway.

"Okay guys be careful they're aren't any lights on so we might trip." Manny warned.

But the warning came too late and well, T.J tripped and fell on Manny and Frida came tumbling after them. All three them were rolling down the stairs.

"Ow! Oof! Ehh! Ahh! Ouch! Aye!" They cried falling down and they didn't stop til they reached what appeared to be a jail cell.

"What part of be careful did you two not hear?" Manny asked annoyed.

"Sorry." T.J and Frida said.

They got up and looked to see Andrea lying in the cell unconscious and chained to a wall.

"Andrea!" T.J gasped.

Manny picked the door lock with his claws then went to pick the locks on her chains while T.J and Frida tried to wake her.

"Andrea? Are you alright?" Frida asked.

"Say something! Andrea!" T.J called.

Once her chains were unlocked she started to wake up. The first thing she did was lunge for T.J's throat and began strangling him.

"Andrea! Stop!" Frida said trying to pull her off.

"It's us!" Manny said. "Snap out of it!"

Frida spotted a bowl of water that had been left for the prisoners to drink. Frida grabbed it and threw water in Andrea's face. She blinked and when she realized what she was doing she released T.J.

"Guys? Oh my God I'm so sorry." She said.

"Dear Lord!" T.J coughed. "Why is it that every time I get around you, you hurt me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Sergio."

"What did he do to you?" Frida asked looking at her bruised body.

"That filthy pig wanted me to sleep with him. When I refused he beat me senseless."

"That son of bitch!" T.J said. "He'll pay for this!"

"Let's get out of here." Manny said.

Manny and T.J helped Andrea up and the four friends tried to make an escape. They climbed back up the stairs this time being more careful and went to the door. They were halfway there when it closed on them.

"Oh crap." Manny mumbled.

"My plan worked!" A voice gloated. They watched as Sergio approached them looking smug. "I knew you'd come for her."

"What do you want Sergio?" Manny asked.

"The book! Give it to me!"

"Not gonna happen!" T.J snapped. "My father died to make sure it wouldn't end up in the hands of monsters like you! I intend to make sure his death wasn't in vain!"

"Then I'll take it from you! Attack!"

Out of no where demonic horses and bulls came charging toward them.

"Andrea rest here." Frida said.

Then she, Manny, and T.J began fighting them off. They were all instantly killed by Manny's claws and Frida's arrows. T.J chose to protect Andrea and the book. Sergio was very angry to see his animal minions so easily defeated by a human and a half human. How is that they were so much stronger than his demonic pets?

"Let see how ya varmits do against me!"

He changed into a horrible bull like monster and tried to kill them. But they moved out of the way causing him to keep hitting the sides of the building. He changed back into his demon form and snatched the book from T.J.

"Give that back!" He demanded.

He threw dust in Sergio's blinding him. He dropped the book and T.J caught it. He then ran with the crazy demon chasing him.

"T.J! I'm open!" Manny called.

"Go long!" He said throwing it to him.

Manny caught it and ran at great speed. Sergio was unable to catch up with Manny so he cut off his way but shooting down rubble to block his path. He then knocked Manny against the wall causing him to black out briefly. Just as Sergio was about to grab the book Frida shot an arrow at him, then took the book and ran into the other room.

"Get back here you!"

He chased after her and her being a human she wasn't able to run as fast as he could.

"Manny wake up! Come on! No sleeping!" T.J said shaking him.

"Huh? What? What's gonna on?" He asked waking up.

"Frida got the book and Sergio's trailing her!"

Hearing this he got up and went after them with T.J and Andrea following. Poor Frida wasn't sure if she could keep running any longer but her only other option was death so she kept on until she reached a dead end wall.

"Uh-oh! Now what?"

"Well, well." Sergio gloated. "No where to run and no where to hide. Might as well hand over the book."

"No way!"

Frida attempted to climb up the wall that blocked her. Sergio angrily shot up at the ceiling again and it collapsed. Frida screamed, by the time her friends arrived all they saw was Sergio standing next to a pile of rumble and Frida no where in sight.

"Fr-Frida?" Manny called nervously approaching the rumble. Then his eyes saw the small puddle of blood that spilled from it.

"Oh my God!" Andrea gasped in horror.

"You...You killed her?" Manny said in a shaken voice.

"It's not my fault! She should've stopped!" Sergio defended.

"You killed her. You killed her." He kept repeating. "You killed her."

"Manny are you-" T.J started.

"YOU KILLED HER!" He roared. Manny faced Sergio with glowing green eyes that held slits. Green fire began to surround his body as he seemed to turning into some kind of fiery tiger humanoid. T.J and Andrea quickly stood back and watched as he charged at Sergio and began to tear and claw at him. He broke through his armor and scratched his skin causing it to bleed black blood. He wasn't Manny anymore he was an animal, a beast.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sergio cried pitifully like some pathetic weakling.

Manny probably would have killed him if it had not been for...

"Manny stop!" Frida cried. She had crawled out of the rumble with a bleeding arm and a few bruises but otherwise she was alright. When Manny still didn't stop mauling him she ran to his side and threw her arms around him. "Manny I'm okay! He didn't kill me! I'm okay! I'm okay!"

His claws slowly stopped and he started to clam down when his flaming green eyes looked at her fearfully face he instantly reverted to his original form and passed out.

"Is he okay?" Frida asked.

T.J put his head to Manny's chest.

"Is he fine. He just wore himself out."

T.J lifted Manny onto his back and carried him out of the temple with Frida and Andrea following, leaving Sergio defeated and utterly petrified. When the group found a place to rest Frida tore part of her dress and used it to bandage her arm. A little trick she picked up from her grandma. It was an hour before Manny finally woke up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Dude what they hell was that?" T.J asked.

"What?"

"You. You went ballistic. You weren't even you anymore and it was insane."

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was being in the dark and hearing Frida- Frida! Oh my God! She's-"

"I'm right here." She said. "All that rumble did was mess up my arm. But are you okay?"

"I think so but I don't know what that was."

"T.J here's your book." Frida said handing it to him. "It better have been worth it."

"Do you think it might be able to explain what just happened to me?" Manny asked.

"Let me see." He flipped through the pages of the book for something but he couldn't find a thing. "There's nothing in here. But if I had to make a wild guess you were almost a full spirit."

"A full spirit?" Manny asked. "That's impossible. For as long as I can remember I was told two things. One I can never become a full spirit and two I can never repopulate."

"Well I don't know what I saw but you were changed into some type of spiritual being."

"Can we talk about this another time?" Andrea asked. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Frida said.

"Me three." Manny said. "Let's get some sleep."

With that decided they all fell asleep. Meanwhile underground in the firey depths of Hell. A meeting was being called.

"Santiago."

"Rodolfo."

"It's been a long time brother. Fifteen years of I'm not mistaken."

"Did you call this meeting?"

"No Father did. But I do have a bone to pick with you."

"What have I done to upset you this time."

"Not you exactly, my helmet was stolen."

"What? You think I took it? You know I took an oath never to steal your powers."

"But our children didn't."

"You think my son did it?"

"Well it's typical behavior for a half human."

"How dare you!"

"Alright you two don't start!" Jorge said. "We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" Santiago asked.

"Tito has been released."

"What? How?"

"I don't know but he's free and roaming on Earth."

"What should we do?" Rodolfo asked.

"Find him and lock him up before he does any damage. We all know how unstable your brother is."

"He should have never gotten involved with that fury." Santiago said.

"Well that aside we better find him before he gains his full power because if he does then there's no place on heaven or earth safe for any human."


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay then you add the baking soda and mentos." Frida demonstrated for Manny in the kitchen of his apartment. "A little vinegar and hot sauce, then pour in some coke, seal the lid on as quick as possible and vola you have your very own soda bomb."

"Cool so what do I do with it?"

"Follow me." She took him to the edge of his apartment, shook up the little round bottle, and threw it toward her vice principal. When it the ground the bottle burst open and squirted it's liquid all over him.

"Ugh!" He shouted.

Manny and Frida burst out laughing at his humiliation then went to watch a movie. But they're time was interrupted by a mist entering and it took the form of Nicholas.

"Nicholas what are you doing here?" Manny asked.

"I need to speak you to you."

"Well then start talking."

"I don't feel comfortable speaking about such matters in front of this human girl."

"Hey!"

"Dude just say it!" Manny said.

"Fine I did something wrong."

"Really? Mr. Perfect messed up?" He snickered.

"Shut up!"

"Okay what was it?"

"I...Accidentally released Tito."

"You what!"

"It was an accident. I went to him for questions and well...he cut me and used my blood to open the cell."

"Dude you didn't just mess up you messed up big time."

"Anyway I...I need one of your human girl's arrows."

Before any of them could say anything he used his heightened senses to find her bow and arrows which were in her bag, and took them.

"Hey! Give those back!" Frida demanded.

Ignoring her, he left at great speed. Manny quickly transformed into his spirit form, put Frida on his back and chased after him. Being half human he wasn't as fast as his cousin but he could keep up with him and follow his scent. Nicholas had fled to a secluded area outside of town where Davi and Lilith were waiting.

"Hello Nicholas." Lilith greeted. "Did it go well?"

"I got what I was looking for." He said holding up Frida's weapon.

"Are you sure that will defeat your uncle milord?" Davi asked.

"My uncle is a corrupted demon meaning he can only killed by something holy or of Christ. These arrows were craved from a tree blessed by a priest so if they were fired at him he would feel immense pain."

"But can you use it?" Lilith asked.

"Of course I can. Archery was a major that Father insisted I learn." He grabbed one of the arrows and attempted to shoot them with the bow but every time he did he kept missing his aim. "What's wrong with this stupid thing? It won't hit where I'm aiming."

"That's because I'm the only one who can use them genius!" Frida said as she and Manny arrived.

"How did you two find me?" He asked.

"Hey moron! I maybe half human but I'm also half spirit!" Manny said.

"Give me that!" Frida said jerking her weapon from him.

"Hmm...How is it that only you, a common human girl use that?" Nicholas quizzed suspiciously.

"Um...I guess I'm special." She said.

"Well if that's the case then I'll have to find another way to defeat Uncle Tito."

"Why don't you just ask them to help you?" Lilith suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous Lilith." Nicholas sneered. "Me rely on the help of my halfling cousin and his human girlfriend. Out of the question,"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Manny shouted.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Frida cries.

"Well whatever she is to you. I would rather suffer my father's wrath than rely on you two."

"Fine by us!" Manny said. "Come on Frida let's get out of here."

"Um Nicholas?" Davi said.

"What?!"

"With all due respect. Your spiritual powers alone won't be enough for Tito. Maybe you should consider asking for their assistance?"

PUNCH!

"On second thought do what you feel is right." Davi groand.

"Oh come on Nicholas you can't be that prideful." Lilith argued. "And besides it's just a one time thing."

"Ugh! I know I'm going to regret this but...Manny can you and your friend help me with my problem?"

"What's in it for us?" Manny asked.

"How about no crazy demonic uncle trying to kill you? Because let's face it I'm not the one he has a bone to pick with."

"Okay you have a point. So what's the plan?"

"Uncle will be attending a little gathering tonight?"

"What kind?"

"Nothing important just a bunch of demons and spirits gathering to drink. Anyway the plan is we attend, wait for him to get drunk, and then we strike."

"Sounds easy to me." Manny said.

"There's just one teeney, weeney, yet ever so crucial, tiny detail that stands in our way."

"What's that?"

"No humans or half humans allowed."

"Great so how are Frida and I going to get in?"

"Well you could probably pass as full fledged spirit but your friend could never pass as a spirit or demon."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well look at you, look at your clothes and your smell. You basically wreak of human scent. You have no fur, claws, feathers, wings, scales, fins, nothing animal related and what is this?" He said grabbing some of her hair. "What kind of fur is this?"

"It's my hair you idiot!" She said jerking it away.

"I suppose with proper clothes you could look like one of them and some spiteful perfume could mask that revolting human smell."

"Hey!"

"Lilith get her ready."

"Okay. Follow me."

The fourteen year old girl led Frida to her camp and began sorting through a chest of clothes Nicholas had given her.

"So why do you stay with that guy?" Frida asked.

"Well his dad assigned him to protect and watch over me. Being with him isn't so bad. Actually he's a lot nicer than he let's on. Now let's see what we can find for you."

In a couple minutes Lilith found suitable clothes for her to wear and sprayed some spiritual perfume on her.

"There we go."

"I feel ridiculous." Frida looked into a mirror. "Oh God I look ridiculous too."

"Nonsense you look great."

"Hey! You girls done in there?" Manny asked impatiently.

Frida huffed, Manny prepared himself for how silly she might look. Then stepped out. She wore a short sleeved red too, a red skirt, blue gloves, blue boots, a blue mask around her eyes, and on her back was a pair of blue butterfly wings. She was actually very pretty.

"Not one word about how ridiculous I look Manny." She said.

"Uh...I...I...I think we should go. Keep your arrows close Frida."

"Gotcha."

Manny spun his belt and transformed then Nicholas took them to a local bar where spirits and demons were meeting to just sit back, drink, and party. This was clearly one of those places where everyone was familiar with who went because when Manny and Frida walked in lots of them began staring at them and whispering.

"Who's are the two new guys with Nicholas?" One asked.

"I think they're spirits." Another said.

"They're kind of funny looking."

"Speak for yourself." A spirit girl said. "I think the new boy is cute."

"Me too." A demon girl said.

"Yoo-hoo!" They called over to Manny. They giggled and blew him kisses which made him blush. Frida rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"If he's with Nicholas then he must be cool." A demon boy said.

"He is handsome." An older spirit said. "And that girl, isn't she beautiful."

"Just adorable darling." His wife agreed.

"What a piece of work." A demon boy said.

"A real looker." Another said.

"Ahem!" His girlfriend coughed. "What was that Marcel?"

"Nothing dear." He corrected.

"I can't believe these fools actually think you're spirits." Nicholas whispered. He led them to a table. "Now you two way here, don't talk to anyone, don't make any eye contact, and whatever you do don't drink anything from here. The beverages here have a nasty effect on humans."

After that he got up and left leaving them to just sit and wait.

"This place is weird." Frida said.

"The people here are weird." Manny said. "Look that guy has three eyes."

"Cool." Frida said. "Hey look that guy doesn't even have eyes."

"Really? How can he see?"

"Maybe he's got better hearing."

"Excuse me." A demon approached them. He was young had red skin, black hair, and fangs. "But are you new here?" He asked Frida.

"Um...Yes." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks."

"So what do you say you and me ditch this crowd?"

"What do you say we don't and you get a mint because your breath stinks."

"Oooh. I like a woman with a little fire." He took her hand and kissed it then started kissing up her arm.

"Hey back off buddy she's with me." Manny said pulling her away from him.

The guy just threw his drink in his face.

"Hey!" He coughed.

Manny spotted a very large and scary looking spirit. He grabbed someone's random drink and threw it at him. The spirit turned around and faced him menacingly.

"He did it!" Manny said pointing to the demon.

The spirit grabbed him and took him into the bathroom to beat him up.

"You know I don't need rescuing." Frida said.

"I know but nobody throws their drink in my face and gets away with it." Manny said.

"More!" They heard a familiar voice called. The two looked in the direction of where it came from and saw Tito at the bar drinking as much as he could. A few steps from him was Nicholas who was giving them the signal that Tito was drunk. Frida quickly pulled out her bow and arrow and made an aim at his head. Without any hesitation she fired but Tito quickly turned around and caught it.

"WHO SHOT THAT?!" He demanded.

All partying stopped at his angry voice. Frida quickly hid her weapons before anyone could see and Manny hid so that his uncle wouldn't recognize him. Everyone became quiet and didn't say anything. Tito sniffed the air.

"I smell human." He said. Frida froze. "It's faint but it's there. There's a human in here."

Everyone began whispering to and sniffing each other to find out who the human was. Frida carefully and quietly began to make her way toward the exit when Tito sized her by her arm.

"Hmmm...You look familiar." He said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh no. No I don't think so." She lied.

"What kind of spirit are you?"

"Oh well I'm...I'm a...a." She looked at her wings. "I'm a butterfly spirit."

"Never heard of you."

"I don't get out much."

He sniffed her, she hoped that he didn't smell her scent through the perfume.

"Okay." He let go of her arm. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk away. "Except for this."

In a flash he tore off her fake wings and mask, exposing her as a human to everyone.

"A human!" A demon gasped.

"How did she get in here?!"

"Humans aren't allowed!"

"And she's not just any human." Tito said. "She's my nephew's little friend."

Thinking fast Manny grabbed a bottle and smashed it over a demon's head.

"Riot everyone!" He shouted.

All too soon a riot broke out in the bar. In the middle of the ruckus Manny grabbed Frida and pulled her out of the bar.

"Phew! That was close!" Manny breathed.

"You idiot!" Nicholas scolded. "How could you miss?"

"She didn't miss he senses it coming!" Manny defended. "You said he was drunk! He senses shouldn't be working if he's drunk!"

"He was!"

"Actually I wasn't." Tito chuckled as he walked out of the bar. "Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite nephews. I figured Nicholas would try to kill me in my drunken state so I faked it of course I never imagined he'd go to you two for help."

"Stop acting so smug Uncle." Nicholas said. "I could kill you with one swipe if I wanted to."

"Then what's stopping you now? Hmm? You're pathetic and weak just like you're dead mother."

At that very moment Nicholas transformed into a jaguar and lunged for Tito. He mauled Tito and tore him apart with his fangs. Manny and Frida could only watch in horror as Tito's body became shredded but then metal ooze came from his severed body parts and glued back together.

"Was that your best shot? Now let me show you mine." He turned his hands into a blade jabbed it deep into Nicholas's side. He hissed in pain and was thrown into concrete wall.

"You know I would kill you but you're the one who let me out so I'll let you live this time." He gloated. "And Manny don't think I'm holding out on doing you any harm because I have something special for you."

"Bring it!" Manny growled.

"Oh no not now. Something like this takes time, come visit me sometime if you wanna see it."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have someone there who's just dying to see you. Recognize this." He threw a black feather at Many's feet. He picked it up and sniffed it, this feather came from Zoe's wings.

"Where's Zoe?! What did you do to her?!" He demanded. "If you've hurt her-"

"She's fine for now. Come by tomorrow night that is if you don't want any harm to come to her."

"You leave Zoe alone! She's never done anything to you!"

"How interesting that now you care about her. When a year ago you abandoned her because you were afraid of falling in love though I can't blame you. Love is weak."

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LLL KILL YOU!" Manny jumped up a strike him but he vanished without a trace. "DAMN! I swear to you Tito if you hurt Zoe I

"Manny are you okay?" Frida asked.

"Why? Why did I leave Zoe? Why couldn't I just try to be friends with her instead of leaving her?"

Frida felt a pain in her heart. She had never seen Manny care about anyone like this except his mother. Did he love Zoe? And if he did why did it make her feel bad.

"Manny...I...We'll get her back." She reassured him with a smile. "I promise."

"Thanks." He said hugging her.

Her face was happy and held support her heart was sad and very unsure.


	20. Chapter 20

Tito was basically evil incarnate. While his father and other demons were merely mischievous and troublesome yet they held love for their families. He felt no mercy, no remorse, no love, he had no heart literally. He got rid of it a long time ago because it made him feel emotion which made him think he was weak.

"Ahh! Damn cigarette!" He shouted after burning himself.

"What's the matter Tito?" Zoe teased from her jail cell. "Did you hurt yourself? Want me to kiss it better?"

"Shut up you little wench!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Like I'm afraid of you!"

"Maybe not me. But I know what you are afraid of?"

"Your breath?"

"No! You're afraid of being weak!"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Oh yes you are. You're afraid of being weak because you're half human. Not being good enough for anyone, your mother, Manny. I know you love him but he doesn't love you."

"Stop it!"

"You want to become a full fledged demon so you can get rid of your heart and not feel like I did."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I do know that I can see to it that you won't feel anything anymore." In his hand he held a small black mirror.

"What is that?"

"It's a demons mirror. When a demon crushes his darkened heart it turns into a mirror that shows you the worst of yourself if you look into it. But if the mirror is crushed and one it's shards enters your body it only allows you to feel hate."

He crushed it in his hand and then blew the black shards toward her. One of them landed in her eye.

...

"Got everything ready?" T.J asked his friends. They had spent the whole day preparing to rescue Zoe. Tito's temple was a place of no return. Once someone went there they never came back.

"We're ready." Andrea said.

"You guys aren't coming." Manny stated.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance against my uncle."

"In case you haven't noticed dude. We're not as weak and denfensless as you'd have us believe." Frida said. "In fact I've saved your butt several times."

"But this is my problem."

"Ask me if I care because I don't and I'm coming weather you want me to or not."

"You don't even like Zoe."

"That is very true but I like you and for God knows what reason you like her so as your friend I must help you. Even though I believe you have terrible taste in women."

"T.J help me out here?"

"Hey dude leave me out of this. I'm only coming to support you."

"Andrea?"

"She's makes a good argument. Anyway we're helping and that's final."

"Ugh! Nicholas was right I should've stuck to being friends with demons. Fine! You can come! But don't blame me if you get killed! Anyway you better use the bathroom before we go because we're not taking breaks."

With that said they went to the nearest bathroom. Manny went to his room and when he was sure he was alone he pulled out the feather that Tito had left him and carefully stroked it.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?" Frida asked.

"I...I...I...Yes she does."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I know I care about her and the last thing I would ever do is hurt her."

"Manny you'll be honest with me right?"

"Um...That depends."

"Figures but okay, Manny would you- hypothetically speaking that is. Would you leave me if you fell in love with me?"

Manny burst out laughing.

"Oh that's a good one! Ah-ha! Ha! Ha! Me? Fall in love? With you? Oh man! Ha! Ha!" He laughed so hard that he was crying tears and hardly breathing. However when he saw Frida's unresponsive face which was slightly annoyed he realized this wasn't a joke.

"Oh God you're serious. Well uh...Then this is awkward?"

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. But seriously you were Zoe's friend but when you felt like you were falling in love with her you left her. You and I are friends and suppose you might fall for me. Would you leave me?"

"Why does it matter It'll never happen, it's an impossiblity."

"Well excuse me but I'll have you know that somebody falling for me isn't impossible."

"It is for me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing except as I said when we first met you're not my type."

"Oh right how could I forget? Your type consists of deranged half demon goth girls."

"You know Zoe has a lot better qualities than you think! She's smart, exciting, pretty-"

"So I'm not pretty huh?! Well I figured as much! I know I'm not a beauty like Zoe and most men joke about my appearance but I'm not that ugly am I?"

"I didn't say that! Of course you're not ugly! You're very beautiful!" He clapped his hand over his mouth and blushed.

"Really?" She said smiling. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Um...Well...I...I...I guess...You are to some men...I mean guys flirt with you so you have to be...But Zoe's a lot prettier."

"Ugh!" PUNCH! "Jerk!"

"Ow! And she was a lot nicer too!"

"Well then give her a kiss for me! As a thank you for nicely trying to kill me!"

Then shemarched off fuming. Once everyone had their bathroom break and cooled off they went to the temple of The Metal Demon Tito. It resided somewhere underground in a cave just above Hell. To get there you needed a dead man's coin, T.J knew a demon who owed him a favor so obtaining four dead man's coins was easily done. The cave was like an endless bitter void of eternal darkness. When they arrived there were four caves.

"This place is creepy." T.J said.

"Okay here's the plan. We'll split up to cover more ground." Manny suggested.

The four of them split up and went into different caves. In the third cave Frida heard a shrieking coming further downward. It sounded like some kind of bird in pain. She pulled out her bow and arrow. She continued downward toward the shrieking noise and there she saw a crow bashing it's head against the bars of a cage trying to get loose. Frida opened the cage and the crow flew out taking the form of Zoe when it landed.

"Interesting trick." Frida said unimpressed.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"Saving you."

"You're kidding."

"No. Manny's worried sick about you and he won't rest til you're safe."

"He's here?"

"Duh why else would I be here?"

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't but he loves you so as his friend I have to help you."

"He loves me huh? Does it hurt you?"

"Oh great not this. No it doesn't hurt me."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You love him don't you and it just pains you that his heart belongs to me and not you." She taunted.

"Okay I see what you're doing and it's not working so let's get out of here."

"You do realize once I'm saved he's going to leave you for me."

"I...I'm sure you two will work out whatever problems you have but he's still my friend."

"Is that what he told you? Manny doesn't associate with humans at least not for long. Let's face it he was merely using you as a hiding area. Once he's done with you he'll leave you all alone."

"Can you stop?"

"Why? Does it make you sad? Does it your break your heart?"

"I really don't want to shoot you for his sake but if you push me too far I will."

"Ha! You can't defeat me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Take your best shot. I dare you."

"Fine! You asked for it!"

She fired her arrow but Zoe caught it and crushed it.

"Oh Frida how horrible of you." She said. "Imagine what Manny would think if he found out you tried to kill the woman he loved."

"I aimed a few inches from your arm the worst it would do is scratch it! Now can we drop this and go- ah!"

Zoe sized Frida by her throat.

"How could you possibly think that someone as strong and powerful as Manny could love someone as pathetic and weak as you?"

Tears streamed down Frida's eyes.

"Please stop!" She pleaded. "Please!"

But she didn't. She jabbed her hand into Frida's chest and began digging around it.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! Please I can't stand it! You're hurting me! I can't breathe!"

She pulled out a glowing star. It was Frida's heart and once it was out her body, Frida fell to the cold ground seemingly dead. Zoe lifted Frida's wrist up and felt for a pulse.

"Not completely dead yet, you have exactly one hour to get your heart back before you die but I doubt you'll be able to." She said. "Three down, one more to go."

In the fourth cave Manny wasnear the end when metal ooze leaked in. It rose up and took the shape of Tito who was holding an unconscious Zoe.

"Put her down Tito! Now!" Manny demanded.

"As you wish."

He dropped her and then slipped away. Manny rushed to her side and gently shook her.

"Zoe are you okay? Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You saved me. I knew you would."

"I'm so sorry. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not nearly as much as you did."

"I'm sorry Zoe but you don't understand getting close to you would cost me my life."

"Figures you don't love anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true! Zoe I'm sorry, look you can live with me in my apartment. We'll start over and try to make things work."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's what I've always wanted."

She hugged him and he hugged her back. It felt nice to be with her again but his happy thoughts were stopped when he caught hold of a familiar scent. Zoe smelled like Frida, well technically Frida's scent was on Zoe. Why? Had she run into her.

"Zoe why do you smell like Frida?"

"What?"

"Where's Frida? Is she alright?"

Zoe shoved him away.

"Does she mean more to you than I do?"

"Answer the question Zoe! Where is she?"

Zoe glitches her teeth but her face softened. She snapped her fingers and Frida's motionless body appeared.

"Frida!" He ran to her and lifted up her upper body. She had no breath or pulse and she was cold. "What did you do to her?!"

Zoe held up the the star.

"What is that?"

"It's her heart." She said. "I ripped it out of her chest."

"You...Zoe you didn't!"

"Rest assure she's not dead yet. If her heart is restored in one hour she'll be revived."

"Give it back!"

"Wait! Her heart is very special if I eat it I'll be a full fledged demon and if you eat it you'll be a full fledged spirit. So let's cut her heart in half and split it."

"No!"

"But isn't that what you always wanted? To be a whole spirit?"

"Not at the cost of her life! Give it back now!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? The woman you love? Do you really have it in you to do that?"

Manny didn't know what to do, he just stood there not moving and looking confused. This girl couldn't be Zoe. Not the Zoe he knew, Tito must've done something to her. Zoe could be cruel but she wouldn't do this, would she?

"That's what I thought. Well hate to see this go to waist."

As she brought the star to her lips Manny tackled her to the ground and tried to pry it from her hands. When she wouldn't let go he punched her in the face causing her to let go of the heart. Manny was horrified by what he did but she looked at him with a face that lacked any emotion.

"I knew it." She said.

"Knew what?"

But she didn't answer. She just changed into a crow and flew away. Manny looked at the star heart and then placed it back inside Frida's chest. For five minutes there was complete silence then she sat up with her eyes open and breathing heavily.

"Frida are you okay?" He asked her.

She looked at him. Her face was ghost white, her body was shaking and trembling, and tears began to stream down her face.

"I was dead." She whispered. "I was dead! I was dead!"

"No Frida. You're not dead." Manny said calmly.

"My heart stopped! I couldn't breathe! I was dying!"

She buried her face in his shirt and started crying, Manny had never seen her cry before and he had never seen her so scared. Whatever Zoe did to her it petrified Frida halfway to death. Manny wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't stop shaking or sobbing.

"It's okay." He calmed her. "You're safe now, it's gonna be alright."

"She...She...She tried to kill me." She wept.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I promise I won't let her hurt you again."

Meanwhile back in the other caves...

"Keep pulling Andrea!" T.J begged.

"I am!" She said.

He had walked into some quicksand and was sinking like a ship. Andrea was relying on all her strength to pull him out.

"Andrea if I don't make it tell Bernice I love her!"

"What?!" She said letting go of him. "Who the hell is Bernice?"

"Ahh! Andrea! I'm sinking!"

"Who is Bernice?"

"Andrea now is not the time!"

"Who is she?"

"Oh for the love of God! She's my grandma! Now help me!"

She took a deep breath and pulled harder than she ever had to the point of where her face turned red. Luckily she managed to get him out.

"Thanks." T.J breathed.

"No problem. Now let's try and find the others."

She helped him up and led him out of the cave where Manny stood waiting for them while holding Frida who was asleep in his arms.

"What happened to you two?" T.J asked.

"We're going home." Manny said.

"What about Zoe?"

"We're going home. You guys can either stay or go."

"Okay." T.J said confused.

"What on earth happened to them?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing it was bad."


	21. Chapter 21

Frida had been asleep for hours the next day, the previous events from last night had left her shaken up bad. Her family bought the excuse that Frida was like this because she had almost been hit by a truck though her mother wasn't fully convinced.

"I'm really worried about her." Manny said to T.J and Andrea. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"She'll recover but there's no saying when." T.J said. "Frida experienced what is was like to be dead and it was horrifying especially since instead of moving on her soul was temporarily trapped in a dead body. Coming back from that can have serious scars."

"What exactly did Zoe do to Frida?" Andrea asked.

"She ripped out her heart and tried to eat it." Manny said.

"Whoa! Time out! So your ex girlfriend is a deranged half demon and a cannibal? Boy do you know how to pick em." T.J said.

"I still don't believe Zoe wanted to do that. Something about her just didn't seem right." Manny said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I hit her she showed no response, no emotion, nothing and her eyes they looked glassy and behind that glass there was nothing but pure anger and hatred."

"Hmm...I'll have to look into that but what I'm really curious about is once Frida's heart was ripped out she should've died almost immediately not fall into a temporary coma. If she's human how on earth is that possible?"

"Well you guys didn't see her heart. It didn't even look like a heart."

"What did it look like?" Andrea said.

"It looked like a star."

"Are you sure that it was a star?" T.J said. "Absolutely positive?"

"I don't know what else it could've been. It was bright, shiny, and it was the lightest thing I had ever held."

"Is there anything else you know about it?"

"Zoe said something about her becoming a full demon or me becoming a full spirit if one of us ate it."

T.J began flipping through his book until he found a page with a picture of people with what appeared to be stars where their hearts should be.

"They're called heavenly healers." T.J read. "Humans who descended from angels living on earth, instead of having the average human heart they have stars which give them the power to break evil spells, heal flesh wounds and diseases but it's limited per person."

"Limited? What does that mean?" Andrea asked.

"It means sometimes their powers will work and sometimes they won't. This is to prevent any human, spirit, or demon from living forever."

"And the whole eating her heart?" Andrea said.

"If the heart of a heavenly healer is consumed by anyone then they can achieve immortality and become all powerful."

"Well so much for making sure nobody lives forever." Manny said.

"Rest assure Manny, those sick enough to eat that heart may never grow old but it doesn't mean they'll never die and I hear the big guy has away of making sure that never happens."

"So are all heavenly healers good?" Andrea said.

"Well because their ancestors were angels most of them are but they're still human beings meaning that they can become evil and if one does turn to darkness their heart becomes tainted and they lose their powers." He flipped another page. "Here are the angels who took human form."

On the page were three people: a grown man, a little girl, and a young lady. The young lady looked like a teenager, she was dressed in white with brown hair that was tied back, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes.

"Who's that?" Manny asked pointing to the teenager.

"That's Catarina. She, her older brother Juaquin, and their younger sister Romona were born on earth from the three drops of blood by one God's loyal angels. They used their powers to help mankind for many years."

"She looks just like Frida." Manny pointed out. "Give her blue hair and they could be twins."

"You're right." Andrea agreed. "What happened to them?"

"Catarina fell in love with a young demon called Arturo. She tried to change him, to free the darkness in his heart and he was willing to change but someone killed Catarina. The humans who she helped blamed Arturo and killed him. Sometime after that Juaquin was killed by Arturo's father and Romona died as well but not before marrying a human and birthing a daughter who was the first heavenly healer ever born."

"I've never heard of Arturo." Manny said.

"Me either." Andrea said.

T.J flipped a few more pages and stopped at one that showed a picture of a young man wearing gray and black attire with straight black hair, freckles, and green eyes.

"He was the first natural born demon to be good. His family expected him to be evil but falling in love with Catarina made him lean toward to being good. He couldn't decided which one."

"He looks like you Manny." Andrea said. "Different hair but you're almost identical."

"Really? I don't see it."

"She's right." T.J said. "Strong family resemblance."

"Family resemblance? You're saying I'm related to that guy?"

"It says here his younger brother was the great, great, great grandfather of Rodolfo Rivera a.k.a your father so that makes him your great, great, great, great grandfather and Arturo your great, great, great, great uncle."

"Great another weirdo I'm related to."

"Could've been worse."

"I'm gonna go check on Frida." Manny turned invisible and snuck over to her house. But on his way there he smelled a local peddlar spirit, they were known to be very greedy and cheap with their merchandise but the stuff sold had magical properties. He bought one for Frida and then continued on to her house. Luckily she was awake but she looked so pale and was trembling. He knocked on the window. She got out of bed and let him in. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"I don't know. It's all foreign to me."

"Frida you have no idea how sorry I am about last night I swear I never thought she would try to hurt you."

"It's okay you can't see the future."

"If you don't mind me asking what did it feel like?"

"It was cold and dark, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't move, and I couldn't breathe. It was like I was dying but at the same time I wasn't. I don't think I had ever been more scared in my life."

"I have something for you." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped locket with a diamond star on it.

"It's beautiful."

"I got it from a peddlar spirit and it cost me one of my fangs."

"Your fangs?"

"Peddlar spirits are total weirdos, no big deal it was a baby fang so I'll get an adult one. Anyway he told me that this was specially made to protect hearts, if you wear it no one will be able to get your heart."

"Really? Thanks...Um...Can you put it on me?"

"Sure whatever."

He carefully chained it around her neck.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"With your eyes." He said.

"Ha, ha, very funny you know you don't have me fooled."

"What are you talking about?"

"That whole tough guy act. You act like you're this great big tough guy when the truth is you're just a big softie underneath."

"Be quiet! Before I change my mind and sell that thing."

"I'm never gonna take it off you know."

"I imagine since some people my try to rip out your heart and eat it."

"Just saying and- hey. How did you know that?"

"T.J looked it up his book, you're some type of healer. Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first I didn't know and when I did find out I promised my grandma I wouldn't tell."

"Is that why you can see me? Even if I'm invisible?"

"Yes."

"I knew you weren't a normal human."

"I take that as a compliment. So you bought me this to keep my heart safe, if I didn't know any better I'd say you care about me."

"I...I...Well I...Okay so I care a little bit I am half human after all."

"You know you keep saying that you being kind and caring comes from your human half and yet you're father who was a full spirit loved and cared for your mother who was a human. Is it possible that you could care for others weather or not you're a halfling?"

"I don't know but can we please not talk about my old man?"

"Sorry, anyway thank you." She planted a kiss on his cheek making him blush. "Listen why don't we play some video games?"

"You sure you're up to it?"

"I'm always up to video games."

He smiled and joined her in their game unaware that they were being watched by Tito.

"Oh Manny you're more like your father than you think. How it sickens me that you both lost your hearts to human women." He snarled. "Dare I say you love that human girl more than you ever loved anyone else even Zoe who I'm controlling like a puppet on a string."

"You won't get away with this!" An angry voice called. Tito had captured both of his brothers and imprisoned them.

"Rodolfo I really didn't want to do this but I can't have you stopping me from killing your son."

"You're insane! How can you do this?! He's your nephew!"

"Just because we share the same blood doesn't mean I care for him. You know you'd be proud of him because he's following in your footsteps."

"What are you talking about?"

"Getting involved with demonic women only to abandon them and fall in love with human women. Tell me what is about the men in our family that makes them fall for women weaker than they are? Our great, great, great uncle fell for an angel, Father fell for a spirit, you fell for a human, and your son is doing the exact same thing."

"I swear if you do anything to hurt my wife or my son I'll kill you."

"You can't protect them. Not so long as your trapped behind bars made in the fires of hell."

"You truly are monster. You're more evil than our father at least he wouldn't hurt anyone in the family!"

"Family is overrated and so is love."

"What exactly did you do that girl?"

"Zoe? Simple I placed a shard of a demon's mirror in her eye. Now all she feels is anger and hate toward everyone even the ones she loves. I hoping it'll drive her to kill Manny."

"Why?"

"Because we both know he'd never kill her even to save his own life."

"You're sick! Twisted! I swear you will suffer for all you've done!"

"Not as much as your son is going to suffer. Before I send Zoe on him I'm going to kill that human girl right in front of him, make him wish he was dead and then have Zoe grant it. Just like how I made you suffer by beating your wife to a pulp and then selling her as a slave."

"YOU UNIMAGINABLE BASTARD!" Rodolfo transformed and tried to claw at him but the bars kept him from touching him. "WHERE IS MY WIFE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

Tito just cackled and left him there.


	22. Chapter 22

It was an average day in Miracle City, the students were in school waiting for their assignments.

"Good morning class." Their teacher said. "Sorry I'm late but the traffic was murder. We will begin with homework checks. Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez I assume you don't have yours again."

"That is correct." Manny said.

"Of course well those of you who did do it let me say-"

But he interrupted when the ground shook and then something shot out of the ground like a bullet. It broke through the ceiling and went high up but came back down and landed in the classroom. All the girls gasped at how handsome he was.

"Django?" Frida said.

"Ah Frida." He said smiling. "You are as beautiful as Manny is stupid!"

Frida blushed, Manny growled. Django grabbed a hand and began kissing it.

"I have missed you as the sun misses the dawn."

"Well that's very flattering..." Frida trailed off.

"But that's my hand pal!" Manny snapped pulling it away. "And I can easily turn it into a fist!"

"Hello Rivera, miss me?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Here now what are you doing barging into my class young man!" The teacher said.

"Zip it gramps!"

"What are you doing here Django!" Manny demanded.

"I'm just here to make an announcement." He said. "It's the annual Harvest Moon Ball tonight. A romantic evening where the spirits, demons, and other creatures join together for music and dancing and I am here to personally invite the lovely Frida Suarez as my date."

"Me?" Frida said.

"Her?!" Every other girl said in surprise.

"So what do you say?" He asked her.

"Well I-"

"Sorry! She's not interested!" Manny interjected.

"Manny what's the matter with you?"

"Hello arch rival here. I don't trust him and furthermore I don't want you around him."

"Excuse me! Who are you? My Dad?" Frida said.

"No, no, that's okay Frida. I can understand him being protective over you after all I've had a history of breaking hearts." Django said.

"Django I would love to be your date." Frida said. "But only if my friends can come."

"Ugh! Fine." He handed her four invitations. "Also it's a costume ball so you'll need a costume. It starts at sun down and to get there go to the cemetery and look for a crypt with a red door."

With that said he disappeared in flames.

"This is great." T.J said. "It's been too long since I've gone to somewhere exciting. I can see the babes now."

SLAP!

"Ow! What?!"

"There's no way I'm going to let that happen." Andrea said.

"Jealous?"

"Oh please. Don't make me sick."

"Well if I can't flirt will you be my date?"

"No way."

"Okay then I'll just find another."

"Ugh! Fine but only to protect the poor unsuspecting girl you might take."

"I can't believe you all are actually going to this." Manny said.

"Come on Manny it could be fun." Frida said.

"Oh yeah watching you and Django dancing cheek to cheek. Totally fun. Won't see you two smooching will I?"

"Of course not I hardly know him." She said. "Right now my biggest concern is finding a suitable costume."

"We can stop by the costume store or just the mall." Andrea said.

"You three can go and have fun at the Dead feast but I'm going home. See ya!" Manny said.

Manny went back to his apartment. He couldn't believe she was actually going with that creep. Why? What was so great about him? Manny tried to ignore it but soon the thought of Frida and Django slow dancing got to him real bad so he went to the costume store but the only thing in his size was a suit that consisted of a long sleeved black shirt with a collar and gold stitching complete with a cape and boots.

"Not bad."

"Hey kid are you gonna pay this time or are you gonna rob me like you did last Halloween?"

...

"But Dad why can't I go?" Frida asked.

"Because it's with a boy!"

"Come on please! Andrea and T.J will be there." She gave him the baby eyes.

"Oh...Alright but I pick your outfit."

"Noooo. You'll just make me wear a turtleneck sweater and long skirt."

"Well you're definitely not wearing that cocktail dress I saw you about to order online."

"I have an idea." Carmela said. "She can wear my old costume."

"No Mom."

"I know what you're think Mija but it's adorable. Come see."

She went up into the attic and pulled out a box which contained her costume from the play she was in.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"It's this or your father's choice."

"Ugh!...Fine!"

"Trust me Hija you will look beautiful."

"That's what you said when you made me wear that poofy yellow dress at Easter and I looked ridiculous."

"Well this is different."

She got dressed in her mother's costume. It was a perfect fit then her mother and her sisters came in to do her hair and make up. Sometime later Andrea and T.J came by to pick her up. Andrea wore a gold and red dress with a silk corset, trim, and flats. T.J wore a white dress shirt, brown jacket, stockings, and boots.

"Wow you look great." Andrea said.

"Shall we?" T.J asked offering his arm.

She locked her arm with his and they walked to the cemetery until they found a glowing red crypt. They opened it to reveal a passage way that led to an underground ball room. Music played and spirits, demons, and humans alike were dancing. Manny couldn't recognize anyone except Django who was dressed as the red death.

"Wow original." He thought sarcastically. "Where could Frida be?"

He saw T.J flirting with girls, then Andrea pinching his ear. Then he saw Django speaking to Frida. She was beautiful, she wore a dress that consisted of a midnight blue bodice that was decorated with stars, the sleeves were short and below the shoulder, the skirt was pink and also decorated with stars. She wore sliver boots and her hair was pinned back with a moon comb.

When Django left to get a drink he walked over to see her. He gently took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said back. She looked flustered and nervous.

"Are you okay?"

"Why...Why did you-"

"Every other guy was doing it,"

"Gotcha. I'm glad you came."

"I only came for the free food."

"Okay. Do you wanna dance?"

"What about your date?"

"He's getting a drink. We have time for one dance."

"Well better me than him I guess."

"Great."

"Andrea." T.J said.

"What?"

He kissed her hand.

"May have the pleasure?"

"Pleasure?" She said nervously. "What pleasure?"

"Of dancing with you."

"Well I...Uh...Um...You see...I-I-I-I."

"I-I-I think that's a yes."

The lights began to dim as a new song was prepared. Manny led Frida over to the floor. He bowed, she curtsied, their hands joined while her free hand went to his shoulder, and hers went around her waist. When the music began they started to waltz, Manny spun and dipped Frida. She was amazed by how good he was, it almost seemed like they were on air. She then looked down to find that they were no longer on the ground. She gasped and clung to him nervously.

"Are we floating?" She asked.

"A little trick I picked up over the years. It's not long but it's the best I can do."

She giggled then wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder making him blush and feel flustered. But he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he lowered them back on the ground. After that they just held each other and swayed slowly.

"What the hell is this?!" Django pulled Manny away from Frida. "Rivera! What are you doing with my girl?!"

"Your girl? You don't own her." Manny said.

"She was my date!"

"Django we were just dancing." Frida said.

"Shut up Frida! I don't want you spreading your legs for anyone but me!"

"You bastard!" Manny punched him and held him to the floor. "Don't you ever talk to her like that! Ever! You apologize this instant!"

"Rivera you're crazy!"

"Apologize or I'll break your skull!"

"Fine! Frida I'm sorry! I was rude! Forgive me!"

"And?" Manny twisted his arm.

"Ow! Ow! And I'm a dirty, disgusting, son of a bitch! Now let me go! Losing feeling! Losing feeling!"

Manny released him.

"You alright?" Manny asked Frida.

"Ye...Yes...Um I think I wanna go home now."

"Okay."

"T.J? Andrea?"

They found them dancing cheek to cheek, blushing, and smiling.

"Awww." Frida sighed.

"Ewww." Manny gagged. "I hate it when humans get affectionate."

"Shut up this is romantic."

But T.J and Andrea's dance of love and romance was put to a stop when he grouped her behind.

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"You pervert!" She cried.

"Sorry but can you blame me? You have a nice ass."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"I'm out of here."

During the walk back Frida didn't say a word. She was surprised by what Manny did back there and somewhat flattered. She never imagined he would do something like that for her. She found it quite chivalrous and before that he was behaving like such a gentleman. She hated to admit it but she actually found him attractive back there.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked her.

"Yeah I...I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what? Beating up your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, I don't even like him. I only went out with him to do something fun."

"Oh...Well it's not I care."

"You wanna know a secret?"

"That depends is it disturbing?"

"No."

"Okay what is it?"

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

She kissed his cheek.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"This nice stuff. It's creeping me out."

"You're so silly." She giggled.

"Okay you're seriously scaring me right now."

"Goodnight Manny."

She said going to the door of her house.

"Um...What just happened?"

"Dude are you that blind?" T.J asked.

"What?"

"She totally likes you maybe even loves you."

"What?! That's not true?!"

"Oh yes it is. She loves you and you love her. Manny and Frida sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Shut up!" PUNCH! "I do not love her! I'm not some creepy leacher like you! Okay?!"

He then transformed and ran back to his apartment. Andrea helped T.J off the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ow! How many times are people going to hurt me today?"

"Don't worry when we get back I'll get the first aid kit and fix you up."

"Beautiful and compassionate, Andrea you are my dream woman."

"Easy Casanova."


	23. Chapter 23

_It was storming one night. A man was driving down the street in the storm, with him was his ten year old son and six year old daughter. Suddenly they were hit by a truck being driven by a drunk driver. Their car spun out of control and tumbled over the edge. The man and his children jumped out, he managed to grab on to a root and catch his daughter while his son held on to his leg._

 _"Dad! I'm slipping!" The boy cried._

 _"Hold on Carlos!"_ _The man shouted. "Help! Somebody help us!"_

 _There was a flash and a hooded figure appeared._

 _"Who are you?" The man asked._

 _"A Demon who is willing to save your son but only if I can have him." The figure said._

 _"What?! You're insane! Never!"_

 _"Dad!" The boy's hand slipped and he fell toward the ground._

 _"Save him!" He cried._

 _The demon caught the boy._

 _"Give him back!" The man demanded._

 _"He's mine now!"_

 _With that said the demon disappeared taking the boy._

 _"Carlos no!" The little girl screamed._

Andrea woke up screaming. Another nightmare about the terrible day when that demon appeared and took her brother. It was on that day she vowed that somehow someway she'd get him back. She hardly said a word to anyone that day which concerned her friends.

"Andrea is something wrong?" Frida asked.

"No. Everything's fine." She said glumly.

"She's lying. She was up all night because some nightmare spooked her." T.J said.

"That's not true!" She denied.

"Yes it is, I walked by your room last night and you were screaming in your sleep. I would've waken you up myself but you had already waken up yourself."

"What were you dreaming about?" Frida asked.

"Nothing it's just a stupid nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing!"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being scared by a bad dream it happens to everyone."

"Yeah even Manny." T.J said.

"What are you talking about? I don't get scared by bad dreams." Manny objected.

"Oh yeah? What about those recurring nightmares about losing your mother?" Frida said.

"Well I-"

"Nicholas giving you a wedgie?" Andrea added.

"That was-"

"And Frida running off with Django?" T.J finished.

"Shut up!" Manny punched him.

"Wait what was that last part?" Frida asked.

"The point is it happens to everyone and it usually helps to talk about it." T.J said.

"Alright." Andrea sighed. "It was about the night I lost my brother. I've had it ever since I was a little kid."

"I'm sorry." T.J said. "You really miss him don't you?"

"Yes and I promised my father that one day I would find him."

"Do you know what demon took him?" T.J asked.

"It was a long time ago and he wore a cloak."

"Well I promise you Andrea I will help you find this demon but I'm merely a beginner if we want to an unknown demon we'll have to consult an expert."

Five minutes...

"Madame Bernice's seer of the future and supernatural?" Manny said. "You're expert is a fortune teller?"

"You'd be surprised how connected fortune tellers are to the super natural. Also she's my grandma and I haven't visited her in awhile."

T.J knocked on the door. Instead of an answer the door opened by itself. They walked in and approached the stan. T.J hit the bell and an old man appeared.

"Who dare disturbs the great Madame Bernice?" He asked.

"Drop it Grandpa it's me." T.J said.

"Oh what do you want?"

"We need to see Grandma."

"Pay up."

"You always were a cheapskate." T.J pulled out some money and handed it to the old man.

"She's in the back."

The four teenagers went into the back room to see an old woman sitting at a table with a crystal ball, some cards, and candles while smoking a cigarette. When she saw T.J she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Tulio Jr!" She cried. T.J flinched at the mention of his name while the others giggled. She hugged her grandson so tight that he turned blue. "I've missed you."

"Me too." He choked.

"Why don't you visit me more?"

"I've been busy oh and um these are my friends. Manny, Frida and Andrea. Listen Grandma we need your help."

"With what?"

"Well we're looking for An unidentified demon who kidnapped Andrea's brother. We we're wondering if maybe you could tell us who he is?"

"Perhaps but first let me see who everyone is." He took Andrea's hand.

"Um what are you doing?" She asked.

"Reading your palm." She studied the palm of her hand carefully. "Oh my you are a very strong young lady."

"Thanks."

"Brave and independent yet you are suffering the loss of a loved one. I can assure you will heal from it and I see you living a long lifeline and having a wonderful family."

She did Frida next, she carefully ran her fingers across the girl's palm.

"You have holy powers from heaven and you posses a very strong and pure heart." She said. "I see you getting married to a very powerful young man and you will bear a very powerful child."

"Cool."

She then took Manny's hand last. A shocked and surprised look crossed her face when she read his palm.

"This is incredible. You have both spirit and human blood flowing through your veins, you live between life and death, normal and paranormal."

"I kind of already knew that."

"There's more. Your past and hers." She said pointing to Frida. "Are intertwined, an ancestor of yours and hers did something and it will come back again to haunt you both."

"Okay...Anything else you wanna creep us out with?"

"Three worlds."

"What do you mean three worlds?"

"You are half human and half spirit meaning you can travel between two worlds earth and hell but in time you will play a role in creating the one who can travel between all three worlds heaven, earth, and hell."

"Time out! That's impossible. They only way somebody could travel between all three without dying is if they're one third human, one third spirit or demon, and one third angel."

"Exactly."

"Grandma that's impossible." T.J said. "A human, spirit/demon, and angel can't have a child together. It takes two to have a child, one male being and one female being biologically there is no third parent."

"Who said it had to be born that way?"

"What other way is there? And how on earth does Manny play a part in it's creation?"

"I don't know he just does maybe he he fathers this child."

"No because halflings can't have children." Manny said.

"Oh then maybe you drive the mother to sleep with the father. That aside now Andrea tell me when this demon kidnap your brother."

"It was ten years ago."

"Do you remember any distinct features about him?"

"No."

"Then I shall read my memories and find out for myself."

She grabbed a dream catcher over Andrea's head. It glowed and began to display Andrea's memories of that night. She began to cry as she watched it take place, T.J held her hand comfortingly.

"That demon is by far the most evil thing ever created in our town." Bernice said. "And he has a relation to that halfling."

"It's my uncle isn't it?" Manny asked.

"I believe so."

"Why did he take my brother?" Andrea demanded.

"When this demon became corrupt he lost half of his power and has been doing everything he can to get it back. By draining the life force and strength of those innocent and good. I suspect he took your brother because he was a child and children are the ultimate innocence. But when he started to become a man he wasn't of any real use to him."

"Then why didn't he just let him go?"

"I also suspect he might've manipulated him into being a loyal follower. He lies and manipulates people into following him and to finding more innocences to feed him. Like children, mothers, and young virgin girls. He's a very sick deity that must be destroyed."

"What can we do?" Manny asked.

"You need to find his weak spot and pierce it with his greatest weakness. It'll take him completely out of existence."

"Do you know his weak spot?"

"Nobody does. He found a way to keep it secret from anyone even from the book."

"Then what's his greatest weakness?"

"Pure and unselfish love. The love of family, friends, the love between a man and woman, he hates it because love can never die and it's good's greatest weapon. It was the love of his parents and older brothers that allowed them to seal him away all those years ago. Andrea your love for Carlos is the only thing that will break Tito's hold on him."

"But how do you pierce something with love?" T.J said.

"I don't know but it's the only thing that can destroy him. You all pose as potential threats for him. Protect each other, all of you. Your friendship alone is as strong as any sword. And you must resist his influence, he'll try to turn you against each other and if he succeeds he'll control all of you." She warned. "So cookie anyone?"

"Dude your grandma is creepy." Manny whispered to T.J.

They said goodbye to Bernice and thanked her for her services.

"What could the monster possibly want with my brother?" Andrea said.

"We'll find him Andrea." Manny promised. "We just need to figure out where my uncle is."

"Yes but he could be anywhere." T.J said.

"Still we gotta start somewhere." Frida said.


	24. Chapter 24

Finding Tito would not be easy but the four friends spent many days trying to find him for Andrea's sake. The poor girl was worried sick about her brother who she lived and missed terribly. They went to several cities using a special compass from Bernice. It had the ability to transport anyone who uses it to any city in the world. But each city they visited, neither of them seemed to know anything about where Tito resided.

"Where are we now?" Manny said.

"We are in the Amazon. There's a hidden city here that very few people know about. Maybe Tito chose to hide here." T.J said.

They approached the city but found that it was in anguish. People were scavenging and begging. Curious they entered the city, dirty beggars looked up and begged.

"Food!" One said.

"Water!" Another said.

"Toilet paper!" A third said causing the four to take a few steps away from him.

"Excuse me." One old man said politely. "Good gentlemen and dear ladies, we beg you for help."

"Calm down old man. What is wrong?" T.J asked.

"It all started when the demon Seth and his sister Helsbeth came here. They did terrible things to the maidens of our village."

"What did they do?" Andrea asked.

"Helsbeth is an ugly old crone who was so jealous of the beautiful young women here that she turned them into hideous creatures and those who weren't cursed were stolen by Seth to become his bride. One of the women who Helsbeth cursed was Messua a beautiful young spirit who blessed our city with harvest and fertility. But now that she's gone our crops have withered and died, our river has dried up, but worst of all thousands of men have lost their wives and daughters!"

"Why not fight these two?" Manny asked.

"We have tried but two demons against even an army of humans cannot be defeated but we saw you arrive here by magic so we are hoping you are all spirits."

"Sorry but I'm only half spirit while the rest of them are human."

"But we'd be happy to try and help." Frida said.

"We would?"

"Yes."

"God bless you all for your kindness but I doubt you'll succeed."

"Nonsense! Now tell us where to find these demons." T.J said.

"They live somewhere in that horrid jungle but I hear they'll be striking at another city on the other side."

Using the compass they transported themselves to the city on the other side of the Amazon jungle. The people of the city had heard about the two demons so to protect their women they had ash and mud on their faces. Seth was not there though but his sister Helsbeth was and when she saw the two new young girls who's faces weren't dirty she was very jealous.

"Those two girls are so pretty!" She sneered. "It makes me sick! I'll fix them good!"

Manny decided to scout around the city and search for the demons while the others asked questions to the locals about them. Though T.J was more concerned with flirting with the women.

"Rest assure ladies." He said. "I promise you I will see to it that none of you are harmed."

"Oh thank you good sir." One girl said hugging him.

"You are most kind." Another said kissing his cheek.

Andrea glitches her teeth and in rage she punched a tree.

"Whoa! Take it easy." Frida said.

"That stupid leacher!" She growled. "Taking advantage of poor girls like that!"

"Andrea are you sure you're not jealous?"

"No! I am not!"

"Okay I was just asking. I'm going to question some people uptown. Call if you need anything."

"Okay."

She knew she should be asking people if they knew where Seth and Helsbeth were but she couldn't help but stand there and sulk while watching T.J with the girls. She wasn't sure it made her so upset, it's not like she wanted him to be all flirty with her. But she did wonder if he thought she was attractive.

"Good day." A voice said.

She turned to see a woman with a stand filled with make up and other cosmetics.

"I hope I didn't scare you."

"No ma'am."

"My aren't you pretty."

"Thank you."

"Wouldn't you like to look even prettier? I have some some pink blush, red lip color, purple eye shadow."

"No thank you."

"Then can I interest you in some sweet perfumes? Lavender? Jasmine? Cherry blossom? I garuntee you'll be as fragrant as a daisy."

"Thanks but no."

The woman noticed how her gaze hardly left T.J.

"Boy trouble?" She guessed.

"What?! No!"

"It's okay you can trust me. You don't have to worry about him falling for those other girls because your face is perfect except for those wrinkles."

"Wrinkles?"

"Small ones but they're there."

"Really?"

"Yes that's the problem with beauty it always fades. Here why don't you try this lotion?" She held up a bottle. "I put it on everyday and it leaves my skin flawless."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Take it, free of charge."

She handed Andrea the bottle.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The woman cackled silently to herself as Andrea walked away then squirted some lotion in her hand and rubbed it on her face. Uptown Frida didn't have any luck getting any answers either.

"Good day to you." A woman carrying a basket said.

"Hello. Listen I have some questions for you, do you know anything about two demons."

"Why no dear. But I do know that your one the most beautiful young ladies I've seen."

"Thanks."

"And that is a very lovely dress you're wearing but it's missing something. I have some lovely belts here, dainty laces, and pretty ribbons that would look wonderful on you."

"They are pretty but no thanks. I don't really where stuff like that unless I have to go to church or something like that."

"I see but you have such lovely hair, maybe you'd like a comb in it? Ivory? Sliver? Golden combs?"

"Thanks again but no. Right now I just keep goggles in my hair."

"Oh but you must take at least something. It's free."

"That's very nice of you but I don't really want anything."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"Lady how many times do I have to say I don't want anything?"

"You horrible little girl! I'll snap your pretty neck!" Frida watched as the sales lady changed into the most hideous woman she had ever seen. Her nails were yellow talons, her ears were pointed, her face looked cracked and mauled, and she had little to no hair on her head. She grabbed Frida's neck and tried to break it. Frida screamed, at once Manny raced toward them and punched the ugly crone away.

"How dare you strike the powerful Helsbeth" She tried to attack them when T.J threw a knife at her face cutting her nose off. Helsbeth shrieked as tar like blood dripped from where her nose used to be. She then ran off into the jungle.

"Are you alright?" Manny asked Frida.

"Yeah but that crazy woman has one good grip." She coughed.

"The old man wasn't lying she is ugly."

"Not to mention insane! Why would she wanna kill me?!"

"Well it's obvious she was jealous of your loveliness." T.J said. When Frida's back was turned T.J tried to make a grab for her behind only for Manny to roughly grab his arm.

"Bring that hand any closer and I'll break your arm."

"Sorry."

Just then they heard Andrea scream. They followed it all the way to the edge of town where she was hiding in the trees.

"Andrea what is it? Are you alright?" Manny asked.

"Do you need help?" Frida asked.

"No! Stay back! Don't look at me!" Andrea screamed.

"Why? Are you naked? If so I don't mind." T.J said.

"Could someone slap him please?"

"We're on it." Frida said.

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Pervert!"

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"Leacher!" Manny added.

"Thank you and no I'm not naked. But I don't want you to see me!"

"Why? Andrea what's the matter?" T.J asked.

"Frida can you come here please?"

"Sure."

She went into the bushes and saw a figure hiding under a towel.

"Andrea?"

"Okay Frida I'm about to show you something but please don't scream."

"Alright."

Andrea took the towel off but instead of seeing her friend she saw a large, green, creature that looked like a cross between a frog and a snake.

"Oh my God. Andrea is that you?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

She held up a bottle.

"It was this lotion! I got it from some lady and now look at me!" She began to cry.

"Okay, okay don't panic! Guys-"

"No! Don't! They'll be disgusted!"

"No they won't and if they do I'll kill them. Guys come here but whatever you do don't scream."

"Frida what's going- Oh my God!" Manny gasped.

"What is it? What- Oh sweet father of all that is good and holy!" T.J gasped.

This caused Andrea to break into tears, Frida tried to calm her down while explaining the situation. Hearing this T.J began searching his book for a cure.

"Bad news. The only way Andrea and the other women can be cured is to kill Helsbeth."

"Great! That's just wonderful!" Andrea sobbed sarcastically.

"Hey relax, Frida and I will find those demons and kill them before the day is out." Manny said.

"Right, so Manny and I are going to search the jungle. T.J stay here and keep an eye on Andrea."

"Why me?"

"Because we said so." Manny sniffed the air. "I've got her scent. Come on Frida."

He pulled Frida on his back and ran into the jungle following Helsbeth leaving T.J and Andrea alone. They didn't talk in fact they didn't even look at each other. Andrea kept a towel over herself refusing to let anyone see her. This made T.J feel sorry for her.

"Hey wait here, I'm gonna get you something."

Before she could say anything he ran off. When he came back he had a yellow flower in his hand.

"Here." He pulled the towel off her head and pinned the flower in her hair which thankfully still remained. "There that's better right?"

"How can you even look at me?"

"Oh come on it's not that bad." She looked at him in disbelief. "Okay it's pretty bad but you know you're still you and I still think you're the most gorgeous woman on earth."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh T.J, I'd kiss you if I didn't have venomous fangs."

"I'd take that risk."

"Trust me you don't want to."

The two started laughing until suddenly she clutched her head.

"Andrea are you okay?"

"I...I...I don't know. My mind...My mind is going...I can't think!"

"Andrea? Oh no! You're becoming a monster mentally! Oh no! Andrea you can't do this to me okay? Try to fight it!"

"I can't! T.J...You better run."

"I'm not leaving you!"

She hissed and barred her fangs but then stopped herself.

"Go away! Now! Before I kill you!"

She then slithered away into the jungle as fast as she could. T.J tried to follow her but she was very fast and before he knew it she was gone. Meanwhile Helsbeth had retreated to her brother's temple.

"Seth!" She cried.

A large man with a muscular body covered in tattoos with claws and fangs turned to the demoness's call.

"Sister what happened to you?"

"It was terrible! Two boys did this to me! Because I tried to kill a girl that was with them! One was human shaman and the other was some half human, spirit!"

"How dare they! Rest assure sister they'll die for this!"

"That awful girl! I wish I could destroy her beauty!"

"Is she that beautiful?" Seth asked interested.

"There is no one more beautiful that wretch! Her hair is like moon beams, her cheeks are two rose petals, and her eyes put every blue belle to shame! Such a girl deserves to die!"

"Hmmm...I have better idea."


	25. Chapter 25

"Ugh! Stupid mosquitoes!" Manny complained swatting them away.

"I told you to use the bug spray I brought." Frida said.

"No way! That stuff smells God awful!"

As they walked toward the jungle they were unaware that Seth was watching their every move from up top of a mountain.

"Well my sister did not lie, she is a beauty to be hold." He said looking at Frida. "A beauty I will soon posses."

He then summoned a demonic hawk.

"Bring me that maiden." He ordered.

The creature nodded and swooped down from the mountain and toward the young girl. Before she could even scream it snatched her up and started to fly back toward the mountain.

"Frida!" Manny quickly climbed up top of a tree and when the hawk flew by he jumped off and grabbed on to her waist before it could carry her anymore. They were both too heavy for the evil bird and it ended up dropping them and accidentally crashing into the mountain. "Are you alright Frida?"

"I'm fine."

"Curses!" Seth shouted in anger. "Well if I want something done right I'll have to it myself. Starting by getting rid of that half breed boy."

He sent another hawk but this one was a diversion. It swooped down and began pecking on his head.

"Hey! Ow! Cut that out!" Began pulling on his hair then spat on him and flew laughing. "Why you- Come back here you overgrown chicken! I'll pluck you bald!"

He ran after the hawk leaving Frida to giggle at his frustration. But no sooner had he left her alone then did Seth appear right in front of her.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?"

"Darling." He took her hand and began to kiss up her arm.

"Hey back off!" She jerked her arm away and slapped him across the face.

"Oooh! I like a woman with spunk."

"Who are you?"

"Oh silly me, where are my manners? I am Seth ruler of this jungle and your future husband."

"Future husband? Dream on! I'm not getting married anytime soon!"

Seth burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" Frida asked.

"You're a very pretty but very silly girl. Everyone knows once I choose a woman to be my bride there's no avoiding it. You my fair one shall be wife number 13."

"Listen up pal! I don't know what kind of sick, demented, world you live in that head of yours but I am not marrying you!"

'We'll see about that.'

He grabbed her arm and threw her over her shoulder. She kicked, screamed, and began punching him repeatedly.

"Put me down you creep! Put me down!"

Manny having finished removing all the hawk's feather until he looked like a raw chicken about to be placed in the oven, his ears caught hold Frida's screams. He ran in the direction of where they were coming from and was very angry to see Seth holding her.

"Hey! Put Frida down!" Manny demanded.

"Don't interfere boy! This girl is going to be my bride!" Seth declared.

"Not gonna happen! Let her go or You'll end up like your pet bird!"

"Wanna bet?"

He blew some dust in Manny's face causing him to pass out. Then he made his way back to his temple where she would be forcibly married to the demon. Sometime after T.J who was trying to escape the newly transformed Andrea stumbled on to Manny's unconscious body.

"Manny? Manny wake up."

T.J shook him until he woke up.

"Huh? Wha...What happened to me?" Then memories of what happened came back. "T.J! Frida was taken by that crazy Seth demon! We have to find his temple now!"

"As much as I agree with you we've got bigger problems."

"What do you mean?'

On cue the serpent Andrea slithered out from the trees and lunged for the boys sending them running for the hills. They managed to tie Andrea to a tree. It would hold her but not forever hopefully long enough for them to rescue Frida and kill Helsbeth so she could change back. Following Frida's scent, Manny and T.J managed to find Seth's temple.

"So how are we going to get in?" T.J said.

Manny pulled a branch off a tree and used it to knock out to guards and slipped on their uniforms.

"You sure this will fool him?" T.J asked.

"If it doesn't then I'll just kill him!"

"Calm down, don't let your anger control your actions. Seth is a very powerful and dangerous demon who could kill you with just a wave of his hand."

"I don't care if he's the devil! I'm not gonna let him take her!"

They managed to get outside without getting caught and all the other guards were fooled by their disguises.

"Hey you two!" A guard called making them freeze. "Where are you going? The ceremony is this way."

"Oh yeah, sorry." T.J said.

They followed the other guards to a some satonic alter where hundreds of demons and creatures stood chanting around a fire. Seth and his sister stood at the alter.

"My children." He said to the creatures. "Today I shall be taking a new bride, one a thousand times more beautiful than my twelve other wives. Bring her forth!"

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" A angry voice demanded. They looked to see Frida being dragged toward the alter by two demons. She was dressed in a red bra, long skirt, and veil. She looked like some type of belly dancer or harem girl.

"I do hope you like your new attire." Seth said. "It reminds me of my home in Arabia.

"I prefer my own clothes thank you and get this through your head! I'm not marrying you!"

"Yes you are. Chain her up."

Her wrists were chained in braces attached to some y shaped metal post.

"I'll never love you!" Frida swore.

"If I waited for love I'd still be a bachelor." Seth said. He pulled a bottle from his pocket. "Once you drink this potion you will lust for me and you will be mine forever!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Manny shouted from the crowd.

"Who dares to interrupt?"

"Me!" Manny stepped out from the crowd.

"You again! Ugh! I should've killed you on the spot! Which I will do if you don't leave right now!"

"Do your worst! There is no way in hell I am letting you take Frida away from me!"

He let out a tiger roar and pounced toward Seth. The demon was quite surprised and amazed by how powerful by how strong Manny was.

"Helsbeth! Help me!"

"I'm on it!"

She changed herself into a black cobra and slithered over to bite Manny and inject him with venom only to have T.J grab her by her head, pull out his pocket, and cut her head off.

"That was for Andrea you bitch!"

"You killed my sister!" Seth roared. "Damn you both! Attack!"

His demon servants immediately rushed to defend their master. But Manny and T.J killed a majority of them.

"You may have killed my minions but I still have my bride." Seth grabbed Frida by her face and forced the bottle to her mouth. She struggled not to drink it but it was forced down her throat.

"No!" Manny cried horrified.

Frida coughed and hacked then looked up at Seth. She gave him a flirtatious smile and winked at him. But when Seth learned in to give her a kiss she kicked him right in his mouth.

"That stuff was nasty!" She screamed. "Don't ever make me drink it again! You creep!"

"Ha! You're stupid potion didn't work!" Manny laughed.

He then jumped up and plunged his claws right into Seth's neck, killing him. Once he was dead he went to undo Frida's chains.

"Dude! I have never been so happy to see you in all my life." She breathed in relief.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good and btw nice outfit."

"Ahh!" She blushed at how revealing her attire was. If her father saw her like this he'd have a cow. "Tell no one I wore this."

When they returned to the jungle, Andrea had turned back into a human as did the other women Helsbeth had cursed and the women Seth had forcibly wed were freed. The town cheered the four heroes for bringing back their women and restoring health back to their town.

"If there's anything we can do to repay you all just ask." A man said.

"Thanks but we don't need anything." Frida said. "Except maybe my old clothes."

"I don't know Frida, I kind of like this look." T.J said.

That earned him a slap from both Frida and Andrea. After receiving more praises they started back home.

"Uh T.J when I went savage did I hurt you?" Andrea asked him.

"No you didn't though one question why did you buy that lotion anyway? Since when do you care about moisturizing?"

"I...I saw you with those other girls and they looked so pretty and I guess I...I felt insecure for a minute."

"Andrea you shouldn't feel like that. You're the most beautiful girl I know."

"Really? Oh T.J you're so- Ah!" He groped her. "Disgusting!"

SLAP!

"Totally worth it." T.J said smiling.

"What an idoit." Manny muttered.

"Yeah. Hey thank you for saving me back there I didn't think you cared so much." Frida said.

"I...Uh...I...I don't know what you mean! My, my, look at the sun I think we should be getting home like right now!"

Frida giggled as he ran back to his apartment, she then went back to her own house. Shortly after leaving T.J went home and went through his book. He had heard about the lust potion and new it worked almost immediately yet it didn't work on Frida. After reading about the potion he made an interesting discovery.

"Well I'm not surprised by this."

"What?" Andrea asked.

"According to the book the potion should've taken immediate effect unless the victim was already in love with someone else."

"So it didn't work on Frida because she was in love somebody?"

"If that was right potion then yes."

"Oh my."


	26. Chapter 26

**Song used: Dancing and the Dreaming by** **Peter Hollens and Evynne Hollens. Nightcore version with Manny and Frida.**

When Rodolfo and Maria were still dating he invited her to a spiritual dance. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he assured her that humans were welcome. It had been arranged by his mother who had a soft spot for humans. She arrived just as the moon was rising wearing a dress that consisted of a white under dress, a gold over dress, and long sleeves with ruffles over her shoulders. Her hair was styled with gold thread and she looked wonderful. In fact she was the most beautiful woman there.

"You look magnificent." Rodolfo said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Thanks for coming."

He took her over to meet his parents and siblings.

"Mother, Father this is Maria." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said giving them a polite curtsy.

"Likewise." His mother Dora said.

"Yes, hope you like the food." Jorge said.

Music played and everyone began dancing. It was old European style music and folk songs like that. Maria giggled as she danced with Rodolfo, it was the most fun either one of them had in awhile. Then one song in particular began playing. It was an old song that had been sung by lovers for generation to generation.

"Oh I love this song." Maria said.

"Me too." Then an idea came into his head. He smiled, took Maria's hand, and began to sing.

 _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With never a fear of drowning_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you would marry me_  
 _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_  
 _Will stop me on my journey,_  
 _If you will promise me your heart."_

Maria giggled and sang the verse.

 _"And love_  
 _And love me for eternity_  
 _My dearest one, my darling dear_  
 _Your mighty words astound me_  
 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me."_

They began to dance as they sang.

Rodolfo: _"But I would bring you rings of gold_  
 _I'd even sing you poetry_  
 _And I would keep you from all harm_  
 _If you would stay beside me."_

Maria: _"I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hold."_

Rodolfo: _"I only want you near me."_

Both: _"To love and kiss to sweetly hold_  
 _For the dancing and the dreaming_  
 _Through all life's sorrows_  
 _And delights_  
 _I'll keep your love beside me_  
 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With never a fear of drowning_  
 _I'd gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you will marry me..._

 _If you will marry me..."_

The spirits, demons, and humans clapped for the couple, Dora Rodolfo's mother smiled at he display but her husband Jorge was not pleased with this display neither was his brother Tito. After the dance Jorge requested a word with his son in private.

"Father you wanted to see me?" Rodolfo said meeting him.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about you're human friend."

"Maria? Oh yes, do you like her?"

"Well she seemed nice, very lovely but tell me is this just a fling?"

"A fling?"

"Like the ones I had before I married your mother?"

Rodolfo sighed. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later.

"Father...She's not a fling...I love her and someday I'm going to marry her."

"What? But she's a human."

"I understand that but-"

"You know we are forbidden from marrying humans. We can have flings with them but never serious relationships and may I remind you that you are engaged."

"To a woman you picked for me. I never decided to marry her you did! Father I know you mean well but it's my life and my choice. Not yours!"

"Boy you take far too much after your mother."

"Good! Better than being like you!"

"Watch yourself! I may be old but I'm still a demon and I'm still your father!"

"Whatever just don't have a another heart attack like last week."

...

"But Mom! I don't wanna try out for the school play!" Frida complained.

"Honey you need something to boost your credits." Carmela said.

"I have something Mom, it's called a band."

"You don't get into college for that." She said. "Just try out please. Look you won't do sports, you won't join the cheerleading squad, and you say that the school band is not your style. You need something."

"Alright."

She stayed after school with all the other students who chose to try out. T.J and Andrea tried out too because they both loved the theater. The play the school was doing was written by one of the teachers, Lupe. It was about a beautiful human princess who had to marry a wealthy king to save her kingdom from poverty but a spirit warrior was in love with her and was courting her in disguise as a human peasant. She said it was based off events she had witnessed. Try outs lasted for six hours and Frida was relieved when it ended.

"Where were you three today?" Manny asked.

"Trying out for the theater." T.J said dramatically.

"Really? How'd that go?"

"It was the most boring six hours of my life." Frida said. "I can't believe my mom made me do this. I hope I got a minor role."

"Come on Frida if you ask me it's a pretty good play." Andrea said.

"Well I don't do live preformances.'

"What are you talking about? You play in a band."

"Yes but I don't wear ridiculous costumes and pretend to be somebody I'm not."

"What's this play about anyway?" Manny asked.

Five minutes later...

"Well that sounds stupid." He said.

"It's a love story." Andrea said.

"I don't care that mushy stuff is...Ick!"

"You clearly have no appreciation for the arts." T.J said.

The next day after school they announced the roles.

"Okay everyone here are your parts." Mrs. Gonzalas said. "T.J as the priest, Andrea as the lady in waiting, Pedro as the guard, Nico as the king, Juan as the spirit, and Frida as the princess."

"What?!" Frida cried. "I don't...I can't do that!"

"Now don't be shy dear you'll be great. Okay everyone be here for practice tomorrow."

"But-"

"Oh man!" Manny laughed. "I can't wait to see you on stage wearing a dress!"

"Shut up!" She cried. "I can't do this."

"Relax Frida all you have to do is say a few lines, sing a song, and kiss somebody." T.J said.

"Time Out! She has to kiss somebody?" Manny said.

"Either Juan or Nico."

"Frankly I hope it's Juan because he's afraid to kiss girls." Frida said.

For the next few weeks when the four of them weren't out hunting for Tito, Frida, T.J, and Andrea were at play practice while Manny had to continue the hunt alone and he found it irritating. He could hardly wait for the whole thing to be over because not only did it bother him that he had to search by himself but he couldn't stand Nico constantly flirting with Frida. That pig kept making cat calls at her and gross innuedos. He was unbelievably grateful that Frida's character and Juan's character ended up together especially since Juan was so shy around girls until...

"Why do you want to change the play?" Lupe complained to the drama teacher. It turns out the drama teacher didn't like the ending to the play, he wanted it to be a tragedy. In which Juan's character was deleted and the princess would end up marrying the cruel and greedy king who would abuse her and she would commit suicide due to her misery.

"It's more dramatic this way." He said. "Now Frida for this I need you to very sad and miserable and Nico I need you to be very lustful and possessive with her."

"With pleasure." Nico winked at Frida and puckered his lips at her. She gagged. "See ya opening night sweetheart."

"Go get stuffed!" Frida snapped. She angrily went to leave with her friends. "I can't believe I'm gonna have to actually kiss that slime."

"Drop out." T.J suggested.

"I can't. Mom won't let me back out and neither will the teachers and the other actors."

"It's just one scene." T.J said. "It'll be over in like five seconds."

"I really don't like how he changed it." Andrea said. "It was supposed to end with this beautiful song and you worked so hard on it."

On the night of the play the audience was filled parents hoping to see their kids in the production and supportive students. As for Manny he was hot on the trail of a demon that served Tito.

"There you are you overgrown lizard." He chased after the demonic reptilian monster. It dug a whole and began to tunnel underground through town and toward the school. "Oh great!"

Meanwhile Frida was preforming on stage wearing a white and cream colored long sleeved dress, light make up, and her hair styled with a pearl comb. They were doing the scene where the king would force himself to the princess even before they were married.

"My dearest I am grateful that you have agreed to be my wife." Nico said.

"Don't flatter yourself my lord." Frida spoke. "I only agreed to save my country not because I have any desire for you. You may have my hand but you shall never have my love."

"You'll come to love me soon my dear." Nico putting his hand on her waist. "Even though we are not yet wed we should have night of passion."

Manny glitched his teeth and growl when he saw Nico kiss her cheek.

"Manny calm down." T.J said. "Remember it's just a play."

"You will keep your distance sir." Frida spoke.

"You are mine woman! So you shall submit to my desires." Nico said sternly.

He scooped her up and threw her on to the prop bed then climbed on top her but just as lips were about to touch her...

"Hold it!"

Someone pulled him off her and began to beat him senseless. Frida looked up and was horrified to see it was Manny. She quickly ran to stop him, she grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from Nico.

"What are you doing here?!" She cried breaking character.

"What do you think? Saving your life!"

"This was supposed to happen!"

"Yeah? Since when? You weren't supposed to kiss him!"

"Things changed you idiot!"

"Uh my lady?" Andrea said.

"What?!"

She pointed toward the audience who looked very confused. It was then Frida realized she hadn't of informed Manny of the changes they made to the play but then again she didn't count on him showing up to watch.

"Um who is this guy?" Nico asked.

"Uh...This is..." She needed to think of something quick. "This is my secret lover."

"I'm your what?!" Manny said confused. Frida grabbed his ear and whispered something to him.

"Play along or the next time you take a catnap I'll shave you." She then got back into character. "Yes my secret lover! My dearest one I know you love me so but I'm engaged so you must forget me."

"Uh...No! That is unfair...that...You must marry this pig!" Manny improvised. "I feel stupid." He whispered to her.

"And you think I don't?" She whispered back.

"Foolish man!" Nico shouted. "She is mine. So give her to me or die like the coward you are!"

"COWARD!" Manny lunged for Nico.

"Manny no!"

"Say that to my face!" Manny began punching him again.

Suddenly the stage shook then a large lizard demon burst out from under the stage hissing at the two of them. Nico got up and ran away screaming like a girl. Manny scooped up Frida and jumped around the stage dodging the hungry demon that kept trying to swallow them. Andrea quickly threw Frida her bow and arrow to her, Frida pulled out an arrow and shot it at the beast injuring it. Manny then roared and killed it with it with his claws.

"Could you please explain to me what just happened? And why you're here?" Frida asked Manny ignoring the audience.

"That demon came here to kill everyone and the reason I'm here was to stop and save you!"

"Well I don't need saving! I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"I don't care what you are! I'm going to protect you no matter what! Even if it costs me my life!"

She went quiet, feeling nervous they ran off the stage and prepared for the ball scene with Nico's character and Frida's character. But T.J locked Nico in the closet.

"What are you doing?" Manny asked him.

"Do you know the song?"

"What song?"

"The one Frida and Juan practiced."

"I guess. Why?"

"Just trust me."

He signaled to the musicians to play the song for the show then pushed Manny on stage to Frida. He froze, blushed, and went stiff but after Andrea gave him a poke with her spear he started to sing.

 _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With never a fear of drowning_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you would marry me_  
 _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_  
 _Will stop me on my journey,_  
 _If you will promise me your heart."_

He felt a hand grasp his and saw it belonged to Frida and she encouraged him by singing the next verse.

 _"_ _And love me for eternity_  
 _My dearest one, my darling dear_  
 _Your mighty words astound me_  
 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me."_

They danced as they sang.

Manny: _"But I would bring you rings of gold_  
 _I'd even sing you poetry_  
 _And I would keep you from all harm_  
 _If you would stay beside me."_

Frida: _"I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hold."_

Manny: _"I only want you near me."_

Both: _"To love and kiss to sweetly hold_  
 _For the dancing and the dreaming_  
 _Through all life's sorrows_  
 _And delights_  
 _I'll keep your love beside me_  
 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With never a fear of drowning_  
 _I'd gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you will marry me..._

 _If you will marry me..."_

The audience clapped. While the drama teacher wasn't too thrilled with the change Lupe loved it.

"You did wonderfully." Lupe said to Frida. "And I'm not sure who you're friend is but he was good."

"Thanks." She said. "I'm curious though you said your play was inspired by actual events, what were they?"

"My friend's relationship with her boyfriend. You may not believe me but she dated a spirit."

"Oh I believe it." She said. "I definitely believe it."


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't understand, how do dead people get stuck in limbo?" Manny asked confused.

"Limbo is another term for the land of the dead." T.J explained. "When beings die with unfinished business their souls linger in the land of the dead, only allowed to roam the earth on the day of the dead and they will not move on until their business is done."

"Like what?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Manny if there's one thing I've learned from being alive for eighteen years is that love is always complicated."

"Oh really? And I'm you're the love expert? Mr. I change lovers once a week."

"Okay first of all that is not love that is pure lust which is a very sinful thing but alas I cannot resist the beauty of a young woman."

"Yeah I noticed."

"Hey I maybe lecherous I know what love is."

"Is that so?"

"I know it because I saw it. It was a long time ago during a time when I would not dare think of dishonoring a woman like that."

"When was that? When you were prepubescent?"

"Well yes but that's not the point. I was just a child no older than five, it was back in Peru. My mother had become ill and my father went out of his way to save her. He tried every treatment he could think of but there was no hope. I remember waking one night unable to sleep and I saw my father at my mother's side pleading for her not to leave him and praying to God not to let her die. He prayed that he would do anything save her even sacrifice his own life if only if it meant she could live."

"That's so sweet." Frida said.

"No. I'll never forget her last words: Tulio thank you for loving me, for marrying me, and allowing me to birth our beautiful son. You have made me the happiest woman on earth when I die my soul will not linger because I shall die happy with no regrets and I shall the spend the rest of my existence in heaven waiting for the day you and our son will join me. At those words she gave my father one last kiss then died in his arms, my father cried out in agony and in anger he cursed at God for letting her die but he quickly regretted it and begged for forgiveness."

"Deep." Manny said.

"Father was killed three years later my only comfort in his death is knowing that he is with my mother again. So I have never loved a woman like my father did my mother in fact he was lecher as well but i can assure you if I do give my heart to a woman I will treasure her."

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that."

"Yeah with your lecherous ways it's pretty much impossible." Andrea added.

"Hey my father got lucky." He said. "Speaking of which any of you ladies interested?"

"Keep dreaming." Frida said.

"Not on your life." Andrea said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Manny shouted.

"Everyone down! Cover yourselves!" T.J said.

Then the ground began to crack and split apart, next thing they new the earth opened up sending the four of them falling down.

"May day! May day! Going down! Going down!" T.J said.

"Assume crash position!" Andrea said.

They falling toward several underground caverns that would separate them. Andrea fell through one while T.J fell through another. Thinking fast Manny reached for Frida's hand and once he had her he transformed, pulled her close, then dug his claws into the side of the hard earth to slow down their fall. It hurt like the fires of hell burning his skin but he didn't stop until finally they began to slowly slide down into a third cavern and land safely.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay that's good and by the way OWWWWWW! My hand! My hand..."

"Manny? Frida? You guys okay?" T.J called.

"Yeah we're fine except Manny's hand might be out of work for awhile." Frida called back. "You guys get down here okay?"

"Yes but we don't know where we are!" Andrea called.

"Stay where you all are!" Manny said. "I'll track you two down and then we can find a way out."

"Okay!" They agreed.

Manny sniffed the air but for some strange reason he couldn't catch any of their scents. He figured they needed to move around a bit and maybe get closer to them.

"What is this place?" Frida asked.

"No idea but it smells funny."

"Like what?"

"Brimstone."

"Weird. Hey Manny quick question."

"What?"

"Don't you find it kind of...funny that your grandma and my grandma were best friends?"

"Yeah weird and creepy."

"It's odd how connected our two families are."

"What are you getting it?"

"Well do you think maybe...We were meant to meet in a weird way?"

"Uh no."

"Why?"

"I don't know honestly I think it's stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah that my demon uncle fell for an angel aunt and then considered becoming a spirit."

"I think it's sweet."

"If you ask me giving up a chance to an all powerful being for a girl is pretty pathetic and dumb."

"Hmmph! I bet if you fell in love with a girl you'd give up everything for her."

"First of all no I wouldn't and second of all I would never fall in love with any girl especially a human one."

"So you're into guys?" She joked.

"What?! Eww! No!"

"I'm just kidding." She giggled. "I know why but why especially a human one?"

"It's a long story."

"Come on tell me, please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please, please, please."

"No! And nothing will change my mind!"

One hour of listening to Frida say please over and over again later...

"Alright! Geez you really know how to wear someone down!"

"It's a gift." She said proudly. "So spill it cat boy."

"Fine...For as long as I can remember humans have always hated me because of who I was. Adults ignored and avoided me while children teased and tormented me. They called me things like devil child, spawn of Satan, offspring of evil, stuff like that. If something ever went wrong in town they always blamed me, most of them held rallies that would stand out the church demanding that I be sent away."

"I'm sorry."

"So now I've decided never to fall in love or care for anyone because what's the point of caring for somebody and risking your life for them if they won't do it for me."

"Now you can't say that, I bet there are more people who love you more than you think. Though it's not fair that you were treated that way."

"Well hey life lesson number one Angel eyes, life is never fair.

"Will you stop calling me that? Why do you even call me that?"

"I don't know I found it rather fitting."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was little the nuns told me stories about a little girl who had these big blue eyes and people said that she was so good and innocent that if you looked into her eyes you could see the star of heaven twinkling in them so everyone called her angel eyes. And well believe or not you were the very first person I met with blue eyes."

"Really?"

"There aren't a lot of blue eyed people where I used to live, so anyway I saw blue eyes and then Angel eyes popped into my head not that you're remotely close to being anything like an angel."

"Yeah I get it." She rolled her eyes. "You know sometimes I wish you would-"

"Shh! I hear something."

They both stood perfectly still while Manny listened for something. Then out of no where large thorny vines rose from the ground and began to bind themselves around Manny's wrists and ankles, pinning him to the hard glacier.

"What the-"

"Manny you alright?" She asked.

"I can't break through these vines! I'm stuck! I can't move!"

"Of course you can't." A voice said.

Flocks of crows entered the caverns taking the form of a tall woman with colorless skin, black lips, and purple eyes that held no white or pupils.

"Who the hell are you?" Manny shouted.

"You'll find out soon enough." She pulled something from her sleeve as she approached him, it looked like two shards of glass. The woman continued toward him and raised one shard to his eye and the other shard to his chest.

"Get that away from me!"

"Worry not Manny these shards will not do you any harm, in fact it will grant your greatest wish. This first one will destroy your human half and this second one will turn your spiritual blood demonic."

"I don't want that! Back off lady!"

"Don't struggle, believe me it will be everything you wanted."

Stay away from him!" Frida cried shooting an arrow at her.

"Ahh!" She screeched. "You shall not meddle in my plans again!"

"Leave her alone!" Manny demanded.

"Quiet you!" She threw a blade from her sleeve and it was head straight for him. Manny tried to get away but he couldn't move, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain of being impaled but it didn't come. Wanting to know why, he opened his eyes and to his horror Frida stood in front of him with the blade in her back. He could smell the blood dripping down from her wound.

"FRIDA!" He shouted in horror.

"Ah..." She gasped. "He-hey, you...Okay?"

"Wha...Wha...Why did you do that?"

"I...I couldn't let her...Kill you." She said breathlessly. "Besides...My life isn't worth much anyway right?"

"Yes it is! How could you do that?! Are you insane?!"

"Maybe...You know people always do crazy things..." Her eyes closed weakly and her final words before collapsing were spoken in a voice so quiet that only he could hear her. "When they're in love."

Manny felt his heart race and his blood pump out of control. He struggled like a wild animal to get loose as he watched Frida fall to the cold cavern ground.

"Frida! Frida! FRIDA!"

"Oh what a pity." The woman chuckled. "The worst it would've done was injure you but to a human well..."

"She crazy bitch! If she dies I'll kill you!"

"Oh now that's not a nice thing to say but don't worry I won't let her die so soon. I would very much like to see her suffer first, care to join me? It could be fun."

"You go to hell!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your first love?"

"First love what are you-...No...Oh no...No,nononono!...Zoe?"

"Surprised?"

"Oh my God! What happened to you?"

"You'll learn soon enough."

She then grabbed Frida's unconscious body.

"No! Put her down! Please don't hurt her Zoe!"

"It really does hurt me that you care more about her than me." She then disappeared in the flock of crows taking Frida with her. Once they were gone the vines disappeared. In rage Manny grabbed one of the crows before they left, killed it. then plucked one of it's feathers. He sniffed it.

"It smells like Zoe so I should be able to track her...But it also smells like...Sniff! Sniff!...Uncle! That bastard! I should've known this was his dirty work! So help me Tito if you dare hurt Frida I'll make you wish you had stayed in that hell prison!"


	28. Chapter 28

When Frida finally woke up she found herself bound to a pillar.

"Uh...Wha...What happened?" She said waking up. "Oh man my back. That blade really got me...Hey wait a minute! My wound is...Gone? But how is that possible? Unless...Oh my God am I dead!"

"No you fool you healed yourself." She turned to see Zoe now a full fledged demon floating over her.

"You! Who are you?! And what have done with Manny?! If you've hurt him in body or spirit I swear I'll-"

"Relax I would never hurt the man I love."

"Man you love? Aren't you a little old to be into a fifteen year old?"

"Frida it's me! Zoe!"

"Zoe? What happened to you?"

"I became a full fledged demon."

"How?"

"None of your business. All that matters is you have something I want." She looked down at Frida's chest. "You're heart."

She reached to go inside her chest and rip out her heart only to have her hand burnt by something.

"AHHH! You little bitch! What did you do to me?!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

She tried again and again but each time, before she could even touch the skin of her chest something burned her hand. Finally after getting both her hands burned twenty times she gave up.

"Ahh! What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm not doing anything!"

"Well maybe I won't be able to rip out that heart of yours but I bet Manny can."

"You're crazy if you think he'll do that."

"You really think he won't hurt you?"

"I know he won't!

"He really did a number on you didn't he? Can't say I'm surprised, he always was quite the good actor."

"What are you talking about?"

"His little charade, he comes off as this poor, misunderstood, halfling who only wants to accepted but in reality he's a monster. A devil!"

"That's not true!"

"Is it? Tell me did Manny tell you about the day he lost his mother?"

"Yes he did."

"He did? Well did he tell the whole story? Did he tell you about the part where he slaughtered an entire city?"

"What?"

"He was so angry that the council had taken his mother from him, so angry that he wanted make others suffer so he changed into a horrible beast and he killed hundreds of innocent people living in a city nearby. He tore them all apart with his claws like a savage wild animal, no mercy, no one was spared."

"That's a lie...You're a liar...You're a liar! You're a liar! You hear me?! A liar! He would never hurt anyone!"

"Keep telling yourself that but it's true. He killed those people and he will kill again in fact I know who his next target will be. You!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Suit yourself but in the end you'll see I'm right and you'll be dead."

"How Manny could ever love a she witch like you is beyond me."

"Shut up you bitch! Before I loose my temper and kill you myself! You don't believe he's capable of cold blooded murder?! Here! Let me show you!"

She touched Frida's forehead and suddenly a horrible vision filled her mind. The images she saw made her scream and cry, she had never seen such a terrible massacre. Unknown to either of them Tito was watching the whole thing and this was all part of his plan. To give Frida negative feeling of hurt, fear, and sorrow so she would be vulnerable for Zoe to put the shards from the demon mirror in her body so Tito could turn her into a demon and control her. She held up a shard from the demon mirror and brought it toward Frida's eye. But before it could even touch her eye the shard shattered to pieces.

"Wha...What happened?" Zoe wondered.

"No!" Frida cried. "I don't care what you say! Or what you show me! He's not a devil!"

Tito found it rather interesting that Frida was able to break the shard but then again he wasn't too surprised after all she was a heavenly human being, an apostle, a holy woman with the healing powers of heaven and an angel's heart instead of a human one meaning it wouldn't be so easy to turn her to darkness as it would if she was a regular human especially if she was in love with the person they were trying to turn her against.

"Zoe!" Tito ordered in her brain. "Forget her! She's a lost cause! Her holy powers and her love for my nephew prevents me from controlling her! Try to get Manny to join us and then I'll order him to kill her and you two can finally be together."

Zoe smiled at this and vanished.

...

"Frida!" Manny shouted following her scent while running at full speed. His ears picked up the agonizing screams she made while watching the vision. "Hold on Frida! I'm coming!"

He finally made it to a temple, once inside he began sniffing the area for Frida's scent but found that it had disappeared. However he heard the sound of someone weeping. He followed the sound to find Zoe back to her normal self, crying. Her body was covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises.

"Zoe! What happened? Where's Frida?"

"Oh Manny." She wept. "She did this to me."

"What?"

"She used her powers to remove my demonic aura but then she attacked me. She tried to kill me."

"That can't be true."

"It is. She's not like us Manny, she's an apostle."

"A what?"

"A holy being who plans to destroy all demons, spirits, and halflings including you."

"That's ridiculous! Why would Frida want to kill me?"

"Because she thinks you're evil and as an apostle her job is to destroy things she thinks are evil. Regardless if they're good or not."

"No...No! That's not true! She'd never do such a thing!"

"She tried to kill me Manny! She tried to burn me!"

"I don't believe that. You're lying!"

She showed him the burns on her hands.

"No...She couldn't...She wouldn't...At least not unless it wasn't to defend herself. Did you attack her?"

"No! After I captured her she freed me from the dark influence but that was only so I would be weak enough for her to kill me. She's just like every other human in the world. She sees someone who's different and she tries to purge them from our world."

"No! No! Frida's different! She's my best friend! She was kind to me! She helped me! She...She cares about me!"

"That was before she found out what you did to that city."

A cold shiver ran up his spine as the cruel memory of that terrible day. The day his anger got the better of him and he lost control. He turned into a wild spirit and uncontrollably killed all the people living in a nearby city. When he woke up and saw what he did he was horrified.

"How...How does she know about that?"

"Tito told her. You heard her screaming didn't you? That was because he showed her an image of what you did. She was mortified and disgusted. She called you a devil and now she's looking for you so she can kill you."

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to! I couldn't control myself!"

"She doesn't understand that Manny. No human can because they don't know how we struggle. I tried to tell her but she didn't care."

"No! No! No! I'm not listening to this! You're wrong about her!"

"Manny...Face facts. No human will ever truly love or care for us. My own human father didn't want me and every other human in the world hated me! Just like every human in the world hated you. Remember all things they did to us."

Manny's head was filled with memories of human children tormenting him with insults and throwing stones at him, their human parents snubbing him and telling their children to stay away from him, the lynch mobs and hunting parties trying to kill him. It was enough to make him cry but he held back his tears. Zoe sensed his sadness and hugged comfortingly. She brought his lips to hers in a kiss, her lips were so cold and hard like ice but it felt nice. Suddenly he felt something being shoved into his chest which pierced his heart. It was a shard from the demon mirror Zoe had placed in his heart. Zoe's normal facade then melted away to reveal her demon form and she blew another shard into his eye. He hissed in pain but soon the pain he felt from his heart and eye subsided and dark, demonic aura entered his body which transformed him into a demon.

...

"Manny! Frida!" Andrea called.

"Guys!" T.J said. "Where are those two?"

"T.J I'm worried, something's not right."

"Andrea don't move."

"Why? Is something coming? Is it ba-Ahhhh!" T.J was groping Andrea. "You pervert!"

SLAP!

"Sorry couldn't resist." He snickered.

Suddenly a bright light shot up into the sky, exploding and bursting.

"What on earth is that?" Andrea asked.

"I have no idea but I've got a feeling that whatever it is it can't be good."

They ran toward the bursting light, as they got closer to it they could see it more clearly and they saw that it wasn't a light. It was a fire, a red fire surrounding a large demonic looking man with a familiar scar over his eye.

"Oh my goodness!" Andrea gasped. "Is that Manny?"

"Dear God in heaven." T.J said. "He's become a devil."

Then out of no where flocks and flocks of demonic birds came swooping down from all different directions. Andrea quickly pulled at her spear while T.J started cast hexes to destroy them.

"Back! Get back you rats with wings!" T.J said hexing them.

"What do they want from us?"

"They want our eyes!"

"What?!"

"Whoever made these birds took their eyes so they could control them. A demonic bird with no eyes is basically a puppet waiting for someone to pull the string but they're desperate to gain control again so if anything eyes comes near they try to whatever eyes they can get!"

"If they don't have eyes how can they know we're here?"

"Animals have stronger senses than humans especially demonic ones! So with or without eyes they can still sense us!"

"There's too many!"

"We need to make a run for it!"

Meanwhile back in her cell Frida was struggling to get loose. She then remembered that she always kept a hair pin in her hair just in case of emergencies like these. She pulled it from her hair and picked the locks on her shackles. Once she was freed she tried to make her way out, then she heard someone coming. Worried she began running for her life. She ran and ran until WHAM! She bumped right into T.J and Andrea.

"Oh man you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." She said.

"What happened to you?" Andrea said.

"Zoe tried to eat my heart again but a funny thing when she tried to take it she burned herself."

"She burned herself?" T.J asked. "Are you sure?"

"Everytime she tried to touch my chest something burned her. Is my chest magic?"

"Hmmm...Let me take a look." He said with a pervy grin.

"Oh no you don't!" Andrea said. "I'll check it."

"Be careful, you might burn yourself." Frida warned.

She touched her chest but she didn't get burned instead she felt the sliver locket Frida wore.

"Frida where did you get this?"

"Manny gave it to me. He said that it was a charm that would protect my heart from those who wanted to take it.

"That must've been what burned Zoe." T.J said. "I have heard of special charms that will burn creatures and beings with evil intentions that come near it."

"What relief, good thing I never take this thing off. Thank you Manny. Oh my gosh! Manny! Where is he? Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

"We've seen him but..." T.J trailed off.

"But what? Where is he?"

"I don't know if we should tell you."

"Tell me! Where is he?"

"Alright but you're not going to like it."

They led her back outside and pointed over to a flaming boy changing into a demon.

"Manny!" Frida screamed in horror. "What in the name of almighty is she doing to him?!"

"She's turning him into a devil." T.J said.

"No! Manny don't! Don't! Stop!"

"He can't hear you! And even if he could he wouldn't listen! We're gonna have to kill him."

"What?"

"He's a monster Frida! Once that transformation is complete he'll be more dangerous than his uncle!"

"But if you kill him like this it will send him straight to hell! There has to be another way! Do something! You're a shaman! Can't you change him back?!"

"I don't know what to do! I might be able to help him overcome the transformation but if he's willingly chosen to become a demon then there's nothing I can do. He'll have to be destroyed!"

"No! I won't let you!"

"Frida if he's chosen this then there's no hope for him! You know that!"

"But he doesn't want this! He doesn't understand!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know him! He's not a devil! He's not evil! He's just sad and scared and angry!"

"But what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not! I won't let him go to hell and so help me God if I have to kill you to prevent that I will!" She screamed with tears of anger coming out of her eyes.

"Frida!" Andrea scolded. "You don't mean that!"

Frida quickly calmed down.

"You're right I don't. I'm sorry but I won't let you kill him!"

"Then what do we do?"

"Let me talk to him. I'm sure I can get through to him, please."

"Alright."

"Andrea! Are you crazy?!" T.J asked her.

"Give her a chance. She might be able to help him."

"Thanks Andrea." She pulled out her arrows and began sharpening them to a point. Once they were all good and sharp she faced Manny from a distance. "Don't worry Manny, I'm coming. I won't give up on you! I promise! I won't let her take you! You hear me Zoe?! I won't let you take him!"


	29. Chapter 29

The three friends approached the changing boy.

"He's getting worse." T.J said. "Once he grows horns he's done for."

"He hasn't grown them yet so there's still hope." Frida said.

"Frida I hope you're right about this."

"Me too."

"Demonic birds at 6:00!" Andre called as a flock came flying toward them.

"Oh man! I hate those things!" T.J said. "Frida you get to Manny, Andrea and I will hold them off for as long as we can."

"Right." The blue-haired girl said.

"And Frida."

"Yes?"

"Please be careful."

"I will! Good luck you guys! And God be with you!"

"You too. Alright you overstuffed chickens! You wanna a piece of me? Come and get me! Fresh meat right here!"

"Don't get carried away T.J." Andrea said. "This isn't one of thode wrestling matches you watch with your uncle."

"Sorry."

Frida ran as fast she could toward Manny. She watched as his body was hovering over a Plat form with red fire burning him. She climbed up on to the Plat form and slowly walked to him.

"Manny?" She said softly. "Manny are you okay?"

No response. She slowly and carefully brought her hand over to touch him. To her surprise he didn't feel hot,he felt cold. His entire body was as cold as ice and he was shivering but how could that be possible if he was on fire?

"Manny? Come on Manny! Wake up!" He still didn't respond. "Hang on Manny, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Leave him be you heavenly wretch!"

Frida felt Zoe pick her up with her telekinesis and send her flying into a tree. The girl hissed and slid down the tree in pain.

"What did you do to him?...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU SHE DEVIL?!" Frida screamed.

"I'm making him want he always wanted to be. A full demon."

"He never wanted that!"

"He wanted to make the humans who wronged him suffer! He can never do that as a halfling or a spirit. Only demons are capable of revenge! And becoming one is the only way he can get what he wants!"

"Is that what he wants? Or what you want?"

"I know Manny! He's been angry and hurt by humans! He wants revenge on them! He wants them to pay for how they treated him! He is cruel, wicked, and vengeful!"

"I know Manny too! And you're right he is angry and hurt and he does want revenge but there's more to him than that! I've seen sides of him that you've never seen! He's kind and gentle and caring! And he doesn't hate all humans!"

"You know nothing!"

"I know plenty! He had a human mother who he loved more than anything in the world! He has human friends! And he's shown remorse and compassion to human strangers! So I know what you're saying can't be true! And that's not even the real reason you're doing this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You love Manny! And you wanna be with him but you want it to be on your terms! You know Manny would never become a demon like you want to do and you also knew that he could never be with you if you chose that! So now you're forcing him!"

"We belong together! No one will ever truly love him except me because I'm the only one like him!"

"You're wrong! You're not the only one who loves him! God loves him! His mother loves him! He never knew hid father but I'd be willing to bet my life that he loves him! His friends love him! And I...I...I love him! I love Manny so much! And I won't let you take him from me!"

In rage Zoe began choking Frida with telekinesis.

"You lie! How can you love him?! You're nothing like him! You're nothing like us! You're nothing like me!"

"You're right! I'm not like you!" Frida choked. "But neither is Manny! You two aren't as much alike as you think! What do you have in common?! You're both halfling and you've both been hurt but that's where the similarities end! You two are completely different! He's kind, caring, honest, forgiving, and he doesn't blame an entire race fir something only a few people have done to him! You're cold, cruel, deceitful, angry, and you want everyone to suffer just like you did! But the biggest difference of all is that Manny knows what it's like to be loved you don't!"

"Shut up!"

"I know that you were concieved through rape and your mother blames you for it! You're half demon so everybody thinks you're a monster! You're like this because no one has ever loved you so you hate everyone and Manny is the only exception because he was kind to you! But he couldn't love you but it's not your fault! And it's not his! He can't help it! I'm sorry that you feel this way but that doesn't give you the right to do this! I'll pray for you Zoe! Because you are loved, you're loved by God and despite what you are and what you've done God loves you and he'll forgive you!"

"I'll kill you! You bitch!"

Zoe strengthened her hold on Frida, she was trying to snap her neck. Frida could hardly breathe but she gathered up whatever breath she had and cried out.

"Dear God please forgive Zoe for the sins she's commited! I don't believe she really meant to harm anyone! I believe all she wanted was to be loved!" She found it harder to breathe. "So please forgive her and ease the pain in her heart! And help her understand that she is loved!"

"DIE!" Zoe screamed.

With one more forceful clutch Frida lost concioussness. Suddenly a golden light beamed from Frida's chest and Frida's eyes glowed a bright light.

"Get...off...ME!"

She raised her hand and a light knocked Zoe off her body. Zoe got up and charged toward her but FrIda held up her hand and a force feild appeared that protected her and caused the demon woman to ricochet back. All too soon the light faded.

"Whoa! Did I do that?"

"I have had enough you! Manny! Attack!"

Manny's eyes flashed open and he glared at her with blood red eyes. He lunged for Frida, she screamed and ran while he chased after her. She tripped a few times but still she kept running until she was corner at a gorge.

"Oh crud!" Frida said.

"Kill her Manny! And bring me her heart!" Zoe said.

"Consider it done!" Manny replied sinisterly.

"Manny! No! You don't want to do this!"

He scratched her with one of his claws.

"I'm sorry about this Manny!"

She pulled out an arrow and shot one at his arm bur he caught it and it melted in his hand.

"Was that your best shot?" He asked. "Now let me show you mine!"

He kicked her stomach knocking her back.

"Frida!" Andrea cried.

"Stop it Manny!" T.J said holding him back but the demon boy just grabbed him by the throat and started choking him. Andrea threw her spear at Manny's leg making him drop T.J. But then he just removed the spear from his foot.

"That was a tickle." He said viciously and he threw the spear back into her leg. She screamed on pain.

"Andrea! I didn't want to do this Manny but you leave me no other choice!" T.J said. "In the name of the Holy Father I hereby-"

But Manny grabbed his head and bashed it into the rock hard gorge, knocking him out.

"Two down, one to go." He said glaring at Frida who was trying to stand up with out shaking. Claw marks were all over her arms and legs and she was bleeding.

"Manny...Please...I'm begging you don't."

"Prepare to die human scum."

"Manny this isn't you! Don't you know who I am?"

"You're a human! A cruel, self righteous human who wants to kill anything different!"

"No I'm not! I'm Frida Suarez! I'm you're best friend! And you're mine!"

"You're lying! All humans hate me! There never was one human who ever cared for me!"

"What about your mother?"

His face froze.

"My...My mother?"

"She loved you and she was a human."

"I...I...I"

"Don't listen to her! Kill her!" Zoe ordered.

"And what about T.J and Andrea? They're human and they love you and...I'm a human! And I love-"

"Shut up!" He shouted grabbing his head in frustration. "Stop it! Stop talking! Everything you say is a lie!"

Frida saw horns starting grow on his head, she needed to act fast, she ran to Manny and threw her arms around him.

"Get off me!"

"Manny I'm begging you! Please don't turn into a devil! Please don't leave me!"

"Stop it!"

"You're not a devil!" She cried with tears running down her cheeks. "You're my best friend! And I love you!"

"Stop! Stop crying! Stop crying Frida! I...I hate it when you cry! Please stop!"

Frida wept warm tears on to Manny's cold heart which caused the shard of the demon mirror to weaken and he too began to cry which caused the shard in his eye to fall out.

"Please stop crying Frida! Please I can't stand it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry just don't leave me alone!"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes, his eyes were still red but they were softer now and filled woth fear. Fear that he would be all alone in this world. She needed to prove to him that he was never alone.

"I will never leave you and to prove it I'm giving you this." She stood up on her toes and whispered something to him in his ear. "This belongs to you and always will."

She then placed her hand on his cheek and gave him the most precious thing a young girl could ever give a boy. Her first kiss. Manny froze startled, her lips were very different from Zoe's. They were warm and soft like sunlight and it warmed his heart causing the shard to completely disappear. T.J and Andrea watched in amazement and blushed a little. When her lips parted from him, she smiled, and he changed back completely.

"Manny are you okay?" Frida asked.

"I...I think so...Wha...What just happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh my God! Frida what happened to you! Did I...Did do this?"

"You didn't mean to, it's alright."

"Enough of this!" Tito cried appearing. "Zoe you disgrace! You failed me!"

"It's not my fault I-"

"Save it! I'll deal with you later!" Tito swatted his hand and she vanished. "As for you Frida I may need you to cure me but I've decided that you're too much of an interference in my revenge for you to be alive!"

"I'm not scared of you!" She said. "And I don't care what you do to me because I will never-"

"Will you kindly shut up!"

Tito then struck Frida so hard that she fell down onto a hard stone. A large gash formed on her head, it was bleeding and her entire body was motionless. She looked dead, dead as a door nail. Manny felt his heart collapse at the sight of her seemingly dead body.

"AHHHHHHH!" He roared in agonizing voice that didn't sound human. Fire surrounded his body, his eyes glowed a flaming green, and he transformed into an incredibly strong, grown man with claws, fangs, a tail, and markings on his body. His new form was so scary even to Tito, who was shaking with fear and his fear only increased when the boy spoke in an unrecognizable voice that sounded like a wild animal roar crossed with the voice of an adult man. "YOU HAVE DONE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW! YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIEND! YOU DARE HURT WHAT'S MINE!"

Took a deep breath and threw fire, fire from his claws and mouth at Tito and everything around him.

"What's happening?" Andrea said.

"He's losing control!" T.J said. "And he's going into full spirit form!"

"Is that bad?"

"It is if he's having uncontrollable rage. Everyone run!"

T.J and Andrea took shelter in a cave but for Tito he was trapped like a rat. Manny took a deep breath and created a huge flame that would surely kill his uncle but it would destroy Andra, T.J, and anyone else nearby. Luckily before he could throw it someone jumped onto Manny and hugged him around his waist. It was Frida, she was alive.

"Come back Manny! I'm alright! I'm alright!" She screamed.

Manny struggled but eventually he calmed down, the flame went out, and he changed back. Tito quickly saw this as his chance to escape as for Manny as soon as he came back to his senses he began to cry.

"I did it again! I did it again! I did it again!"

"It's okay Manny." Frida soothed him while hugging him. "It's okay."

"I can't remember anything that's happened Frida! But I know I did something wrong!"

"It's okay. You're not a devil Manny, you're not a devil." Frida said. "You came back. You didn't hurt anyone. It's over now, it's all over."


	30. Chapter 30

After the events that had taken place Manny had developed a fever from exhaustion and from pain. His entire body was covered in scars and markings from beatings, fire, and when he had lost control. When the reached an area with a phone signal they called T.J's uncle and Frida's grandmother for help.

"He's been out for six hours." T.J said.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Frida asked Sandra.

"He'll be fine but he shouldn't use his powers for a while."

"Why is that?"

"Going through a demon transformation then changing into a full fledged spirit while feeling intense rage took a large toll on his body. The half of him that isn't human is bouncing between spirit and demon D.N.A. If he was to use his powers now, God help what would happen to him in the others around him. It's a good thing you stopped him when you did Frida, had he continued any further while in that state of anger he would've destroyed anyone near and his life force would've burned out for good."

"So he's stuck in his human form." T.J said. "For how long?"

"I don't know no matter what you mustn't let him change until further notice."

"Gotcha."

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Frida said.

"That is also unknown. Hopefully he'll sleep no longer than a day or two." She said. "You three have a had a long day, go home and get some rest."

"Okay. Come on Andrea." T.J said.

"I...I think I'll stay with Manny." Frida said.

"Alright I'll call your parents and tell them you're staying the night with me."

"Thanks Grandmami."

Luiz took T.J and Andrea back to his house however neither one of them could sleep. T.J found Andrea sitting outside on the roof, staring at the night sky.

"Couldn't sleep either?" T.J asked her climbing out the window and on to the roof.

"No."

"What are you doing up here?"

"When I was a kid and I couldn't sleep my brother and I would climb trees and watch the stars."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand, why him? Out of all the people in the world why him? A child."

"Devils have no morals Andrea. They do whatever they can to get what they want and they don't care who they have to hurt to get it."

"I know it's...It's just unfair."

"I know."

"You worried about Manny?"

"No. He's a strong guy, he'll pull through especially with Frida with him."

"Yes. She sure does love him."

"You sure about that?"

"Why else was she so determined to make sure you didn't kill him? To be honest I don't think she was sure that he wouldn't give in, in fact I think she knew that it was a huge risk but she knew that there was a chance he could be saved so she took it even if it meant she could be killed. A girl doesn't do that for a boy unless she loves him more than her own life."

"I guess you're right but what I don't get is how?"

"How what?"

"How does a human girl fall in love with a halfling boy?"

"I don't know I guess the same way his mother fell in love with his father."

"Yes but how? Humans fear spirits because they believe they're associated with the devil and spirits consider themselves to superior to get involved with humans. So how does a spiritual man come to love a human woman and bear a halfling child?"

"Just like God, love works in mysterious ways. Hmm...Do you think the relationship between Manny's parents was similar to his relationship with Frida?"

"I wouldn't know. Manny doesn't like to talk about his parents and the whole love story between his parents was never mentioned."

"Do you know anything about his parents?"

"Just what I've read in my father's book and it only talks about his father. Rodolfo was a strange spirit, he could be good but he could also be cruel. They called him a human spirit because he behaved a lot like a human."

"By cruel what do you mean?"

"I once read that he killed a man in blind rage similar to what Manny did recently."

"Does it say why?"

"No."

"Odd. Listen I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She climbed back down but as soon as her feet touched the ground something swooped down from the sky, grabbed her, and flew away.

"Andrea!" T.J gasped.

He raced after the dark figure with wings that was trying to abduct Andrea. It was taking her into the forest, due to it being night time and the forest being so dark T.J found it harder and harder to see them but he was determined not to let whatever that thing take Andrea away. The creature who had taken her was a demon and when he reached the center of the forest he threw her at the feet of Django.

"Django? What's going on?"

He didn't answer he just turned to demon who had brought her here.

"Are you positive she's the one?" He asked him.

"No doubt."

"Excellent. Now that we have her all we must do is wait for the blood moon."

"What are you talking about?" Andrea asked. "What do you want of me?"

"Begging your pardon Andrea but we need you for something."

"We?"

"Me and my grandmother Sartana."

"What do you want me for?"

"Well why don't I let my grandmother explain? Nana!"

The most hideous woman Andrea had ever seen approached her. She lacked no skin what's so ever and her eyes were blood red while her entire face and body resembled that of a skeleton.

"So you're the last apostle." She said to Andrea.

"I am the what?" Andrea said.

"The last apostle."

"What on earth is that?"

"Angel of light born in the body of a human, there's only one in existence and that's you."

"But what do you need an apostle for?"

"It's very simple my dear. We're going to destroy heaven."

"What?!"

"It's not fair that angels get to live happily for the rest of their lives with no problems while we demons suffer here in hell." Django said. "God says he loves everyone but if that was true then why are only certain welcome to salvation?"

"It's their choice! Demons chose to be evil!"

"Say what you believe but it's not fair so we plan to destroy heaven. When the blood moon rises next month the gates of heaven and hell shall be revealed on earth to mankind however while we demons can easily open the gates of hell the gates of heaven can only be opened by angels or the apostle. So Andrea when the gates of heaven show themselves to us you will open them to us so we may carry out our mission."

"My God have you gone completely mad?!" T.J asked. "What you speak of goes against the laws of God and Man! If you do this you will throw the universe completely out of a balance and you'll not just destroy one world you'll destroy all worlds! You'll destroy heaven, earth, and hell! All three worlds will be destroyed if you do this!"

"That's what he wants you to think." Sartana said.

"He?"

"Your God! The one who claims to love you so much! But soon you'll see, everyone will see that the world we be a better place without him and his angels! Now that we have the apostle this can be possibly!"

"You're crazy if you think for one second I'm going to help you do this!" Andrea said.

"I figured you'd say that which is why I brought someone who wants to see you. Come out my pet, come and say hello to Miss Andrea."

Horror and pain gripped at her heart as an all too familiar ten year old boy walked out from the shadows. His hazel eyes were bleak and soulless and sticking out of his head were two horns.

"Ca-Ca-Carlos?" She said finding it hard to breathe. "Wha-Wha-What have you done to him? What did you do to my brother?!"

"I needed a new demon servant so I worked out a little deal with Tito. My demon mirror for the boy. He makes quite the charming little demon don't you think?"

"How could you do this to him?! He's just a child!"

"Yes a child who will never grow old and hold great power."

"And commit countless acts of evil!" T.J cried. "You're kind is more twisted than I thought! Isn't it bad enough that you prey on angry and hurt people, now you go after innocent children! You should burn hell!"

"I know but I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal Andrea. Help us with our cause and I'll release your brother."

"Don't trust her Andrea! I've read about Sartana and her deals! She never keeps her word!"

"What choice do I have T.J." Andrea asked.

"Andrea you can't be serious! Think about what that could do to the universe!"

"I promised my father that I would do whatever it took to save my brother!"

"What good is that if he'll be destroyed? Because that's exactly what will happen if these devils succeed in their sick plan! They'll destroy everything and everyone!"

"Perhaps I should show you what will become of the boy if you refuse." Sartana said.

She snapped her fingers and all at once Carlos was subject to inhumane pain and agony. He clutched his horn and screamed in bloody terror.

"AHHHHHHH! Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts! It hurts!" The boy cried.

"No! Stop! Stop this! I'll do whatever you want just leave my brother alone!" Andrea cried unable to continue watching him suffer.

Sartana grinned and she made the pain cease.

"So is that a deal?" She held her hand out to Andrea which was on fire.

"Andrea no! She'll never let him go! You can't believe her!" T.J said.

"There is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect my brother. It's a deal Sartana." Andrea shook Sartana's hand but she felt a terrible burning sensation from the fire.

"Ahh! It burns!"

"Let go of her you bitch!" T.J tried to exorcise Sartana but Django and the other demons held him back.

"At last after years of searching we finally found- Wait! Where is it?" She lifted Andrea's hand close and examined her wrist. "Where is it? It's supposed to be here!"

"What should be there?" Andrea whimpered from the burns.

"The cross! The mark of the cross! The apostle has the mark of Christ on their wrists! Where is it?!" Sartana felt panic and rage rise into her body as she failed to find the mark on Andrea's wrist. "Girl who was your great, great, great, great grandmother on your mother's side?"

"I-I-I-I don't know."

"Think!"

"I don't know! I think her name was Florinda...Florinda Posada."

"Django! This girl is not the apostle!"

"It's not my fault! Blame Che! He brought her here!" Django protested.

"Well she fought demons and so I thought-" Che said.

"You fool! Hundreds of people fight demons!" Sartana turned back to Andrea. "So you think you can make a fool out of me girl!"

She gripped Andrea's body with intense heat and the fire in her veins increased. Andrea screamed louder than she ever had in her life, she had never known pain such as this and T.J couldn't take it.

"Take your DAMN hands off her!"

T.J using all his strength managed to break free from the demons restraining him and threw several exorcist bombs that destroyed several of them. He threw one at Sartana, it wasn't enough to destroy her but it did hurt her enough for her to release Andrea.

"Damn you!" She hissed.

T.J rushed to Andrea's side, picked her up, and ran away.

"Wait! Carlos! Carlos!" Andrea called. "T.J we have to go back for my brother!"

"Not now! There's too many of them!"

"T.J I can't-"

"Andrea if we go back now we'll be killed and he'll never be saved!"

"No! We can still save him! We can still-"

"We can't! Not now!"

"But-"

"Andrea you're hurt! Badly hurt! We need to get you fixed up!"

"No! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" She kicked and screamed and hit him repeatedly with her fists but he still kept going. She burst into tears and began sobbing into his shirt was still trying to get loose. He took her to Frida's grandmother's house to get her burns healed, by the time they arrived Andrea had exhausted herself so much from crying and struggling that she passed out.

"Will she be okay?" T.J asked Sandra.

"She will live but these burns were made by the fires of hell." Sandra said. "Only an angel could heal them."

"Let me try." Frida said.

She lifted up Andrea's hands and arms and concentrated real hard. A light came from her hands and it healed every single burn on her hands and arms.

"Well done Frida." Sandra said. "Now what on earth caused these burns?"

"Long story, I'll tell you in the morning because I'm tired."

"I understand we could all use some well deserved rest. I'll get the guest rooms ready."

Frida went back to check on Manny. His face was still pretty warm, she soaked a rag in some water and placed it on his forehead hoping that it would cool his fever down. When it touched him he started to stir.

"Frida?" He said.

"Hey."

"You're...You're okay."

"I'm okay? What about you? You great big idiot! What were you thinking? Changing into a demon and then going full spirit. You could've killed yourself."

"I did that? When did that happen?"

"Don't you remember?"

"The last thing I can remember is seeing you get taken, everything else is just a dark blur. What exactly happened to me?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Get some rest."

Just like that he was out like a light. Frida felt both relieved and a little upset that Manny didn't remember the events that took place. She was a litttle worried about what his reaction would be over her confession and the kiss but then again maybe it wouldn't be good. Should she tell him about that tomorrow? No Manny said that he could never fall in love due to his heart being his weak spot. She was afraid that if he knew the truth he'd leave her just like he left Zoe when she fell in love with him. So she decided not to tell him, she just couldn't risk losing him.

"Goodnight Manny." She planted a kiss on his forehead. "Feel better."


	31. Chapter 31

**I decided to change the origin story for Manny's ancestor in this and Frida doesn't know she's connected to it yet.**

 _"We're almost there!"_ _A teenage girl no older than eighteen with long fair hair and blue eyes called. Behind her was a_ _twelve to thirteen year old girl with short brown hair and blue eyes as well. They were running from a large demonic creature._

 _"I-I can't keep up Ingrid!" The little girl cried._

 _"You mustn't give up! Don't worry once we reach the church he can't touch us!"_

 _The teenager was an excellent runner but her younger sister wasn't as fast, she tripped, and got her foot tangled in vines. Ingrid rushed to her sister's aid and began trying to untangle the vines, the monster was getting closer._

 _"Leave us alone you pig slime!" The girl pulled out her bow and shot an arrow into the creature's eye. It was her last arrow, they had no other weapon to defend herself and by the time she had freed her sister's foot the demon beast had already gotten too close._

 _"Carmela go to the church! Run as fast as you can! When you get there contact Mom and Dad."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"I'll hold this monster off!"_

 _"I can't leave you behind!"_

 _"I'll be alright! I promise! I'll meet you at the church! Now go!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"I'm your older sister! Listen to me! Go! Run!"_

 _Though reluctant to do so, she obeyed her older sister and ran toward the church while her sister fought the monster off._

 _"Faster! Faster Carmela!" Ingrid shouted. "Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!"_

 _She ran all the way to the church, she burst through the doors where several nuns were having a moment of prayer._

 _"Child what is the matter?" The head nun asked._

 _"Help! My sister! A demon!"_

 _"Sister Josephine get the gospel guns and the holy arrows!"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Sister Dolores protect the child and try to contact her family." The head nun told a teenage nun_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Child stay here with Sister Dolores." The head nun told Carmela._

 _"But I have to save my sister!"_

 _"No child it's too dangerous! We will save her, you need to stay here help Sister Dolores contact your family. Can you do that?"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Good girl. Come on ladies we have a demon to kill."_

 _All the nuns except Sister Dolores ran out of the church to fight the demon. Sister Dolores called Carmela's parents and kept the little girl calm. In a few hours her parents Jose and Sandra arrived with their weapons._

 _"Carmela!" Sandra cried._

 _"Mama! Papa!" The little girl cried running into the arms of her worried parents who embraced her._

 _"Praise God you're alright!" Jose said. "Wait! Where's your sister? Where's Ingrid?"_

 _"I...I tried to help her but she told me to run away! She stayed behind to stop him! I'm sorry! I didn't-"_

 _"No Hija it's alright. Stay here! We'll get your sister!"_

 _Her mother pulled out a holy bow and arrow while her father pulled out a gospel gun and bullets. Then they went outside to join the other nuns who were shooting the demon. It lasted for hours, Sister Dolores and Carmela both prayed that everyone would be alright. When all was quiet the nuns returned exhausted._

 _"Well?" Sister Dolores asked._

 _"The demon was slayed." The head nun said but she spoke as if they had failed._

 _"Where's my parents? Where's my sister?" Carmela asked._

 _The nuns all gave her looks of sadness and regret. After a moment of silence the head nun opened her mouth to speak but before she could say a thing Carmela ran outside toward where she had last seen the creature. She found the beast lying on the ground dead as door nail much to her relief but she notice a trail of blood that did not lead to the creature. Following it she found her parents. Her mother was on her knees crying her heart out and her father holding something close._

 _"My baby!" Her mother sobbed. "My poor, poor, baby!"_

 _"Oh God! Please no! Not my child!" Her father cried. "Not my child!"_

 _"Mama? Papa? What happened?" She asked. "Where's Ingrid?"_

 _Her parents looked at her with tear filled eyes, then her father stood up and turned toward her. In his arms was Ingrid, lying motionless and pale with a bleed whole in her chest._

 _"Your sister can't be with us anymore." Jose said. "She's gone to heaven now."_

 _"No...No! No! She can't be dead! She just can't be!"_

 _"Oh Hija." Sandra said._

 _"No! She promised she'd be alright! She promised!" Carmela burst into tears and ran to her sister's body hysterically but her mother picked her up and held her while she cried. "It's all my fault! All my fault! She died because of me!"_

 _..._

Carmela was laying primroses on a grave with a stone that read.

INGRID FRIDA ANITA MONDRAGON

1967-1985

Beloved daughter and caring sister

"It's the anniversary isn't it?" Sandra said approaching the grave. "Can you believe it's been twenty years since she was taken from us?"

"No."

"I miss her too you know and so did your father." She pointed over to the grave next to Ingrid's that read.

JOSE BERNARDO MONDRAGON

1945-2003

Devoted husband and loving father

"God bless your dear father, he blamed himself so much for your sister's death."

"It was my fault."

"No Carmela. No one is to blame except for that damn demon who killed her. Come on let's go to my house and have a cup of tea and talk we used to do when you were young. We don't do that anymore."

Carmela smiled and they drove over to Sandra's house. She had some warm tea and vanilla cookies with raspberry jam ready in ten minutes.

"Try not to be so loud I have some guests resting upstairs." Sandra said.

"Who are they?"

"Friends of Frida's."

"Speaking of Frida I've been seeing very little of her lately. Do you know what she's been up to?"

"Oh you know teenagers, they're always out and about doing whatever."

"Well every time I ask her where she's been she tells me she's been at the library studying but she's a terrible liar and lucky for her, her father is...easily tricked by his children."

"I'm not surprised."

"The point is Mother I know my daughter and she is not at library but she clearly won't tell me what's really going on so I figured maybe you know something."

"Well...It's not my place to say dear."

"Mother what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Mother you're a terrible liar too it runs in the family and I can tell by your eyes that you know something."

"Oh...Carmela I wanted to tell you but Frida made me promise I'd let her tell you when she was ready."

"Let her tell me when she's ready? Mother that's the oldest trick in the book. What she's really saying is I have no intention of telling of my mother so please grandma don't tell her. I used that on grandma dozens of times."

"Still I gave her my word and you know very well that when I make a promise I keep it."

"Mother tell me what's going on right now."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to ask Frida."

"Hey Grandmami you won't believe the new trick I-" Frida walked in carrying her bow and arrow. "I...Hi Mom what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question young lady." Carmela said. "And what is this."

"Nothing!"

Carmela yanked the bow out of Frida's hand and examined it.

"This is a holy bow. Mother! You've been training her!"

"Sorry dear but she wanted to learn how to use her powers and to shoot."

"And how does she even know she has powers?"

"I might have dropped a few hints."

"Mother!"

"She had a right to know."

"I didn't want her to know."

"Why?" Frida asked. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Frida this doesn't concern you."

"Actually it does. Mom what I have is special."

"Yes it's special but it is also dangerous and you could be killed."

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Frida you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Yes I do! In fact I have been fighting demons and healing people for almost a year."

"You what? Frida do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I do but I don't care I wanna do something great! I want to help people!"

"Frida you can do lots of great things and help people without this!"

"Mom just because you're afraid to fight and take risks doesn't mean I have to be! I am going to shoot demons and save lives no matter how dangerous it is."

"You will not!"

"It's her birthright." Sandra protested.

"Mother she is my daughter not yours and as long as I live and breathe on this earth I will not let her be apart of this curse!"

"It is not a curse. It's a gift given to our family by God to help others, a gift that you want to disappear completely."

"Well our gift cost me my sister! And it will not cost me my daughter! Mother I really didn't want to do this but you leave me not choice I forbid you to see Frida or any of my children."

"Mom! You can't do that!" Frida cried.

"Frida we are going home now."

"No!"

"Frida listen to your mother. She's right I shouldn't have meddled." Sandra said. "I'm sorry Carmela."

"I'm sorry too Mother."

Carmela threw down the bow, grabbed Frida's hand, and pulled her outside to the car.

"Mom I can't leave yet! I have to take care of Manny and Andrea!"

"Frida-"

"Andrea was burnt with hell fire! I'm the only one who can heal her! Please Mom!"

"Fine but as soon as they are better this! All of this! Stops!"

"This isn't fair Mom!"

"I'm your mother I'm not supposed to be fair Frida."

Frida grunted and then went upstairs to check on Andrea and Manny. Sandra had some special ointment that could heal burns like these faster in the basement so she went to get them. While she was down there she felt like something was watching her then she felt a cold hand size her by her throat, she let out a scream. Sandra and Carmela rushed down stairs at her scream and saw her being gripped by a man who they knew all too well. In a flash the two of them were restricted by shackles that chained them to the wall.

"Ah Sandra Mondragon." He said wickedly. "How long has it been? Twenty-four years."

General Chapuza." Sandra said. "You devil! What are you doing here?! My husband killed you twenty-four years ago!"

"An old friend brought me back and I must say Sandra the years have not been kind."

"Why are you here you vile beast!"

"Well I may be back but I'm now a worm feast, I want to be as I was before you killed me and to do that I need a heart."

"You're wasting your time! Our powers died out in my daughter years ago!"

"Daughter? Oh that's right you had another one." He said looking at Carmela. "You must be the brat who got away. Carmela right? You've grown."

"Leave General Chapuza! We have nothing for you here!" Sandra said. "Now release my granddaughter!"

"Granddaughter? My it has been a long time. I'm guessing she's yours Carmela since I killed the only other child your mother had."

"You monster!" Carmela screamed angrily. "You killed my sister! I'll make you pay for what you did to us!"

"I see you still have that annoying mouth that always got on my nerves."

"Leave us alone!" Frida demanded.

"So you're Carmela's daughter, you look just like your mother did at that age you even have the same eyes." He said. "And if you're her daughter that must mean you have just the heart I need."

"You filth! Don't you dare!" Carmela screamed. "If you hurt her-"

"Oh do shut up!" He then used a force to knock them against the wall.

"Mom! Grandmami!" Frida gasped. "You cowardly pig!"

"Oh isn't that adorable Carmela? She has your mouth."

"How about I slap yours right off your smug face!"

"Enough I'm forgetting what I came for." General Chapuza made his way toward her chest but Frida's locket burned him. "Ahh! Bitch!"

He slapped Frida to the floor.

"No don't! Stop it!" Carmela cried. She and Sandra watched in horror as he began smacking and beating Frida without mercy. Tears streamed down Carmela's face as she was forced to watch her daughter be treated like this. "Stop! Please! You bastard! She's just a baby!"

Carmela and Sandra struggled to get loose from the chains determined not to let this continue. Sandra was too old but Carmela might have been strong enough to slip through the shackles.

"Too bad I couldn't eat your daughter's heart Carmela. I bet it would've tasted just as sweet as your sister's. But I'll settle for the amusement of beating her to death!"

"No! Not again! Never again!" Carmela slid out of the shackles and pulled a gospel gun from under her skirt and she fired a bullet into Chapuza's arm. He dropped Frida and turned around to face her. "Step away from my daughter or the next one goes between your eyes!"

"Are you really going to kill me like that? I mean really you-"

BANG!

Another one hit him right in the forehead.

"I'm gonna blow your brains out! You took my sister but I swear to almighty God I won't let you take my daughter!"

She shot another one and it hit him right in the eye.

"Damn you!" He cried disappearing.

Once he was gone Carmela rushed to her daughter's side and held her, the chains vanished freeing Sandra who went to get stuff needed to fix her wounds. The girl was bleeding from her arms, legs, and her head. Carmela cradled Frida and rocked her back and forth like she was a baby again while crying.

"Oh no." She sobbed. "Not again. Please God! Don't take my baby! Please!"

Her tears landed on every single area that Chapuza had beaten Frida, has if by magic her entire wounds healed much to Carmela's amazement.

"Wha...What happened?"

"You healed her." A voice that Carmela would recognize any where at any time. She looked to see the voice belonged to a teenager surrounded by a golden light with fair hair and blue eyes.

"I...Ingrid?"

"Hello little sister." She said. "Though you're not so little anymore are you?"

"Big sister is it really you?"

"It's me."

"Ingrid I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I left you to die all those years ago!"

"Carmela it wasn't your fault. You were just a child and besides I knew I was going to die."

"But you promised me you wouldn't."

"No I promised you that I would be alright and I was in the end. Carmela I knew what my purpose was that night. It was to make sure that you escaped so you could live, grow up, marry the man you love, and have your beautiful children. I'm so proud of the woman you've become."

"Are you here because Frida's dead and she has to go?"

"No she's going to live. You healed her."

"But how? My powers are gone?"

"Not gone yet just dormant. I'm here because I want you to stop blaming yourself for my death and not to be ashamed of our family gift. Frida is destined to stop a great evil don't prevent her from doing that."

"But I can't lose her."

"Carmela you're not the only person who struggles with that fear. I struggled with it before I died, Mother struggles with it, even Frida struggles with it. You're going to have to let her go. Can you do that?"

"I'll...I'll try."

"That's my brave little sister." She said disappearing.

"Ingrid!" Carmela screamed with a tear streaming down her face.

"Mom?" Frida said waking up.

"Oh Frida! Thank God!" Her mother said hugging her.

"Mom what happened?"

"We'll talk about it later."


	32. Chapter 32

With in three days both Andrea and Manny recovered from their injuries and fevers. With Frida's mother now knowing about Frida being a healer she had to come clean about Manny and the whole ordeal. She was shocked and a little nervous but she accepted it. T.J and Andrea told them about Sartana and Django's plan and about what they did to Carlos. They also told Manny about changing into a demon and going full spirit but they were strictly told by Frida not to ever tell Manny about the kiss but most important they told him about how he couldn't change into his spirit form for awhile.

"Are you crazy?!" Manny said. "How am I supposed to defend myself?"

"The same way we do, with weapons." T.J said.

"This is ridiculous! I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Manny until this thing inside of you subsides, every time you transform into a spirit you'll lose control of your powers and cause God knows what kind of damage."

"I think I know how to control my own powers."

"Okay how about this if you change you might end up killing us."

"What?"

"That day when you lost control you almost set a fire that could've killed me, Andrea, Frida, and anyone else nearby."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Now what is this that Django is planning?"

"They said they were looking for an apostle." Andrea said. "Sandra does that mean anything to you?"

"I've never heard of it. Perhaps you should see an expert."

"Like who?"

"Well maybe the library of the supernatural might provide something."

"What's that?"

"A library built deep underground the one here. It's chalk fool of information on anything involving angels, demons, and spirits. To get down there you'll need this." She handed him a sliver key. "Stick it through the mirror and turn it three times."

"It's not dangerous is it Mother?" Carmela said.

"Dear it's a library and besides they've done far more dangerous."

"They have? When and what?"

"Sorry Mom! But we have to go! Bye! Love you!" Frida cried rushing them out the door and into town.

"Oh Mother." Carmela sighed.

Knock-knock!

"Coming." Carmela opened the door to see her husband. "Emiliano what are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home last night and neither did Frida."

"We...Stayed at Mother's."

"Well why didn't you call me first?"

"My daughter doesn't need permission from you to visit me, her mother." Sandra said.

"I didn't mean it like that Sandra." Emiliano said. "I was just worried about them."

"You worry too much."

"And you don't worry at all."

"That's not true I worry...When it's needed."

"Are you saying that I overreact? Because that is not true."

"Says the man who once called entire swat team on the local butcher just for staring at Carmela."

"That look in his eye totally said rapist! I was protecting my wife!"

"More like being jealous but can't say I blame you, I think I would've preferred that she marry the butcher at least he's a gentleman."

"That's it! Where's my tazer Carmela?!"

"Just try it fatso!"

"Boy if you were I man I would knock you-"

"Will you two stop it?!" Carmela cried. "Ugh! Can't you two act like normal human beings when you're together? This why I hardly ever come to the family reunions."

...

After breakfast the four of them " a trip to the local library. Behind four book shelves in the back was a tall, antique mirror with wooden craving around it's frame. Manny placed the key on the mirror and the key went through the mirror, Manny turned the key three times, and the mirror opened like a door which led to a long corridor that was lit with torches. They made their way through the corridor until they reached another library but this one was huge and filled with endless books.

"Look at all these books." T.J said. "How are we going to find what we're looking for in here?"

"Let's ask a librarian." Frida suggested.

They went to the front desk where an old man was reading something while drinking beer.

"Excuse me." Manny said.

"What can I do for you?" He had a Russian accent.

"Is there anything here that can tell us about the apostle?"

He nearly choked on his beer.

"I haven't heard something like that said in a hundred years." He said. "Sorry kids but I'm strictly forbidden to reveal information about the apostle."

"You don't understand if we don't know about it the world might be destroyed."

"Who are you boy?"

"I'm Manny Rivera."

"Manny Rivera? Wait you're Jorge's grandson right?"

"I guess."

"Well it's an honor to meet you." He took Manny's hand and began shaking it like crazy. "My name is Comrade Chaos but you can just call me Chaos. You know I was a friend of your grandfather's, I don't believe you've met him have you?"

"No."

"Figures well anyway why do you want to know about the apostle?"

"There is a demon called Sartana who's looking for it and I fear she will use it for mas destruction." T.J said.

"Sartana is looking for the apostle? I was afraid of this."

"Do you know her?"

"I fought against her a hundred years ago in the war of wars."

"War of wars?"

"Follow me." He led them to a shelf in the way back and began pulling out several books. "I know it's in here. Is it this one?"

He opened one book and an image of earth was projected.

"Nope. Hmmm...Let's see maybe this one."

He opened another book, this time demon came out and he lunged for T.J.

"Tulio Julian! Return my fiance to me or by demon's law I will cut off your head! Tulio we go way back! Come on just give me back my fiance!"

"In the name of the father I send this demon to hell!" T.J shouted.

The demon shrieked and vanished in a flame.

"Um...What was that about?" Manny asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention that before my parents were married my mother was engaged to demon before my father stole her away on their wedding night? Heh, heh silly me. I guess that guy mistook me for my father."

"Does lechery run in your family?" Manny asked.

"It skips a few generations now and then."

"Finding this might take awhile." He said. "I'll call you when I find it."

" Chaos opened the book and image of demonic being was projected.

"Who is that?" Andrea asked.

"His name is Diablo, a being so evil and twisted that even demons like me feared him. One hundred years ago he started a revolution of devils and together they killed the former ruler of the demons Malachi and he took his place. After that he and his followers decided to overthrow God and destroy heaven. His plan was sheer madness and impossible but if he tried to pull it off it would cost the lives of hundreds. He and his followers corrupted and murdered many humans however three angels who lived on earth, shamen, warriors, nuns, church men, exorcists, and even some of us demons fought back. Luckily at the time he and his followers couldn't find the gates of heaven until they learned about the blood moon."

"What's that?"

"It rises every one hundred years and it is the only time the gates of heaven and hell are revealed on earth but they had another problem. The gates of heaven cannot be opened by demons or humans if either one tries to they'll be destroyed."

"Die? Isn't that a bit harsh for heaven?" T.J said.

"Heaven is not meant for evil demons or living humans. According to the big man we demons are too evil to be let up there and as for humans well they're not supposed to go there until they've lived their time on earth. Think about how many living humans would be coming into heaven, lots of them wouldn't even belong there. If a demon tries to open the gates they are instantly banished to hell for humans they die instantly and the lord decides where they go. Only an angel can open those gates and survive."

"So how exactly did he plan on getting in there?" Manny asked.

"He and his followers kidnapped Catarina the angel of light who was born on earth. They planned to force her to open those gates when the time was right. A terrible battle took place on the night of the blood moon, many lives lost, Diablo might have succeeded in causing chaos if one of his followers hadn't of turned on him and severed his horns. A devil can't live on earth without his horns so he was sent back to hell and the war ended. However Diablo was not destroyed and he swore one day he would return to make heaven suffer and I fear the day is coming."

"Why is that?"

"You said Sartana was looking for an apostle, she was one of his followers."

"That can't be." Andrea said. "She would have to be like hundreds of years old."

"She's much older than she appears."

"What do you mean?"

He flipped the page and another image was shown. This one was of several demons, Sartana, General Chapuza, Che, Sergio, and Django. Sartana and General Chapuza looked like they were in their early thirties, Sergio and Che looked like they were children, and Django looked no different than he did now. But one demon in particular looked exactly like Manny but with straight black hair.

"My God! How old are they?" Manny asked.

"His followers are immortal but the reason why Sartana and Chapuza look so old now is because as punishment for following Diablo they were stripped of their eternal youth, Sergio and Che being mere children at the time were spared but Django and Arturo they were a different story."

"Arturo?"

"Your ancestor Manny, Malachi's son, and the demon who tured on Diablo and severd his horns. Vesta Arturo's mother was previously human until Malachi abducted her, forced her to be his wife, and changed her into a demon. Due to this she gave birth twin boys Arturo and Armand, both of them full fledged demons but because their mother was once human they were born with human souls meaning they would grow and age like any other human."

"Well I guess that explains why one of my relatives died of old age." Manny said. "But what about Django, I knew him when he was a kid."

"That is another result of your ancestor. You see he and Django were once friends but something caused them to fight in the middle of the battle Arturo severed only one of Django's horns and the effects of that caused him revert to the form of a child with mild demonic powers. His physical appearance would change within every ten years. After ten years he looked eleven, after twenty he looked twelve, after thirty he looked thirteen and so on, so on, it's almost been a hundred years so I'm guessing he'd looked almost twenty now."

"And what about this apostle they kept mentioning?" Andrea asked.

"There are no more angels on earth so it would seem that no one on earth can open those gates but there is a prophecy that says the apostle, an angel born into the body of a human can open those gates without being killed."

"Does it say who it is?" Frida said.

"No. The only way to know who the apostle is, is when the mark appears."

"Mark?"

"In two months the blood moon will rise again and as the event draws near the mark of the cross will appear on the apostle's wrists."

"That's why Sartana kept checking my wrists." Andrea said. "Should the marks have arrived by now?"

"No. Not yet it's much too early but if they think you are apostle then you're in grave danger." Chaos said.

"Am I?"

"I don't know but you must find out who it is before they do. Catarina was an angel meaning she could never betray God or heaven for anything but the apostle is human and humans even if they do have the soul of an angel can be corrupted."

"Well it's not like we can look it them up in the phone book." Frida said. "How on earth are we supposed to find this person?"

"Look for signs, signals, hints."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A heavenly glow around their body, singing with the voice of an angel, random acts of kindness, the real give away is the marks on their wrists so look for that and when you the find the apostle get back to me."

"You're not gonna help us?" Manny asked.

"Sorry kids but I'm retired." He said. "Call me though when you find the apostle and Manny if you ever meet your grandpa say hi to him for me."

The four of them left upset that Chaos wasn't that much help.

"So do you think I could be the apostle?" Andrea asked. "Sartana thought so."

"Until she found out wrists lacked crosses." T.J said.

"But you heard that guy, they haven't showed up yet and what if they show up on me soon? What if I am the apostle?"

"Then we'll protect you." Frida said.

"But what about my brother? Sartana said she'd let him go if I helped."

"You can't believe her." Manny said. "Andrea I swear I will get your brother back."

"How?"

"I don't know but I will find a way. Trust me Sartana would never set any of her slaves free for any reason, if you did this you'd be sacrificing the whole world for nothing."

"He's right." T.J said. "We're in this together Andrea and if you want to save your brother than three of us won't stop until he's saved."

"You guys are the best friends a girl could have but even so what if I'm not the apostle? Then what do we do?"

"Let's focus on the main objective first." Frida said. "This blood moon thing won't be here for another two months so right let's just try to rescue brother before we have to worry about another problem."

"She's right." Manny said. "We'll start the search first thing tomorrow morning. Let's all go home and rest."


	33. Chapter 33

"There we go." T.J said adjusting a metal buckle on to Manny's belt.

"What is this thing?" Manny asked.

"It took me nearly all night but i managed to charm your belt buckle to serve as a concealment for your demonic and spiritual energy." T.J said.

"So how can I use my powers if they're kept in that buckle."

"You can only access them if the seal is removed."

"okay then remove it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because your powers are still unstable and looking through the book I learned that if you continue to use powers like this both your spiritual and demonic energy will drain your life force so until they are stabilized they will remained sealed inside your buckle. I will only undo the seal if it's absolute emergency."

"So you're saying that if Manny uses his power before they stabilize he'll die?" Frida asked.

"Well it's a slow process. Each time he uses his powers while in this state the energy of his spiritual and demonic D.N.A will drain parts of his human D.N.A to keep itself going. Due to being a halfling Manny was born with a spiritual/demonic soul and a human body so when the spiritual and demonic aura drains parts from his human D.N.A it weakens his body and once the energy burns itself out his body will be too weak to sustain his soul and he'll die."

"In that case I don't think Manny should his powers at all." Frida said.

"What? No way! Without my powers I'm no different from a human."

"And what exactly is wrong with being human?" Frida asked upset.

"Yes do tell." T.J said.

"I'm curious." Andrea said.

"Don't take it like that. There's nothing wrong with humans it's just now I've become the laughing stock of my family. I can just picture Nicholas here right laughing his head off at the fact that I'm now more pathetic than ever in his eyes. Well I wouldn't say laughing his head off he doesn't exactly have a sense of humor."

"We understand how tough this is for you Manny." T.J said. "But it's for your own good."

"Well how are my powers going to stabilize?"

"With time and patience but you could start by controlling your anger."

"My anger?"

"Yes. Like most paranormal beings your powers are tied to your emotions so if you get angry enough you could break the seal on your belt and not only destroy yourself but anyone near you as well."

"Hate to interrupt." Sandra said. "But Frida I'd like to have a word with you and your mother."

"Okay."

Frida was seated in the living room with Carmela and Sandra.

"Carmela now that you've allowed Frida to continue her training I think it would be best if she went and stayed at the Santo Order." Sandra said.

"What's that?" Carmela asked.

"It's the church and school where I was brought up after my parents died. It's run by a group of nuns who train healers like Frida and exorcists like T.J. They're highly trained professionals and excellent teachers."

"And you're suggesting I send Frida to live there? For how long?"

"I don't know but if we want to keep her powers from fading too soon we'll send her as quick as possible."

"Mother is this really necessary? Can't you train her?"

"Carmela my powers are gone and I'm much too old. Had you started Frida's training when she was seven like we normally did in our family she would've completed her training by the time she was thirteen but now she's almost sixteen and if she doesn't get proper training from a professional she may lose them."

"But to send her away."

"It won't be forever."

"Wait a minute Grandmami I don't know if I want to go. What about my friends?"

"I'm sure T.J and Andrea can come if they wish. After all Andrea is a devil slayer and T.J is a shaman though nowadays he'd be known as an exorcist."

"But what about Manny?"

"Uh...That's a problem. I'm not sure if they'd accept him right away after all even though he is half human he is also half demon."

"He's half spirit!"

"Well technically all spirits were once demons until they turned away from the devil and began following God so to the nuns of the Santo Order they're no different from demons."

"Well if he doesn't go then I won't go."

"Frida I'm sure he'll be fine without you for a little while." Carmela said.

"No trust me he won't and besides he was raised in a church so this probably won't be too different for him."

"I suppose but what do I tell Emiliano?"

"Tell him you sent me to that boarding school he always wanted me to go to. He'll fall for it."

"I'm not sure about this. What if something happens?"

"I garauntee you dear they'll protect Frida with their lives and besides you that the women in our family are quite hard core."

"I'll still have to discuss it with my husband and the arrangements will probably be very hard to make."

Frida told her friends the news and asked if they would like to come with her.

"You're going away?" Manny asked.

"You can come with me if you want."

"No I can't."

"Why not? You were raised in a church."

"But that Santo Order is different. They don't exactly forgive demons and spirits, in fact they kill them. Why are you going to this thing anyway?"

"My grandma says that I'll be able to learn how to use my powers better, the also teach slayers and exorcists so T.J and Andrea could get better training too."

"She's right." T.J said. "I have read much about this church and they've successfully trained hundreds of healers, exorcists, and devil slayers for centuries. So I must go to further educate myself."

"Oh would it also have anything to do with the fact that the organization has plenty of young and attractive nuns for you to leach on?" Andrea asked suspiciously.

"Of course not." He said clearly lying.

"But they don't trust spirits and I bet a half spirit is no different." Manny said.

"You can't really blame them after all spirits are pretty much demons themselves but they follow God instead of Satan."

"Yeah well some of them didn't choose to be like that! Not all demons were once human who committed an evil in life, some were born like that!"

"Manny I understand your frustration with that but you must understand humans can't take risks with demons and devils. Most of them are immoral, unempathetic, evil, creatures who live to torment the innocent and destroy the good. While there are some demons born like that God gives them the choice to choose weather to remain demonic or to become spiritual and as sad as it is most of them choose to remain evil. Your family which consists of a few spirits are the very few in this world."

"Manny you have to come." Frida said. "I mean who else is gonna calm you down when you lose you're temper."

"I don't know."

"Okay maybe this might change your mind. Frida is the only one wjho can remove your seal." T.J said.

"What?"

"Me?" She said. "Why me? I don't even know how."

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine I'll go but I won't like it." Manny groaned.

"I'm going too." Andrea decided. "If these people can train me to kill demons and devils better than my own father could I might be able to save Carlos."

"Great so you're all going now comes the tricky part. Getting my father to let me go without him figuring out what's going on." Frida said.

"Why not tell him the truth?" Andrea suggested.

"No way! My father thinks I'm defenseless against anything if he knew about this he'd probably lock me away forever. I'm gonna tell him one day just not for awhile."

"And by awhile she means never." Manny said.

"Quiet you! Anyway I gotta get home with Mom and break the news to him."

When Carmela and Frida got home they told Emiliano that Frida would be attending a "boarding school" that would teach her law, order, and how to be a cop. Carmela really didn't want to lie to her husband but her daughter and mother insisted. Emiliano was a very sharp man and not easy to fool unless of course the person trying to fool him was his wife or any of his children so he believed their little fib and was overjoyed that Frida was getting into the family business which she was but not the business on his side of the family.

"I'm so glad you're finally going to be a cop like me." He siad. "I'm so proud. So when will you be leaving?"

"Mother thought it would be best if she left after her sixteenth birthday." Carmela said.

"Sixteenth birthday? That's in three days. We better make the most of your stay here Hija."

"Yeah Papa. For the next three days I'm all yours and Mama's." Frida said.

For three days Frida spent it with her parents. They went out to eat, went to a movie, and went hiking. Frida enjoyed spending time with her parents and she felt bad about leaving them for a few months but she wanted to get better. She decided not to tell her father that Manny was coming too but instead made up a little lie about him going to live with a recently discovered distant relative of his. When her sixteenth birthday came to pass she invited Manny, Andrea, T.J, her sisters who were on college break, and her grandmother to attend the party.

"So our little sister is finally getting into the family business." Anita said.

"We wish you the best of luck." Nikita said.

"Here take our lucky badge just tobe safe." Anita said. "Consider it a birthday gift."

"Thanks."

"Open my gift Frida." T.J said handing her a box. She opened it and inside was lingerie in response she slapped him, Manny punched him, Andrea kicked him, and Emiliano sicked the police dogs on him. "Can't you people take a joke?!"

"Here's my gift Frida." Andrea said. It was an arrow carver, just what she needed when she ran out of arrows.

"Thanks."

"Here's mine dear." Sandra said handing her a journal. "A diary, something to write your adventures in."

"Thanks Grandmami. Do you have a gift for me Manny?"

"Yeah but it's not ready yet but don't worry I'll get it to you before your next birthday."

"I hope that doesn't mean you forgot and plan to give it to me the day before my next birthday." She joked. "Thanks for the gifts everyone. I'm going to miss you all so much when I leave."

"We'll miss you too." Emiliano said.

She said goodbye to her sisters, her grandma, and her friends even though she'd be seeing them again soon. She then went upstairs to her bedroom and began to pack her bags. She packed her clothes, boots, her arrows, her diary, her badge, her arrow carver, holy bow, gospel gun, and holy bullets. Once everything was packed up she got ready for bed.

"Honey?" Her mom said. "I forgot to give you my gift."

In her hand a was a white bundle. She placed it in Frida's hand, she unwrapped it and found a sliver Spanish comb encrusted with sapphires inside.

"It's a family heirloom." She said. "It's tradition that the youngest daughter of our family receive this on her sixteeth birthday. I got it on mine, your grandmother was an only child but she got it on hers, your great grandmother got it on hers, and same with your great-great grandmother."

"Mama I can't take this."

"It's tradition and I want to see you wear it one day."

"Thanks Mama I'll keep it with me always." She placed the comb in her bag.

"You have no idea how worried about you going to this place but you're not so little anymore are you?"

"No Mom."

"I'm so proud of you." She said hugging her. "And I know you'll do great but you will call me once a week right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Goodnight dear I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day Emiliano drove Frida and Manny who was hiding in a second suitcase she brought along up to the train station. After a tearful goodbye from her father she and Manny went to meet T.J and Andrea and got on the train. It took them the whole day to get to the Santo Order and it was evening by the time they arrive. Sister Josephine (Remember the white haired nurse from Dia de los Malos that's who she is) the head hancho of the organization was expecting them and went to greet them.

"You four must be the new recruits Sandra told me about." She said.

"We are." Frida said.

"Are you Frida Suarez?"

"Yes."

"It is a privilege to meet the granddaughter of one of the best healers this organization ever knew. So who are the others?"

"This is Andrea Monterio she's a warrior and training to be a devil slayer."

"My father was Pedro Monterio, he was a famous devil slayer back in Brazil." Andrea said.

"We've heard many things about him and we know what happened to his son. We're very sorry but I can assure you we'll do everything in our power to help you find him."

"Thank you."

"And this is Tulio Julian the second, call him T.J." Frida introduced. "He's a shaman."

"Pleasure to meet you young man but nowadays shamen have become exorcists and we have plenty of instructors who can teach you."

"Sweet, so tell me Sister Josephine how many younger nuns do you have here?" T.J asked.

"About twenty-five but you should know that they all have no intention of having any romantic relationships with a man and you should also know we do not tolerate lechery here." She said sternly. "So watch yourself."

"Yes Sister."

"And this is Manny Rivera." Frida introduced lastly. "He's a very good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you- Huh."

"What?" Manny asked.

"You look familiar." She said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No."

"I swear I've seen that chin somewhere before. Oh well, now before you all get comfortable you all must step through this." She pointed over to a detector machine. "This machine detects demonic aura, you'd be surprised how many demons have tried to sneak in here."

Manny swallowed hard, he hoped that he would be able to slip under the machine undetected. When Frida went through it remained quiet same with T.J and Andrea when they went under. But when Manny went under a red flashing light went off along with an alarm.

"We have a demon!" Sister Josephine cried. "Code red! Code red! Code red! There is a demon on the premises! Take evasive action! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!"

Before Manny could blink a bunch nuns came running out of the church carrying gospel guns, holy bows with arrows, bibles, and crucifixes. They surrounded him and pointed their guns, aimed their arrows, and held up their bibles and crucifixes at him. Manny froze looking both scared and confused by the events that just took place.

"Attention demon!" Sister Josephine called. "You are trespassing on holy ground! Leave the premises and return to hell from hence you came or we'll be forced to open fire!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Manny scowled. "Can't I get a break?"

"Wait! Stop! Hold your fire!" Frida called.

"Please let us explain!" T.J said. "He's not exactly a demon."

"What are you talking about? The machine detected a demonic aura in him."

"It's like this."

Ten minutes later...

"This...This is unheard of!" Josephine said. "Who on earth are you boy?"

"I'm Manny Rivera." He said.

"And?"

"And I'm the son the of the white panther spirit Rodolfo Rivera and his human wife who must remain nameless."

"That's why you look so familiar!" She said. "It's been a long time since I've seen that man but I'd know his large chin anywhere though I thought the next time I'd see it it would be on his face not his son's."

"You knew my father?"

"I knew him when he and that devil of a father of his attacked this church twenty-nine years ago! Took us years to repair the damage!"

"Uh...Sorry."

"My God you look exactly like he did at that age, well the hair and eyes are different but that face, that body, and that great chin! Oh dear lord! Why are you here? To finish your father's work?"

"No ma'am, heck I don't even know the man. I just came to keep an eye on Frida."

"Well I hate to disappoint but this is the house of God and it is not welcome to unholy creatures of the devil."

"He's not an unholy creature of the devil." Frida argued.

"With all due respect Sister if you were to deny him the church you would be going against God himself." T.J said. "At least give him a chance."

"Very well but only because it's what the lord would have wanted. Now then let me introduce you all and give you a tour." She lead them inside the building and escorted them to their rooms while explaining how things worked here.

"We go by a strict schedule here and very strict rules. Number one our weapons are tools to be used to destroy demons not toys so don't mess around with them. Rule number two the practice of devil worship or any unholy practice is forbidden here. Rule number three no one is allowed out of the church after dark. Rule number four money that we raise here is used for charity work not personal gain so no stealing or pocketing it. Rule number five no unnecessary violence or killing around here we fight to protect ourselves and others and we only kill animals for food or in defense. And rule number six no sexual relationships. Boys and girls sleep in separate rooms and the rooms are in a separate hallway. They do share the same bath house but different genders shower at different times and if I catch any pervy snoopers I'll see to it that they are greatly punished. Curfew is seven o'clock pm and lights out ten o'clock pm."

She took them to a room in the first hallway where the bedrooms for girls and women were.

"This will be yours Andrea and you will be training under the teachings of a slayer from Japan Takeo and his son. (The Seventh Samari) They'll teach you fighting techniques and use of weaponry that I doubt even you are aware of."

"Thank you ma'am." She said.

She left her and went to a bedroom not too far from hers.

"This will be yours Frida. You'll do must of your teaching with me and my sisters. We'll teach you healing methods, medicine making, and ways of blessing objects, people, animals, and paranormal beings."

"Okay then."

Sister Josephine then took the boys to the second hallways where the bedrooms for boys and men were.

"Here is your room Tulio Julian, it shall be the farthest from the ladies rooms."

"Aww man." He mumbled.

"Tomorrow you shall be studying with our top exorcist Father Anthony (El Cucharon) he'll teach you how to remove demons from human bodies and expel them from the earth. Get some rest."

She took Manny to the second to last room in the hall.

"Since you won't be taking any of our classes, you'll be working with Tonio our mechanic and housekeeper."

"Housekeeper? Do I look like a maid to you?"

"If you're going to stay here you'll have to either take the classes or work. Tonio is quite old and there are somethings he can't do by himself anymore such has fix and repair our weapons, design new weapons, create barriers, not fix the plumbing and mop the floors."

"Great." He said rolling his eyes. "Fine, what time do I start?"

"Six o'clock am so get plenty of sleep tonight."


	34. Chapter 34

_Dear Diary,_

 _Hello my name is Frida Suarez, I am sixteen years old and this is what has happened in the past year. I met Manny some half human half spirit who's very impulsive and can be a jerk but has a good heart, Andrea a devil slayer and the best girlfriend, and T.J a shaman or an exorcist as that is what modern shamen are called and he's okay but he has a leachery problem. I also found out that I have some powers and I used them to kick the butt of Manny's crazy demon ex girlfriend then I watched my Mom fight which is weird since she's not usually violent. So I am now attending the Santo Order a church/school which trains healers, exorcists, and slayers where I will learn to use my powers better. Andrea is training to be a slayer there while T.J is training to be an exorcist all the while trying to resist the urge to grope and peep on some of the younger nuns. As for_ _Manny can't use his powers for awhile, we found out that if does the demonic and spiritual energy in his body will drain his life force. Luckily T.J found a way to contain all of Manny's spiritual and demonic energy inside a buckle made from metal that was blessed by a priest and it's locked with a seal that only I can undo so if Manny gets any ideas about using his powers he can't get them. However if he gets angry enough he can break the seal and cause God knows what kind of chaos so we're working on anger management with him. Manny keeps the buckle on his belt twenty-four seven and constantly begs me to lift the seal but I am taking no chances with his life._ _That aside_ _today I'm going to learn how to shoot a gospel gun, wish me luck._

 _Sincerely Frida Suarez._

 _..._

"Role call." Sister Josephine said. "Sister Rosa?"

"Here."

"Sister Teeney?"

"Here."

"Frida?"

No response.

"Frida?"

"Sorry I'm late." She said rushing into the room. "I overslept."

"That's the tenth time it's happened." She said sternly. "If you're late again you'll be mopping the floors all next week. Now ladies today you shall learn how to use a gospel gun. This weapon was invented during the nineteen-twenties, to a human it is completely harmless won't even break the skin but to a demon or spirit it can penetrate it's indestructible skin, break it's stone hard bones, and if hit in the right area can destroy it."

"Whoa tough." Frida said.

"Now to use this you'll require hand eye coordination, quick-thinking, and above all time."

"Time?"

"Time is the key element, knowing when it is the right time to shoot. These bullets have no scent meaning neither demon nor spirit can smell it which gives us an advantage. Demons and spirits rely on their sense of smell more than any of there other senses. If one had to choose between giving up it's eyes or sense of smell it would give up it's eyes. There fore since they cannot smell the bullets they don't know what's coming but their hearing is just as sharp and if you miss your target they'll hear the shot and know what to expect. Now load up your guns and begin target practice."

Frida loaded her gospel gun with the holy bullets and begin shooting at targets. It came pretty easier to her due to shooting a bow and arrow for a whole year.

"So Frida what's your friend Manny like?" Rosa asked.

"Let's see impulsive, rude, hot-headed, a little feral, sometimes a flat out jerk but he's also brave, caring, sweet, and really funny."

"He sure is cute." Teeney said.

"I guess he's kind of cute."

"What's it like working with him?" Rosa said.

"Exhausting."

"You think I could work with him sometime?" Teeney asked. "He just seems so nice."

"Back off Teeney, you're a nun so you can't have boyfriends and besides he's Frida's man." Rosa scolded.

"He's not my man! Oh no! no,nonono! It is not like that!"

"Then why do you always bring him lunch?"

"Because he's my friend."

"Then why don't you bring lunch for Andrea and T.J?"

"No more questions!"

Her training in using that weapon went on for a week. T.J learned new ways to exorcise demons while Andrea learned knew fighting techniques including how to use sacred jewels as weapons, turns out they were more than just pretty stuff to wear. Manny found his hands full with repairing weapons, furniture, and supplies nearly everyday.

"Hand me that wretch will you Manny?" Tonio asked.

"Here." Manny said giving him the tool.

"Hey brought you some lunch." Frida said.

"Thanks." He said taking the bag of food from her. "So what's new?"

"Well I've officially passed gospel gun class."

"Great."

"Now I wanna get out and test it."

"Test it? On what?"

"A demon."

"There aren't any demons around here."

"There are when Sister Josephine starts sending some of the students on missions."

"Frida what are you thinking?"

"I say we convince Sister Josephine to send us on a mission."

"We?"

"Eat up quick because we're going to her office after lunch."

However Sister Josephine was busy at the moment talking with Father Anthony and Takeo.

"So what exactly have your spies told you Father Anthony?" She asked him.

"A few months ago a devil worshipper abducted a young girl."

"Give me some information about her."

"She's quite young, twelve years old. She's very kind, innocent, sweet, and charitable."

"So she's a child. Where are her parents?"

"Her father abandoned her shortly after he got her mother pregnant. Her mother was the faithful servant of a spirit and during her pregnancy which she was unaware of at the time she took a fatal blow meant for her master which would've hit him in his weak spot. She survived but it left her body so weak that when the child was born she died in childbirth. Her master pitied her and to repay her for her sacrifice he had his servants raise the child."

"Oh the poor thing."

"This man plans to sacrifice her demons."

"Who is this man?"

"Don Raphael."

"The Don Raphael? The owner of all those casinos? What could a demon possibly offer him in exchange for her? He's filthy rich."

"He's old and close to death, he's convinced if he gives the life of a child to Satan he'll be young forever."

"The fool! No one can do that!"

"Yes but devil worshippers are not ones to listen to reason."

"Alright send our best slayers and exorcists to retrieve her."

"Our best slayers and exorcists are in Japan fighting our demonic enemies in Asia." Takeo said.

"Is there anyone we can send?"

"You can send me." Frida suggested.

"No Frida you're new and inexperienced."

"Hey I maybe new but I am not inexperienced. I've taken down several demons with just a bow and arrow."

"It's too risky. I'm afraid we'll have to call one of our professionals from Japan and wait for them to come back."

"By that time the poor girl could already be dead." Frida said. "Sister Josephine you have to let me go."

"No. You're intentions are admirable but you're not ready. Now get back to your studies."

Frida sighed but an idea popped into her head. She went to the library and looked up Don Raphael's Casinos. After printing out a map to it, she grabbed a gospel gun and holy bullets then went outside to the garage where the order's only car was.

"But Frida Sister Josephine told you not to." Sister Rosa said.

"That lady doesn't have enough faith in me." Frida said. "I can handle this."

"Sister Josephine is going to be really upset about this." Sister Teeney said.

"Hey it's not like she's gonna take it out on you two. Don't worry about me."

"Oh dear." The two nun girls said leaving Frida to do her business hoping that she wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

"Uh Frida what are you doing?" Manny asked. "We're not allowed to use the car."

"I'm going to Don Raphael's casino."

"Why?"

"Well it turns out Don Raphael the owner of the joint is a devil worshipper who plans on giving a girl to demons so I'm going to save her."

"And did Sister Josephine tell you to do this?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"As in she told me not to."

"Frida this has bad idea written all over it. Please get out of the car before you do something stupid."

"And just where do you two think you're going?" T.J asked.

"T.J you're a rational guy right?" Manny asked.

"Yes."

"Okay so if Frida goes off on a mission by herself to fight a devil worshipper she could get herself killed right."

"That depends where is she going?"

"Don Raphael's Casino."

"Oh! Then yes! If she went by herself she would definitely be killed."

"Thank you."

"Which is why I shall be coming with you."

"What?!"

"I'm going too but only because I don't trust you alone with her." Andrea said.

"Tell me you two aren't going along with this. This is crazy!" Manny said.

"What's with you Manny? Usually you're up for any mission." T.J asked.

"That was before I had my powers limited."

"Manny you underestimate our strength." Andrea said. "None of us have any spiritual or demonic powers but we've taken down hundreds of demons and monsters. Trust us."

"Oh man I know I'm going to regret this." He said. "Move over."

They got in the car and Frida made her way to the front seat.

"You know how to drive right?" Manny asked her.

"Dad has given me a few lessons. How hard can it be?"

She put the key in the ignition and started up the car and began driving. They used the map she printed out to get to the casino unfortunately Frida was a very reckless driver, she drove so fast and rough that it scared the life out of her three passengers. Made them wonder how they had not been stopped by a cop yet.

"Here we are." Frida said pulling over. "Am I a good driver or what?"

"WHAT!" Manny, T.J, and Andrea shouted shaking and looking as white as a ghost. When they got out of the car T.J and Manny rushed for a nearby trash can and threw up their lunch from earlier today.

"Okay now that, that nightmare is over." Manny gagged. "How are we going to get in there?"

"What do you mean?" Frida asked.

"You have to be twenty-one or older to get in there and we're all underage."

"We just need to make ourselves look older." T.J said. "We'll dress up in fancy expensive clothes, fix our hair, and maybe add a little make up then sneak in."

"But where are we going to get that stuff?" Andrea asked.

They looked over at sign at a store that read: Tuxes, Evening Gowns, Hair Products, and Make-Up half off.

"What luck." Frida said.

They went inside, bought the stuff needed, and began trying to make themselves look older. Manny and T.J wore two tuxes, Andrea wore a lime green evening dress that showed a little cleavage and had short gloves, Frida wore a midnight blue dress that split a little and showed her right leg and wore long white gloves with it. With a little make up and a change in hair they easily fooled the people there into thinking they were at least twenty-one. They decided to split up to cover more ground, T.J went with Andrea and Manny went with Frida. They began searching higher level until Frida caught sight of a slot machine.

"Manny give me a coin." She said.

"Frida this is no time to be gambling around in a casino." Manny said.

"Oh come on I need the money."

"No! The mission comes first now let's go."

"No! The slots are calling me!"

Manny had to literally pry her hands off the machine and drag her by the arm.

"Where do you think that girl might be Manny?" Frida said.

"I don't know, knowing devil worshippers he won't keep her somewhere we can easily find her."

"Let's try to look in there." There was a door in the way back leading to the basement with a lock on the door. Frida pulled a hair pin from her hair and used it to pick the lock then they quietly slipped inside. The room was dark and there was hardly any light. "Can you see anything?"

"No. I'll see if I can feel around for something." His hand reached out and searched for something. His hand felt something soft and squishy. "Hey what's this?"

"Ahhhh! Hands off!" SLAP!

"Ow! Sorry."

Then a light went on to reveal some sort of alter. They heard footsteps coming, they quickly hid in a small area where Frida gave unknowingly gave him a view of her legs making him blush.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked him seeing his blush. She followed his gaze and blushed back. "You devil!"

"What! No! I just looked over and-"

"Shh! Someone's coming."

They watched as a group of people walked into a room. It was three men, one was a large and aging old man close to the brick of death, they guessed that was Raphael and the other two looked like employees of his and they were carrying a little girl who was passed out. The girl had been drugged no doubt and she had long snow-white hair and blueish-purple eyes dizzy from the drug.

"Manny is it my imagination or does that little girl look familiar?" Frida asked him.

"Yeah she does...Oh my God that's Lilith!"

"Lilith? The girl who's always with your cousin?"

"Yeah."

"But she was so much older looking last time we saw her. Why does she look like a child now?"

"I don't know but we better get her out of there before this crazy ceremony takes place."

They laid the girl onto the alter and chained her arms and wrists to it.

"What do you think they're doing?" Frida asked.

"I've seen this before it's a sacrificial alter. This man plans to sacrifice that girl to any devil he manages to summon."

"God almighty, we better do something."

"Now leave us!" Don Raphael ordered his men who left. He then lit a few candles, held up a demonic idol, and began chanting so strange language that neither of them could understand. The idol glowed, a flame went off the room and surrounded the child causing her to scream. Frida quickly pulled her gospel gun from under her dress, made her aim, and shot a holy bullet at the idol turning into ash and stopping the ceremony.

"Who did that?!" Raphael demanded.

"Frida you get Lilith, I'll hold off the old man." Manny said.

"Right."

"You! How dare you!" Raphael shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Yeah I just saved an innocent girl from being inhumanely sacrificed! I can't believe people like you are so desperate for youth that you'd give the life of a child to demons! You're disgusting!"

"Enough with the lectures you runt! You won't ruin my plans!" He pulled out a gun and began shooting at him. Frida went to the alter and once again used her hair pin to pick the locks to the shackles that held Lilith.

"Lilith? Lilith can you hear me? Come on wake up." She gently gave the girl a few shakes to wake her up.

"Huh? Wha...What's going on?" She said dazed.

"We need to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"I...I feel dizzy."

She tried to walk but she fell down.

"My God they've must've put drugs in your entire system. Alright hang on girl I'm gonna get you out of here."

In another area Andrea was looking around for a young girl but couldn't find her.

"T.J I'm having no luck what about you? T.J? T.J?" She found him sneaking around backstage toward the dressing room, oogling at the show girls. Andrea groaned, then grabbed T.J by his shirt collar and dragged him away. "You just can't help yourself can you?"

"I'm sorry Andrea, I really do try but when I see a beautiful woman I just have to go for it."

"Is that why you're squeezing my breasts as we speak?" She said as he massaged her breasts.

"Uh...Maybe or maybe I was just seeing that they were healthy and strong."

SLAP!

"Focus you perverted leech! When need to find that girl?"

"Of course and how old is she?"

"She's twelve."

"Oh."

"Please tell me you're not a pedophile."

"I'm not! Andrea I maybe a lecher but I would never go after a child! That's rape and I would never rape a woman or child!"

"I don't know why but I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yes now let's get off this subject and continue with the mission."

Just then they heard shots being fired. Crowds of people started running toward the exit, screaming in terror while they followed the gun shot noises downstairs into the basement. They saw Manny on one side of the room trying to avoid getting shot while Frida was in the corner trying to shield Lilith. Knowing there was a gun going off T.J covered Andrea and the two began crawling on the floor toward Frida and Lilith.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked.

"We have to get her out of here, she's heavily drugged and needs a doctor." Frida said.

"Okay I'm gonna try to get that gun away from him, you two try get out of here with the kid." T.J said.

He crawled up behind Raphael and in one swift move grabbed the gun in his hand, the two begin to wrestle for it. Giving Frida a chance to run out of the basement carrying Lilith on her back with Andrea following close behind with her jewel weapon ready if trouble started. As Raphael and T.J struggled to get the gun away from the other a shot rang out, Manny grabbed Frida's gospel gun which she had dropped and used it to hit Raphael hard on the head knocking him out. He saw blood leading toward T.J's arm, he had been shot.

"Hold on buddy I gotcha." Manny said lifting him up and carrying fire man style out of the building and back to the car.

"Oh man this hurts like a bitch." T.J complained.

"You're gonna be alright." Andrea said. "Just stay calm."

"Everything is going dark, I think I'm seeing stars."

"No T.J don't you leave us!:come on! Stay awake!" Andrea said.

"I've got help on the line." Frida said on the phone. "Hold on guys, hold on."

They drove down to the hospital and made calls to the Santo Order.

"What do you mean she went to the casino?!" Sister Josephine shouted.

"Yes ma'am we tried to stop her but-" Rosa said.

"Frida!" She cried angrily. "I swear that girl is going to- Ugh!"

The doctors tended to T.J's wounded arm and began to remove the drugs from Lilith's body. It wasn't long before Father Anthony and Sister Josephine came by and while they were grateful they were all okay Sister Josephine wasn't too happy that Frida disobeyed her and went on a mission.

"I told you specifically not to do this!" She scolded. "And now look what's happened? You got someone injured! I knew you weren't ready!"

"Look I know your mad lady but if hadn't of taken this mission Lilith would've been sacrificed." Frida argued. "Don Raphael was just about to give her life to the devil when we stopped him! So yeah I messed up, I disobeyed you, and T.J got hurt because of it but he's alright now and what's most important is that we saved her!"

"You know she has a point." Father Anthony said.

"Enough! Frida you've made your point but you still have much to learn. That aside what happened to Don Raphael? Is he still alive?"

"I don't know I knocked him out with a gospel gun after he shot T.J." Manny said. "If he's still alive he needs to be arrested and given the chair."

"I've already called the cops. Anything else we need to know?"

"Yeah why is Lilith a child?" Frida asked. "Last time we saw her she was fourteen years old now she's twelve."

"How do you two know this girl?" Sister Josephine asked.

"She travels alot with my cousin Nicholas, speaking of which I'm surprised he hasn't shown up looking for her yet." Manny said. "Then again he hates humans."

"Hmm...Let me examine her." Father Anthony said.

He went into Lilith's room, the girl was just waking up.

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully clinging to her bed post.

"It's okay my name is Father Anthony and I'm here to help you."

After examining her he came out with some news.

"Well what is it?" Sister Josephine asked.

"It appears that before he planned to sacrifice her Don Raphael preformed a backwards aging process."

"What is that?"

"It's a very dangerous ritual that very few people survive, the aztecs created it in hopes of stopping death and old age. When preformed correctly the person ages back a couple years but the side effects are death, brain damage, and who knows what else and even they manage to get through it in one piece all memory of events from previous ages are erased. Looks like Don Raphael wanted to try this technique first and decided to use Lilith as a guinea pig."

"So she doesn't remember anything after turning twelve?" Frida asked.

"Complete wipe."

"Can the effects be reversed?"

"I don't know. I'll look into it in the meantime she'll be staying with the order."


	35. Chapter 35

It was midnight when Frida awoke to a strange noise. It sounded like whispering then crying and finally praying. She got out of bed and left her room, she didn't see anyone in the hall so she assumed that she was imagining things but she felt a little nervous so she went to get a drink to calm her nerves. As she walked she felt a cold presence following her, she turned around but didn't see anyone. She went to the kitchen, got a drink, and went back to her room. She was then startled by a figuring wearing a bed sheet.

"T.J is that you?" She asked. The figure didn't answer. "T.J if it is I am not amused."

Frida groaned and pulled the bed sheet off expecting T.J to be under there but to her shock it wasn't. It was a woman, a ghostly woman. She was floating a few inches off the ground, she was dressed in clothes from the nineteenth century, her hair was flowing and her eyes held what appeared to be both peace and sorrow. Frida could make out her face while at the same time she couldn't. That was the thing about ghosts they were so hard to see. Frida noticed that the woman had the marks of Christ on her wrists, she tried to touch the woman's wrist but her finger just went right through her hand.

"Who are you?" Frida asked the ghost woman.

For a long time she didn't speak and when she did she did not tell Frida who she was but instead gave her some advice.

"When the corrupted nun screams you must sing to silence her."

"What does that mean?"

"When she screams it will hurt terribly but you must ignore the pain and sing vocally."

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

Without another word she disappeared.

"I've got to lay off the churros." She thought getting into bed. The next morning she went down to the break fast hall to find Manny scarfing down bacon while Andrea was giving T.J his daily bandage change.

"Oh my arm." T.J complained. "Oh the pain! It's unbearable! Just put me out of my misery!"

"Hold still you big baby! I haven't even touched you yet!" Andrea said annoyed.

"Hmmm...Be gentle with me." He teased only to have her tighten his bandages. "Ow!"

"There now in just a few more days you'll be good as new." Andrea said.

"But it still hurts. Can you kiss it better for me?" He gave her big, adorable eyes.

"Alright but just this once." She kissed his bandaged arm.

"Thanks."

"Well look who's finally awake." Manny said when she walked in. "Over slept again?"

"This time it wasn't my fault." Frida said. "I was visited by a ghost or at least I think I was."

"A ghost?"

"Yeah."

"What did it say?"

"It's a she and she said when the corrupted nun screams I have to sing to silence her. Any idea what that could mean?"

"Not a clue."

"You know ghosts can predict the future." T.J said. "Maybe she was informing you of a future problem."

"Maybe."

Father Anthony walked by their table carrying three boxes.

"Excuse me but could the two of you help me?" He asked.

"I got it." Manny said.

"Me too." Frida said. "What's in these boxes?"

"Some medicine, a few blankets, and a couple books for Lilith."

"Hey how is the kid doing?" T.J asked.

"Poor thing refuses to talk to anyone. She just sits up in her room all day."

"You can't really blame her especially after what she went through." Manny said. "Not to mention she doesn't know who anyone is."

They carried the boxes upstairs to Lilith's room. Before entering Frida had to take a bathroom break leaving Manny to carry two boxes. They went into the room, the girl was sitting on her bed and looking out the window. They noticed how frail and half starved her body looked. What in the name of God did that man do to her? Did he starve her?

"Hello." Father Anthony said. "Are you feeling any better?"

The child didn't say anything, she just looked at them.

"Listen we need you to take some medicine." He said. "We'll leave you alone after that."

Father Anthony pulled a bottle containing a clear liquid and a spoon. He opened the bottle and poured the medicine into the spoon but when he went to give it to her Lilith got out of bed and hid in a nearby corner shaking like a leaf.

"We're not going to hurt you." He said. "We just need you take your medicine."

She only backed up further into the corner as if she would turn invisible if she did.

"How's it going?" Frida asked returning from the bathroom. When she went into the room, Lilith's eyes lit up and ran right toward her throwing her arms around her Frida's waist, hugging it tight, and crying like a child who had been frightened by something and wanted her mother to protect her. "What in the world? What happened?"

"Don't look at us." Manny said. "We were only trying to give her medicine."

Lilith continued to cling to Frida and cry. Confused but understanding Frida hugged her back and let her cry. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep and they tucked her back into bed. When she woke up again this time they sent Sister Josephine in, while Lilith didn't speak she took her medicine and ended up hugging her too.

"It would appear that while Lilith fears men greatly she trusts women." Father Anthony said.

"Why is that?" Sister Josephine asked.

"She only knows what she remembers from her childhood and her time with Raphael. Since Raphael abused her she sees all men as cruel abusers and having never known her real mother and being raised by maids she views all women as motherly figures." He said. "That's why she tried to hide from me and Manny and clung to you and Frida. She saw me and Manny as abusers and you and Frida as kind, motherly women."

"Oh that poor child. She must've suffered such pain to feel that way. Do you think she'll recover?"

"I don't know but it's obvious that she's not going to be really comfortable around men for awhile. So do you think you and the other nuns could tend to her?"

"Of course anything for a child."

For the next few days Lilith was tended to with great compassion from the nuns, it almost made her feel like she was back home on the island where she grew up with the kind maids who raised her. One night it was storming real bad and she had nightmare, when she woke up felt like someone was with her. She was scared and couldn't go back to sleep, she got out of bed and left her room to find someone. She noticed the door to Frida's bedroom was left open and went inside.

"Frida?" She said lightly shaking the sleeping woman.

"I didn't do it Sister Josephine!" Frida woke up startled. "Oh Lilith it's you. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Really?"

"Yes and I think there's someone in my room."

Frida got out of bed, slipped on her dressing gown, grabbed her gospel gun, and went to Lilith's room. She looked around for something demonic or supernatural but didn't see a thing.

"I think you were just scared by the storm." Frida said. "Tell you what how about I make you a late night snack and we can talk."

She took Lilith to the kitchen where she prepared two mugs of hot chocolate.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Frida asked sipping her hot beverage.

"It was about twins, a boy and a girl. One was a monk and the other was a nun but they weren't holy."

"What do you mean?"

"They were preforming these rituals where they killed people for money. Then the monk was hanged by a mob but the nun escaped and she was then destroyed by a bright light but before she was destroyed she said she'd come back."

"Whoa that is scary."

"Do you think that means something bad is going to happen to me?"

"I don't think so but if it makes you feel better I'll tell Sister Josephine about it tomorrow."

The next morning she told Josephine about Lilith's dream and to her surprise a look of fear crossed her face.

"She said that they were twins and that they killed people in rituals? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you know them?" T.J asked.

"If what you say is true then I fear that her dream was about Sister Carla and Brother Carlito."

"Who are they?" T.J said.

"Years ago they were a former nun and monk of this church, we thought they were holy people of God but they were frauds. At first they began charging people for forgivness from God then they began practicing devil worship, they sacrificed people for wealth and power. When authorities got suspicious Carla pinned the whole thing on her brother, he was hung for devil worship. She planned to flee with their money but she was defeated by the angel of light Catarina."

"I thought angels couldn't commit murder."

"Catarina didn't kill her. She battled Carla and stripped her of her demonic power, in rage Carla attempted to kill Catarina only to end up killing herself. I am very afraid that she's now become a dark creature and is planning to posses Lilith."

"She can't! Can she?'

"Not as long as Lilith stays in the church. Takeo."

"Yes?" He said.

"Gather up your slayers and the exorcists. I fear there is a very dangerous and evil ghost creeping around here."

"Yes ma'am."

"Is there anything we can do?' Frida asked.

"Protect Lilith and don't let her leave the church."

"Right." Frida left to go check on Lilith.

"Why would Carla go after Lilith?" T.J asked.

"She and her brother found it easier to manipulate and prey on children who were sad and frightened. Lilith would be the perfect victim not to mention if she had her body she could easily continue her sacrifices by fooling her future victims into thinking she's an innocent little girl."

"Maybe I can exorcise her."

"Carla is a very powerful and evil ghost, I doubt you'll be able to stop her. Just focus on keeping Lilith safe."

Unknown to them Carla was at the window listening to the conversation.

"Foolish woman." She hissed. "Does she really think she can stop me? That brat will have to leave the church sometime and when she does she's mine. I will be able to continue my work and this time there will be no angel of light to stop me."

 _A hundred years ago..._

 _Carla a living woman with red hair and brown eyes was attempting to leave town with a bag full of gold coins not caring at all that her brother was being hanged at this very moment. She was this close to getting away when a holy arrow was fired and it almost touched her skin._

 _"Sister Carla." An angry but calm voice said from behind. "Stay right where you are."_

 _"Catarina." She said turning around and putting on her best smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _"Just where do you think you're going?'_

 _"You have to understand with my brother being discovered as a devil worshipper people will start suspect me of it so I must leave and start a new life."_

 _"Drop the act Carla you may have fooled the judge but I know you're just as guilty as he is."_

 _"That's ridiculous. I am a woman of the church, a servant of God."_

 _"You are a demon in human skin. You killed all those people. They came to you for help, for the lord's help and you just gave their lives to the devil for money."_

 _"They were liars and thieves."_

 _"Seeking redemption, they came to the church to confess their sins and beg the lord for forgiveness. As a nun and monk you and your brother should've guided them but instead you manipulated them. Just like how you manipulated the judge into thinking that Carlito was the only monster. Well I refuse to let you continue these acts of inhumane evil."_

 _"What are you going to do? Kill me? An angel wouldn't do that to a human."_

 _"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to take away your demonic power."_

 _"You can't! This power is mine! And mine alone!"_

 _She let out a horrible, bloody scream that didn't sound human at all. It made her ears feel terrible pain, so much that she wanted to cut them off but she did not run away or scream or try to cover Carla's mouth. Instead she began to sing in a gentle, soft, melodious, and angelic voice. Her beautiful and holy singing soon began to drown out Carla's screams._

 _"Stop it! Stop singing! Stop!"_

 _But she only continued to sing. Carla tried to scream as loud as she could only to find her screams getting weaker and weaker to the point of where she couldn't scream anymore._

 _"What did you do to me?!"_

 _"My holy song has silenced your demonic scream for good and now I shall purge the rest of your demonic power from your human body."_

 _She then pulled out another holy arrow and shot it right at Carla. It didn't kill her because she was human but it removed all demonic aura from her body leaving her to be nothing more than a common human._

 _"No!" She screamed._

 _"And now I shall inform the order and everyone else of what you are really like you'll never be able to deceive anyone ever again."_

 _Catarina turned to walk away, in blind rage Carla pulled a knife from under her dress and tried to stab her but Catarina sensed her coming and moved out of the way causing Carla to trip over a rock and fall onto the knife which punctured her heart._

 _"Damn you Catarina! You won't be on this earth forever! And when that time comes I'll find away back even after I die!"_

 _"Don't be so sure Carla because if you do return to earth and I am no longer here then I will personally see to it that someone on earth stops you."_

 _"You...You wench!"_

 _"Die and repent Carla. May God have mercy on your wicked and greedy soul."_

Present...

"Damn that wench Catarina! But she's not on earth anymore so she can't stop me! Now how to get that girl to leave the church?"

She began to think of a way to get to Lilith, meanwhile all the slayers and exorcists were on guard for any sign of unholy beings. Lilith was kept under close watch by Frida and Andrea who made sure she never left the church. Then one night the slayers and exorcists heard a terrible scream, it was the most wretched noise they had ever heard. They dropped their weapons and fell to their knees clutching their ears hoping to cease the pain from the noise they heard.

"Hey what's going on out there?" Manny asked when he saw the slayers and exorcists suffering in pain.

"Looks like they need help." Andrea said. "We better help them."

"what about Lilith?" Frida asked.

"She's asleep, she'll be fine but they won't be if we don't hurry."

Andrea pulled a jewel from her pocket and summoned a spear from it while Frida and Manny got the weapons needed for purging demons while T.J got his scriptures ready. They went outside to face the creature only to find themselves also effected by the terrible screaming. Like the others they clutched their ears and fell to the ground in agony.

"My ears feel like they're on fire!" Manny cried.

"What in hell is that thing?!" Andrea cried.

"It's a banshee!" T.J said.

"A what?"

"A female ghost who's screams are so horrible they can cause excessive pain and even death to anyone who hears it!"

"How do we shut her up?!" Manny shouted.

"I don't know! I have to go inside and read my book!"

T.J struggled to ignore the pain in his ears and get back inside the church. He made it and began looking up ways to defeat a banshee in his book. The loud noise from outside had woken Lilith who went to see what was happening. When T.J saw her he panicked.

"Lilith go back to your room!" He shouted scaring her. She began to back toward the door. "Lilith don't go outside! Don't leave the church!"

He tried to stop her but it only scared her more and she ran out of the church. The screaming then ceased and Lilith collapsed on to the ground, Carla had entered her body. The little girl then stood up and faced him with bleak, dark eyes.

"Finally." She spoke in a frightening voice. "After a hundred years I finally have a body of flesh and blood again."

"You wicked creature! I command you to leave this child's body at once!"

"But why would I do that? She is young and innocent, no one would ever suspect her of having evil intentions."

"How could you have possibly been a nun in life? You show no kindness or compassion for anyone not even children."

"What will you do? Kill me? Go ahead but the girl will die too."

T.J pulled out a bottle of holy water and threw it onto Lilith, the banshee in her body screeched and fell backwards giving T.J a chance to pick her up and drag her into the church. He held her down, tied her to her bed, and began reading from his scriptures.

"In the name of the holy father I command you to leave this child's body!"

The girl's body struggled and showed signs of pain but it didn't work.

"Nice try shaman!" She laughed. "But getting rid of me won't be that easy! Perhaps your little act would have worked if she was afraid of me and wanted me to go but she's not afraid of me! In fact she likes me! Trust me! The little girl wants me to stay! She thinks I'm her friend! So it looks like I'm here to stay!"

He left her room and went to get Father Anthony who also tried to exorcise her but it didn't do any good either. He tried every technique possible but it didn't do any good.

"What's happening?" Manny asked him.

"This is a different kind of possession."

"What do you mean?" Frida asked.

"Most of the time when a ghost or demon possesses a human their host is usually very frightened and want the unholy being out of their body but this one is different. Carla is very manipulative, she lies to Lilith, she tells her things that only she can understand. Lilith thinks she's her friend, someone she can trust. She doesn't even realize she's being possessed. Carla will not be able to exorcised until Lilith fears her and there's only one way we can get her to see Carla for the monster she really is."

"What?"

"We need to preform an inner exorcism."

"What's that?" T.J asked.

"It's a machine that will transport one person's subconscious into another's to convince that person to break away from the ghost's hold."

"I'll do it!" T.J volunteered.

"What? why you?"

"Andrea is afraid of men, older men like Raphael but she cared for Nicholas and I'm positive somewhere in her subconscious are memories of him. I'm younger so I might remind her of him."

"T.J you don't understand it's very dangerous and risky, sometimes the exorcists end up possessed themselves."

"I don't care! It's my fault she got possessed so it's my responsibility to purge this banshee from her body! I don't care if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself, I am going to save that child!"

"Alright." He siad. "We'll hook you up."

T.J sat in a chair and they placed a helmet on his head while placing another on Lilith.

"Now remember if anything goes wrong we're getting you out of there okay?" Father Anthony said.

"I've got this."

"Be careful." Andrea said.

"Don't worry about me Andrea I've done much scarier."

The machine was turned on and T.J's vision went black. He then found himself a big area that was filled with bubbles. Each of the bubbles showed projecting images, memories of Lilith's past. In the center of it was Lilith, she seemed calm now.

"Lilith!" He called, the girl looked at him scared.

"I don't want you here." She said. "Leave me alone."

"Lilith I know you're afraid of me but you have to listen to me. Carla's not your friend! She's using you!"

"I said go away!"

"Lilith if you don't break away from Carla your soul will be lost! You don't realize it but she's killing you from the inside! I know you're scared and that's okay but you have to believe me I would never hurt you!"

"How can I trust you? I don't know you."

"Lilith I don't know if you remember but I helped save your life back at the casino. Look I'm not gonna hurt you I just want to help you." He held his hand out to her, she was hesitant but saw that he was sincere.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BRAT!" A voice screeched. "DON'T YOU DARE DEFY ME! I OWN YOU!"

Everything was getting darker and Lilith was getting scared.

"I don't like you anymore!" Lilith said. "I want you to go away!"

She took his hand and a light flashed. At once Carla was purged from Lilith's body and T.J's consciousness went back into his body.

"T.J are you okay?" Andrea said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Like I told you, piece of cake."

"YOU!" The banshee screamed. "I'LL SCREAM UNTIL YOUR HEADS EXPLODE!"

Carla screamed louder than she ever had. They all covered their heads and ears hoping to block out the noise but it didn't work. They all felt like their ears were on fire.

"How do we get her to stop?!" Frida cried. Then she remembered what the ghost woman had told her. _"When the corrupted nun screams you must sing to silence her."_ Frida thought it was crazy but she couldn't think of anything better to do so she stood up and began to sing. To her surprise she discovered her voice was different. It was lovely, angelic, and the others were amazed. It was the most beautiful voice they had ever heard and as she sang Carla's screams grew quieter.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! STOP SINGING! STOP SINGING YOU WENCH!"

But she didn't and Carla found that she lost her ability to scream demonicly. Once she was quiet Frida pulled out her gospel gun and shot her. She cried out as her form began to fade from this world.

"DAMN YOU!" Those were her last words before she went back to hell only this time she would never return to earth again however she was very confused. "I don't believe it that girl destroyed my power with her voice and shot me just like Catarina did! But how is that possible?! She's just a human! Is she the person you chose to take your place after you left this world Catarina? Do you have some connection to her?"

But no one anwsered. Back on earth everyone was shocked by what had happened.

"Uh Frida how did you do that?" Manny asked.

"I don't know I just sang and it silenced her."

"How odd usually only angels can do that." Father Anthony said. "We'll look into that later right now we need to see if Lilith is alright."


	36. Chapter 36

Having heard how incredible her her voice was, Frida had been invited to join the choir, while gospel music wasn't her thing she missed singing and decided to give a true. To her surprise her voice could be quite heavenly when she put her mind to it. Those who heard her were amazed, they said she had the voice of an angel and Manny never missed a single performance. As for T.J and Andrea, his arm healed up pretty good and he was promoted to a higher level in his exorcist class while Andrea began training non stop. She was determined to save her brother no matter what.

"That's enough training for today Andrea." Takeo said.

"No! I still need more practice." She said as she battled Takeo's son Toshiro.

"Andrea! Toshiro! That is enough I said." He said sternly.

"Yes Father." The Japanese boy replied obediently.

"Toshiro you are dismissed, Andrea a word please."

"Yes sir?" Andrea said.

"Listen Andrea next my son you are by far the best student I've heard."

"Thank you sir."

"You are determined, strong, fortified, and diligent. You have nearly every quality needed to be a true slayer but you are missing one key quality."

"What is that?"

"Patience. You work very hard and practice well but you are so determined to fight your battle that you don't take the time to rest."

"I don't have time to rest! My brother is a prisoner of devils! I have to be ready to fight!"

"And I understand that but you need rest. Andrea do you want to know why I became a devil slayer in the first place?"

"No sir."

"In the beginning I was a simple rice farmer living in Japan. All I cared about was living a peaceful life with my family, nothing exciting for me until one night while I was working in the fields when I heard a scream coming from our house and I saw fire. I ran as fast as I could, a demon had entered our home and murdered Su my wife and Toshiro's mother. We were rescued by devil slayers and the creature got away. I joined them and I trained myself everyday not resting once. I wanted revenge for my wife and I was so determined to have it that I ignored my son for three years. I could've lost him if I hadn't snapped out of it. I know you want to save your brother but you musn't let that want consume you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good now please get some rest and take the day off tomorrow."

Andrea went upstairs to her room as her teacher told her to do. She saw her friends downstairs talking and decided to that she needed a break and went to join them. They talked and ate and everything seemed to be fine until Andrea saw something outside wondering around in the woods. It was Carlos.

"Carlos!" Andrea shouted opening the window. He looked over at her and when they made contact he ran away. "Carlos wait!"

She left the church and ran after him.

"Andrea what is it?" T.J asked.

"It's Carlos! I have to help him!"

"Andrea wait a minute!"

But she just kept running. T.J, Frida, and Manny went after her. She didn't stop until Tj grabbed her arm and forced her to stop.

"Andrea! Stop!"

"No! He's getting away!"

"Andrea calm down." Frida said. "Take a eep breath, remember he's a devil now."

"But he can be saved! I know he can! T.J do you think you can help him?" Andrea asked.

"Well if he was a demon no but I sense that Carlos isn't a demon but rather is possessed by one."

"Does that mean we can save him?"

"If we can just remove the horns from his head I might be able to exorcise the demon from his body."

"No problem I'll just shoot them off his head." Manny said.

"Okay first of all you couldn't hit the side of a barn and second if you were to shoot his horns you'd end up killing him in the process because they're connected to his body which contains demon aura and holy bullets destroy anything demonic. The only way we can get those off without killing him is to pull them off."

"Pull them off? They're infused to his head, pulling a demon's horns out of his head is like pulling a sword from a stone. You'd have to have the strength of a demon or spirit to do that. It's impossible for a human to do it."

"It's difficult but not impossible."

"This is ridiculous, why don't you just undo the seal you put on my powers."

"Not happening Manny. You're D.N.A is still going back and forth between being half demon and half spirit. If you were to use your powers now you both you're spiritual and demonic energy could drain your life force."

"This is so stupid, it's bad enough I'm half human but I have to keep my other half contained."

"Look!" Andrea pointed out.

They saw Carlos. Only this time he didn't look like a child like last time know he looked the way he did had he aged properly. He reminded her of her father when he was younger but he looked so dazed, confused, and frightened. Andrea quickly rushed over to the boy and threw her arms around him.

"Carlos! Oh thank God!" She said. "Look at you. You look like Dad."

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I am your younger sister Andrea."

"No you're not, my sister is a little girl you're a grown lady."

"Carlos I look different because it's been eleven years since you were taken from us."

"No." He said. "No my sister is dead."

"No! That's not true Carlos! I'm right here! I'm alive!"

"No! You're a liar! My sister and my father died in a car accident and my mother was so heartbroken that she committed suicide!"

"No Carlos! You're confused!"

"Shut up! I'm not here to listen to your lies! I'm here to grab the apostle! So get out of my way lady!"

"But Carlos it's me Andrea! Big brother don't you know me?"

"My sister is dead! And I will not allow you to toy with my feelings!" His eyes turned bright red and he grew bat like wings, from his hands crimson fire was headed for her. T.J quickly grabbed Andrea and pulled her out of the way.

"Stop it kid!" Manny said grabbing him only to be surprised by the child's strength and he threw him across the the ground.

"Carlos please! You're not thinking right, they warped your mind." T.J said. "Please let me help you!"

"I don't need your help! I just need to please her! She promises to bring back my family if I do as she wishes."

"You mean Sartana?"

"Kid don't you get that she's lying to you?!" Manny shouted. "You're family isn't even dead, you're sister is right in front of you."

"You're wasting your time." They heard a voice chuckling. A shadow feel over them and they saw Django standing above them on a tree branch. He looked no older than twenty now, the four of them still couldn't believe how old he was and how young he looked. He looked down at them with dark eyes. "No matter what you say you'll never get through to him."

"Django you bastard! Remove his horns!" Manny demanded.

"Sorry Manny but you know my Nana wouldn't like that."

"Why are you here?" Frida said.

"Simple my dear I just wanted Andrea to see what her brother has become." He said. "Isn't it ironic? The son of one of the greatest devil slayers in the world becomes a devoted follower to Satan."

"You son of a bitch!" Andrea screamed pulling out a jewel which turned into a spear and charging at him. "I'll kill you!"

"Carlos stop her!" He ordered. At once the boy lunged for her and began trying to strangle her. T.J quickly rushed to stop him.

"Carlos please stop!" Andrea choked.

T.J grabbed his horns and began trying to pull them off. The boy cried out in pain and threw T.J across the ground surface. Once Andrea caught her breath she went to his aid, he was alright but it wasn't long before Carlos tried to attack them again.

"Carlos don't! it's me Andrea!"

"Don't mention her name ever again!" The boy shouted.

"Django if you don't let that kid go I'll make you!" Manny said.

"With what?" He grabbed Manny's head and based it into a head stone. "A little birdie told me about the little problem you've been having with your powers. Looks like you're more useless than ever now."

"I am not useless!"

"Wanna bet?"

He continued bashing Manny's head repeatedly into the stone, he then brought his bloody and bruised face up to his.

"Not so strong now are you? Now I know why your old man left you, he was too ashamed of the half human bastard he brought into this world to even look at it." Manny glitched his teeth in pain and anger than froze when Django whispered something in his ear. A shot rang out and a holy bullet barely grazed Django's sleeve. He turned in direction of where the bullet was fired and saw Frida pointing her gun at him with rage and hate filled eyes.

"Drop him!" She demanded. "Or I'll shoot your head right off your shoulders!"

"As you wish." He dropped Manny, the poor boy's head was bleeding increasingly. Frida wanted to run to him by the demon blocked her way and began to walk toward her. "Frida you've grown into such a lovely young lady in this past year."

"Hold it right there! Take one more step and I'll shoot!"

"Do you honestly think that little toy you humans use for self defense will hurt me?"

"This is a gospel gun! It won't even scratch human skin but it will blow you to bits." For a moment he looked afraid but then went back to his calm demeanor.

"Really? You're going to shoot me? You really have it in you?"

"Try me!"

"You do realize that if you kill me my grandmother will want revenge and she'll get it by killing Carlos so I'd think twice about that if I were you."

"Django what exactly are you planning? Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say I have score to settle with Manny."

"One you had as kids is hardly a good reason for all this."

"Oh no it goes much deeper than that. You see his ancestor betrayed me."

"He ripped off your horn and he's dead! Manny didn't do that! So why hate him?"

"We all have our ways of working out our anger and believe me if this was about just my horn I wouldn't be this pissed off!"

"Then what?! What did Manny's ancestor do to you that made you hate Manny so much?!"

"You really want to konw? Fine, he stole what should've been mine."

"What?"

He just grinned and continued walking slowly toward her until in one swift move he knocked the gun out of her hands and grabbed her gently by the neck. He took a lock of her hair and sniffed it.

"What are you doing?" She growled.

"You know Frida you seem to grow more beautiful each time I see you and it makes me wonder what you look like underneath that red skirt and white blouse of yours."

He began running his fingers up and down her chest and neck.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

"Frida you must admit how unfair God is with us. Forcing us to live on earth and suffer the pain of hardships and evil. I plan to change that to where no one will ever be hurt again, perhaps you'd like to join me."

"Never!" She spat.

"It appears you still need to see what God is really like. Let's see if he'll save you from the little game we're going to play." He said smelling her blue hair and looking at her with sinister and lust filled eyes.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" Frida cried. "Let me go! I'll shoot you! I swear!"

"How can you shoot me if you don't have a gun?"

"I'll fight! I can still fight!"

"How interesting that even when you can't save yourself you still have so much hope...Just like she did."

Frida was just about to ask what he was talking about when he gripped her face and brought it to his lips in a forceful kiss. Tears of horror streamed down her face and as her body lost the will to move. She was petrified, she couldn't move, she wanted to scream, to cry, to run away, anything to get away from this demon. When his lips parted from hers she fainted.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A roar filled the sky, Manny stood on the ground with a bleeding head and firey green eyes. His belt buckle began to shack as green flames began to surround his fire. Fangs started growing in place of his normal teeth and claws from his finger nails. Despite being unconscious he had felt Frida's fear and distress. He had heard her heart pounding in fear, he felt the cold chill in her spine, and he could feel her tears. It enraged him. He roared like a tiger and plunged his halfway clawed hand into Django's back not hurting him but startling him into dropping Frida

"Is that the best you can do?" He chuckled wickedly. "Go on break that seal and show me what you can really do but you won't just destroy me you'll destroy yourself and your beloved woman."

Manny wanted to break the seal so he could tear Django apart but his fear of killing Frida and everyone else overcame his anger and his rage subsided until he was back to his normal self. He then rushed to scoop Frida's unconscious body into his arms. Django chuckled and jumped on to a tree branch.

"Don't think this is over kitty." He teased. "I'll be back."

"Shut up you bastard! If you ever touch Frida again-"

"You'll do what? You can't use your powers so you pose no threat to me!"

"I don't need my powers to kill you! I just need my bear hands!"

"Good luck with that you'll never stop us."

"Us? You mean you and your grandmother?"

"Oh there's more of us and we plan on changing this world into a better place. Carlos plays a small role in our plan which is why we need him but don't worry once we're done with him he's all yours."

"What are you planning? Tell me!"

"Sorry but that's for me to know and you to find out. Well I've had my fun here so I'll be going now and when Frida wakes up give her a kiss for me but don't get carried away, remember she's my woman."

"Damn you! She's not yours! She'll never be yours! Don't you ever touch her again! You hear me?!"

"How sweet, it would touch my heart if I had one."

"Why do you even want her? She's human! And last I checked humans were nothing more than insects to you!"

"True but demon women aren't exactly as lovely as human ones are and you'd be surprised to find that this isn't the first time I had feelings for a woman of low status. Neither is it the first time a Rivera man and I have fallen for the same woman."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. You know she really is a thing of beauty but I bet she'd look even more beautiful if she was corrupted and dark like Carlos."

"That'll never happen! I won't let you corrupt her like you did to that kid!"

"There are many ways to corrupt her. After all she is human and any human can be corrupted even her."

"I'll kill you! You stay away from her!"

"You know you're quite the hypocrite. You care so much for Frida and yet you abandoned the last girl you had feelings for so tell me how long before you get bored with this one?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Maybe I don't but I think I now know your weak spot. Oh Carlos!" He called to the boy. "That's enough violence for today, we have other things to do."

Carlos released Andrea and flew up to Django and they both vanished in a fire.

"Carlos wait!" Andrea cried but he was gone. She burst into tears and threw herself on to the ground crying.

"Andrea? You alright?" T.J asked.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why him? Why my brother? WHY?!"

T.J held her while she wept bitterly. Manny looked at his two friends holding each other and cursed Django, Sartana, and all their other followers for the misery and suffering they've caused. He then looked at the unconscious woman in his arms.

"Damn you Django!" Manny thought. "Frida I promise I won't let him touch you like that again. I will never leave you to be hurt by anyone like I did with Zoe."

They went back to the order. When Frida woke up she healed Manny's wounds and the others. Andrea insisted that she be left alone in her room, she cried for hours until she passed out from exhaustion then woke up, clasped her hands together, and began to pray to God. She prayed that somehow, someway, she would be able to save her brother and return him to her heartbroken parents. She wasn't sure what she would do if she had failed. She was sure that if she did she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Andrea?" A voice said. "Permission to enter?"

"Granted." She said.

T.J went into her room.

"You okay?"

"No."

"I'm really sorry Andrea. Do you need a hug?"

"T.J please I don't need you to take advantage of my time of need right now. So just go! You cannot possibly understand what I'm going through! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love and to blame yourself because you couldn't do anything to help them!"

"Actually I know exactly what that feels like. That's exactly how I lost my parents."

"What?"

"My Mother died of an incurable illness and my father' was killed by a devil while I just ran away and hid. I was just a kid when I lost them, there was nothing I could do so I think I know where you're coming from."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay you're in pain. So do you still need that hug? I promise no groping."

She threw her arms around him in a big embrace while he hugged her back. She then planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She said. "You're really sweet when you want to be."

"Uhhh...You're welcome."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She went to bed, T.J stayed by her door and ended up sleeping there for the rest of the night.

...

 _Six year old Andrea creeped into her brother's bedroom and shook him awake._

 _"Carlos." She said. "Carlos wake up."_

 _"What is it?" He asked sleepily._

 _"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you."_

 _"Alright come on." She got into bed and curled up next to her brother._

 _"Carlos are you going to be a devil slayer like Dad?" She asked._

 _"Yes, someone has to continue the family business."_

 _"i don't want to be a devil slayer. I'm too afraid."_

 _"There's nothing wrong with that."_

 _"But you're just so brave."_

 _"I get scared too Andrea but I still fight wanna know why? Because I have to protect you and someday you'll want to protect someone and that will make you fight even if you're scared."_

 _"I love you Carlos."_

 _"I love you too Andrea."_

A tear trickled down Andrea's face as the memory/dream played in her mind. Frida couldn't sleep, she just sat in bed shaking and shivering. She was so scared she could hardly breathe but she couldn't let anyone see her like this. She refused to let people think she was weak.

"Frida." Manny said standing at her door.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Manny it's no big deal I mean I hang out with T.J so that stuff doesn't bother me and-"

"Frida! Are you okay?" She could see the concern and seriousness in his face.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I really don't know. I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe. What exactly was he doing to me?"

"He...Touched in the lowest way imaginable but I stopped him before he could go too far."

"You almost broke the seal didn't you? I could feel it."

"How?"

"T.J chose me to be the one to remove it because I'm the only one who can calm you down and he said we share a bond."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel you when you're angry or scared or sad or dying. When you lost your temper I could feel the hot rage burning in your heart and you can feel me when I'm the same way. Back there when I was in trouble could you feel anything?"

"I felt the cold chill in your tears and I heard your thoughts begging him to stop. I know I shouldn't lose my temper but I couldn't stand it. He was hurting you and it brought him pleasure just like how..." He trailed off.

"Just like how what?"

"Just like how the people who were afraid of me, who mock me, who hate me, like to hurt my mother and found pleasure in it."

"Oh Manny."

"I don't know why Frida but it seems that the people I care about are always the ones who get hurt."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! My dad is gone! My mom was taken away! Django basically molests you right in front of me! It's...It's like- It's like I'm meant to be alone."

"None of this is your fault and you're not the only one who's afraid that."

"You don't know what that's like! How could you? You've never lost anyone."

"You're right I haven't but that doesn't mean I don't get scared that i will! Why do you think I refuse to undo the seal? Because I'm scared to death you'll ended up killing yourself! You don't have to lose someone to be afraid of that! You just need to care about someone!"

"I'm sorry you're right. It's funny I haven't had somebody to worry about me in a long time."

"Well you do now but quick questioned what did Django tell you when he whispered to you?"

"He told me that he was going take everything away from me just like he took everything away from him."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know but it's obvious he blames me for something my ancestor did. But what exactly did he do? Was it the horn thing?"

"Django said it was something else. He said your ancestor stole something that should've been his."

"Did he say what it was?"

"No."

"I've known Django to get pissed at people who steal from him but not like this. Whatever it was it hurt Django pretty bad when he lost it and he wants me to feel the same hurt. What kind of object could've meant that much to him?"

"I don't think it was an object he was talking about. Awhile back before he kissed me he mentioned a she so maybe it wasn't a thing he lost, maybe it was a person. A woman he loved and lost."

"That's ridiculous! Django doesn't love anybody but himself."

"You don't know Manny. Things are not always what they appear in Miracle City."

"You're right about that but still even if did love someone once what did my ancestor do and why?"

"We'll worry about it later. We've had a long day and we need sleep."

"You're right. See you in the morning."

"Actually can you sleep with me?"

"Isn't that against the rules."

"Not if we don't have sex."

"Then...Okay."

They got into bed together with Frida lying under the blanketa and Manny lying on them to avoid any body issues. It wasn't long before they fell asleep together.

 **Last chapter before the holidays. Won't upload anymore til January. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday and a Merry Christmas.**


	37. Chapter 37

Through the chill of the night, Frida and Manny laid in bed together tossing and turning as strange dreams and weird images kept flashing in their minds. At first all they saw were flashing images that couldn't be seen clearly then Manny turned over on one side and Frida turned over on the same side causing her hand to lay on top of his. Once their hands touched the images became clearer.

 _Two hands slowly reached for each other, they touched, and intertwined. One was tan and the other was fair. Two eyes, one was green and was bleeding the other was blue and was shedding tears._

 _"You...Can't do this." The weak voice of a man begged. "I...I...I won't...Let you."_

 _"I must." The frail voice of a woman sobbed. "It's your only chance."_

 _Everything had gone dark and all they heard were sobs and pleas. It eventually it ended and the last thing they heard before it did they heard the woman's voice say one last thing._

 _"Until we meet again in heaven."_

 _..._

"Frida! Time to wake up!" Andrea called knocking on her door. But there was no answer. "Come on Frida it's 10:00 now no more sleeping."

When there was still no answer, Andrea rolled her eyes and entered her room with T.J following. There were two lumps in Frida's bed covered by her blankets. Andrea began tapping on one of the lumps. It moved over moaning.

"Go away." It was Frida. "Let me sleep."

"Come on Frida, it's late." Andrea said.

"I don't care."

"Frida."

"Hey I had a hard night." She sat up with bedraggled hair in a nightgown with straps instead of sleeves. "So I'm gonna sleep in."

She laid back down.

"T.J help me out here."

"I gotcha. You get her hands I'll get her feet." T.J went to the otherside of the bed to find Manny's shirt and jacket on the floor. "Hey Frida what are you doing with Manny's clothes?"

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Huh? What's happening?" The second lump sat up to reveal itself to be Manny completely shirtless.

"Oh my God!" Andrea gasped.

"Holy crap!" T.J gasped.

"Ugh! Not so loud!" Manny groaned.

"Oh man! Ah-ha-ha!" TJ laughed. "Oh dear sweet lord in heaven! Manny I always knew you were more woman desiring than you let on but I never imagined you'd do 'it' in the house of a God. Lord you really are a devil."

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked still not fully awake. "And why are you in my room?"

"Uh look again dude cause you're not in your room or in your bed."

"Huh?" He said starting to wake up more.

"What?" Frida said also getting more awake.

They looked around the room then at each other. They both blushed when they realized how this would look to their friends and other people.

"I guess you two have really gotten close huh?" Andrea asked nervously.

"NO!" They both shouted jumping out of bed.

"This is not what it looks like!" Manny shouted.

"Absolutely not!" Frida agreed.

"Okay then so care to explain?" Andrea asked.

"Sure just let us get dressed." Frida said.

Manny picked up his shirt and jacket and left.

"Aren't you going to leave so I can change?" Frida asked T.J.

"No I think I'll stay." He said.

"Get out of here you moron!" Andrea said punching him out if her room. She then closed the door and locked it.

"Alright girl now spill."

"Nothing happened." Frida said pulling out her outfit. She had recentry updated her look upon moving into the Santo Order. Her usual colors were the same but they were a bit more girlish. She now wore a white blouse, a long red skirt, white leggings, and gray boots while her goggles were replaced by a red scarf used to hold her hair back.

Andrea's outfit had also been updated. She now wore a short sliver button up dress, metal beacelets, and boots with spikes. She also kept emergency armour in case she needed to slay a devil.

"I was a little spooked after what happened last night so I asked Manny to sleepover bur all we did was sleep. I swear."

"Okay I believe you but you sure you trust that guy enough to share the same bed with him?"

"It was one night and don't worry he's not a pervert like you're boyfriend is."

"Oh ho! No! Nononono! That pervy exorcist is not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet." Frida giggled.

"You're out of your mind! I have no attraction to that creep!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Frida said feigning belief at her words.

In his room Manny was changing into a new t-shirt, black jacket, jeans, and boots.

"Manny!" T.J called entering his room. "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"

"What are you doing?"

"You are like my idol man! Doing it with that vision of beauty in the house of God! You are bold!"

"Oh God."

"So give me details. What was she like without her clothes on?"

"What?! Shut up!"

"Oh come on!"

'Don't be creepy!"

"Not even a little detail!"

"Will you knock it off?! Listen you pervert! Nothing happened! We fell asleep and that's it! Okay? I'm not a fake leacherous exorcist who preys on women like you!"

"I won't argue with being a leacher but how dare you call me a fake!" T.J protested. "And I don't prey on women! I may seduce, deceive, and spy on women but I would never force myself on to them! Acts like rape and molestation are vile, disgusting, and any sock mam desperate enough to do that deserves to burn in hell!"

"Okay...Look like I said nothing happened."

"Alright I believe you now if you'll excuse me I do believe Sister Milly is taking a shower right now."

"Wait isn't she the tall twenty-four year old nun who tried to get a restraining order against you after you stole one of her bras?"

"The same. He, he,"

'You're sick you know that?"

"Says you and every woman I've dated. Now then ta-ta." He said hurrying off.

Manny rolled his eyes.

"Andrea!" Manny called.

"Yeah?"

"Heads up! T.J is spying on Sister Milly in the showers."

"What?! Why that pervy creep! Where's my spear?!"

She summoned a spear from her jewel and followed after T.J to give him a nasty beating. Meanwhile once Manny and Frida were dressed they went to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. After breakfast Manny went to start working with Tonio like he normally did. Today they were fixing a vehicle for the order.

"Hand me that wretch will ya?" Manny asked Mr. Tonio.

"Here you go." He handed Manny the wretch and the boy began fixing some of the parts. Neither of them aware of the figure walking up to them with a rubber hammer. He then hit Tonio on the head with it and knocking him out.

"Tonio what was that?" Manny asked not looking up from under the vechile. No answer. "Tonio? Hey! You going deaf? What was that?'

Still no answer but he was then forcibly pulled out from under the vechile and a knife was held to his throat.

"Listen you!" A whispering voice hissed from the cloaked figure holding the knife to Manny's throat. "I have a question and if you value your life you'll answer it truthfully."

"Whoa! Just take it easy." Manny said.

"Shut up! And listen! I'm gonna ask my question now and you better answer it!" He cried. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Lilith. Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"How about the fact that if you don't I'll kill you?"

"Okay that's a good point so I guess my only option to avoid being killed is to tell you where she is or I could do this."

With that said he swung his foot under the figure's feet knocking him down then Manny grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Now just who the hell are you?!" Manny pulled the cloak off to find that his attacker was a tweleve year old boy. "Whoa! You're a kid?!"

"Put me down! I am not a child!"

"Nicholas!" An annoying voice called. Manny turned over to see Davi running toward them. "Manny Rivera I insist that you release Nicholas this instant!"

"Nicholas?" Manny said looking at the boy he had in his grip. "Nicholas is that you?"

"Yes it's me you idoit!" The boy snapped. "Now unhand me you know nothing halfling!"

"Oh my God!" Manny cried dropping him. "What happened to you?"

"Several weeks ago the three of us were attacked by devil worshippers. They had me trapped in specially made chains that can hold spirits. Then they subjected me and Lilith to this ritual that turned us into children but despite my young age I still had great power and could destroy them so they left me chained up and kidnapped Lilith. When after a week of trying to escape my bone headed assitant managed to break the chains and by bone headed assistant I mean DAVI!"

"Sorry sir but those chains are hard to crack." Davi apologized.

"Anyway ever since then I've been tracking her scent until it led me here. Now where is she?"

"Why do you want her? You hate humans." Manny asked.

"My thoughts exactly sir." Davi said. "After all if Lilith is staying in the house of God then she's in no real danger."

"Quiet Davi! Before I lop off your head!"

"Yes sir."

"Now Manny where is Lilith?" Nicholas asked.

"Not until you tell me what you plan to do with her."

"That is none of your concern. Now tell me where she is."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll have to kill you." A flame engulfed him as he changed into his true form. Manny prepared to fight the huge spiritual jaguar that would appear once the flames faded but to his surprise all that remained was a little jaguar cub.

Meow!

Manny fell to the floor laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Nicholas looked down at himself. "Dah! Davi I thought you said you had fixed my transformation!"

"Sorry sir there are still a few bugs." Davi said.

"Hey Manny I brought you some enchiladas." Frida walked into the garage. "Now did you want cheese or- awww! What a cute little kitty."

"Excuse me?" Nicholas asked.

Before he could explain Frida picked him up and began cuddling him.

"Aww you are so adorable." She cooed. "And so soft too. Ohhhhh who's a cute kitty?"

"Woman I demand that you release me at once!" Nicholas said. "I will have you know that I am not a kitty or a child! I am the Jaguar Spirit! And I demand respect!"

"Aww you're a talking kitty! That's even more adorable!"

"No Frida that's not a kitty." Manny snickered. "That's...giggle...That's Nicholas."

"Oh. Well he's still cute! Rosa! Teeney! Andrea! Look I have a kitty!"

"Awww! Kitty!" The girl's cried. Soon all the nuns and Andrea were gathered around Frida trying to cuddle and kiss Nicholas much to his annoyance.

"Stop! Cease and disist! Madames! I demand you stop this at once! Ahh! Don't kiss me! No I don't know want my belly rubbed!"

Manny just kept laughing harder and harder.

"Manny! Davi! Don't just stand there you idoits! Help me!" Nicholas demanded.

"In a minute!" Manny laughed.

"I'm coming sir!" Davi said. "Back! Back! You mad women!"

But Davi was overcome by the nuns going crazy for the kitty.

"Should we help them?" Frida asked.

"Give it five more minutes." Manny said

"That is it!" Nicholas then changed back into his original form, we'll his younger original form.

"Awww! What a cute little boy the nuns cried.

"Oh no." Nicholas said.

"Okay ladies that's enough." Manny said. "Move along. He's not really a kid, he's a spirit."

At those words the nuns ran for it.

"Human women." Nicholas said. "How Uncle Rodolfo could've fallen for one is beyond me. Now tell me where is Lilith?"

"Who's looking for me?" Eyes turned to the little girl walking into the room.

"Lilith! There you are!" Nicholas said. "Get your things, we're leaving."

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Lilith it's me Nicholas. I was assigned to protect you."

"Protect me? But why would I need you to protect me? I have a home and plenty of kind of women who took care of me."

"You mean my father's maids? Don't be silly Lilith you know they're all dead."

"What?"

"They were all burned to death by Kane."

"I... That's not true!"

"What are you talking about of course it's true. You were there the night it happened and you were the only one my father managed to save."

"No...No! You're lying!" She ran away to her room in tears. Frida quickly followed to comfort her.

"I'm confused." Nicholas said. "She's known this for two years."

"Well that's the problem." Manny said. "She doesn't remember anything that happened in the past two years."

"Seriously? Great! Now what?"

"We could always leave her here?" Davi suggested.

"Davi."

"Yes?"

"Go jump in lake please."

"Yes sir."

The boy then ran off to find the nearest lake.

"Wow that guy sure is obedient." Manny said.

"Yes it's kind of amusing. Now what am I going to do about Lilith?"

"Well I don't know. You know what I don't get is why is she with you?"

"Simple after her old home and guardians were slaughtered my father chose me to protect her even though it annoys me I can't defy him "

"Why you?"

"Fanged if I know. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why do you stay with that maiden?"

"Frida?"

"Yes. I must admit she certainly is an exceptional beauty. No wonder you lost your head over her."

"What are you saying?"

"Isn't she your lover?"

"No! God why does everyone say that?!"

"Well if that's not the case then enlighten dear cousin. If you do not desire this maiden then why do you stay with her?"

"She's my friend and nothing more "

"Is that right?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Well you are the son of the only spirit who lost his heart to a mortal woman so it wouldn't shock me if you developed feelings for your holy woman."

'Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe I don't afterall you and I don't exactly have a close relationship."

"Look we are just friends and if you must know why I stay it's because my powers are restricted and only she can summon them."

"Oh so you're a halfling and you're bound by a mortal woman. Just when I think you can't get anymore pathetic."

"Excuse me but who's trapped in the body of a child?"

"Touche. But if having power restricted is the only reason you stay I guess I understand but remember this. You already have one weakness to worry about, you wouldn't want another."

"What are you implying?"

"All spirits and demons have one weakness and that is the weak spot we are born with. Uncle Rodolfo on the other hand had three weakness. His weak spot, your mother, and you. So tell me do you wish to have another weakness?"

"Will you leave me alone! You don't even know my weaknesses!"

"I know that your weak spot is that fragile little heart of yours."

Manny looked at him horrified.

"That's right. I know that's the reason you're afraid to love anyone. Because if you were to ever love anyone more than yourself and some tragic fate were to befall that person it would be like knife in your chest."

"How did you know?"

"Grandpapi told me. Worry not I won't breathe a word of this to anyone after all we are family. But a word of advice if you don't want that heart of yours to break then I suggest you get rid of it."

"Excuse me but if I do that I die!"

"Not if you do it right. Did you know we spirits and demons can remove the weak spots of halflings from their bodies. I can remove your heart and keep it locked up where no one can ever find it."

"And I won't die?"

"Not as long as nothing happens to it but I must warn you once it's removed from your body you will loose all emotion and empathy. Everything you feel toward the ones you know will be gone."

"Are you trying to help me?"

"Yes fool! If I take your heart and lock it away then your chances of being killed are lowered."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say I kind of owe you for something. A year ago that maiden of yours healed me so I guess I should do something for you but is that what you want?"

"How would I treat my friends?"

"I don't know but if that is not what you wish I can find other ways to repay the woman."

"Let me think about it."

Manny went up to his room and thought long and hard about this. If he gave up his heart he wouldn't have to worry about annoying feelings anymore and with his heart gone no one could ever get to his weak spot. But how would he treat his friends? Would he still care for them? Would he hurt them? Growing up he remembered people saying that a heartless spirit was as dangerous as Satan himself. They had no remorse, no anger, no sadness. What if he hurt Frida and didn't feel sorry about it? Could that actually happen?

"Hey dude " Frida said. "You missed dinner is everything okay?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"Frida do you think I'm capable of hurtingsomeone without any remorse?"

"Of course not. You're not like that."

"You don't know me Frida."

"What are you talking about? I've known you for a year."

"Yeah but you don't know everything about me and what I'm capable of. I'very done bad things, terrible things that I'm not proud of."

"I know what you did that city three years ago."

He looked at her with anger and shame.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it! Zoe showed me a vision of it."

"Oh God." He said looking scared.

"It doesn't matter though." She said. "It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"You're unbelievable." He said. "Are you insane?! Or just plain stupid?! You saw what I did! You saw me murder those people like a wild animal! Their blood was stained all over me! I was a monster! After seeing that evil how in your right mind could you ever stay with me?! Or better yet no kill me?!"

"Because while I was watching the massacre I noticed something. The whole time you attacked those people you had tears your eyes and when you finally calmed down and saw what you did you started crying so hard. You laid there crying and begging for forgiveness, swearing up and down that you didn't mean to. I watched you bury all of their bodies and pray that you would be forgiven for this. A cold blooded killer wouldn't do that. What happened to you wasn't your fault. You were a child! A child who had his mother, the only person he ever knew who loved him taken away and was left alone somewhere! You were scared, confused, and angry! You didn't know getting emotional like that would trigger something horrible! So maybe I'm out of my mind for staying with you even after seeing that horror show but I didn't see a monster who enjoyed killing people for pleasure! I saw a scared little boy trapped by a power and an anger that no one taught him how to control or how dangerous it could be! Call me crazy but seeing like you that only wanted me to stay with you more because you were so alone and so sad."

Manny couldn't believe her words. She had to be crazy right? How could she not be scared of him after seeing that? How could she not be disgusted and horrified? Did she really think that he was truly remorseful and regretful for what he did? He remembered that day perfectly. Right after the council took him from his mother and left him in the woods he begged and pleaded for them not to leave him there. To take him back to his mother, he promised that he wouldn't cause any trouble but they just left him there all alone. He began calling out for his mom and searching for her but he couldn't find her anywhere. All he could think about was how unfair and cruel it was for them to take her away like that. How could they do that? Didn't they care how hurt he felt? Everything had gone black after that and when he woke up he was surrounded by blood and dead bodies. He couldn't believe that he had done something so horrible.

"You truly are a holy woman aren't you?" He said. "Because only a woman of God could possibly still care for me even after seeing that nightmare."

"It's not just that I'm a holy woman, you're my best friend and I know you. You're annoying, sarcastic, and you have a temper but you're gentle and you're kind and regret hurting people."

"Tell me the truth. Say you never knew me but you saw me hurt those people. Would you still not be scared of me?"

"I honestly don't know. But that doesn't matter, I don't care what you did three years ago. You haven't hurt anyone since and you've never hurt anyone purposely in your life. So I'll never see you as a monster or a killer, just my best friend in the whole world."

Without warning Manny hugged her which caught her by surprise but she hugged him back.

"I still think you're crazy but thank you." He said. "Thank you. But please don't tell anyone about that. Please I can't risk getting looked at as a monster again."

"I won't tell a soul. I promise." She said. "So why did you bring this up anyway?"

"It's nothing just thinking about my life and stuff."

"Alright."

 **For those of you who have been asking in the comment section, yes this story was inspired by the anime Inuyasha but also by the animes Kamisama Kiss, Chrono Cursade, and Dance with Devils, the Percy Jackson series, Victor Hugo novels and films, Stephen King novels and films, and Nicholas Sparks novels and films. What can I say? A girl needs inspiration.**


	38. Chapter 38

Poor Lilith stayed up in her room weeping greatly. When Frida and the nuns explained what happened to her former home and family she was devastated. She kept herself locked in her room and refused to let anyone in.

"Poor kid." Manny said. "I know what she's going through."

"Me too." T.J said.

"Me three." Andrea added.

"Yeah but none of you had to go through it twice." Frida said.

"This is ridiculous!" Nicholas said. "She can't stay in there in forever!"

"Hey buddy for once why don't you act like that cold heart of yours actually has feelings?" Manny said.

"Yeah she's a little girl." Andrea said.

"No she is a young woman trapped in a little girl's body."

"But she doesn't know that. She doesn't remember."

"Not my problem."

"Man you're a jerk." Manny said.

"Nicholas maybe we should just leave her." Davi said. "After all we need to work on curing you."

"Davi need I remind you that I cannot leave without her because I promised my father I'd look after her and when a spirit gives a promise he must keep it!"

"I'll speak to her." Davi said going upstairs to her room. "Lilith I insist you stop behaving like a child and come out this instant!"

"Go away!" She said.

"I will not! Understand that Nicholas cannot leave this place without you so you must come!"

"I don't even know you people! And I'm not coming out for any reason!"

"Well I've done all i can do." Davi said giving up too easily.

"That does it! Out of my way!" Nicholas said going upstairs.

"What are you doing? You better not hurt her!" Frida said.

"I will do whatever is needed to get her out of there." Nicholas knocked on the door. "Lilith let me in now!"

No answer.

"Lilith you know you can't ignore me! Open up or I'll break down the door!" Still nothing. "That's it! I'm coming in!"

He took a step back and came running toward the door only for her to open it and him go flying out the window.

"AHH! CURSE YOU!" He shouted as he hit the ground. He got back up and marched right back upstairs. "ALRIGHT I'VE HAD IT! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU! I MEAN REALLY WHAT IN THE-"

But he stopped when he saw her tears. She sat on her bed, clutching a pillow like it was her life source, and was crying into it. He realized that he was going to get her to leave with him he was going to have to try a different approach. An approach he wasn't going to like at all. He closed the door to her room and locked it then covered her windows.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Easy I'm not going to hurt you I just don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Like what?"

"You'll see but just remember I'm doing this just for you and you can't tell anyone about this especially Manny okay?"

"Okay."

"Here we go." He took a deep breath and changed into a jaguar cub. He then jumped onto her bed and nuzzled up into her lap. Lilith seemed to hesitate at first and was a little unsure about what was happening but when he looked at her with those cute kitty eyes she couldn't help but smile and hug him.

"I can't believe I've been reduced to this." Nicholas thought. "A great spirit forced to become a pet to satisfy a little girl. She's not even a real child. Well at least she stopped crying."

She didn't speak but she didn't cry either she just kept holding him and stroking him. Nicholas would never admit it but he actually enjoyed her touch in fact it made him purr once or twice.

"You say you were supposed to protect me. Why?" She asked.

"My father told me to."

"Did he ever say why?"

"No."

"Why did he want me to be protected?"

"When you're mother was first pregnant with you which she was unaware of at the time she took a fatal blow that was meant for my father. She lived but it left her body drastically weak."

"Did you know my mother?"

"I was five and I only saw her for one moment. It was the day you were born, I heard my father talking with her. They had just been told by the doctor that due to her weak body and the exhaustion of labor she was going to die, her lover your no good father had taken off almost as soon as he found out he was going to have a kid so she was scared to death that you would be alone. But my father knowing that she might've lived if she hadn't of taken that blow gave his word that he would make sure that you were always protected and cared for."

"Your father sounds so kind."

"I guess."

"Do you have a mother?"

"Of course I have a mother! Everyone has one! You think my father gave birth to me?!"

"No! Sorry that's not what I meant."

"Oh do you mean is she still in my life? Well no. You and I have something in common. Apparently both of our mothers left this world while bringing us into it."

"So your mom died in childbirth too?"

"Yes it would seem she too had a weak body."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal I never knew the woman."

"But wouldn't you have wanted to? Even for a moment?"

"What's the point of wanting something if you know you can't have it?"

She hugged him close.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked.

"Cuddling."

"I don't cuddle!"

"But I'm sleepy and I want someone to sleep with me."

"Well then I'll ask Davi to do it!"

"No you're soft and warm and fluffy. Perfect napping companion."

"Let go of me! Right now!"

But the young girl was already curled up in bed, snuggling him close, and sleeping like a baby. She looked so sweet and calm, he didn't want her to start crying again so he decided to play the role of the cuddly friend just for this one nap.

"Father you owe me big time for this." Nicholas thought.

It wasn't long before he too had gone to sleep with her. Suddenly he awoke to hear Lilith screaming, he saw her stuck to a large spider web that was trying to pull her out of the church.

"Nicholas!" She cried. "Please help me!"

She was then pulled outside where she was grabbed by something dark which carried her away. In a flash Nicholas changed back into his form and went after them. The creature resembled a large spider like monster, Lilith struggled to get loose, she kicked and screamed but it had a tight grip on her. It spun a web and stuck her in it.

"Put her down you miserable bug!" Nicholas ordered.

The spider turned around and gave Nicholas a sickening grin which he knew all too well.

"Kane! You bastard arachnoid! What do you want?!"

The creature just continued to grin at him sinisterly which made Nicholas sick to his stomach. He went raised his claws and struck at the creature. Nicholas was a very strong being but in the form of a child he was outmatched against his opponent. Soon he found himself stuck in a web with Lilith. Kane looked down at Nicholas with his blood shot eyes and bit Nicholas on his arm.

"Ahh!" He hissed.

"Nicholas!" Lilith gasped.

"My spider venom is has dangerous and painful as the fires of hell. Powerful enough to take down human, devil, or spirit alike." Kane said. "By midnight tonight you'll be dead as a door nail and you little girl are next!"

Lilith screamed, a shot rang out and it shot off one of Kane's legs. It was a holy bullet fired by Frida armed with a gospel gun while Manny, Andrea, and T.J stood by her with other weapons.

"Put em down!" Frida demanded.

"Or what?!"

"Or we'll send you back to hell where you came from!" Andrea said holding up her jewel spear.

"Do you honestly think that I can be defeated by mere children?"

BANG!

Frida shot another bullet.

"Your head is next creep!" She threatened.

He jumped from his web and fired webs at them. They struggled but he overpowered them and had all of them in his web. He began injecting venom into his prisoners one by one with the intent of eating them once their bodies were dead.

"Frida I need you to undo the seal." Manny whispered to her.

"But Manny-"

"Frida we are going to die! Our only chance of not being eaten is for me to transform now undo the seal unless you want us all to be spider food!"

"Alright. But once you save us I'm putting the seal back on."

"Fine now hurry."

She took a deep breath and said the words that would undo the seal.

"Ancient tiger spirit I summon you!"

The belt buckle spun rapidly and in a flash of green fire Manny changed into his spiritual form. Using his claws he freed himself and the others from the web. Only Nicolas was poisoned, Frida, T.J, Andrea, and Lilith took him back to the church to get healed while Manny fought Kane. Manny was a young man and in his spirit form so he proved to be a challenge for the demonic spider. The first thing he did to him was tear off his fangs that contained venom so he couldn't infect him then he made a grab for his eyes, he managed to rip out one.

"You! You share the same blood with Nicholas!" Kane hissed. "Tell me are you Santiago Rivera's son?!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Then why do you and Nicholas have the same blood! I came smell it and it's scent is exactly like his!"

"It's none of your business!"

Manny punched him, Kane hissed, and bit Manny's arm. The boy pulled away in pain and clutched his bleeding arm. Kane licked the blood that was smeared around his mouth due to biting him so hard and seemed somewhat amused.

"How interesting." Kane chuckled. "Your blood and Nicholas's smell the same but it tastes entirely different! So Santiago couldn't be your father! Your the son of his younger brother Rodolfo aren't you?"

"What's it to you if I am?"

"If that's the case then your of no use to me! My score is with Santiago and his brat! Now out of the way so I may devour him!"

"Not on my watch!" T.J shouted. He shot holy water into Kane's eyes, burning them, he shrieked and fell down screaming in agony. T.J quickly made a circle of salt around him and pulled out a cross. "In the name of the holy father I hereby banish you from this holy ground and never return!"

A light went off, Kane cried out and he was gone. Manny then collapsed from exhaustion, T.J carried him back to the church where Frida said the word to seal his powers back in his belt and tended to his wounds. After that she went to heal the poison from Nicholas's body, by midnight he was good as new.

"Once again you save my life." He said. "For that I owe you another debt."

"No big deal dude." She said.

"Tell me why did you save me? I have been nothing but unkind to you, your friends, and my cousin yet you did not hesitate to heal me."

"Well you are mean but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to die."

"I have heard many stories about you Miss Suarez. You put yourself in dangerous situations to help others, despite being human you've bravely fought demons, you pray for the mercy and forgiveness of sinners, and you heal people without hesitation even if you despise them. You are truly worthy of the title holy woman."

"Why do people keep calling me that? What is a holy woman anyway? Isn't that like a nun or something?"

"The holy woman was a nickname given to Catarina the angel born on earth. Those who did not know her as an angel called her the holy woman for despite her heavenly power she looked like a daughter of Eve. People you have helped or have heard of your deeds call you the holy woman because you have her powers, her spirit, and her intentions."

"You act like you know her."

"She died years before I was born but my family has had history with her."

"She died? I thought angels were already dead."

"Catarina was not like other angels. While most angels are the immortal souls of humans who take a new form after death Catarina and her siblings were made on earth from the blood of a guardian angel and the flesh of a human. All three of them taking the forms of a different age, the first her brother was a grown man , the second she who took the form of a teenager, and the third her sister who took the form of a child. They were angels but they had human bodies which could be destroyed but they could never age. At least not if they didn't become regular humans."

"Is that even possible?" T.J said.

"It is. Catarina's younger sister wanted to marry and bear children but she couldn't do that as long as she was in the body of a child herself so she traded her angelic blood for human knowing full well she would lose her powers, immortality, and be capable of sin but she believed it was worth it."

"What about the other two?"

"Her brother was slayed by devil and she...She gave up her life on earth even though it wasn't her time."

"Isn't that suicide?"

"Not if she did it to save someone else's life."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Family secret I guess."

"Well this has been interesting but I'm going to bed." Frida said. "Goodnight.'

She went upstairs to her bedroom, changed into her nightgown, and crawled into bed. She was halfway asleep when she noticed something on her wrist. It was a marking, she sat up and tried to wipe it off with her gown. When it didn't come off she went to the bathroom hoping to wash it off but when she turned on the lights she was horrified by what she saw. On both of her wrists were marks in shape of a cross.

"Oh no." She whispered in horror. "No. No, nonono. This can't be happening. Please God."

She turned on the water and tried to wash them off, she scrubbed as hard she could hoping to God that this was just the work of a marker used in a cruel joke but it wasn't. The marks stayed, they were real, she was the apostle. She couldn't breathe, she didn't know what to do. But she was sure of one thing there was no way she was telling anyone about this, especially Manny.

...

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked T.J the next day. Manny had spent the whole day sleeping in the clinic which worried her.

"He used a lot of energy but he'll be fine." T.J said.

"So he's not gonna die?"

"No but he definitely needs rest. It's been awhile since he used his powers so it's pretty tiring for him."

"Will he ever be able to overcome this."

"Eventually."

"I didn't want to undo the seal!"

"Frida it was an emergency had you not we probably would've been eaten."

"I know but...Everytime he uses his powers he starts to lose part of his life. What if next time he dies?"

"I don't know but don't forget Frida that while Manny can be a jerk sometimes he would gladly give his life for someone else without a second thought. Especially if the person he's dying for is family or friends."

"Well I don't want him give his life for me. I could never live with myself if he did that."

"Hate to break it to you Frida but I think that if he had to then he would."

"Well I refuse to let that happen! T.J I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise that you will never let Manny die for me."

"Frida I don't think I can make that promise. Why are you asking me to do this anyway?"

"T.J I don't know why but I feel like something is coming. Something where Manny might have to exchange his life for mine and I don't want that to happen. So promise me that if something like that should ever happen you'll stop him from sacrificing himself."

"Why me?"

"Because aside from me you're the only other person who can get a hold on him. Manny has been through too much pain his whole life. I don't want him to suffer anymore!"

"Frida what's going on? Did something happen?"

"No! It's just a feeling! Please T.J! Promise me this! If he were to die for me I would hate myself for the rest of my life! So promise me okay?"

"I promise." He said.

"Good now I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Alright."

She then left the clinic but T.J was very suspicious.

"She's acting weird even for her. What's with the whole promise not to sacrifice thing and why is she wearing gloves? It's nearly June. Something's not right around here and I'm gonna get the bottom of it or my name isn't Lenard and it's not."

"Who are you talking to?" Father Anthony asked.

"I don't know."


	39. Chapter 39

Frida nervously slipped her gray gloves over her wrists determined to hide the markings that had appeared on them last night. She knew all too well that if Manny or anyone else knew that she was the apostle they would freak out and that was the last thing she wanted so until she would just keep them hidden until they went away. They were gonna go away right? She hoped so. For the past few days she had been buying things that would hide her marks such as long sleeved shirts, make up that was her skin color, and gloves. Luckily no one had any suspicion, no one except T.J.

"Hi Frida!" The exorcist boy jumped her excitedly.

"Ahh!" She cried startled. "Where did you come from?"

"My room. Hey listen can I ask you something?"

"Uh...Yeah what do you want?"

"You've been acting a little weird lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know I mean wearing tops different from your usual kind of clothing, wearing gloves even though it's May, and buying make-up. You're up to something and I think I know what."

"You do?" She asked nervously.

"Yep. You're trying to make a move on Manny."

"What?"

"It's so obvious. The change of clothes, the make up, wearing gloves to hide your horribly unmanicured nails."

"Hey!"

"Don't bother denying it Frida I know women especially when they're trying to attract a guy."

"You! (Thinks for a minute) Are right! Yep! That's exactly what I'm doing! You caught me. Ha-ha! Well now that, that's settled please leave my room so I can change. Okay goodbye." She shoved him out of her room and locked the door. "Phew! That was close. I need a diversion to get T.J off my tail and I know just the one."

Later while everyone was busy in the cafeteria eating lunch, Frida was sneaking over to Andrea's room where she left a bouquet of flowers with a note.

"Frida what are you doing?" Manny asked.

"Ahh! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well what are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

He looked at the flowers in her hand with the note attached to it. He plucked the note off before she could stop him and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Andrea

I would like to spend the day with you.

I have been admiring you from afar and have often

thought about asking you out but was too nervous

So please come with me into town today.

Sincerely T.J." He read. "What is this?"

"It's invitation asking Andrea on a date. I'm trying to set them up."

"Why?"

"Because...Because it's obvious that they like each other and want to be together so why not bring them be together?"

"Because it would never work out. They're too different. He is a peaceful lecherous exorcist and she is a violent man hating slayer."

"Ever heard of the phrase opposites attract?"

"That is a myth. Couples who are too different should not be together. Take me and you for example, you and I aren't even the same species so if God forbid we were to ever develop feelings for each other it would be taboo."

PUNCH!

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not believing in the power of love! And we are not completely different, you're half human! So there! Besides you have no idea how powerful love is."

"You're right I don't because it's stupid."

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"Nonbeliever! You'll see! I'll prove you wrong."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?"

"Simple we are going to spend the whole day making sure T.J and Andrea end up together."

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down chica! What's with this we stuff? I'm not getting involved in this! I don't even agree with it!"

"But you have to! I can't do this by myself!"

"Too bad! You know very well I hate human romantic affairs! If you wanna bring together a relationship that's doomed from the start go ahead but leave me out of it!" He declared walking away.

"Hmmph! Great! Now T.J will never leave me alone."

Manny froze and rushed back.

"What was that/ What do you he'll never leave you alone?"

"Well he's kind of been on to me lately."

"On to you? What does that mean? Has he been hitting on you?"

"Hitting on me?" She thinks for a minute, remembers that Manny is the jealous type, and an idea pops into her head. "Yes he has actually."

"Really?"

"Right now he's just flirting with me right now but he's told me several times that if he doesn't end up with Andrea I'm his second choice. In fact he once invited me to join him in bed."

"Is that right?" He asked with gritted teeth and an eye twitching. "Um Frida where is he right now?"

"In his room doing his daily rehearsal of pick up lines."

"Excuse me but I have some friends of mine I want him to meet." He cracked his knuckles. "Their names are Right Fist and Left Fist."

"Manny violence is not the answer."

"Who said anything about violence? I just want him to meet my fists."

"Dude I know you're jealous-"

"I am not jealous! The fact that you are the only one who can summon my powers until they stabilize makes you very important so I must protect you from monsters, demons, and lecherous exorcists."

"Whatever but beating him up won't solve a thing. We just need to get him with the girl he loves."

"That won't work."

"You never know unless you try so are you gonna help?"

"Fine but only because if anything happens to you I'll never be able to use my powers again."

"Wow thanks for caring so much about me." She said sarcastically. "Alright now let's find T.J and tell him about his date."

"If she even accepts."

"She'll accept she's crazy about him."

"You sure we're talking about the same Andrea? Brown hair? Hazel eyes? Beats up T.J? Sometimes mistaken for a man?"

"Yes! Now come on!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of Andrea's room leaving behind the flowers and note. Then they went to T.J's room to inform him of his date.

""You got me a date with Andrea?" T.J asked.

"Yep!" Frida said.

"And she said yes?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I might've, sort of left a forged note saying you wanted to take her out."

"You what?! How could you do that?!"

"You'll thank me later."

"Don't bet on it!"

"T.J!" Andrea called walking toward him.

"Gotta go!" Frida said leaving.

"No! Wait!"

T.J started to run but Andrea sized him by his jacket and held him in place while he still kept trying to run away.

"What is this?" She demanded holding up the note.

"Well-well-well-well-"

"You know normally you just flirt or grope me which I find totally disgusting, immature, and revolting! But this note!" She seethed. "Is so sweet."

"Huh?"

"I never knew you admired me and were too shy about it. I mean it's so unlike you to be this nervous and shy. I like it."

"You do? Seriously?"

"Yeah it's a nice change."

"Gla-glad you feel that way."

"So I'd be happy to go with you into town today."

"Really?"

"Sure just as long as you don't try those pervy moves on me."

"O...Okay."

"Great I'm gonna go get ready."

She skipped merrily off giggling leaving T.J dumbfounded and Frida feeling very proud of herself.

"Ha! In your face tiger boy!" Frida gloated. "I knew she liked him."

"Please it was just flattery." Manny said. "I can assure you once T.J touches the wrong thing she'll dump him."

"We'll see because we're going to spy on them."

"What?!"

"Come on."

...

T.J waited nervously outside of the order for Andrea to show up. He was surprised that she agreed to date him in all honesty he thought she hated him. What exactly did Frida say in that note? But his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a pretty girl wearing make up, a yellow sundress, and white sandals while carrying a small purse. The young exorcist thought he was going to faint at the sight of her.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Have we met?" He asked.

"Ha-ha! you're so funny! Come on the bus will be here in ten minutes."

She took his hand and pulled him along as they went to the bus stop, catching the bus just in time for it to take them into town. Once arriving in town she started showing him around all the shops and attractions. T.J wasn't sure this woman was Andrea, she was smiling and laughing, she was so happy and carefree. He never thought she'd be like this. He liked it, it gave her a certain beauty that he never saw in any other woman. He didn't know why out of all the women he had been attracted to if was this one he wanted the most, the one who seemed to act like she hated him. He definitely wasn't the flirtatious and suave man he normally was in fact he was a shy, nervous wreck. Every time she smiled at him he lost his ability to speak and every time she giggled he found it impossible to move.

Andrea was confused too. She never wore make up and dresses for any boy. In fact she thought would never date a boy least of all T.J. But reading that note and seeing him so shy, flustered, and nervous, she couldn't help but find it adorable. Though she wondered why he picked her? She knew she knew she wasn't very pretty or feminine. She didn't constantly vie for his affections like the other girls who liked him did, in fact she would often hit him when she caught him with other women and yet she accepted a date with him without a single second thought.

"So when my father woke up and saw that my brother and I had put our mother's make up on him, he just laughed and laughed." Andrea chuckled.

"What about your mother? Wasn't she mad?" T.J asked.

"She took pictures! And showed them to all his guy friends."

"No way! If my wife did that I don't think I could ever forgive her!"

"He was mad at Mom but he forgave her. I still laugh about this to this day."

"You know you have a very cute laugh."

"Really?"

"Yeah should laugh more often."

She blushed and smiled.

"So tell me something funny that happened in your life?"

"Okay well you know my uncle isn't exactly Einstein so one time when my uncle was visiting us in the village I saw this person with really long hair walk by and told him 'Hey Uncle Luiz isn't that Polly Anne, the woman who left you for her piano teacher?' So he takes off running toward the person shouting 'Polly Anne! Polly Anne! You coming back for me baby?!' then he picks em up in his arms and plants a big fat kiss on their face only to find out it wasn't Polly Anne."

"Who was she?"

"It was a dude!"

"Oh my God! No way!"

"Yeah it was this guy with really long hair and a slender body. So after my uncle kisses him the guy shouts 'Get off of me!' And then rams my uncle with his foot."

"Where?"

"Right in his manhood."

"Ooooh."

"I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe." T.J laughed.

"That does sound funny but who's Polly Anne?"

"She's a woman who was engaged to Uncle Luiz, they were gonna get married after he got back from war but then he lost his mind so they called off the wedding and she ran off with her piano teacher."

"Ouch!"

"It was for the best. Believe me, they're both better off. In fact while in his deluded mind she left him, he actually left her. It was when he still had a little sanity."

"Quick question has your uncle ever hurt you?"

"No. He comes close when he thinks I'm the enemy during his flashbacks to war." He admitted. "Look I know what you're thinking but my uncle isn't abusive okay. He's just insane, the war messed him up pretty bad especially when that bomb went off next to his head."

"Why didn't he just get help?"

"Couldn't afford it. When he started attacking Dad and Grandpa he decided to leave and go back to Miracle City while he still had some sense. He didn't want to risk hurting anyone least of all his family."

"Why go live with him when he's mentally unstable?"

"Because with my parents, my family, and my people all dead he's all I have and I'm all he has. I know I said I went to live with him so he could take care of me but the truth is I went there to take care of him. Because I know somewhere in that deluded mind of his is a little sanity. I just need to find it."

She gently gripped his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"You know um...I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Why don't we go see if they have any good movies out."

"Alright."

"It's going better than I hoped." Frida said watching the two walk together.

"It won't last." Manny said.

"Why are you so negative about this?"

"I'm just looking at the facts and the facts are he's going to do something to tick her off any minute."

But he was wrong. T.J acted like a perfect gentleman, he never once groped Andrea and he didn't even look at another girl. All they did was laugh and talk and smile.

"Isn't love lovely?" Frida sighed watching them.

"Gag me with a spoon." Manny groaned.

"You're very negative you know that?"

"I'm not negative I'm just rational."

"Look just because you don't want love in your life doesn't mean other people don't."

"I'm not saying that I just don't think two people who are very different should be together."

"Oh and you and Zoe had so much in common."

"Will drop that already? Yes we were similar and it might've worked out but the problem was I refused to love."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Yeah but don't you ever think about being in love? What it would be feel like? To have that one special woman who is important to you?"

"The only woman important to me right now is you and protecting you is the only thing I care about."

"Really?"

"I thought that was already clear."

"Oh." She blushed and smiled. "Okay."

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine." She started fiddling with her hair while giggling and blushing. "Just fine. So I'm that important to you?"

"Uh...Yes."

"That's...That's awfully sweet of you to say."

"I'm sorry sweet?"

"Uh nothing! You know I think I'm gonna go get a snack excuse me." She scampered off.

"That is one weird girl."

"Man are you clueless." T.J said.

"Ahh! Oh hi T.J I was just walking and-"

"Save it! I know you two have been spying on us but frankly I don't care however I couldn't help but over hear your little chat."

"What little chat?"

"Oh you know 'Frida you're the most important person in my life. Nobody means more to me than you.' I believe it was something along those lines."

"I never said that."

"You might as well have because that's what she's thinking in her mind. I'd be more careful with my words if I were you."

"What exactly are you implying."

"Okay I'm gonna tell you but you didn't hear it from me. Frida is in love with you, there I said it. One problem though you don't love her and yet you do these little things that lead her on."

"What little things?"

"Let's see giving her a locket, sleeping with her at night, saying that she's the only woman important to you. In her mind that totally says I love you."

"You're out of your mind. She doesn't love me, she knows very well our relationship is strictly platonic."

"You can't be serious. You can't honestly tell me you haven't noticed the signs."

"What signs?"

"Dear God how oblivious are you? Her eyes lighting up every time you smile at her, the way she blushes when you touch her, that adorable little giggling she makes, and the way she messes with her hair when she gets nervous around you."

"Haven't noticed a thing."

"Man for an all powerful halfling you're pretty stupid."

"Hey!"

"All I'm saying is if you intend to keep up this I refuse to fall in love act the better cut the whole protective and caring attitude toward her because imagine the look on her face when she finds out it means nothing, that you don't have any feelings at all. It would beak her heart."

"You're being ridiculous! She does not love me! And I'm only acting protective because without her I can't use my powers so there!"

"Denial truly is more than just a river."

"Shut up! She does not have feelings for me! It's impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not even the same species as her."

"Half of you is and if I remember correctly your parents weren't exactly the same species either."

"Leave my parents out of this!"

"Sorry all I'm saying is aside from powers spirits, demons, and humans aren't that different and if you really do care about Frida then don't lead her on. Speaking from experience that is the worst thing you could ever do a girl."

"Why don't you get back to your date and leave me alone?"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you."

Manny growled as he watched T.J leave. Frida came back shortly after eating a churro. For the rest of the day as they followed T.J and Andrea around Manny paid close attention to Frida. She blushed whenever he touched her, she giggled at least once or twice, and she was messing with her hair like ten times. He was desperate to think of any solution other than she might have feelings for him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You haven't said anything for awhile."

"I'm fine." He said. "Can we go back now?"

"Wait a minute they're going up to watch the stars."

She took his hand and pulled him along upstairs of a tall building. T.J and Andrea were sitting on a balcony so Frida chose to watch them from the roof top. She couldn't help but smile softly as she watched them hold hands and sit closely to each other.

"Frida."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked.

"What? Why...Why would you ask that?"

"Something T.J mentioned to me earlier. He told me the most ridiculous thing. He said that you were in love with me and that I shouldn't lead you on. Can you believe that?"

"I am gonna kill that shaman!" Frida thought but her anger at T.J quickly vanished when she saw Manny's reaction. He laughed it off like it was some joke, like her having feelings for him was the silliest thing in the world and she didn't like it.

"I knew it couldn't be true." He chuckled. "After all it's pretty stupid."

"What if he was right?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"What if I did have feelings for you? Would it really be that stupid?"

"What are you saying? You don't really have feelings for me do you?"

"Yes. I do."

Manny looked at her in horror, like she had just said that she wanted to kill herself.

"You're...You're confused."

"No I'm not!" She said, tears were streaming down her face. "I have a feelings for you and I think they might be lo-"

"I will not allow myself to love a woman!" He cut her off.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you! Because I do! I do love you!"

"Well I don't love you! So it's stupid of you to have feelings!"

"It's not stupid! You said I was important you!"

"Nevermind that! That's an entirely different matter!"

"So you never had any feelings for me?! You never cared about me?! You never thought for a moment that maybe you could love me?!"

Manny didn't answer for a long time and just when he opened his mouth to say something a careless construction worker swung a wrecking ball right at the building. In a flash T.J grabbed Andrea, pulled her inside, and shielded her from the crash. Manny and Frida weren't that lucky, the roof started to collapse and a piece of concrete fell onto Manny's leg while Frida started to slide down from the part of the roof that was breaking to fall. Manny tried to stand up but his leg was broken from the concrete so he could only crawl or limp. Ignoring the pain and using all his strength he crawled over to her as quick as he could and caught her hand just as she fell off while using his free arm to cling to an edge that hadn't been broken.

"Frida are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said. "Good thing I'm not afraid of heights huh?"

"Just hold on, I'll pull you up."

He tried to pull her back up but his injured leg kept him from using all his strength.

"Ahh!" He hissed.

"What is it?'

"I broke my leg! I can't pull you up! Undo the seal!"

"What?"

"I can heal myself and pull you up. Now do it!"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Frida I don't think you understand what's going on here. You are dangling from a hundred foot building, my leg is broken, and I can't pull you up. Now the only way you can be saved is if you undo the seal."

"I know but I won't do it! I'll find another way to save myself."

"Are you out your mind?! Do you want to die?!"

"Do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time you use your powers it shortens your life!"

"So you'd rather die!"

"Yes! I won't have you sacrifice yourself for me!"

"You're crazy! Do you hear me!? You're crazy!"

"Yeah well people always do crazy things when they're in love! And I don't want you to save me anymore or risk your life for me! Because you don't love me so there's no reason for you to save me but I love you so I have good reason to die for you! Now let go of me! I'll save myself!"

"No!"

"I said let go of me!"

Suddenly her wrists lit up and the one being held by Manny burnt him. He cried out in pain, causing him to let go of her hand. She tried to grab on to the edge but she wasn't close enough so she fell.

"Frida!" Horror struck, Manny jumped after her and they were both falling.

"What are you doing?!" Frida asked.

"I'm falling you idiot! Now you have no choice but to undo the seal because if you don't then we both die! Got that?! So stop being so stubborn and undo the seal or we'll be dead!"

He held his hand out to her, she took it.

"Ancient tiger spirit I summon you." She whispered.

His belt buckle glowed and he changed into his spirit form, his leg healed, he caught Frida's body, and landed on his feet much to the shock and awe of people who had seen him. He looked back up at the building and was relieved to see that T.J and Andrea were alright then he looked back at Frida who was trying so hard not to cry but one tear fell after another. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"Good. Let's go home now."

"Okay."


	40. Chapter 40

Manny and Frida weren't exactly on speaking terms after what happened the other night. They were both relieved that no one was asking questions about how they were acting but that was because Josephine, Akio, and Anthony didn't know them enough to notice the difference and T.J and Andrea were busy with other things.

"Andrea have you seen my brush?" Frida asked going into Andrea's room only to find it empty. "Andrea? Andrea? Where are you?"

Still no answer, she went to her slayer class but according to Akio she had the day off. She went to the cafeteria to see if she had gone to breakfast but she wasn't there either. She was just about to give up her search when she heard a loud bump coming from the broom closet. It sounded like to people had fallen over, She opened the door to find Andrea on top of T.J while the two of them were making out.

"What is going on here?" Frida asked.

They quickly broke away from each other and looked at her embarrassed.

"Uhh...I can explain." T.J said.

"Okay I think I'm just going to leave and pretend I didn't see that."

She closed the closet door and left feeling awkward.

"I hope she doesn't tell anyone." T.J said. "I really don't won't to loose my manhood."

"She won't tell don't worry."

"Okay then now where were we?"

THUMP!

"Go away I'm busy!" T.J said.

THUMP!"

"Ugh!" He opened the door. "What?! What do you want?!"

The person thumping on the door was a macaw. A macaw from Peru carrying a scroll with a message written on it. The macaw dropped the scroll on to T.J's hand, he unrolled it and began reading it.

 _My beloved Tulio Julian_

 _By a miracle of God me along with a very few men and young boys_

 _managed to flee from the destroyed village alive._

 _For many years I thought you had been killed along with your father and the rest of our village_

 _but when a traveling macaw came here said he spotted you and that_

 _you were alive and well, I was overjoyed._

 _I have missed you terribly and am eager to see what kind of man you've become_

 _so please come visit us in the new village we've built._

 _Sincerely Grandfather._

T.J dropped the message in shock.

"T.J what's wrong?" Andrea said.

"My grandfather is alive along with some men from my village. They escaped and started a new village."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wait I thought your grandfather lived here and ran a fortune teller scam with your grandmother."

"That's my father's father. My mother's father was the leader of our village, he had hoped to make me the new leader when I turned eighteen but then our village ws destroyed and I thought he had been killed. I thought they had all been killed and that I was the only survivor."

"Well...This is wonderful right? I mean part of your family is still alive."

"Yes. I have to get back to Peru."

T.J informed the news to Manny and Frida and invited them along with Andrea to join them on the trip. They agreed, they couldn't afford a plane ticket but T.J had a Babylon candle with him. It was ancient candle, when lit it will take you to the place you're thinking of. He held the candle while the others held on to him, he lit the candle, and thought of where ever the new village was. In a flash the four of them were transported to a location in Peru outside of a nearby city. Following a trail that had been made it led them to a barrier.

"What's with the barrier?" Manny asked. "Tight security much?"

"Well the last village was destroyed by a rampaging demon." T.J said. He knocked on the barrier gate. It was answered by a man a little older than him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked.

"Is this the tribe of spirit helpers and shamen?"

"It is but we do not allow outsiders here or women."

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Andrea said.

"Women are taboo here."

"That is ridiculous!" T.J said. "I demand that you let me in this instant! I want to speak with your leader, where is Bernardo?"

"Bernardo was removed from this village years ago."

"What? Where is he? What have you done with my grandfather?"

"Grandfather? Are you Tulio Julian?"

"Yes and I am no outsider so I demand you let me in."

"Very well but the women must stay for they are unwelcome here."

"How rude." Frida said.

"Don't worry ladies I'll get this settled just wait here."

T.J and Manny were led inside the village. They noticed that it was completely populated by men and boys not a single woman or girl in sight. They were taken to the temple where the leader resided.

"Alright who's in charge here?" T.J said.

"That would be me."

He was an older man, large and boarish with the physique of a bear. He kind of reminded Manny of El Oso except this man was a lot scarier and threatening.

"Who are you supposed to be?" T.J said.

"Why Tulio Julian don't you recognize me? I'm hurt then again it has been awhile not to mention you never were an appropriate student."

"Tzekel?"

"You know this guy?" Manny asked.

"He was a high priest who taught the children of the village our ways and customs but Grandfather had him removed because he was a quack who spewed nonsense and lies of God. How the hell did you become the new leader?"

"After that brutal demon destroyed our home I despite being removed and betrayed, used my great strength and power led the survivors to a safe and steady place to begin a new village. They were so grateful that they appointed me the new leader."

"What about my grandfather? Where is he? Why has he been removed?"

"His teachings were against our way of life."

"What teachings? What's going on here? What have you done? And where are all the women?"

"Women are no longer welcome here for they are the cause of all evil and sin."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Let's not forget Eve the first woman was the one who was tempted by Satan and she lured Adam to do the same thing. Women are deceitful and wicked creatures who lure unsuspecting men to sin."

"Dude you're crazy." Manny said.

"I am not. I am merely trying to protect men from sin."

"Hey genius if women are not welcome here then how do you repopulate?"

"That is simple when we run low on men we take newborn boys from their wicked mothers in the city and welcome them into a true and safe home."

"Are you out of your mind? That's kidnap!"

"This is absurd! You are not even the rightful leader." T.J said. "I am, Grandfather said that when I reached the age of eighteen I would take his place."

"You? Don't make me laugh." Tzekel chuckled. "You are not worthy of being leader."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one thing you're the son of an outsider, you abandoned your people to be slaughtered, and above all you have committed several acts of lechery."

"Well nobody's perfect and if I'm so unworthy then why was I trusted with this." He held up the book.

"Where did you get that?"

"My father gave it to me!"

"Your father was an outsider and he didn't understand how foolish he was giving such a powerful item to you! Give me the book!"

"Never! I swore to my father I wouldn't let anyone have it! Least of all you!"

"You are not worthy of possessing such a sacred item. Why not relive yourself of such a burden and give it to me?"

"Not on your life!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to take it from you."

"Yeah right! You and what army?"

He snapped his fingers and a group of warrior men appeared, pointing spears and swords at them.

"Oh that army."

"Now will you hand over the book?"

"Smoke bomb!" With that said T.J pulled a little ball from his sleeve and threw it on the ground filling the area with smoke. When it cleared the boys were gone.

"Find those two!"

...

"Phew! That was close!" T.J panted.

"Nice move with the smoke bomb." Manny said.

"Thanks I make them from scratch."

"Guys what happened?" Andrea said.

One hour of explaining everything later...

"That's horrible!" Frida gasped.

"That's repulsive!" Andrea said. "How could they let that man be in charge?"

"My people live by tradition and according to tradition who ever helps the tribe the most is the leader even if he's out of his mind." T.J said.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Frida asked.

"I think we should find my grandfather first."

"Okay where is he?"

"I don't know. Most people who are removed from the tribe go to the city next door."

"Yeah we took a look in that city and well..." She said. "You really need to see this."

The boys followed the girls back to the city and were shocked to find it completely wrecked with all the people living in poverty. The men, women, and children were dirty, skinny, frail, sick, half starved.

"According to some of the people we talked to the people from your tribe have wrecked and robbed them of everything." Andrea said.

"Tzekel." T.J growled. "How dare he lead the village to do such vile acts."

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Frida asked.

"The best option right now is to find my grandfather and figure out how we can stop Tzekel."

"Still we can't let these people starve." Andrea said. "There must be some food here."

"The only people in this city who could possibly be still living well would be the ambassador who lives about ten miles up a hilltop from here." T.J said. "He's got more money than God but if I'm correct he's throwing his usual culture party."

"Well here's an idea while you and Manny search for your grandfather, Andrea and I could sneak in and get some money, food and other things these people could need." Frida suggested.

"One problem with your idea." Manny said. "It's a culture party and you two aren't dressed cultured."

"That's okay they can look high class." T.J said. "I have just the tools we need to make this work."

He led them to the old hut where he used to live with his parents. It was pretty much destroyed now but maybe some things had been spared. He went to his old room and began digging around for things that he might be able to use. He found some more smoke bombs and a few illusion leaves. Illusion leaves were special leaves that allowed people to shape shift or project illusions. Doing some further digging he found a trunk full of his mother's old dresses. His mother was a bit of a dancer so sometimes she would dress in these very beautiful and cultural dresses then would preform for parties and festival.

"Are you sure these will fit us." Andrea asked.

"Just try it on." He said. "And use these leaves for a little more imagery."

"Okay but no peeking." She said.

"I would never." He lied.

But they managed to see to it that he wouldn't spy and by see to it I mean they had Manny hold him in a head lock til they were done changing. A few minutes later Andrea came out wearing a silk, ivy green dress with straps and poppy flowers painted along the flowing skit, on her feet were a pair of sandals and her hair was pulled up into a high bun with poppies pinning it up. Frida a lace, forget me-not blue dress that had no sleeves and her shoulders were covered by a matching blue shawl, she wore simple flats on her feet and her hair was in a low bun with a braid wrapped around it that held lilies in the braid. The make up they wore was the work of the leaves giving them an extra hint of beauty.

"How do I look?" Andrea asked.

"Honestly you kind of remind me of my mother." T.J said. "But in a good way. Out of all her dresses that one you're wearing was always my favorite, she'd wear it all the time just for me."

"Aww that's so cute. So are we ready to go?"

"Not yet I have some things for you guys, uh Andrea can you help me get them?"

"Sure where are they?"

"Over here."

He followed her into another area of the hunt leaving Manny and Frida alone together. They both stood there quietly waiting. It was the first time they had been left alone with each other since what happened a few days ago. Ever since that day she confessed to him every time Manny looked at her felt nervous and flustered, now looking at her like that made his anxiety worse. He hoped that he wasn't developing an attraction to her because that's the first step toward falling in love. He quickly looked away from her.

"So...Um...How do I look?" She asked.

"I...I don't know." He said his eyes still not facing her.

"Do I look bad?"

"I..I don't know."

"I look ridiculous don't I?"

"I said I don't know!"

"If I look bad just say it."

"Look! I..No..You look fine okay?"

"Then why won't you look at me?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Ever since the other night you avoided eye contact with me at all costs and now you won't even look at me. Why?"

"Um...Well...Uh..."

"Never mind." She sighed. "When will you and T.J come to get us?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Okay, don't be late."

She walked out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts. Later T.J transported the girls to the party but not before giving them some illusion leaves and smoke bombs. Upon arriving they saw that it was filled with people laughing, dancing, eating, drinking, and other stuff like that. They went over to the food table and began to fill the bag T.J gave them with food.

"What are you two doing here?!" They were startled by a man making demands.

"Oh we...Uh...We." Andrea said hiding the bag under the table.

"We...Were...Just getting a snack." Frida said.

"Well enough eating you're on in two minutes."

"Excuse me?" Frida asked.

"You two are the dancers the ambassador hired to entertain the guest tonight."

"Huh?" Andrea said.

"Neither one of you have an invitation yet you are dressed so lovely so you must be the dancers. Right?" He said suspiciously.

"Oh no we-"

"Yep! We're the dancers!" Frida said covering Andrea's mouth.

"Well then get out there." He said shoving them up on to a stand.

"Frida are you crazy?" Andrea whispered.

"Do you want us to get thrown out?"

"But we can't dance."

"We don't need to. We have these." She held up the leaves. "Make us look like dancers when we move."

Frida then dropped the leaves just above their feet. Music played and they began to dance in the most elegant and graceful way or at least that's how they looked to the people watching them. Unknown to anyone there Tzekel was there trying to steal some of the ambassador's money when he caught sight of the two young women dancing. Normally the sight of a woman especially a beautiful one made him sick or disgusted but these two caused him to develop a strong lust and desire for them. He wanted to look away from them but he couldn't.

When they finished the crowd cheered and threw them some money. They quickly gathered it up and went to fill their bag with it along with the food. The ambassador who was greatly impressed by their performance went to congratulate them. But he noticed the bag that was completely over flowed with food.

"Ladies please there's no need to sneak food out." He said. "You are most welcome to the food here especially after giving such a marvelous performance."

"Well it's not for us." Andrea said. "It's for the people from the city down below from here."

"The city?"

"They're starving sir and they live in poverty. They're dirty, sick, and God knows what else."

"Really? The last time I was at the city it was thriving but I haven't been there in years. If they really are as poor as you say maybe I can help, come with me and I'll see what I can give."

"Thank you sir."

"Um excuse me." Frida said. "Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Down the hall on the third left." He said.

"Thanks."

She scurried down the hall and took three lefts til she found a bathroom while the ambassador took Andra to his private safe to donate some money and maybe more.

"Phew! What a relief." She said exiting the bathroom. "Now uh how do I get out of here?"

It was a very big house actually a mansion filled with different hallways and corridors. The whole place was like a maze and she found herself getting completely lost in the mansion. She wondered how on earth someone could live in such a big place without getting lost. Suddenly she felt someone's hot breath on the back of her neck, she turned around to see Tzekel looking down at her.

"Oh! You scared me." She said. "Hey do you know the way back to the party? I'm kind of lost here."

His eyes held a look in them that made her shudder. She felt scared, like that she needed to get away from this man right now or something bad would really happen. She started to back away from him real slow like when he sized her roughly by her arm. His grip felt like hard iron chains, it made her feel like her arm was about to break off.

"Who are you woman?!" He demanded in a cold voice that made her shake from head to toe.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" She cried.

"Are you human?!"

"Of course I'm human you idiot!"

"You can't be because I would never feel this way about some woman!"

"What are you talking about?! Get off me!"

He pinned her against the wall of the building.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Give in to me!" He demanded.

"What?!"

"I sense you are a pure, celestial being so if I make you mine I am committing no sin!"

"You're insane! Get away from me you dirty old man!"

"How dare you!"

He sized her by hair and her waist trying to force himself on to her. She kicked and screamed frantically hoping to God that she would be able to get away.

"I said let go!"

Then the crosses on her wrists glowed a bright light and it burned him. He shouted in pain and released her, she bolted down the hall as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going, right now she wanted to get away from that man. She knew that look, she had seen it before, it was a look that haunted her nightmares. It was the look Django gave her when she was attacked by him many nights ago. It was that look she feared more than anything in the world.

"There you are." A familiar and wonderful voice said. She looked up to see Manny standing across from her looking annoyed. "Where have you been? It's eight-thirty, geez and you were worried I'd be late."

She didn't say anything she just looked at him then ran to him and threw her arms around his waist shocking him, he was about to object when he realized how much she was trembling and how fast her heart was beating. He could feel her fear inside of him and it was sheer terror.

"You're trembling, what's wrong?" He looked down at her arm, there was a large bruise on her arm. "Tell me what happened?'

She wanted to speak but for some reason the words wouldn't come out, she could only breath out loud slowly and cling to her friend/love.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"He...He...Wouldn't let go." Those were the only words she managed to say.

"Who? Who did? Who hurt you?"

She felt Manny growl but she knew he wasn't angry at her. He was angry at whoever hurt her, she had to make sure he didn't lose his temper or he would break the seal.

"Cal...Clam down Manny. Don't break the seal...I'm fine...I'll tell you everything later I promise just..."

"I know." He said hugging her comfortingly. "I know."

When they left Andrea went straight to the city where she gave plenty of money and food to the starving people. They were all very grateful to her for her kindness. T.J didn't have any luck looking for his grandfather and he had searched the city from top to bottom. The four of them all met back at the hunt where Manny was very angry.

"Why the hell did you leave her alone?!" He scolded Andrea.

"She had to go to the bathroom, what was I supposed to do? Follow her in there?"

"You're both girls right?!"

"Manny calm down." T.J said "I know you're upset but aside from a bruised arm she's alright."

"Alright? Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she was as white as a ghost, she was trembling all over, she could hardly say two words, and she was clinging to me like if she let go someone was going to kill her! You call that alright?"

"Okay maybe she's not alright but at least she wasn't fatally hurt. She got away before things could get really bad.

"Do you know what happened?" Andrea said.

"She couldn't tell me. She was too scared but she promised that she would tell me everything later." Manny said. "I don't know who did this but he better hope to God that I never find him because if I do I'll kill him."

"I'm okay Manny." Frida said coming in from resting in the other room. "I'm alright, really."

"Can you tell us who did this to you?" T.J said.

"I didn't get his name but he was very big and muscular. Almost like some kind of a bear."

"Did he have any particular detail?"

"He had a tattoo on his neck, it looked like a fire."

"Holy crap it was Tzekel."

"The guy who hates women? Well he sure acted like it."

"What did he do to you?"

"I think...I think he...He tried to hurt me and he kept saying things like he wanted me give into him and a normal woman couldn't make him feel this way."

"Oh my God." He said. "He's attracted to women."

"What?" Manny said. "He said he hated women."

"He hates most of them but there are a select few that attract him apparently and it disgusts him which his why he attacked her."

"Son of a bitch!" Manny shouted. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Now wait a minute! Slow down! Because this just gave me an idea."

"What?"

"He preaches that women are taboo and to be attracted to one is a bad thing yet he forces himself on one."

"What's your point?"

"What if everyone in the tribe found that out?"

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well if my plan works I might be able to knock some sense into my people. Now then to make this work we'll need plenty of illusion leaves and Manny."

"Yeah?"

"How do you look in a dress?"

"What?!"


	41. Chapter 41

"No way! Forget it! Absolutely not!" Manny argued.

"Look all you have to do is trick him into pursuing you which I will catch on camera." T.J said.

"Quick question why can't we get Andrea to do it?"

"Because she's my woman but we can always have Frida do it."

"No! I refuse to let that behemoth touch her!"

"Alright then it has to be you."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because he might recognize me and besides you don't know how to work a video camera."

"Ugghhh! Fine."

"Great now use these illusion leaves." He handed him the leaves.

"This goes against the laws of nature, God, and my pride." Manny groaned walking off to change.

"You sure this will work?" Frida asked. "Most of the time men who dress like women aren't exactly beautiful, in fact they're ugly."

"I know but if the illusion leaves are used properly he will look like an attractive woman."

"Okay if you say so. By the way where's Andrea?"

"She's helping the ambassador give tend to the people in poverty."

"That's nice, why don't you go with her?"

"Someone has to catch Tzekel's little secret on camera."

"What do I do?"

"See if you can find my grandfather okay? Here's a map to some of the places he might be."

"Okay. Good luck guys."

She took the map from him and left. T.J then began packing up some things they may need in case things got out of hand.

"Come on Manny! Hurry up!" He shouted impatiently. "What could be taking him so long? Oh hello!"

He spotted what appeared to a very attractive teenage girl with long dark brown curls.

"Hello there lovely lady." T.J told her flirtatiously while groping her butt. "And what is your name?"

She glared at him and punched him right across his face.

"Ow!"

"Drop it T.J! It's me!" The person shrieked in a girl's voice.

"Manny?"

"Yes! You moron! And if you ever touch me there again I'll claw off your manhood!"

"Oh I gross! I touched a guy's butt!"

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"For the record I hate you so much right now!"

"Sorry dude but desperate times call for desperate measures and I must admit you make one convincing girl."

"I know and I will be certain to make you pay for this atrocity!"

"Again I'm sorry."

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

"Right we have a pervert to expose but one question before we go."

"What?"

"Are those real?" He asked pointing to the boobs on his disguised chest.

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"Anymore questions you filthy lecher?!" Manny growled.

"No I'm good."

At the moment Tzekel was alone drinking booze which was another thing his tribe forbade.

"Okay so the plan is simple we are going to walk in, I am going to introduce you as my virgin cousin, give him the fake book, hide the camera, then leave you alone with him. Tzekel will take the bait I know it." T.J said told Manny.

"Are you sure we can't try another way to expose him?" Manny asked.

"No now work with me on this."

"Ughh! You breathe one word of this to anyone and I will hurt you in ways so horrible they're not even in your nightmares."

They knocked on the door, Tzekel quickly but his alcoholic drink away and answered the door.

"You're pretty foolish returning here." He said to T.J. "And even more foolish for bringing a woman here, that's just as bad as drinking."

"Hypocrite. I can smell the booze on your breath." Manny thought. Tzekel's large hands that had burn marks on them and briefly turned green eyed. "And you laid those boarish hands on FRIDA!"

"Yes I am unworthy which is why I have decided to give you the book." T.J said.

"You have?" Tzekel questioned.

"Yes, you are truly worthy of your title as the chief and even more worthy of keeping the book. You must forgive me for bringing my cousin but she is homeless so I couldn't just abandon her and I can assure you she is no sinful creature. For she is a pure and good hearted virgin."

"Well virgin or not I never trust a woman. Now then would you mind bringing me my scrolls?"

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Of course."

T.J quickly slipped the small camera behind a cushion but made sure it would tape the actions that would take place then left giving Manny an apologetic look. Once he was gone Tzekel began staring at Manny in a way that held both lust and disgust.

"No. It's just...I don't...You are a virgin yes?"

"Yes but frankly it's none of your business and why do you care? Don't all women disgust you?"

"Most for most of them descend from the sinful Eve but here are those who did not come from her. Those who come from heaven those like the dancers I saw earlier."

"I see so are you attractive to women?"

"Of course not! How dare you accuse me of disgusting thing."

"You don't have to shout and being attracted to a woman isn't that bad of a thing is it? After all we are so attractive." Manny cooed while flipping his hair seductively.

"Oh God this feels so wrong!" He thought "Okay just grin and bear it and later kill T.J for this unforgivable humiliation."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Tzekel asked.

"Maybe but then again." Manny said lifting up his skirt to expose what appeared to be a perfect and attractive female leg. "Women are taboo here are they not?"

Manny could sense the lust and desire bubbling up inside of the corrupted priest. Tzekel found he could resist no longer and he almost attacked him when he noticed Manny's eyes, they held something he had never seen in any eyes ever. They were the eyes of great rage and fire.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"What are you?"

"I think I am a woman."

"A woman! Oh please! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?"

"You're merely disguised as a woman! I know a man when I see one!"

"How rude but if you're so sure then prove it." Manny puffed at his chest. "Check and see if they're real."

"Demon you won't trick me like that celestial maiden!"

"Celestial what?"

"A rare beauty she was, she seemed most heavenly especially with that blue hair."

Manny felt anger spark when he realized who he was talking about but remembered he couldn't go off at least not yet anyway.

"So you are attracted to women? Just as I suspected. No sane man can ever resist a lovely young woman. They are a man's greatest weakness."

"Yes it's true."

"Finally a confession." Manny thought relieved. "Now to change back before I throw up."

"I must admit I did long to make her mine." Tzekel admitted making Manny's sparking anger grow.

"Di...Did you now?" He asked trying so hard to keep up his facade.

"Yes but she rejected me like I was the one who was repulsive. I realized that she was a witch trying to draw me into sin so I tried to destroy her."

The fire of anger in the halfling boy disguised as a girl continued to rise with each word from the priest's mouth.

"But she got away using her witchcraft. But she won't escape and when I find her I intend to beat her senseless and burn her at the stake."

"You son of a bitch!" Manny shouted in his normal voice. He punched Tzekel across his face, grabbed his throat and pinned him into the wall. "I'll see you in hell first before I allow you to even look at her again! You hypocritical bastard!"

"So you are a man?! I must admit you had me fooled for awhile but the minute I saw the fire in your eyes I knew you couldn't possibly be female! I'm not even sure it's human!"

"Well surpise!" Manny said cracking his knuckles."I'm half spirit! And you're going to pay for what you did to Frida!"

"Is that her name? How pretty especially for a girl like her. Such a shame that such a young and radiant maiden will have to burn!"

"That's it!" Manny shouted changing back. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb!"

He began choking the priest only to have T.J pull him off.

"Manny no!" He said. "You can't kill him!"

"Just watch me!"

Once he was free Tzekel pulled a switch and a cage fell onto the two boys.

"You were right about one thing demon boy." Tzekel said. "A woman is a man's weakness especially if he desires her. Right T.J?"

"You're a funny one to talk!" T.J snapped. "You were pretty attracted to Frida and Andrea last night."

"They bewitched me."

"You wish!"

"Thank you kindly forgiving me the names of these lovely ladies. Finding them should be easy now."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Well it's obvious the one that's got your friend so riled up here is a witch so she'll have to either be burned as for the other one well who knows, maybe she'll be more submissive."

"No! Don't you dare!" T.J shouted getting angry. "Don't you touch her! Not now or ever!"

"Ta-ta gentlemen. I'll make sure you're both hanged for treason when I'm through with your women."

He left the room chuckling and locked the door.

"You idiot! I can't believe this!" T.J snapped at Manny. "We were so close but thanks to that little stunt you pulled we're trapped like rats!"

"If you hadn't stopped me I would've ripped that caveman to shreds and this ordeal would be over!"

"You would've broken the seal and destroyed us all genius!"

"I don't have time for this! We have to get out of here!"

"Forget it! The bars were made specially to contain humans, demons, and spirits. So we're trapped and tomorrow we'll be hanged."

"If you think I'm just going to sit here and let that bastard burn Frida at the stake you've got another thing coming! I will get to her! Even if I have to chew my way through this bird cage!"

"I agree with you but we can't just try to break our way out of here!"

"Well check that bag of yours, see if there's anything that can help us."

"Okay I'm looking. I just hope the girls are somewhere safe."

"You and me both."

Meanwhile Frida was having a difficult time reading the map T.J gave her. She never was good with navigation or directions, she found herself hopelessly lost.

"I knew I should've stayed with them. Maybe I should ask someone if they can understand this."

She noticed a crowd of men gathering in the tribe for what appeared to be an announcement. She hid herself behind some trees and listened for what was going on. A man stood above them, it was Tzekel. Seeing him made her shudder remembering what he did to her.

"My fellow men." He spoke. "I have just learned that there are two women who have been sneaking around in our village. One of them in particular is a witch."

The men gasped and began whispering.

"Yes, this woman must be captured. Do not be fooled by her innocent appearance for the devil dwells in her. Find them and capture them alive."

"What will you do with them?" One man asked.

"The witch must be burned and as for the other woman she will be tested. True all women are wretched creatures but maybe there are some exceptions."

"What do they look like?" Another asked.

"I do not know what the other woman looks like but the witch looks like a young maiden and her hair is a most unusual color, it is blue."

"Oh crap he means me." Frida thought.

"Find her but be warned she may try to trick you so if she appears like an innocent and harmless girl do not be fooled for it is one of her tricks."

"Great a witch hunt is after me, what else can go wrong." She thought.

Suddenly the branch she was standing on which was really weak, broke and she fell down right in front of the men.

"There's the witch!" Tzekel pointed out. "After her!"

Frida quickly stood up and fled for her life as the men chased after her. She wasn't much of a runner but she still had one of T.J's smoke bombs. She pulled the bomb from her dress pocket and threw it to the ground filling the area with smoke and blinding the men after her.

"Witchcraft!" Tzekel gasped. "Don't let her escape!"

But the men couldn't see her through the smoke giving her a chance to get away. But in her haste to get away she tripped over a root and fell down causing her foot to hit a stone. It hurt terribly and she couldn't walk, she could hear the men coming closer. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her, she let out a scream.

"Shh! Don't be scared." It was old man, awfully frail, feeble, and blind. "I'll help you escape."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You have no reason to but what choice do you have?"

"Good point but I can't walk."

"I shall carry you on my back."

"Are you sure?" She said.

"Trust me I'm stronger than I look."

He proved her right by lifting her on to his back and carrying her to an old hunt. It looked like it was made entirely of nature but inside everything was man made. He sat her down and began to bandage her foot.

"Thanks." She said. "But don't you think I'm evil?"

"Why would I think you're evil? I just met you."

"Well last I checked the men here thought women were to blame for all bad things happening here."

"Bah! Tzekel and his ridiculous theories! Anyone who believes him must be confused or just plain stupid. He claims that he wants to protect my people yet he banishes the poor wives, mothers, daughters, and sisters from their home and steals male children from their families. When I was chief I would have never approved of such a thing."

"Chief? You mean your the previous chief."

"I was until Tzekel had me removed and left to live in this jungle."

"Your T.J's grandfather!"

"T.J?"

"Tulio Julian. I'm a friend of his."

"So my grandson is alive? What's he like? No doubt he's a fine young man."

"Well he's a good friend but he's a lecher."

"Why am I not surprised? Like father like son. Where is he?"

"He's trying to catch that crazy chief guy messing around with a woman."

"He's attracted women?"

"I think so, he attacked me the other night and once we catch him in the act of it and expose it he'll be out of there."

"Don't underestimate Tzekel. He may be insane but he's not stupid nor is he someone to not fear. He is a master at manipulation and can cause the death of innocents."

"Yeah well he shouldn't underestimate T.J and Manny, they're pretty clever and most of the time they know exactly what they're doing."

"So they've never failed at anything."

"I wouldn't say that but they're very resourceful and they always have a plan.

...

"I have no plan." T.J said. "It's hopeless, we're trapped."

BANG! POW!

While T.J was sitting on the floor having a terrible time thinking of a plan, Manny was trying to break down the bars.

"Will you stop it already? You've been at it for six hours." T.J said.

"I will not!"

creep"You're gonna give yourself a head concussion."

"I don't care! I will not die here! I will not die by a hanging!"

"Well we're never gonna get out of here. So accept it."

"Why are you so quick to accept death?"

"I don't know. To be honest I think I deserve it."

"What?"

"Tzekel may be out of his mind but he was right about one thing. I left my people, my father, and my grandfather to die. I ran away like a coward, I always felt guilty that I didn't stay and fight. I deserve to hang."

"Come here big guy." Manny said making it look like he was going to hug him but when T.J leaned in Manny punched him again. "Are you nuts?! That was eleven years ago! And you were a kid! Of course you ran away! No one in their right mind expects an eight year old to fight a demon! You need to stop beating yourself up over this!"

"But I-"

"Get a grip! We need to get out of here! If we don't not do we die! But so do the girls! Tell me the truth! Do you really want that creep to hurt Andrea?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then stop beating yourself up about something in the past and think of something stupid!"

"Alright, alright, I'm thinking." T.J thought long and hard. "I have an idea, it may not work but it's all I've got right now."

"Anything as long as I don't have to dress like a girl again."


	42. Chapter 42

**I ask you all to be very respectful and not to be rude after reading this chapter.**

"I'm going to look for Andrea." Frida said.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea my dear?" T.J's grandfather asked her. "With Tzekel looking for you it could be risky."

"Andrea doesn't know that creep is looking for her so I have to find her and warn her. Don't worry I'll be careful."

"Okay."

Frida filled her bag with supplies she might need and went to find Andrea. It had gotten dark so it would be easier for her to hide from Tzekel and his followers but harder to find Andrea. What if she had already been captured? Or worse what if she had been killed? She went to the ambassador's mansion but found that she wasn't there. She quickly went back to the village to search for her. Everything was quiet and that made her very nervous because according to her history of watching horror and thriller movies the bad things usually happen when it is quiet. She then spotted Andrea being led away by Tzekel's men. Thinking fast she threw a smoke bomb toward them and went to grab Andrea's wrists and pull her out of there.

"It's the witch!" One man shouted.

"Don't let her escape!"

"Run Andrea!" Frida told her.

The two women began to run for their lives with the men chasing after them. The most of them had been blinded by the smoke but the ones chasing them had spears and poison darts ready to hurt them. Luckily they were fast runners and Andrea had a shield with her to keep the darts from hitting them. Unfortunately they found themselves cornered.

"Come along with us quietly women and maybe we won't beat you." One of them said.

Frida was about to reach for another weapon when she spotted Manny and T.J standing just above the men's heads ready attack at her word.

"And what if we don't?" Frida asked.

"Then we'll have to take you by force and it will hurt."

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"Touch one hair on my head and you'll find out."

"Oh I'll do more than that!" He tried to make a grab for her neck only to have his arm grabbed by the strong hand of her protector Manny.

"Do not lay a finger on her." Manny growled while tightening his grip.

The young men dropped down and began to attack the warriors. Frida and Andrea joined in and they were able to chase them off. Once safe Frida led them to wear T.J's grandfather lived. The old man and young shaman were overjoyed to see each other both alive and well.

"Grandpapi." T.J said as they embraced. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too. My dear grandson I was terrified that I had lost you. Look at you, you look like your mother God rest her soul."

"Grandfather these are my friends Manny and Frida and the love of my life Andrea."

"Oh she's ravishing." The old man said shaking her hand. "I wonder how you hooked her?"

"Actually I hooked him." Andrea said. "And it's very nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise, no doubt you all are exhausted and hungry. My home is not the biggest living area but I'm sure there's room, we have plenty to eat, and if you want to freshen up there's a lagoon with a waterfall. Not too far from here."

"Cool." Frida said.

"Wait! No one's gonna be spying on us right?" Andrea asked looking at T.J.

"Don't worry the lagoon is surrounded by large, tall stones so no one can see you without looking real hard and I won't let T.J out of my sight when you ladies go to bathe."

"That's a relief." Andrea said.

At dinner T.J and his grandfather went on for hours discussing how their loves had been and what their lives were like the last time they were together. However T.J really didn't like it when his grandfather started telling embarrassing stories about his childhood. After dinner T.J and his grandfather went to get the bedrooms ready. There were three bedrooms, it was decided that the girls would share one room and the boys would share another. Andrea had gone out to gather some fruit for breakfast while Frida decided to go take a bath in the lagoon.

"T.J better not spy on me while I'm bathing or he's dead." Frida said.

She took off her towel and dove under the water to get her entire body nice and wet before she began bathing.

"Ahh...That's better." She said coming back up for air.

She began scrubbing herself with soap and once she was done she swam off to rinse herself under the water fall. Shortly after Manny arrived wanting to take a bath too. Both were completely unaware of the other's presence. Like Frida he got himself wet and scrubbed himself with soap. But when he went to rise off he and Frida accidentally saw each other.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed in terror. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I- Stop looking at me!"

They were both stunned and couldn't move, they just stood there screaming. When they finally forced themselves to move Frida quickly covered herself with her towel and ran back to the house while Manny jumped into the water and hid under until she was gone. Manny found himself frozen in the water for almost an hour then he finally got dressed and went back to the house.

"There you are." T.J said. "Man how long does it take for you to take a bath?"

Manny didn't answer. He just stood there beet red in the face while the rest of his body was sweating and shaking.

"You okay man?"

"I'm...I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm just...Tired very tired."

"Okay, hey did something happen with you and Frida?"

"No! Why?!"

"Well she came back here earlier and she was in the same state you were in."

"Was she?...Oh...What a funny coincidence. Heh...Heh..."

"Something's wrong."

"No! No nothing's wrong!"

"Yes it is. Something happened between you two, what was it?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Wow gee it's late! I'm going to bed now! Bye!"

"Hold on! What happened? Did you see each other naked or something?" T.J laughed as if it was ridiculous but realized it was true when Manny froze and his redness grew. "Oh my God you did! OH my God!"

"Shut up! They'll hear you!"

"Oh God! How did this happen?!"

"It was an accident! I went to take a bath and she was already there! I didn't know!"

"So it wasn't on purpose?"

"No!"

"Oh...Then that's funny!" T.J laughed.

"Shut up! It is not!"

"It kind of is man. So tell me what did she look like? Was she hot?"

"What?! I...I...I'm not telling! That's gross! Oh man what am I gonna do? She's gonna kill me!"

"Don't freak out if it really was an accident then she won't be too mad."

"You don't understand. This is bad! Really, really, bad!"

"What do you mean? Okay I guess it is a little humiliating but-"

"No not that! T.J in my life I never tried to see women naked for two reasons one because I grew up in a catholic church and the head mistress threaten to beat me if I ever did and two my hormones are dangerous."

"What are you talking about?"

"My powers and instincts are tied to my emotions. So my emotions will sometimes make me act like an animal. What happens when you spy on girls huh? You get an erection? You know what happens to me? I lose impulse control!"

"Are you saying your hormones could make you rape a woman?"

"Yes! If they get too high!"

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Only once, I accidentally saw Zoe changing one time and I almost forced my self on to her."

"How did you stop yourself?"

"I didn't, she shot me with a tranquilizer dart."

"Oh..."

"Point is I can't think about this! I can't think about Frida's body! If I do God knows what I'll do!"

"Relax dude you just need to calm down your hormones. Are they really high right now?"

"No my humiliation lowered them but I'm not sure what will happen if I see her again."

"Well lucky for we're sharing a room tonight so don't worry. Just stay calm and think about unpleasant things."

"Like what?"

"About what Frida's father would do to you if he found out you saw his daughter naked?"

An image of Emiliano holding a million guns, surrounded by fire appeared in his mind. That was enough to scare his hormones away at least for awhile. As for Frida she felt like she was having a heart attack. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life. She can't believe she saw Manny naked and he saw her naked. Did he do it on purpose? No, Manny was a lot of things but a pervert wasn't one of them. But what if he thought she was a pervert? He knew she loved him so it wouldn't come to a complete shock if he had been told that she did it on purpose. He probably thought she was so disgusting.

"Frida are you alright?" Andrea asked noticing her trembling.

"I'm...I'm...Fine."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're a bad liar you know. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know that look. You only make that look when something very bad and embarrassing has happened. What was it? Oh no! Was T.J spying on you while you were bathing?! I swear he is so dead this time!"

"No! It wasn't him!"

"Well it wasn't Manny was it?"

Frida went silent.

"Oh my God it was him!"

"It's not what you think! It was an accident! We didn't mean to-"

"Wait a minute we? What was he naked too?...Holy Father of Jesus he was naked too?!"

"Yes! We were both taking a bath! We didn't know the other was there and we just...Saw each other."

"What did you do?"

"We just stood there...Screaming and we couldn't move! It was like we were stuck! I swear I've never been more humiliated in all my life!"

"Alright calm down. You don't think Manny would be mad at you over this?"

"He might. He might think I did I purpose."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I told him I loved him and he rejected me okay?"

"You know just because you love someone doesn't mean you're a pervert unless you're T.J of course."

"No but...Oh God why me?"

"Look we'll worry about this in the morning. For now let's just get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow because that's when we bust that creep Tzekel."

"Okay. Good night."

They turned out the lights, crawled into bed, and fell asleep. For hours the night was quiet with all snoring from the sleeping people inside. Then around midnight Andrea awoke to hear a creeking coming from the door to her room and felt something touching her. At first she was worreid that Tzekel's men had found them but to her relief and annoyance it was T.J trying to sneak into her bed.

"T.J! You disgusting pervert!" Andrea screamed.

She grabbed her spear and chased him out of the house while trying to kill him with her weapon. The ruckus woke Frida up and she sleepily went to see what was going on. When she saw it was Andrea trying to kill T.J again she tiredly went back to bed however in her sleepy haze she accidentally went into the wrong room and crawled into the wrong bed. To be more specific it was Manny's bed who had been having trouble sleeping due to what had happened earlier.

"Uh! Frida this isn't your bed." He said nervously getting up.

He was just about to wake her up until he saw how beautiful she looked in her sleep. She moved around a little in her sleep and slid her arm down her chest and belly. He felt his hormones pick up and rise up pretty high. They clogged his mind, his common sense, and his morals. He felt his spiritual side start to takeover, his eyes turned green, and lust began to fill them. He hovered himself over her body and lifted her upper body up with one arm and ran a hand through his hair. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then her neck, and just as he was about to kiss her lips she woke up.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" She said waking up. "Manny what are you doing?"

He didn't answer for a minute then without warning he pinned her down and began to force himself on to her.

"Manny what are you doing?! Get off me!"

But he didn't he just held her down, she struggled, kicked, and tried to push him off but he was too strong. She couldn't move, she didn't know what Manny was doing but it made her nervous. She then became aware of what was happening when he tried to tear off her nightgown and started kept trying to kiss her neck. He was trying to have intercourse with her. She knew she should be scared of him right, disgusted, angered, and horrified. But she wasn't. She had always wanted something like this. To hold her, to kiss her, to show her romantic affection but she didn't want him to do it like this.

"Manny please stop!" She begged with tears beginning to form. "Please don't do this to me! Stop! You're hurting me! Please!"

Her night gown started tearing.

"You promised! You promised you'd never hurt me!" She cried out.

He froze then blinked. His eyes returned to his normal brown color along with the rest of senses and when he saw what he was doing he looked scared, more scared than she was. How could he let this happen? One minute he was ready to get her out of there before something bad happened but when he saw her there. Looking so beautiful, so innocent, remembering her body from what happened earlier everything had gone black. He felt like he had fallen asleep and the whole thing was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. It was real. It had happened. He had nearly raped her. He had nearly done what Django tried to do to her. He almost hurt her in one of the worst ways imaginable.

"Oh my God." He said in horror. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

He got off of her immediately.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him. "Why were you doing that to me?"

He saw the fear in her eyes, he knew that fear. It was the fear that a terrible monster was going to hurt her and she was hoping to God that he would have mercy and spare her.

"I didn't mean to. I'm swear! I couldn't control myself! Oh dear God what did I do?"

"What do you mean? Don't you remember?"

She got up and leaned a shaking hand toward him to see if he was okay.

"No don't!" He said backing away. "I can't control it Frida! You...You can't touch me! And I can't touch you!"

"Manny what's happening to you?"

"I don't know...But I...I...I swear I'll never touch you again!"

"Manny."

"No! Stay away from me! Stay away! Before I loose control again!"

He ran out of the room and outside. Frida wanted to follow him but she found herself unable to move at the moment. What just happened? Why would Manny do that to her? It was like it wasn't even him anymore. She was grateful that he stopped but why? She didn't think he meant to do it because when he stopped he looked like he had just woken up from a nightmare only to find out it was real. She felt different this time, different from when Django and Tzekel assaulted her. When they did it she was just scared but this time she was both scared and concerned. Concerned for Manny. He had never done anything like this but he had said that he couldn't control it. What did he mean by that?


	43. Chapter 43

Manny didn't come back that night which worried the others. In the morning they debated on weather or not to go look for him because today they were going to expose Tzekel. T.J's grandfather decided that he and Frida would look for Manny while T.J and Andrea took care of Tzekel. T.J objected at first thinking he was too old and too blind but he insisted that he could still fight. As the old man and young girl walked looked for Manny, he couldn't help but sense Frida's fear and concern.

"He didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"The half spirit. He didn't mean to hurt you when he attacked last night."

"How...How do you know about that?"

"My dear I'm blind but I'm not deaf and I know rape when I hear it. But also know regret and fear when I hear it in someone's voice."

"Sorry you had to hear that. Did we wake you?"

"No but T.J and his girlfriend trying to kill him did. Did he hurt you real bad? Any cuts or bruises?"

"No he stopped before it could really get bad. I don't understand why he did that. It's not like him."

"He couldn't help himself." The old man said. "He's half spirit and the spirits are like animals, they act on instinct and feeling alone without a second thought especially predators. When spirits feel emotions such as lust or anger it clouds their thoughts and sometimes they just black out while their body acts on it's own. He didn't want to force himself on to you but his spirit half took control of him and made his body do it."

"Why?"

"He must've felt attracted to you and in the world of animals when a male feels attracted to the female their first instinct is to mate with them immediately."

"So when spirits like a girl do they just rape them?"

"Some but most of them resist their urges because unlike animals spirits have morals but it's awfully hard for them to do so. Your friend is half human so it's easier for him to resist those feelings than it is for full spirits but that doesn't mean it's not hard to resist or that sometimes he can loose control."

"So what do I just stay away from him?"

"Well that depends on how well he can control his spiritual half."

"So it's a 50/50? Great!"

"I know it's hard."

"Not really, he's lost control before."

"No I mean loving him."

"Whaaaaat." She said faking ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie as I said before I'm not deaf, I have excellent hearing and I've raised a teenage girl so I know a woman in love when I hear one."

"Is that obvious?"

"To a young man probably not but to an old man who's had a daughter yes and I know that your relationship with him is a difficult one."

"Okay for the record we have no relationship. He rejected me when I told him how I feel."

"And yet you still stay with him."

"Well he's still my friend."

"Yes but most friends wouldn't go after someone who almost blindly raped them so weather he returns your feelings or not you still love him and he seems to care for you very much. He reminds me of Arturo."

"You mean Manny's ancestor? You knew him?"

"No but my people told many legends about him. One of which was about his relationship with the angel Catarina. He and a band of demons had abducted her as as part of a sick plan that would destroy the earth. During her time as their hostage he was assigned to protect her and make sure that she didn't escape. While the other demons hated her for being an angel he was the only one who was kind to her and treated her well. In time she fell in love with him and he returned her feelings but while she quickly accepted them he tried to deny them because she was supposedly the enemy. He tried to hate her, he even thought about abusing her or raping her to make his feelings go away but found himself unable to hurt her because he loved her too much."

"That's so sweet."

"Yes and while they got along their relationship was never an easy. His loyalties were to Satan while hers were to God and that made it very hard for them to love each other, sometimes she thought about leaving him and sometimes he thought about hurting her but in the end neither one of them could bring themselves to do it. She never abandoned him while he protected her with his life."

"Were they ever married?"

"I was told that they talked about it but it never happened."

"Why?"

"It happened on the night of the blood moon in one of the most horrifying battles none to man. When Catarina refused to do the terrible deed the demons wanted her to do they tried to kill her but Arturo turned on his own kind and protected her, they fought and he lost his horns in the process. A demon cannot live without his horns so he would have to die but Catarina refused to let her lover spend eternity in hell so much like our savior Christ she sacrificed her immortal life to give him a chance at redemption. She made a deal with death, that she would die in Arturo's place and he would continue to live on earth and try to redeem himself. He was heartbroken by her death but he made sure her sacrifice was not in vain, he redeemed himself and became the very first spirit."

"That sounds so sad. Do you think it's true?"

"Yep but most people don't believe that a demon is capable of love or redemption."

"Well it is hard to believe."

"Yes it's hard but not impossible. Point is Manny seems to behave a lot like his ancestor did. He struggles with his morals and his feelings. A part of him craves to be dark like demons and that desire is fueled by his intense anger and hatred toward those who have hurt him but another part of him fears the darkness and that is fueled by the love he feels toward his family and friends and the guilt he feels when he's hurt them. Despite his tough and arrogant manner he's terrified of hurting people."

"How do you know that?"

"Well it's only a theory based off of what T.J has told me about him and it seems to me that you're the person he cares for the most in this world."

"I don't know about that."

"Well I haven't known him long I'm only telling you what I think based on the words of my grandson who probably isn't the most honest man in the world so I could be wrong."

"Trust me you are. He and I bicker a lot, in fact I think I'm the one he bickers with the most."

"Well if two people who are close with each other always got along that would just be creepy."

"I know but we fight all the time but we probably wouldn't so much if he wasn't so arrogant."

"Yes and maybe if you weren't so stubborn."

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"I'm only guessing on what my grandson tells me. If I my theory proves correct the reason you two fight so much is because he considers himself too superior to listen to reason and is in great denial of his feelings so he reacts in anger or violence while you refuse to admit defeat and accept that you're wrong which only makes things more complicated and difficult."

"Huh?"

"To put it blankly you fight because sometimes he's an arrogant son of a bitch and you're a stubborn pain in the ass. Pardon my language."

"That's not true! Well I admit he can be that but I'm not stubborn or a pain!"

"Maybe, maybe not but you stubbornly refuse to admit that you play a part in those fights."

"I do not!"

"Well it does take two to make an argument."

"Okay but-"

"Shh!" He shushed her. "Listen...I hear someone panting."

He was right, she heard something panting or rather someone. Following the panting she saw Manny on his knees, clutching his head. He was taking deep breaths while panting hard like it was hard for him to breathe. She slowly and carefully approached from behind him. Nothing happened unti lshe accidentally stepped on a stick, he turned around at the noise and when he saw her he backed away in horror.

"Easy Manny. Calm down." She said.

"Don't come near me." He warned. "Go away! Before I lose control!"

"Don't freak out Manny, if you do then you'll really lose it. It's okay you're not going to hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"Because you never have. Granted you've always come close but you never did. Look I know why you attacked me earlier and I know it wasn't your fault. So there's no need to stay away."

His eyes were turning back to green and his fangs were bared. Frida could feel the seal starting to break along with his hormones and lust. The urge to take her and use her to satisfy his desires were coming back to him. His instincts were demanding that he grab Frida, hold her down, and force himself into her right now but his will was begging him to resist. Begging him not to hurt him. The two voices he heard in his mind were driving him insane. It was like all he could hear was non stop screaming. Frida was scared but she trusted Manny, so gathering up her courage she continued walking to him and then she hugged his waist. He froze and tried to break away from her. He didn't want to touch her because he didn't want to hurt her but his lust was now screaming louder than they ever had before, he felt himself grab her body and hold it in a tight grip. She gasped but didn't scream or panic.

"I trust you Manny." She said. "I know that you would never hurt me no matter what."

She heard him gasp and she felt his grip loosen. His eyes became brown again, his fangs disappeared, and the seal remained in tact.

"Manny are you alright?" She asked him.

"I think so."

"Do you feel like...You know?"

"No I think I've got them under control again."

"Thank heaven." She sighed burying her face into his neck but she felt him gently push her off of him. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that I promised that I would never touch you again, at least not when I don't have to."

"Well you don't have to do that, you can control your feelings."

"Frida I can't afford to be attracted to you because attractions lead to love and I can't love."

"Oh...Right...I forgot."

"It's nothing personal I just-"

"I know. Come on we better go help Andrea and T.J."

She then walked away from him.

"My you have a funny way of showing gratitude." T.J's grandfather said.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was helping her look for you and may I say you really have no idea how lucky you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl would follow you to hell you know and if given the choice she would die for you."

"Well I wouldn't let her do either."

"I see so you push her away because you're afraid of hurting yourself or her."

"Shut up! You don't know me, you don't know anything."

"You're right, I only know what my grandson has told me but is it safe to assume that she means a lot to you? So much so that you will yourself to defy your instincts just to keep her safe."

"Something like that." Manny said. "Anyway where's T.J and Andrea?"

"They're probably at Tzekel's temple. We better hurry."


	44. Chapter 44

"You got the camera ready?" Andrea asked T.J.

"Yeah." He said.

Tzekel was having a meeting today to discuss his hunt for the four of them, little did they know they know that T.J and Andrea had secretly hooked up the video camera to a projector playing the words that he had said to Manny in his disguised form. Hopefully this would convince some of his followers that he was insane. They waited patiently for everyone to enter the room then they would project the camera.

"Just a few more minutes and then it's game over for that bastard." T.J said.

"You underestimate me T.J." He heard a gruff voice behind him. "Did you really think I wouldn't expect you to tr something like this?"

Before T.J could turn around to see who it was he was sent flying with one punch by Tzekel. He injected him with a needle the contained a fluid, then pinned him down by his throat. T.J found his body unable to move.

"That needle had a drug in there that takes away your ability to move, it's temporary but I doubt it will ware off in time for you to get away." He began to strangle him. T.J forgot how strong of a grip Tzekel had. The intensity of it made it nearly impossible for him to breathe and he found himself going in and out of consciousness. "Now give me the book or I'll crush your neck!"

"Leave him alone!" Andrea said swiping him with her knife.

"Damnation!" He cried. "You'll pay for that slut!"

He released T.J and lunged for Andrea. He held her down.

"Get off me!" She demanded. She was a fighter but this man was much too big and much too strong for her to escape.

"Bitch!" He struck her across her face.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" T.J demanded angrily. He desperately wanted to help her but he couldn't move an inch.

Tzekel had just started strangling her when an arrow hit his arm forcing him to release her.

"You leave her alone!"

It was Frida, Manny, and T.J's grandfather.

"Well look who it is." Tzekel said jerking the arrow out of his arm. "It's the blue haired witch and her demon dog come to seal their fate and I see you brought the old man with you. How nice."

"Stop this now Tzekel before it's too late." T.J's grandfather said.

"Or what? You pose no threat to me."

"No but I do!" T'J said struggling to stand up. "You're not worthy to led this tribe Tzekel, you're a sadist and a false prophet."

"And you would make a better leader?"

"I don't know but I do know that I would do better than you. So I challenge you! If you lose you step down and let me takeover. If you win you get the book."

Tzekel thought for a moment then grinned.

"Deal. But no shaman tricks. Just good old hand to hand combat."

"Fine. I'll meet you in the arena at dawn, be there."

"Oh I will boy." Tzekel said.

The deal was made, the challenge was accepted, there was no backing out of it now. But his friends and grandfather were determined to talk him out of it.

"T.J are you crazy?! You can't beat this guy with out using your stuff!" Manny protested. "He's ten times your size! He'll destroy you!"

"I have no choice Manny, I've already accepted so there's no backing out."

"There is if you fake your death."

"And runaway and go into hiding like I did eleven years ago? I can't just abandon my people again not when they follow this tyrant."

"If they choose to follow him it's their fault! Let them deal with it!"

"I just can't do that Manny."

"T.J have you even fought someone in hand to hand combat before?" Andrea asked.

"Believe or not the work of shamen wasn't all I learned here."

"But...But he's so much bigger and stronger than you. What if he kills you?"

"Oh Andrea are you worried about me?" He said grinning.

"Don't crack jokes this is serious."

"I know, I know it's one hell of a risk but I can't run away. Not this time, not ever again. If I ran this time I know that I could never live with myself."

Despite objections from his grandfather and friends Tzekel was determined to save his home and his people from this mad man. At dawn The two met face to face in an arena while being watched by everyone in the tribe. When a shot rang out the fight began. Tzekel started to mercilessly beat him but the boy responded by japping his finger into his eye and punching him hard into his chest. T.J was a strong fighter but Tzekel had him unmatched in strength. Tzekel grabbed him and slammed him down on a nearby stone making him cry out.

"Oh God I can't look!" Frida said covering her eyes.

"He's gonna kill him! Do something!" Andrea begged Manny.

"No!" T.J's grandfather objected. "If he's helped by anyone outside of the tribe then he will loose."

"But we can't just sit back and let him get pulverized!" Manny said.

"You must not interfere."

T.J suffered one beating after another. He found himself on his knees too weak and hurt to move. Tzekel raised his fist ready for the killing blow when something caught his falling fist. It was T.J's grandfather.

"That's enough Tzekel. Stop now."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"If that is what must be done."

"You old fool! You don't have it in you!"

"Don't underestimate me Tzekel because there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect my grandson."

"Don't make me laugh!" He kicked his crotch away knocking him down. "What can an old blind man do?"

He threw a punch only to have it be caught by the old man who picked himself up and glared at him.

"Much more than you think."

He then sent him flying into the wall. All too soon the two were in an all out brawl much to the amazement of the four teenagers watching them. Despite being blind he had strong hearing that allowed him to sense Tzekel's blows so he could dodge them easily.

"Do you give up?"

"Never! I will not loose to a pathetic old man!"

Suddenly he pulled a dagger from his sleeve and before the poor old man could sense it, Tzekel stabbed him right in his side. The crowd gasped in horror, such an act in this was dishonorable and not allowed. But that didn't stop the mad man from gloating.

"You toothless old fool! Did you honestly think you or that brat of yours could stop me? Now this tribe is mine!"

"NEVER!' An enraged voice shouted. T.J despite being greatly injured stood up and faced his adversary with great anger and determination.

"How are you still able to move?" Tzekel asked confused.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself you swine! You hurt my grandfather in the most dishonorable way imagineable. But if you wanna play dirty so be it! Guys!"

"We're on it!" Andrea said as she flung her spear right into Tzekel's shoulder followed by a claw to the face from Manny, and arrow in the foot from Frida. Tzekel could take down T.J but not him and his friends. Normally the other men in the tribe would have objected but after seeing him mercilessly stab an old blind man during a fight where weapons weren't allowed, they decided to keep silent. The fight ended with T.J giving a hard and nasty bash to his skull.

"Do you give up?" He asked him.

"Yes."

"Good!"

He heard his grandfather cough and rushed to his side. Hus face was getting pale and he was coughing up blood.

"Just hang in there Grandpa." T.J said. "We'll get help."

"Tulio Julian." He said in a whisper. "Did you...Is he defeated?"

"Yes. You're the chief again."

"I don't think sI my boy. I'm afraid you'll have take my place because I-"

"No! Don't you dare finish that sentence! You're not gonna die! You can't die! Please Grandpa! You're all I have left now!" The old man's eyes started to close. "No! You can't! You can't leave me Grandpa! Not now! Not when I've found you again! Grandpa please! Please!"

"I'll try to heal him." Frida said.

"Please! Please save him!" T.J pleaded.

"I'm gonna need help. Is there a doctor or someone like that here?"

"I'm a medicine man." One man called from the audience. He along with several others went to help her. Andrea took T.J away from them because he was in such an upset state. She held him while he cried and comforted him.

"He's gonna be okay T.J." Andrea said.

"He has to be. He's all I have, my parents are dead, my uncle's lost his mind, and my other grandparents are con artists! If I lose him then...Then I'll have no one."

"Shh." She hushed. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

She had never seen him like this before and it hurt her to see him in this state. But he was wrong, if he did lose his grandfather he wouldn't have anyone. He would have Manny, Frida, and he would have her. He would always have her. She continued to stoke his hair and hug him until she felt a familiar squeeze on her bottom.

"Ahh! Creep!" She said smacking him. "Even during your sad moments you're still a pervert!"

"I can't help it. I need the love of a woman to feel better."

"Yeah but do you need the love of a woman's butt?"

"Again it's not my fault! It's my father's! I have my mother's nose but my father's hands!"

"Yeah well touch my behind when I'm comforting you again and you'll lose both your hands and an eye!"

"You know your threats should frighten me but it only makes me more attracted to you."

"Okay you've ruined the moment so I'm just gonna go."

She stood up and left. T.J smiled feeling alot better at the moment.

"Oh yeah she wants me. She wants me bad."

"Dude you're such a creep." Manny said.

"Where did you come from?"

"The trees." He said jumping down from a branch.

"Well she may say she doesn't but she wants me."

"Uh-huh yeah sure. Anyway you'll be happy to know that your grandpa's gonna be fine okay."

"Thank God."

"You wanna see him?"

"Yes please."


	45. Chapter 45

When T.J's grandfather recovered he was declared the leader of the tribe again and he insisted that not only women be allowed in the tribe but also the poor people starving and living in poverty as well. Later a great feast was held in honor of T.J and his friends saving them. There was music, good food, and exotic entertainment. The next day the four of them prepared to leave and go back home.

"Are you sure you don't want to say?" T.J's grandfather asked him.

"Yeah I have other things I have to do back home."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't worry I'll visit you again."

They hugged each other.

"Thank you for everything."

They parted and then T.J went to join the others. They used the remains of the Babylon candle to get them back home. Once they returned to the Santo Order it was back to work, back to training, and back to their studies. Frida was up in her room cleaning her bow when she felt pain in her wrists and blood was leaking down her arms.

"Oh no!"

She ran to the bathroom in a panic getting Manny's attention.

"Hey Frida what are you doing?" Manny asked.

"Nothing!" She shrieked.

"Wait a minute! Is that blood?"

"No!"

She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the sink and desperately searched for a wash cloth or something. Smelling her blood and sensing her fear, Manny went to the bathroom door only to find it locked.

"Frida open the door!"

"Go away!"

"Frida somethong's wrong! Open the door!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Frida you're bleeding!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I can smell your blood now open up!"

"Are you depth? I told you to go away!"

She finally found a wash cloth and went to wash her hands in the sink. She took off her gloves and began scrubbing her wrists.

"Alright Frida this is getting scary! You either open this door or I'm gonna break it down!" Manny shouted.

"No Manny please!" She pleaded.

But he ignored her and began trying to beat on the door while she was trying everything she could to clean up everything and think of a convincing excuse. All too soon Manny broke down the door and saw on her wrists two marks in the shape of a cross that were bleeding. Markings of a cross on the wrists, that's what the apostle was supposed to have. Frida was the apostle and Django's prime target. He gave her a look of intense horror, shame crossed hers and she immediately tried to run away but Manny stopped her by grabbing her waist.

"How long have you had these?" He said holding up her wrists.

"Let me go Manny! It's none of your-"

"How long?! Answer me damnit! How long?!"

"I...I..I...Ah."

Suddenly she fainted, he caught her falling body and called for help. She was laid in bed and tended to by Sister Josephine. Father Anthony examined her to see if she was in good health.

"She's perfectly healthy but I can't explain where these marks came from." Anthony said.

"They didn't come from an injury." T.J explained. "They appeared on her wrists because she's the apostle."

"That's impossible." Sister Josephine argued. "All the apostles in the world are dead."

"All but one and that's Frida and we should've figured it out sooner that it was her."

"Will she be alright?" Manny asked.

"As I said she's in perfect health." Anthony said. "Right now she's still out cold so leave her to rest."

When Frida awoke she was in the clinic with bandages over her wrists. She sat up in bed and began to recollect everything that had happened before she passed out. Her markings had started bleeding, she tried to wash off the blood in the bathroom, and then Manny...Oh no Manny had seen her. He knew that she was the apostle which meant he was going to be on her twenty-four seven.

"I knew it." She heard a voice say in the darkness. Startled she reached for her bow and arrow and positioned it to shoot whatever was in the room with her if it was dangerous. At first all she could see was darkness then she saw two red eyes staring at her. When the eyes came into the light she saw that they belonged to Django.

"What are you doing here? Freeze or I'll shoot!"

"Now don't get upset Frida I only came to talk." He said. "So you're the apostle, can't say I'm surprised. With your great, heavenly power and who you descended from it's no wonder you were chosen."

"Who I descended from?"

"And you look so much like her that when I look at you it's almost like she's back from the dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Seriously? Well it looks like you need informed."

"Informed of what?"

"I have a little story for you so sit down and listen well." He said. "Now once upon a time a beautiful, powerful, and pure young angel named Catarina was placed on earth with the purpose of healing others and purifying evil and she did her purpose rather well for many years until one day she met a strong, dangerous, and frightening demon named Arturo who's purpose was to help demons destroy heaven. Despite their differences the two fell in love leading Arturo to betray his people and Catarina to sacrifice herself to gain him redemption."

"I know this story."

"But you don't know the rest. Catarina had a younger sister named Ramona who after the deaths of her older brother and sister was very lonely. She wanted a family, a new one. But to do that she would have to give up her immortality and become human to which she did. With her new human body she grew up, married a human, and had a daughter who had her mother's hevenly powers. That daughter grew up, married, had a daughter of her own, that child grew up, married, and had children. This went on for many years then one woman who descended from Ramona married a cop and had two daughters who were perfectly normal leading her to believe that their heavenly blood line ended with her. Until one day, about sixteen years ago she and her husband were blessed with a healthy baby girl who had inherited the family gift from her mother and this child was named Frida."

"Wait a minute what are you saying?"

"Catarina's younger sister Ramona is your great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother. Shocking isn't it?"

"But...I...If that's true why wasn't I told?"

"To be fair not many people know what happened to Ramona after she became human. I doubt both your mother and grandmother had any knowledge that they were related to her."

"Okay so what if I am related to her, what does that have to do with you being here?"

"Nothing I just wanted you to know why you were chosen to be the apostle. My real reason for being here is because I have an offer for you."

"Whatever it is the answer is no."

"Hear me out. Frida let us be married."

"Married? What are you talking about?"

"The night of the blood moon is fast approaching. The night in which we demons shall finally destroy heaven but to make it work we need the power of heaven to permit us to open the gates. At first we thought the only way was to force an angel or apostle to open the gate but now we've learned that a demon can be granted that power through a bond of matrimony." He held out his hand to her. "Come with me Frida and be mine so my dream can be realized."

"Yeah sorry but first of all I'm sixteen and second of all last time I saw you, you nearly killed Manny and molested me."

"Sorry about that did I forget to mention that I have an impulse problem?"

"You are so deranged it's scary and I will never marry you. I'd rather die than marry you."

"That's harsh, I'll have you know most women consider me a catch."

"Get out! Get out now or so help me I'll shoot you right now!"

"I see you need time to think it over so I'll go but I'll be back to hear your anwser. But before I go."

In one swift move he had her pinned to her bed, grabbed her roughly by the face, and prepared to kiss her forcibly just as he had done earlier only this time just as his mouth was about to touch her the door bust open and wooden cross was thrown right into his arm.

"Hey!" It was Manny. "Get your ugly face offa her!"

"How rude, Manny didn't anyone ever tell you not interrupt a couple on the verge of passion?"

"Passion my ass! You're dead you bastard!"

Manny lunged for him but he disappeared in the darkness leaving them alone. Frida was shaking nervously. Was she seriously related to Catarina? The would explain a lot. Also was Django crazy? After everything he had done did he honestly think that she would even consider marrying him? He must be out of his mind. However part of her was worried about where this was headed. She hoped that whatever happened, it wouldn't lead to Manny or anyone else she cared about getting hurt.

Later Manny and the others pulled Frida aside to ask her questions about the marks. They asked her where they came from, how long they had been there, and if anything else strange had happened. She decided not to tell them what happened with Django just yet.

"It started two weeks ago." She confessed to them. "But the whole bleeding thing didn't start til yesterday."

"This must mean the blood moon is at hand." T.J realized. "Frida you are in grave danger."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Manny said.

"It's none of your business!"

"None of my business?! How can you say that?!"

"Okay I'm not gonna stay here and talk if he's gonna yell at me." She got up and started to walk away only to have Manny grab her. "Get off me!"

"Not until you answer me!"

"I don't have to answer anything!"

"Why?! Why?! Do you think it's not-"

"You don't care!" She snapped. "Okay?! You don't care! You can't care! Just...Just leave me alone!"

"You know I can't do that."

"He's right Frida." T.J agreed. "Now that we know that you are the apostle and that the blood moon will soon be arriving not to mention Django is after you we musn't be too careless. We must protect You."

"I don't need protecting." She said.

"Yes you do." Manny then scooped her up and over shoulder.

"Whoa! Hey what are you doing?!" She cried.

"Well we can't risk you getting captured so while we look for Django and try to destroy him you're going to stay here in the sanctuary."

"What?!"

He carried her out of the clinic and to the church where he locked her in the confession room of the sanctuary.

"Manny this is ridiculous! Let me out!" She demanded.

"Sorry Frida but this is for your own good." He said. "Django won't be able to come near you if you stay here."

"You can't keep me here."

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"This is crazy! T.J, Andrea tell him he's crazy."

"Actually we agree with him." T.J said.

"What?!"

"Well Frida if Django ever caught you, who knows what would happen?" Andrea said. "We're only doing this to keep you safe."

"Fine but do I really need to be locked up?" She asked.

"Yes because I know you and I know you'll follow us." Manny said. "So you're gonna stay here until we get back."

"That is not fair!"

"No one ever said life was fair." He told her. "Alright guys let's go."

The three of them went to grab their weapons and left to search for Django and/or any of his other demon followers while Frida went out of her way to break out of the confession room.

"Come on guys let me out!" She called only to not receive an answer. "Hello? Manny? Guys? You can't just leave me here!...Hmmph! I swear when I get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is find Manny and rip off his cat ears. That'll teach him."

So for next six hours she would be searching for something to help her escape.


	46. Chapter 46

"Manny are you sure that room will be able to hold Frida?" T.J asked him.

"Positive. She may be good with an arrow and a gun but when it comes to strength she's about as useful as an old man with no legs."

"Yes but let's not forget she's determined and stubborn so I doubt that room will hold her for long so we better act quickly."

"What's the plan anyway?" Andrea asked.

"We find Django and take him out before he goes through with this crazy idea of his." Manny said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that seems rather impulsive and besides how are we supposed to find him?" T.J asked.

"I may be stuck in human form at the moment but I still have a strong sense of smell so I can track his scent."

"I don't know about this." Andrea said.

"What choice do we have? If Django gets Frida then God knows what'll happen to all of us nor to mention her. I don't know what exactly he'll do to her but I know it can't be good now let's get going."

They grabbed their weapons and once Manny caught hold of Django's scent, the three of them began following his trail. It led them right into the woods to a demon graveyard. His scent was everywhere and yet he was no where in sight. The three of them searched every where but they saw no sign of him.

"Hey I think I see him!" Andrea called pointing to a figure standing on top of one of the graves. She pulled out her spear and quietly tried to sneak up on him only to gasp and drop it in shock when she saw it was Carlos. "Car...Carlos?"

"You?" He said in an emotionless voice. "What do you want?"

"Carlos please. Please try top recognize me here. I am your sis-"

"Don't say it!" He snapped. "For the last time my sister is dead! I only came here to get the apostle. Now tell me where she is and I give you my word I won't harm any of you."

"Not happening man!" Manny growled.

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice." He pulled a sword from his belt and charged toward them. Andrea blocked his sword with her spear.

"Carlos I'm begging you don't do this!" She pleaded.

"Get out of my way woman!"

His sword and her spear clashed as they began to duel.

"We have to get those horns off of him. T.J you think you can distract him?" Manny asked.

"Sure thing."

"Sorry but I can't allow that."

Django, Che, Sartana, and General Chapuza appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry boy but we need him." Sartana said. "And we need that young girl too, won't you be so kind and hand her over?"

"Not on your afterlife!" Manny shouted.

"Very well then. Size them!"

"Yes Nana!" Django said.

Django lunged for Manny and the two began to brawl. Che went after and Genral Chapuza went after T.J, while Andrea and Carlos fought.

"I'm sure your brain will be extra tasty!" Chapuza said.

They grabbed him and held him down while trying to eat his head. Manny was in his human form so he couldn't fight Django that well in fact he hardly stood a chance. Django dug his bony, sharp fingers into Manny's skin so hard that it made him feel like he was being stabbed by daggers then crushed his face into the stones and concrete of the crypts and graves. T.J managed to break free and began throwing his special bombs at but they proved to not be strong enough to take them down. He immediately began searching his book for their weaknesses.

"Okay I got it! I got it! It's- Ahhh!" Carlos had stabbed him right in the back.

"T.J!" Andrea screamed in horror.

Her shock and fear of what had happened had distracted her long enough for Carlos to disarm her and stab her in her leg. Her eyes filled with tears of betryal as she collapsed. Sartana smiled at the display of pain and to further it she released powerful waves at them from her hands. The force shook the three of them and it made them feel like fire was tearing through their bodies, they screamed and cried out in terror. By the time the waves died down those three were broken, bruised, and bleeding. Their bodies suffering sheer pain and agony. Django chuckled sinisterly as he waltzed over to Manny's broken body and lifted him up by his throat.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" He teased. "I guess you're more stupid than I thought. Now I know that Frida is the apostle and that she's locked in a sanctuary so I can't get to her but if you bring her out here I'll let you live if not then well you know you die."

"Go to hell." Manny spat.

"Where do you think I come from and that's where you're going."

He brought his dagger like finger toward Manny's throat ready to slit it.

"Stop!" A voice screamed.

All eyes turned to see Frida standing in the grave yard with her arrow aimed. She had used a hair pin to pick the lock to the door in the room she was kept in then followed Manny's footprints to the grave.

"Well look who decided to join the party." Django laughed.

"Let him go Django!" She demanded.

"Let him go huh? Hmm let me think about that...Um no. Sorry but he's as good as dead."

He raised his finger to strike.

"Don't!" She shot her arrow and it hit him but he laughed it off.

"Oh Nana."

Sartana released another wave and it was directed at Frida. She screamed from the pain, Manny heard her screams and desperately tried to get to her but Django had him in a hold so tight he couldn't breathe. When the waves ceased she fell down weak and bruised. Her entire body was trembling with pain and she found herself ready to pass out.

"Frida." Manny called weakly. "You bastard...How could you do that to her?"

"Don't worry she's still alive just weak that's all can't say the same for you though."

He raised his finger again ready to take his life.

"No!" Frida screamed. Despite being weak and in pain, she was able to crawl over to him, grab his arm, and hold it back best she could. It hurt so bad to movd but she chose to ignore her pain. "Django I swear if you do this I'll never forgive you!"

"Forgiveness? Don't make me laugh I don't need your forgiveness!"

"Please! If you don't hurt him I'll do anything! Anything I swear!"

"Anything, anything?" He said raising his eye brow.

By the look of his face, she could tell exactly where this was going and it made her sick to her stomach but she would never be able to live with herself if Manny died because of her.

"If you promise not to hurt him or anyone else I care about then I'll...I'll...I'll go with you."

"No." Manny whispered.

"Deal."

He dropped Manny and lifted her weak body up.

"Put her down!" Manny shouted.

Ignoring his pain he picked himself up and attempted to throw a punch at Django's face but the demon caught his fist and began squeezing it so hard that it started to bleed.

"I don't care how bad you hurt me I won't let you take her!" He growled trying everything he could not to succumb to his injuries.

"Take her? She willingly came to me. She's mine now and after tonight you're never going to see her again because by the evening of the blood moon we will be wed."

"What?! Be wed?! As in married?!" He gasped in horror. "Frida that's a lie right?"

She looked at him weakly, closed her eyes, and allowed tears to fall before nodding. Manny felt his heart shatter, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.

"I'm so sorry." She wept.

"No! I won't let you!"

But Django had, had enough of this and he bashed Manny's head against a tombstone. He fell to the ground and just before going into darkness gave Frida one last pleading look and he saw her mouth the words: I love you.

"Carlos, Che, Chapuza, Nana, we're leaving."

He vanished in flames taking Frida with him. Sartana, Che, and Chapuza did the same but before Carlos could T.J using whatever strength he had keft, stood up, grabbed him by the horns, and with all his might pulled on them.

"Ahh! What are you doing?!" Carlos screamed in pain.

"Carlos come to your senses!" T.J said. "You're sister's not dead! She's right there! Look at her!"

"Let me go!"

"I said look at her! Look at her damnit! Look!" T. J said forcing Carlos to look at his injured sister. "Look at all she's suffered for you!"

"No! Stop! It hurts!"

"Good! Because you need to feel exactly what she's been feeling for these past damn elven years! Look at her Carlos! She's here! She's alive! And you hurt her! You hurt your sister!"

Carlos screamed, T.J felt like his arms were about to tear off and that he was gripping hot iron but he kept pulling and pulling and pulling until finally...SNAP! He pulled his horns right off his head then he collapsed into unconsciousness, Carlos followed after.

Three hours later when none of them returned to the Santo Order help was sent and the four of them were sent to the clinic while a search party was started for Frida. Andrea had an injured leg and brusies, T.J had a fatal stab wound, while Carlos and Manny were both in Commas due to the trauma of their injuries.

"How are they?" Sister Josephine asked Father Anthony.

"Andrea will be fine, I think T.J will pull through, but I don't know what to say for Manny and Carlos."

"What about Frida?"

"She's gone. Andrea managed to tell me everything before she blacked out, she was taken by Sartana and Django and what's evenot worse is the blood moon is tomorrow night."

"My God...You don't think-"

"Yes I do Josephine."

"Oh heaven help us. What are we going to do?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do except pray."

And that's what they did, they prayed that all would be well. In the morning T.J and Andrea's injuries were properly treated and they were recovering well but Manny

Meanwhile Frida had woken up to find herself lying on a comforter in a dark room. She got up and looked around, she realized that she was inside a mansion. A mansion with no light anywhere except from torches and fireplaces. She went to a window and pulled back the curtains, it was completely dark outside. No sun, no moon, no stars, just pitch black.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The land of the Dead."

She jumped back to find Sartana standing behind her.

"It's not hell, it's just a place where the dead with unfinished business go or where demons like me and my grandson live." Sartana said.

"Why am I here?"

"Because this is where the ceremony shall take place."

"Am I dead?"

"No, you need to be alive for this to work."

"Why me?" She asked. "Why is it me you guys want? Why did I have to be the apostle?"

"Because you have a star for a heart, you're a descendant of Catarina Murrieta not to mention you're the spitting image of her. It's no surprise you were chosen, that you were the angel born into a human body."

"So you're just gonna use me to destroy heaven?"

"Once you and my grandson are joined as one he will be able to open the gates and we can finally make those angels pay."

"For what? Mistakes you've made?"

"Silence! You will do your part in this and if you don't I'll destroy everyone you love starting with your little half breed boyfriend."

"You're sick...But I'll do it."

"Excellent, now let us prepare."

...

Alone in the room, Manny laid in a comatose sleep. Overwhelmed with both pain and heartbreak. He felt like his heart was about to give out and he was tempted to let it happen but then he saw something in the darkness of his mind. It was a light floating toward him, when it got close enough it took the form of a woman who looked like Frida except her hair was dark brown and she wore a white dress and had a pair of white wings on her back.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked him.

Then everything changed to a forest where that same woman was picking cornflowers. She looked to be about eighteen and she was carrying Frida's bow and arrows.

"Sister Catarina." A little girl was calling out to her.

"What is it now Ramona?"

"It's the land owner's son. He's become gravely ill and I don't think any of the doctors can help him. They say he may die."

"Take me to them."

Catarina followed Ramona to a large house the obviously belonged to someone of great wealth and stature. She knocked on the door and politely asked permission to be let in and to see the land owner's son. Once she was permitted to she went into a room where he was lying in bed, his body the color of paper and as cold as ice while no breath seemed to becoming from him.

"He's not dead yet." She said. "I can save him."

She placed her hands over his heart, projecting a light through his body, when the light was gone color returned to the boy's face and he woke up.

"Mama?" He said looking for his mother.

"Oh my baby." The land owner's wife cried taking him into her arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much. However can we repay you?" The land owner asked her.

"I need no reward to save a life, may God bless you and your family."

She and her sister then left and went to a church where there stood a man in his mid-twenties dressed as a solider or knight.

"Hello Juaquin." She said.

"Hello big brother." Ramona said running to hug him.

"Hello Catarina, Ramona, how was your day?" He asked her.

"Nothing new." Catarina saved.

"She saved the land owner's son." Ramona said.

"Really?"

"It's nothing really Juaquin." She sighed.

"Catarina what's wrong? You're normally more cheerful than this."

"Forgive me brother I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"Well I'very been having this same dream over and over again."

"What about?"

"It's about a demon, he's strong and powerful and vicious. At first glance he could make anyone freeze with terror but his eyes. He has tears in his eyes, he's crying and when I wake up I can help but wonder why does he cry so?"

"It's just a dream Catarina. Demons do not cry."

"I suppose you're right but still I wonder if it means anything."

One night as she sat alone in her room reading her bible she heard something moving. Footsteps, but how was that possible? She locked the door and sealed the windows. She went for her bow and arrow and got into archer position. She saw two gleaming, green eyes looking at her from the darkness.

"Come into the light slowly."

The green eyes came forward and to her shock she saw that those eyes belonged to a demon. And not just any demon, the demon from her dreams. He looked a man her age, he in fact looked like Manny except he had straight black hair and he had horns.

"You." She said lowering her arrow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Arturo Rivera." He answered. "Are you Catarina Murrieta?"

"Yes, why are you here?"

"I've come to take you with me."

"Where?"

But before he could answer the door to her room was busted down by Juaquin and several exorcists who pointed their holy weapons toward him.

"Vile demon!" Juaquin said. "Step away from my sister this instant!"

"Hmmph! Who do you think you're talking to?" Arturo growled.

He sized Catarina by her waist and pulled her toward him. She grabbed his hand and leaned toward his ear.

"In exactly ten seconds my brother I'd going to stab you with a heavenly blade so you better move now." She whispered to him.

"Huh?" He said surprised.

"You heard me, now move."

As soon as Juaquin's hand went for his sword, Arturo scooped up Catarina into his arms, jumped out of the window, and ran away at demonic speed while holding her close. As he carried her he noticed that her face didn't have a single sign of fear, anger, or disgust. Which he found quite odd. Wasn't she afraid of him? Or revolted by him? After all he was a demom but she didn't seem to care at all. He stopped at a lake and put her down.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked him.

"I can answer that." A sinister voice said.

She turned to see six demons looked at her. Two were Chapuza and Sartana who looked like they were in their thirties, another two was Che and Sergio who looked like they were children, one was Django, and the one who was their leader was a creature so large and terrifying that it could make you drop dead with one glance.

"I am Diablo." He told her in a voice that could stop your heart. "And you my dear were brought here to help us with something."

"And what would that be?" She said in a voice that showed no fear.

"Destroying heaven."

Her blue eyes scanned his face then his body then back to his face.

"You're him aren't you?" She asked. "The evil entity. I have been told of you since I was first created, your goal in life I'd to destroy all the good in the universe."

"That is correct."

"Then I must tell you that your plan will fail and I shall play no part in it."

"Hate to break it to you Angel but you no choice in the matter. Chapuza! Django! Locked her up!"

They had her locked inside of a cage wagon which was pulled hell hounds.

"Arturo you're in charge of keeping an eye on her." Diablo told him. "Don't let her escape or I'll destroy you."

"You can count on me." He said.

What Manny was about to see was how it started. How spirits were first formed and how deep his connection to Frida was.


	47. Chapter 47

They traveled by wagons that were pulled by hell hounds. They traveled at night and rested during the day. Arturo rode or rather drove the one that held Catarina and he noticed that she was praying, she was always praying. He wondred why for he believed praying wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Hey that's my food Che!" Sergio said as he and Che fought over meat.

"It is not!" Che objected.

From her cage she watched as the demons fought over food like savage wild animals. She felt neither fear, anger, or disgust when she saw them instead she felt pity for them. Once they had settled down she went back to praying. Then she heard the door to the cage open and saw Django enter.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

His red eyes looked at her in a way she did not feel comfortable with.

"So this is what an angel looks like." He said. "I've never seen one up close and I must say you've got looks to march what you are."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe." He walked toward her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm guessing you've never been touched huh?" He grabbed her wrists, climbed on top of her, and pinned her to the floor.

"Get off me this instant!" She shrieked. "I refuse to do this!"

"Oh don't worry my dear I'm sure the Lord will be forgiving."

"No!"

She closed her eyes and prepared for the pain of this demon having his way with her but to her relief she felt his weight being lifted off of her. When she opened her eyes she saw Arturo holding him by the neck with his claws just centimeters from his throat.

"Let her be Django." Arturo growled. "She's too pretty and sweet for the likes of you so why don't you go find some dirty prostitute to fornicate with?"

"What's the matter Arturo? Jealous?"

"No but she's no good to us if you taint her with your filith."

"He's right Django!" Sartana agreed. "She must remain pure so forget her."

Arturo dragged Django out of the cage by his head and locked the gate then he threw Django into the river and walked back to her with cup of fresh water.

"Drink." He told her giving her the cup. She looked at him then began drinking every last drop of water inside until it was gone.

"Thank you." She said.

"I don't need thanks, can't have you thirsting to death."

"Still you gave me water and you saved my life."

"Don't think it's because I care. The gates might reject you if you're no longer a virgin."

"Nevertheless I am grateful."

She gave him back the cup, he handed her some bread. She thanked him for it and before eating she said a blessing.

"You know that praying doesn't do you any good " He scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't answer."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well you've been praying to escape haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Well you're still here. Guess he doesn't care."

"He cares, he hears me and he'll answer, when he's ready."

"You angels are so naive."

"And you demons are so foolish. You know not of his love."

"Hate to break it to you doll but he has no love for demons."

"God has love for everyone even Satan but I know it's hard for most people and creatures to believe."

She looked into his eyes. It was so strange, hid face was so hard, cold, and stone bit his eyes were so soft, gentlr, and sad. Just what kind of demon was he?

"Why do you cry?" She asked him.

"What?"

"I've seen you before. In my dreams."

"Oh really? Let me guess in your dream I tear you limb from limb?"

"No. In my dreams you stand before dead bodies look angry and deadly but you have tears in your eyes. It's almost like you're crying because you killed those people."

"Demons don't cry."

"That's what I've been told but I think they can and sometimes I do."

"Look angel eyes I'm not a cryer."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar? Because you're absolutely horrible at lying."

"I'm not a liar!"

"Listen senorita-"

"I would prefer to be called by my name if you don't mind and you do cry. It's alright I won't tell anyone but I'd like to know why."

"It's none of your business."

"Keeping quiet about it only makes it worse."

"Fine! You wanna know why I cry? Because I'm hated okay? The world hates me, my family hates me, and I hate myself! You know I never asked to be this! But I was born this way and someday I'm gonna go to hell just for that! There! Satisfied?!"

"You must be so very sad." She sighed.

"Well no one cares."

"I do."

"Why?"

"I just do, it's my nature."

"Then your nature is wasted."

He took off his shirt and went to get ready for bed. Catarina noticed a huge, scorching burn mark on his back.

"Could you come here for a moment and turn around?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He did as she asked. She gently put her hands on his back, he flinched at her touch and grabbed her wrist harshly while growling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." She assured him. "Just trust me okay."

From the moment he was born Arturo had been told never to trust angels, that they would only try to destroy him for being a demon but there was something about this angel, something in her blue eyes that told him that she would never hurt him. So he turned back around and let her put her hands on his back. Light shined from her finger tips and the scars on his back were healed.

"That better?" She asked him.

"How did you do that?"

"I can heal others, it's my gift."

"Why did you heal me?"

"Because I wanted to, if you don't mind me asking where did you get those scars?"

"None of your business!" He snapped but her eyes were pleading with him to tell her. "My father gave them to me."

"Your family did this?"

"Don't act so surprised angel eyes, demons don't love anything or anyone not even their own children. My father's been burning my ass since I was five years old, sure it hurts real bad the first few times he did it but I got used to it and so did my brother so it's no big deal."

He saw tears stream down her cheeks.

"Hey why are you crying?"

"Because it's so sad. To have a father who's been hurting even when you were just a child. No wonder you're always crying."

"I do not cry! And...Stop crying for me!"

"I can't help it!"

"Please stop! You're not supposed to cry for me...You're not supposed to care for me you're supposed to hate me!"

"But I don't hate you."

"Why? I kidnapped you! I keep you in a cage! I'm forcing you to do a bad thing!"

"I know but your eyes have something in them that I've never seen in all the demons I've met. You know I'm glad you're the one they chose to guard me."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"You are so weird."

"So are you. I'm surprised you haven't tried to eat my heart yet."

"Why would I want to eat your heart?"

"Don't you know that if you eat my heart you'll live forever?"

"Oh yeah...I don't know I just always thought cannibalism was way too disgusting to do."

"You're not like the others. You feel regret and sorrow, demons never feel those."

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"You'll talk to me tomorrow right?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Probably not."

But he did in fact he ended up talking to her all the time. She told him stories about her life and he told her stories about his life. She told him how she, her older brother, and her younger sister sprang from angel's blood. How they spent their days traveling the earth trying to help people. How she would heal the sick and injures. How monsters and other demons would hunt her down and try to eat her heart. He told her about how his mother was once human but she was forced to become a demon and marry his father, how he and his twin brother Armand were born with bodies of flesh and blood abd an immortal soul because their mother was once human. How they were always abused and forced to do evil acts. His stories brought her to tears. Arturo was surprised, no one had ever cried for him. Ever, it was so strange having someone care for him. It felt weird but also nice.

"Arturo could let out of here to bathe in the river?" She asked him.

"I don't know, you might try to escape."

"Oh I'd never do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I did they'd destroy you and I don't want that."

"You're...You're lying."

"No I'm not. Angels can't lie you know. We can't lie, cheat, steal, have premarital intercourse, curse, worship false idols, dishonor our parents that is if we ever had parents, hold gudges, hate, and act violently or kill unless it's in self defense."

"Wow...I've done all those things. So what you can't do it? Your body won't let you."

"Let me phrase that we can do it but we choose not to. The only time we ever do stiff like that is if ut's to protect someone."

"Why?"

"Because it would be wrong. I promise I won't escape because the last thing I would want is for someone to hurt you."

Arturo looked around to see if the other demons were still asleep. They were so he unlocked the cage.

"Alright take a bath but if you run I swear I'll hunt you down and chop off your wings."

"Thank you."

She went down to the river, undressed, and began to bathe herself. Arturo wanted to watch her to make sure that she wouldn't run away but for some reason he felt like he'd regret if he watched her while she was naked. Which was weird since he had spied on naked women plenty of times and never once felt an inch of guilt. Temptation was screaming for him to look but his will over powered it and forced him to do something else to take his mind off of it. He took out some sliver he had stolen a couple years ago and decided to make something out of it. An hour later Catarina returned from her bath and returned to her cage.

"Wait!" He said. "You don't have to go back in there. You've proven to me that you can be trusted to be left out."

"Thank you."

"Hey what's she doing out of her cage?!" Diablo demanded. "Get back in there."

"She won't run away." Arturo defended.

"How do you know?"

"I...I just know."

"Arturo you're not getting soft on me are you?" Diablo growled. "Because you know what I do to softies."

"No but I...I...I."

"I won't run because he clipped my wings." Catarina said showing them her wingless back.

"Whoa! You clipped her wings? You're colder than I thought Arturo." He said. "Alright she can stay out. Angels can't get far without their wings."

He left to join the others.

"What happened to your wings?" Arturo asked her.

"I made them disappear, we can do that you know."

"You lied to him. I thought you were forbidden to lie."

"Unless to protect someone. If he thought you cared for me he would've hurt you so I lied and I hope God forgives me for that but I'm sure he'll understand. Cutting an angel's wings is the worst thing you can do to an angel. He'd never think you cared for me if he thought you did that."

"You're the weirdest angel I've ever met."

"I know."

As time passed the two continued to grow closer and they managed to keep it a secret from the other demons.

"I have something for you." He told her.

"What is it?"

In his hand was a sliver, heart shaped locket with a star in the middle of the pendent.

"I made it from some sliver and convinced a priest to charm it. If you wear it no one can steal your heart."

"It's lovely, thank you." He hooked it around her neck. "I'll never take it off."

"Well I hope not considering if you did it would be easier for monsters to eat you."

"No I mean I won't take it off because it's a gift from you silly." She giggled. She then threw her arms around him in a hug which made him freeze up and blush. No one had ever hugged him before and no one had ever touched him affectionately before. What was happening to him? Why was his heart beating so fast? When she released him from her hug she went to lie down somewhere and rest.

"How sweet." Django hissed. "I never thought you'd stoop to that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You hypocrite, you think I don't know what you're doing. You're trying to seduce her."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not. You traitor! I'll have you know I've wanted her longer than you have and tonight I'm going to take her!"

Arturo grabbed him by the throat and began to choke with his eyes blazing green with rage.

"You are not to touch her!" He hissed. "EVER! IF YOU LAY SO MUCH AS ONE FINGER ON HER I'LL TEAR YOU APART AND SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Django was startled by his reaction. He had never seen Arturo so angry in all the years he had known him. What had come over him? Then he noticed that the look on his face said it all.

"Don't tell me." Django said. "You've fallen in love with her."

Arturo dropped Django in shock. That wasn't true, it couldn't be true. He couldn't have allowed himself to fallen in love especially with an angel. Demons couldn't fall in love. They couldn't because it made them weak.

"Well she's mine and when this is over I'm taking her as my woman and there's nothing you-"

SLICE!

Arturo had sliced off one of Django's horns. Horror and betrayal was written all over his face. He then sized him by his neck and gruffly whispered. "Stay away from her or the second horn is next."

After that Arturo avoided Catarina, he wouldn't talk to her or even look at her. If she spoke to him he just ignored her.

Then the night of the blood moon arised and the demons fought against human exorcists in a bloof battle while Diablo tried to force Catarina to open the gates but she refused.

"Do what you will but I won't do this evil deed." She said.

"You think you can just defy me?!" Diablo screeched. "One of the greatest evils in the world?!"

"I can and I will."

"You...You damnable wench! I'll destroy you for this!"

"Do what you will but if you kill me then at least I know you will never destroy heaven."

He slapped her face and struck her down. He prepared to give her the killing blow when an idea came into his head. A terrible twisted idea. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to her cage, locking her inside then summoned Arturo from the fight.

"Arturo!" He called.

"Yes."

"Django told me the most interesting thing a few days ago."

"What was it?"

"He said that you had fallen in love this angel."

Arturo froze but hid his fear and nervousness.

"Oh really? That is ridiculous." He denied.

"I thought it was stupid too which is why I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"She refuses to do her part so I want you to kill her."

"What? What will that accomplish?"

"There's another angel living on earth will just go after her after this one is dead."

"But I-"

"Kill her! Now! Or I'll kill you both myself!"

Reluctantly and regretfully, he pulled Catarina out of her cage and dragged her over to a cliff where he clutched her throat with his claws. One squeeze and her neck would break ending her life immediately.

"Why?" He said. "Why didn't you escape when you had the chance? You knew you were gonna die if you refused so why didn't run when you had the opportunity?"

"Originally I wanted to run but over time I realized I couldn't without you. I didn't want to leave you Arturo because I fell in love with you."

"What?"

"If you're killing me then I won't resist m, do what you will but just know that no matter what Arturo I love you."

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't, he couldn't hurt her, he couldn't kill her, not now or ever. So he released her.

"What do you think you're doing?! Diablo shouted. "I told you to kill her!"

"Never." He whispered.

"I'll never hurt Catarina and I'll die before I let you lay a hand on her!"

"You useless fool!"

Catarina watched as Diablo and Arturo fought in a gruesome and vile way that ended with both of them pulling off each other's horns. Diablo vanished in ash while Arturo fell backwards off the cliff, Catarina jumped after him, grabbed his hand, spread her wings, and gently lowered him down. His body was broken and damaged fatally and without his horns he would surely die meaning he would go to hell. She couldn't let that happened to him.

When he woke up she was by his side with one hand on her heart and the other on his heart.

"Hey you're okay." He breathed.

"You musn't give up." She told him.

"It's too late for me. I'm done for."

"No! I won't let you die!"

"My horns are gone what can I do?"

"Not what can you do but what can I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a contract with death, I'll exchange my life for yours. You will live but not as a demon as a spirit who will live on by redeeming himself so when you die you won't go to hell. You'll go to heaven."

"No...No I can't let you do this." Tears were falling from his eyes.

"And I can't let you die."

"But if you do this then you will die."

She gently brushed his cheek, leaned down, and kissed him right on his lips. When she finished she leaned back up.

"Promise that you'll redeem yourself because that's the only way we'll see each other again. Now I know why you cry, you cry because you thought you could only do evil but now you don't have to anymore. Now you have a choice."

Their hands slowly reached for each other, they touched, and intertwined. Their eyes met, his green and bleeding, hers blue and shedding tears.

"You...Can't do this." His weak voice begged. "I...I...I won't...Let you."

"I must." Her frail voice sobbed. "It's your only chance."

A bright light came from her heart, it flashed, while his injuries were healed her body disappeared completely, she was gone and only her locket remained. He clutched it and heard her voice say one last thing.

"Until we meet again in heaven."

He broke down and wept into his hands, the image faded and Manny found himself alone with Catarina.

"It's you." He said.

"You're in love with Frida Suarez aren't you?" She asked. "If you wish not to tell me I understand but in order to save her you must risk your life, are you willing to do that?"

"Yes I am." ,

"And you mustn't give up, for her sake."

"I won't."

"Then wake up, wake up and save her."

He opened his eyes and found himself in the clinic. He was awake and he was ready.


	48. Chapter 48

When Manny finally awoke the first thing he did was gather up all the weapons and supplies needed. He was going to the nether world he needed to be prepared.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Father Anthony asked him. "In your condition it'll be extremely risky to your health."

"Yes you are aware that you could die by doing this." Sister Josephine warned.

"I don't care what happens to me!" Manny declared. "I'd rather die and burn in hell than let that monster have Frida!"

Josephine looked at him both shocked and impressed.

"Hmmm...It's rather interesting." She said.

"What is?"

"How much you remind me of your father right now. I didn't know him enough to learn about all his good qualities but I did admire one thing about him."

"What was that?"

"His undying love for your mother. He once told me that he'd sell his soul to the devil for her, I never knew a man more devoted to a woman he cared for until you of course. I see it's a family trait."

"Enough about my old man! Now tell me how to get to the netherworld?"

"We don't know."

"I do." T.J said. "But going there is risky for humans. If a living thing from earth stays there too long they will die. Only spirits and demons are immune to this."

"But will take tgat risk for her." Andrea spoke up.

"You don't have to." Manny said.

"But we want to." T.J said. "Frida is our friend too and we don't want to lose her...Or doom heaven."

"Then let's go."

Once they had all the supplies they needed T.J opened his book and said the chant needed to open a portal to the netherworld. With the words said a vortex of fire was opened in the floor but strangely enough the fire wasn't hot. It was cold, as cold as death.

"Now remember we only have til sun rise to make it back or we'll all die." T.J warned.

"Right!" Manny and Andrea said to confirm they understood. Then without further hesitation they jumped through the vortex. All the way down it felt like they were inside the icy waters of Antarctica, it was so cold that it felt like something was cutting their skin but they ignored the pain and kept going. Finally they arrived at the netherworld. A cold, barren, and miserable kingdom of eternal night. There was no light, no warmth, no cries, no laughter, nothing. But if that wasn't depressing enough it was filled with ghosts. All of them moaning, sighing, and floating and wondering through the darkness with emotionless expressions.

"What are those things?" Manny asked.

"The lost ones." T.J said.

"Lost ones?" Andrea asked.

"The souls of those who died and still have not found peace. They spend their days wondering around into nothingness until they can find peace but they have stayed here much too long and now they have forgotten everything about their lives when they were living and once that happens they can never move on."

"Oh the poor things. Is there anyway to help them?"

"No. They're lost."

"Well they have my pity but we need to find Frida." Manny said.

"Of course but where could she be? This place is an endless void, it probably would take us forever just to find the gates."

"I don't care how long it takes! We have to find her!"

"I agree but we need to think this through. None of us have ever been here and we don't know the way around."

"I don't have time to think! Oh man why did she have to be the apostle?"

"Did you say apostle?" Asked a whisper.

They turned to see that all ghosts were now staring at them. One floated forward toward Manny and spoke in a voice as quiet as the air.

"You say there is an apostle here?"

"Yes. Her name is Frida, she was taken here to marry Django a demon. Do you know where she is?" Manny asked the ghost.

"We have heard tell of a demon who plans to take a human bride tonight. Is this bride an apostle? An angel born in a human body?"

"Yes she is."

"We know where she may be kept but we must ask you a favor. We have forgotten who we are so we cannot move on unless an angel or apostle guides us toward the light. We'be been suffering here in the dark for too long, if we help you and if you succeed in saving her could you ask her to guide us to the light?"

"Yeah I can ask but I don't know if she can do it."

"But if she can then we may finally be free."

"You've got yourself a deal."

With those words the ghosts began to show the three of them toward the mansion Sartana and Django. They made there way toward the doors then suddenly a group of zombies and skeletons led by General Chapuza and Che appeared.

"Crap!" Manny cursed.

"Sorry halfling." Chapuza said. "But you weren't on the guest list."

"Too bad because I brought a present!" He fired a gospel gun at one of the zombie's heads making him turn to ash.

"You'll pay for that!" Che said.

The three found themselves fighting what seemed to be an army that kept multiplying and to make matters words the blood moon would soon be rising. They fought as hard as they could but they couldn't beat them. There were just too many, they found themselves getting tackled and pinned by the zombies and skeletons. However they still kept fighting.

"Give up you fools!" Chapuza said. "You'll never be able to defeat us and in one hour it'll be too late. The blood moon will rise, we shall bring heaven to it's knees, and you'll never see your angelic friend again! She'll be stuck here!"

"What do you mean?" T.J asked.

"Once she becomes Django's wife she will die and spend the rest of eternity here as a lost soul wandering alone in the darkness!"

Suddenly just when he thought he had won a green spark started to form from where the zombies and skeletons were holding Manny. The spark grew brighter and brighter and brighter until it burst into flames and destroyed them. From the ashes Manny rose surrounded by green fire with his eyes changing to the familiar angry green.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He said in the familiar, frightening voice that shook the earth. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL HER! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GIVE HER SUCH A FATE! I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT HER! ANYONE! IF ANYONE OF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

The seal was breaking and before T.J and Andrea could figure out what to do the seal broke and he transformed into his spirit form. He let out a tiger roar and began to tear the zombie's and skeletons to shreds and rinder them to ashes. Soon he had half of them destroyed.

"That's enough Manny!" T.J said. "Andrea and I can take it from here! You go on ahead!"

"Okay I owe ya!"

...

Frida sat alone in her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a gothic, sleeveless, zafree wedding dress with matching heels and a hooded viel. Her lips were painted indigo as were her eye lids. On her finger was the black engagement ring Django had given her but around her neck she wore the locket Manny gave her. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. At this very moment she was going to marry some undead freak, cause destruction to heaven, and worst of all once this day was over she would be trapped her in the darkness forever and would never see the people she love again. She would never see her father, her mother, her sisters, her grandmother, her friends, she would be lost to them forever. She shed a tear at the thought of never again laughing with her father or never again being held by her mother. Never again would she bond with her grandmother and joke with her sisters. Never again would she hang out with T.J or Andrea. And most heart wrenching of all, she would never see Manny's smiling face ever again.

When it was time for the ceremony she clutched the pendent of her locket tightly hoping that it would give her strength then left her room and made her way down the hall. Doors opened and gothic music played as she approached the demonic alter. It was completely dark with only torches as the source of light. All around her she heard whispers in the dark and standing at the alter was her groom of doom and his grandmother while a sky light stood above them. She made her way up the stairs as slow as possible then finally took her place beside Django.

"Is that piece of jewelry really appropriate?" He asked her glaring at her locket. "After all you are getting married today so wearing something another man gave you is quite insulting."

He tried to make a grab for it only to have her hand stop him. She pushed his hand away and looked at him. Her face had no emotion but her eyes held pure hatred and disgust toward him.

"Know this you creature." She said in a voice that was calm and hatrful. "I may become your wife today but there is only one man I will ever truly love and no matter what happens to me, no matter who I end up marrying, I will always love him until the day I die and no one will take his place."

He snarled quietly at her words then turned to face his grandmother.

"Citizens of the netherworld." She spoke. "Corpses and demons of both hell and earth, we gather today to witness the union of two souls. One a warrior of hell and the other a maiden of heaven, once these two join as one our life long revenge on heaven shall finally be complete."

The demons and corpses cheered at her words. She turned to her grandson.

"Do you Django of the Dead, undead wolf demon and future heir to the netherworld take this woman as your life long mate? Will take her as your own and keep her to you for all eternity?"

"I will." He grinned in a way that made her sick.

"And do you Frida Suarez, last apostle living, angel born in a human body take this man to be your life long mate? Do you give yourself to him and be his forevermore?"

"I..." She sighed hesitantly. "I d-"

Suddenly she felt something inside of her. She felt anger and fear but it wasn't her own. It was some else's. It was...Manny's. Was he here? No that was impossible. He couldn't possibly enter the netherworld and yet why did she feel like he was coming?

"I...I...I-"

"Say it!" Sartana snapped. "Say I do!"

"I...I...I-"

"Say it or lover boy is done for!" Django demanded harshly.

"I-"

"Enough! She accepts! She does!" Django insisted as he held her arm roughly.

"Excellent." Sartana smiled wickedly. "Bring the knife."

A sharp blade with a grip made of stone was brought forth along with a goblet. Sartana was going to cut her hand and Django's then have their blood dropped into the goblet. Both would drink from it and it would make that they were now one.

"Now if anyone has any objections?" Sartana said. No one word said anything. Her wicked smile grew she then sized Frida's hand and raised the knife to cut her skin.

BANG! All heads turned toward the sound of the doors being broken down and standing on top of them was an enraged Manny in his spirit form.

"Yeah I got a few objections!" He shouted

A smile of relief graced Frida's face when she saw him.

"You're here." She whispered so quietly that only he heard her.

She quickly broke away from Django and ran into Manny's open arms. She threw her arms around his neck while he lifted her up by her waist. She put her face in his shoulder and began to cry tears of relief.

"You're here." She said again in his ear. "You're here and you're alright."

"Of course I am." He chuckled. "It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me."

"But I don't understand. How are you here? And in your spirit form? I don't- Oh God you broke the seal!"

"I didn't have a choice!" He told her. "I had to break it or I would lose you forever!"

"But your life is fading!"

"I don't care! I really don't care! I'm just glad I got to you in yime!"

"How touching." Django said. "I would find it very moving if it wasn't my wife you were holding Manny."

"She's not yours Django." Manny said pulling Frida closer to him protectively. "She never said I do so she's a free woman."

"An error that can be easily corrected. Now step aside and let me have her."

"Over my dead body! I never going to let you come near her again!"

"Challenge accepted. If you win I'll never bother you or her again if not then she's mine. Let's see what your made of halfling."

A blood red aura surrounded Django as he transformed into a large, demonic, black wolf monster. A firey green aura flamed from Manny's body an he got into attack position. Green eyes met red, both sets of eyes filled with intense hatred and anger. They lunged for each other letting out a roar as they began to fight. Frida watched in fascinated horror as the two fought each other, snarling, growling like wild animals. Django saw that Manny was in his spirit form he was a much better fighter and was stronger too. He realized that if he was going to beat him he was going to have to mess with his head.

"Why do you do this?" Django asked Manny as they fought.

"Do what?" Manny said.

"Fight me. Stop our cause, do you really want to protect those hypocrites in heaven?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I just like kicking your bony ass!"

"Oh really? Is that so? You know what I think? I think you do it because you can't bear the thought of another having Frida!"

"Shut up!" Manny growled.

"You know you're no match for me Manny and the fact that you keep fighting me all to protect this woman just proves how weak you really are! But I guess a man will do anything for the woman he loves! Even give his life up!"

"How would you know?! You don't know what love is! And you know what, I think you're obsessed with me."

"Obsessed with you? Is that some kind of joke?"

"No. Think about not only did my ancestor beat you but so did I. Twice I think. You were shamed and disowned by your father so now you want me to suffer. This wasn't about making heaven suffer was it? It was pay back!"

"Don't play pyscho analysis with me!"

"Oh I don't need a degree to figure you out. I just look at the facts! You constantly try to fight me and make suffer to reclaim your honor. I'd be impressed if you didn't do it in such a cowardly way!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Attacking me when my powers are under a seal! Enslaving Andrea's brother! Beating up my human friends! How much of a coward can you be? But when you went after Frida you crossed the line! What you did was the lowest and most cowardly thing imagineable! You did this because you wanted me to lose her! You decided to use her to beat me instead of fighting me like a man! And now you're gonna pay!"

No mercy. Manny beat Django repeatly with a strength so powerful and strong it shocked even Sartana. One more blow was all it took for him to send Django flying and crashing at his grandmother's feet, broken and beaten.

"You...How dare you!" Sartana screeched. "I'll destroy you for this boy!"

She raised her arms up and began to release those powerful waves the ground ti shake and lava to pour in.

"I don't need you to marry my grandson! I just need your blood!" Sartana grabbed the knife and made a break for Frida's face only to have her foot be grabbed by Manny and get thrown across the room. The demons and corpses screamed angrily and with fear. Some ran to attack Manny others ran to escape the lava. Manny grabbed Frida's hand and pulked her along as began to run.

"Please tell me you can run faster than lava!" Frida hoped.

"That depends how fast is lava?"

"Faster than what you're running I'm sure." T.J said joining them along with Andrea. "It's almost sunrise! We have to get out of here now!"

"What about those ghosts?"

"I can summon them back to earth! Now let's keep running!"

They ran and ran, dodging lava, buildings collapsing, corpses and demons trying to kill them, the ground opening, it was utter chaos. Eventually they arrived in the area they arrived in and T.J began to say the chant to open the vortex back to earth. They quickly jumped through and it sent them back above.

"Oh God that was horrible." Frida said breathing heavily. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so." Manny panted. "My breathing may be out of wack though."

"At least we made out and we got Frida back." T.J sighed. "Speaking of which, Frida we know some people who have a request."

With help from Father Anthony and Sister Josephine Frida was able to guide the ghosts of the netherworld to heaven. They were eternally grateful and wished the four of them long and happy lives. As they did this T.J began examining Manny's powers to see if he was in good health but he also did some further research which worried him.

"How am I witch doctor?" Manny asked him.

"Shaman and good news your powers have stabilized. You don't need the seal anymore."

"What a relief." He sighed. "But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"They said that blood moon was supposed to rise last night but it didn't."

"I guess they mixed up the dates anyway you may be back to normal but you need some rest. You'very been through a lot so get some sleep."

"Alright."

He went upstairs to his room and found Frida waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I wanted to see if you were okay and I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Hey good news I don't need a seal anymore."

"That's great."

She looked down and began twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"So I guess you're really tired now huh?" She said.

"Yeah I am."

"Okay then I'll just leave."

She quickly and nervously walked away leaving him alone. Manny closed the door to his room, got into bed, and fell asleep. He found himself having another dream. In this one he found himself alone with Arturo and Catarina who were holding hands and smiling.

"That was a very brave and honorable thing you did for those ghosts and that woman." Arturo said.

"Well I'm just glad it's all over." Manny sighed in relief.

But he noticed looks of intense worry crossing their faces.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it's far from over Manny." Catarina said. "You won the battle but the war still rages on."

"I don't understand."

"You're in terrible danger my young descendant." Arturo said.

"But I defeated Django! He gave his word that he would never hurt me or Frida again!"

"Yes but there is another player in this game, Django and Sartana were merely just pawns he used to achieve his goal."

"What?"

"You don't know it but that wedding was all staged by him. He wanted Sartana to cause that mass destruction to the netherworld because it caused his soul to be unearthed."

"He? He who?"

"An enemy of mine. One I had hoped to God would remain trapped forever."

"He seeks total destruction of the world and he will use anyone to achieve his goal and you stand in his way." Catarina said.

"Me? Why me?"

At first they were quiet for the longest time. Not saying a single word, they just looked at each other. Finally they spoke a phrase together at the same time.

"By a Rivera's blood he was killed, by a star's heart he will be revived, and by a Rivera's blood joined with a star's heart in love will he be destroyed."

"What does that mean?"

But they said nothing. They just walked away.

"Wait! Come back! What does it mean!"

He ran after them but they only seemed to be getting farther and farther away until finally they were gone and he was alone in the darkness of his mind once again. He awoke from that dream confused and slightly frightened. What did they mean about it not being over and another player in the game? What did it all mean? And what kind of danger was he in?


	49. Chapter 49

Miracle City three years ago...

A group of children were gathered at the woods that lay at the edge of the city. Their ages were elven to fourteen, the age where kids think they know everything and do stupid stuff. Among them is a familar blue haired thirteen year old girl. At this age she's smaller and her hair is shorter, she's also considered the school weirdo and has no friends.

"What are we doing here?" She asked annoyed.

"We're waiting to see if he comes out." A fourteen year old boy said.

"Who?"

"The devil child."

"The what?"

"You don't know the story?" A girl asked her.

"No."

"They say that years ago Satan seduced a woman and got her pregnant. When she had the baby she killed herself and left it in the woods to die." A boy said.

"He was found and raised by hell hounds and he grew up into a big, mean, ugly monster who spends his nights running through the woods looking for human flesh to eat." Another girl said.

"And you know what his favorite food is? Little girls with blue hair and big mouths." The fourteen year old boy teased.

"Shut up Nico! I know that's not true!"

"Yeah huh it is!"

"Nuh uh. You're just making it up to scare everybody. This devil child doesn't exist."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you're so sure then prove it. Go into the woods and spend the whole night there."

"No way! I'm not staying in the woods all night...Unless of course you plan to make it worth my while."

"How much are we talking here?" Nico asked.

"Cough it up fellas. Show me your money."

"Alright each of us bet you ten bucks to spend the night in the woods and come back alive."

"You're on."

"But you can't chicken out."

"You'll find that I'm not that easy to scare."

So the next day she told her parents that she would be going to a camp out with the other kids which wasn't exactly a lie since all the other kids would be camping outside of the woods. She packed her flashlight, sleeping bag, a tent, a water bottle, and a couple of books. With her bag packed she went to meet the other kids and she prepared to go through with her challenge. She walked a fairly long distance into the woods, when she found a decent spot she set up her tent, laid out on her sleeping bag, sat on it, and began to read her books. When it got late she felt herself starting to doze off. She had almost fallen asleep when a strange and frightening noise woke her up completely. At first she wondered if it was a wild animal like a wolf or bear but it didn't sound like one. It sounded like something feral and howling but at the same time it also sounded like crying. Someone was crying.

Curious she grabbed her flashlight and went to follow the strange noise. As she got closer to the source it began to sound less like a howling creature and more like a crying child. Soon she saw a figure sitting on the ground, using her flashlight she saw it was a boy. A boy who was holding his knees and crying.

"Hello?" She said.

At the sound of her voice the boy sat up and ran away.

"Wait a minute! Come back!" She called chasing after him but he was a fast runner and before she knew it she had lost him. She began to look around and wonder where he had disappeared to. As she searched for him she didn't see the nearby ditch and accidentally walked right off of it. She screamed as she fell, in fear she closed her eyes and waited for the painful impact but instead she felt a pair of arms catch her. At first she thought it was her father and due to his constant worrying he had come looking for her, saw her fall, and saved her. But then she realized that these arms weren't like her father's. They were strong but much smaller than her father's. When she opened her eyes she saw that it wasn't her father holding her, it was that boy. She could see him better at this angle, he had brown eyes one of which that had a scar and he looked to be the same age she was but he was incredible strong and fast. How had he managed to catch her in time that fast?

"Um...Thank you." She said.

He put her down and tried to run away but he tripped and fell on a stone. He groaned and then crawled away toward a tree. He was trying to climb up but when he tried he cried out in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Just go away!" He shouted. "Leave me alone!"

He was starting to cry again.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'm not crying!" He denied while turning away to hide his tears.

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

She looked down and saw that he had cut his knee. It was bleeding and it had dirt on it.

"Oh look at that you hurt yourself." She said.

"So what if I did? It's none of your concern so get lost!"

She walked away leaving him alone. Once she was gone he tried to stand up but every time he tried his knee would release a sharp pain that inflamed his entire leg. He hissed in pain and fell back down. Next thing he knew she came back carrying a water bottle and sat down next to him.

"I told you to go away!" He snapped.

"Oh hush your mouth and hold still!"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing your knee before you get an infection now hold still and you may want to grip something because this may sting."

She unscrewed the lid on her water bottle and poured some water on his knee. He hissed at the stinging sensation but the water washed away all the dirt and blood. After that she tore off one of the sleeves on her shirt and binder it around the injured part of his knee.

"There? Better?" She asked.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well you did save my life so I kind of owe you."

"Right."

"Hey are you hungry?"

"I guess."

She pulled a candy bar from her skirt pocket and offered it to him. He looked at her skeptically then at the candy bar. He slowly took it from her and sniffed it suspiciously much to her confusion.

"Um you do know what a candy bar is right? It's food." She told him.

"I know what it is I'm just checking it."

"Checking it for what?"

"Poison."

"Poison?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I want to."

"Uh-huh, yeah right like the other ten people who told me that."

"What other ten people?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"No because you haven't told me your name."

"Wait a minute you don't know what I am?"

"I figured that you were a boy. Am I wrong?"

"No! No I'm definitely a boy! A perfectly normal human boy!"

"Ooookay."

"What's your name?"

"Frida Suarez. What's yours?"

"Manny Rivera. What are you doing out here?"

"Well what are you doing out here?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm out here because a couple of dumb kids bet me ten bucks to spend the night here. Apparently they think so devil child lives here but that's just a story to scare kids into staying out of the woods so they don't get lost. So why are you here?"

"I...I live here."

"You live in the woods? Strange, does your father live here,"

"Don't have one."

"What about your mother?"

"She's...She's gone."

"Well no wonder you were crying. You're an orphan."

"For the last time I was not crying!"

"Alright if that's what you want to tell yourself." She giggled. "Still shouldn't you be in an orphanage?"

"No! I'm perfectly happy living here."

"Really? How do you sleep?"

"I have my ways."

"Can I see?"

"I...Sure. Follow me."

She followed him to a nearby tree.

"It's a long way up so you'll have to get on my back." He told her.

"Okay."

He squatted down, she got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on." He said.

He started climbing up the trees while she held on to him. She was surprised by how strong he was and how good of a climber he was. He climbed all the way to the top where they stood on a sturdy tree branch where a make shift bed was.

"So you sleep up here?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I sleep in caves or fields, it depends on where I am."

"Well the view up here is incredible."

It really was. Being this high up at night gave them a great view of the stars. It looked like the knight sky was filled with diamonds shinning bright. She had never seen stars like these before, she thought it was the most amazing thing ever. She turned and saw that he was looking at her strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Sorry but your the first girl I've met who's my age."

"No kidding?"

"Nope. All the girls I knew were way older than me."

"Oh? Well what do you think?"

"I don't know, to be honest I thought that you would have boobs."

"Hey!"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"You creep! I'm only thirteen! I haven't finished puberty yet." She said blushing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude "

"Could've fooled me. You better be grateful my father didn't hear you because he'd kill you if he heard what you just said."

"Sorry, sorry, believe me I'm not a pervert I just...I was raised by nuns who covered up everything even their ankles so...I may be just a tad curious."

"Whatever just don't talk to me about it. Ever."

"Okay I swear I won't. So do you wanna get down now?"

"Yes."

He put her on his back and climbed back down.

"Hey I just now realized that your knee doesn't seem to be bothering you." She said. "Does it still hurt?"

"No."

"Wow you're a fast healer either that or I have great medical skills."

"Speaking of which are you some kind of nurse in training or something?"

"No but my father is a cop and he's crazy protective of me and my sisters so he insisted we learn every emergency first aid treatment in the book."

"Do you plan on being a doctor when you grow up?"

"No. I'm going to be a singer, right now my voice is not that good but my mom says that's because I'm still growing. She says when I'm done growing I'll be a beautiful woman with a great voice."

"No offense but don't all mothers tell their daughters that?"

"Maybe but I think she's telling the truth because my mother is beautiful and people say I look just like her when she was my age so I'll probably look like her when I'm older."

"Fair enough. So you're probably tired now so I'll just go back to my tree and let you sleep."

"Wait! Will I see you again?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Wait you're not in love with me are you?"

"No! Gross! I'm never gonna fall in love because boys are just dirty minded and dumb, no offense."

"None taken and I'm never gonna fall in love either because...Because...Because."

"Because why?"

"Because...Because girls are just whiny and demanding. No offense."

"None taken. So do you wanna be friends?"

"Su...Sure."

"Great! Hey tell you want let's meet up back here everyday in the afternoon."

"Alright, see you there."

From them moment on everyday after school Frida would go to the woods to meet Manny and they would spend hours laughing and playing together. They were both so happy because for once they both had a friend. Frida had met someone who didn't think she was a weirdo and Manny had finally met someone who wasn't afraid of him. But if he wanted to keep it that way he couldn't let her find out his secret or she would see him like everyone else did. For a month everything seemed to be going well until one day as Frida was walking home from school she was being followed by three teenage boys from the high school.

"Hey kid!" One of them shouted at her. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business." She said.

"I see you have a bag with you."

"Yeah and what of it?"

"Got any money in there cutie?"

"Again it's none of your business now if you'll excuse me."

But the largest of them blocked her path while the remaining two began closing in.

"Leave me alone." She said.

"Look boys this one has a mouth on her." The first one chuckled. "Why don't you be a good little girl and give us your money."

"No way! Get lost you creeps!"

The first one grabbed her bag from her. She quickly grabbed the other end and pulled back. It was a tug a war with him getting the upper hand since he was bigger and stronger than she was. Thinking fast she kicked him in the shin. He shouted and released her bag but that kick only got him really mad.

"Little bitch!" He grabbed her arm and threw her on to the ground. "You wanna fight like a man? Well let's show her what it's like boys."

His two friends held her down while he slapped her in the face and when he tried to slap her again she bit his hand. That got him really mad, so much that he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a switch blade.

"I'm gonna cut off that mouth of yours!" He declared grabbing her face. Frida screamed and began to struggle with all her might to escape but it did her no good. The teenage thug chuckled sinisterly as he brought his knife closer to her mouth. But just when the blade was inches from her skin the thug suddenly dropped his knife and screamed in pain.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" She heard a familiar voice shout in anger.

She watched as the thug fell to the ground with a huge, bleeding, scratch mark on his back and standing from behind him from his Manny but he looked so different now. He had fur, claws, a tail, ears like a tiger, and his brown eyes had changed to green that held fury and rage she had never known. When Frida didn't show up at her usual time he started to get worried, then he heard her scream so he quickly transformed and went to see what was wrong. Imagine his anger when he saw what those thugs were doing to his first and only friend. He grabbed the two thugs holding her down and pulled them off of her. She watched as he began to mercilessly beat all three of them leaving them black, blue, and bloodied. When he was finished he turned to see if Frida was okay.

He was relieved that aside from the red mark on her cheek she was fine. But his relief vanished when he saw what was in her blue eyes. It was fear, fear he was all too familiar with. People had been looking at him with that same fear in their eyes for years. She knew what he was, she had seen the other side of him and she was afraid of him.

"What are you?" She asked him in a trembling voice.

"I...I...I-"

"Manny Rivera." A strength voice said. "What on earth are you doing here in civilization?"

It was the high council of spirits. Manny felt a growl slip from from his mouth when he saw them. The people who had ruined everything, who had forced him into those woods, who had taken him from his mother.

"It would seem where we placed you wasn't far enough." The head member said. "We'll have to take you farther now."

"What?!" He gasped.

"Wait a minute who are you people?" Frida asked.

"Young lady we are the high council of spirits, out job is to maintain peace and balance on earth. One of the things we had to do was make sure this boy had no contact with any human civilization."

"Why?"

"Because he's not meant to exist. Him being here could draw in demons."

"No demons have shown up yet!" Manny argued. "And I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You just mauled three humans!"

"They were hurting my friend!"

"Your friend?"

"Yes and I won't let you separate us like you did with my mother!"

"Foolish boy now that she's seen you for what you really are she won't want to be around you! She'll be too afraid!"

"No I won't!" Frida objected much to Manny's surprise. "Okay I don't really know what's going on here and part of me is a little creeped out by Manny's new look but he saved me. So okay he's not human, frankly I don't know what he is but he's not a monster."

"Really? You're not scared of me?" He asked her.

"No. Why should I be? You're still you aren't you? You're just hairier."

Manny felt his heart swell with joy. These were words he hadn't heard like that since he last saw his mother. She wasn't afraid, she was confused but not afraid and she still liked him.

"Young lady how old are you?" The head member asked Frida suspiciously.

"Thirteen." She said.

"Thirteen. Oh no I'm afraid this must end."

"What?!" Manny and Frida said at the same time.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Sorry but you two are a boy and a girl on set of puberty meaning an attraction could develop in time."

"Attraction!" Frida blushed.

"No way!" Manny said. "We are not attracted to each other! Honest!"

"You say that now because you're merely children but when you get older things will change and we can't risk someone like you falling in love and possibly repopulating. I'm afraid you two must never see each other again."

"No! You can't do that! You already took my mother! I won't let you take my friend!"

"Separate them, take her home amd him back to the woods."

"I said no!"

Manny kicked the head member. He grabbed Frida's hand and they ran away from them but the council members were spirits making them faster and stronger than they were. All too soon they caught up with them and them cornered. One member grabbed Frida and began to pull her away while two members held Manny back.

"No please! He's my only friend!" Frida begged.

"Stop it! It's not fair!" Manny shouted.

"Manny!"

"Frida!"

His hand and hers held on to each other for as long as they could but in the end her hand slipped from his and she was taken away from him while he was forcibly taken back to the woods.

"Manny!" Frida cried.

"Don't worry Frida! I found you once! I'll find you again! I will find you! No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes I'll always find you!" He vowed.

"I'll wait for you! I'll wait for as long it takes!" She vowed back.

All too soon they disappeared from each other's sight.

"We don't want a repeat of what he did the last time we did this." The head member said. "So erase both their memories of ever meeting each other and take him farther out this time. So far that it'll take him forever to get back here."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" One member questioned.

"It's for the good of earth, mark me this boy and this girl must never meet again. Never."

"But...I've been thinking do we intend to keep this boy alone?"

"He musn't have any human contact with anyone."

"But no one can live like that."

"That's the idea."

"You want him to die?"

"He was never meant to exist in the first place, we can't kill him but we can make sure that he doesn't need to live very long."

"Sir I don't-"

"Enough! Do as your told!"

The other member sighed and then reluctantly did as he was ordered to do. He took away their memories of each other and sealed them away. Then he sent Manny to a part of the woods so far away that it would seem like forever for him to get back. But it wouldn't take forever, it would only take him two, lonely, sad years.

Two years later...

Manny now fifteen was in his spirit form was sitting in a tree and feeling the warm sun on his face. It had been awhile since he had been able to relax like this. From what he could remember he had spent two years surviving in the woods only by his wits, fighting a few demons here and there, he also formed a relationship with an attractive female half demon named Zoe but they had gotten too close and he couldn't risk falling in love so he left her. After that he just kept traveling and traveling from one area of the woods to the next. Fir the last few days he had been on the run from El Oso a bear demon, the woods weren't safe anymore, he needed a new place to hide and he was exhausted. He decided to take a break and rest up in a tree, maybe even take a nap for awhile.

"Hey look Sofia! It's the blue haired freak!"

He was woken from his nap by a shrill and annoying voice screaming. Realizing humans were nearby he turned invisible and went to see what the commotion was about. From the top of the tree he saw three girls. They were teenagers, two of them he thought were pretty but he thought they were snobby looking. The third was an unfamiliar blue haired girl who he thought looked very beautiful. A petite thing she was but she had curves and he did like curves. She also smelled very nuce.

"What do you two brats want?" He heard her ask in a tone which he could tell by it that she was fiesty.

"We just wanted to help." One of the girls he thought were mean said.

"Really?" The blue haired one said.

"Yeah somebody has to let people no about your stinky new job!" Another cackled.

He watched as the girl with blue hair clenched her fists then smiled mischievously at a pile of rocks. He could already tell where this was going. He watched her throw rocks at them then pick up one and lightly toss it up and down as a warning. The girls quickly ran away screaming.

"Yeah that's right! Keep running! Go on! Get out of here! Scram! Before I shove my fist up your jaws!"

Manny couldn't resust. He found himself laughing uncontrollable. He didn't know who this girl was but she was a tough one.

"Hello?" He heard her call looking around. "Who's there?"

Caught off guard he silenced himself quickly. Had she heard him laughing?

"I know you're there! I heard you!"

She had, he kept quiet and still.

"Hmm. Must've been hearing things. Oh well back to work." She said.

"Great! What else can go wrong?"

He quickly decided that it was time to leave so he started to climb down but he made a rustling noise in the process. It caught her attention, she looked up at the trees and then at him. She was looking right at him. But she couldn't see him right? He was invisible to humans.

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?" She called.

Was she talking to him? No, she couldn't be because she couldn't see him.

"Hello up there! Are you deaf?"

He still didn't respond.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

He looked around to see if there was anyone else around that she could possibly be addressing but there was no one. For further confirmation he pointed to himself questionably.

"Yeah you! Hiding in the trees! With the big ears! Who the heck are you and why are you spying on me?"

He couldn't believe it, she could see him. But how? Humans shouldn't be able to see him if he was invisible. Then again maybe this girl wasn't human. Just who was she? What was she? And why did she smell familiar? He chose to climb down and find out just who or what she was.


	50. Chapter 50

"Oh Carlos please get well." Andrea pleaded.

Though they were successful in rescuing Carlos, the shock of everything that had happened left him in a horrible coma. Andrea hadn't left his side once after they got back from saving Frida. Every day and night she would sit by his bedside praying that Carlos would wake up but he never stirred. T.J and the others tried to comfort her but she just wanted to be alone with her brother.

"I hate seeing her like this." T.J told his friends.

"Us too." Manny said. "Is she getting any sleep?"

"I don't know she won't talk to me. The only person she talks to is the doctor. I've tried to talk to her, tried to help her, tried to comfort her, but she just tells me to go away. It's like I don't exist to her anymore."

"Now you know that's not true. You know she cares about you. Try to put yourself in her shoes." Frida said. "Her brother has been taken and hurt in one of the most awful ways imaginable. She's spent so many years trying to get him back and now that she has he may die. Can you imagine that? I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to one of my sisters."

"But Frida you don't even like your sisters." Manny said.

"Hey I don't always like them and they don't always like but we'll always love each other and if they knew I was in danger they would go out of their way to help me and I'd do the same."

"Wow...Well I'm an only child so I don't know what that's like." T.J said. "Part of me wishes that I hadn't of taken off his horns and that I had just killed him then Andrea's suffering would be over."

"If you had done that he might have gone straight to hell and she would've blamed both you and herself for that for the rest of her life." Manny said. "When you ripped off his horns you severed him from a demon's control, I don't know if he'll live or not but if he dies at least she'll know for sure he's not rotting in hell."

"I just...I just can't stand to see her like this anymore. Everytime she sees her brother he causes her to just break down and suffer and...And... I just can't do anything to stop it."

"Maybe that's the point." Frida said. "Maybe for now you should just leave her alone."

T. J sighed, he knew they were right but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Come on I'll buy you a drink." Manny said.

"Are you even old enough to buy a drink?"

"No but I know a bar where the owners are pretty stupid and don't ask for I.D."

Manny took T.J to that bar and bought him a drink. When it got late they headed on back to the order. It was really late when they got back, so much that by the time they returned almost everyone was asleep but they found Nicholas in Manny's room.

"Nicholas what the hell are you doing here?" Manny demanded.

"I came seeking your assistance." His cousin said.

"For what?"

"I've recently discovered something awful. Something dreadful. Something that you and I must discuss in private."

"Why can't I hear about it?" T.J asked.

"Because I don't like you." Nicholas said.

"Hey!"

"Come Manny."

Before he could object, Manny found himself being pulled away outside and transported into a private area hidden underground. Manny was surprised how strong Nicholas was despite being trapped in the body of a child. He wondered what could be so important that he needed his help to do it.

"Alright what's going on?" Manny asked.

"My father is missing."

""Missing how?"

"Missing as in he's gone you fool!"

"Well I knew that but how did he go missing? Did he leave or did he get taken or-"

"I don't know. All I know is Father was a way on business when suddenly he just vanished then shortly after Grandfather disappeared too and so did Grandmother."

"Really? I'd be more concerned if I had actually known them."

"That's not the worst part. Have you ever heard of the dark crystal?"

"I've heard of it in several movies and TV shows."

"Well unlike those Hollywood props this is real and it is one of the most dangerous items the world as ever known."

"What's so dangerous about a stupid rock?"

"It's not a rock you uneducated half wit! It is a very powerful and dangerous crystal that could cause heaven knows what kind of destruction to our world."

"Keep talking." Manny said getting interested.

"It was centuries ago, long before our grandfather was even born. A mortal man had lost his wife to an illness shortly after they married. When God refused to answer his prayers to revive her he turned to devil worship. He discovered a forbidden scripture that would give him the ability to bring things back to life but to do it he needed to dig up his wife's body and a sacrifice a new life in her place by stabbing them in the heart with a crystal. He preformed this ritual and from it the dark crystal was created. A jewel that could revive life but at an awful price."

"What do you mean?"

"His wife was resurrected but she wasn't as she was before. You see he had only revived the body, her soul had already moved on so what came back was a demon that had inhabited her body. That undead creature killed him and began slaughtering hundreds, in the end one of our spiritual ancestors killed that monster, burned the scripture, and took the crystal. For years our family has been keeping that crystal locked up, making sure no one gets it and uses it to revive another monster."

"Does this have a point?"

"Somebody stole it."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! The dark crystal is gone! With it on earth anyone could revive any dead body which a demon can posses! Only spirits and demons have the ability to track it and as you know I regret coming to you for any kind of assistance but my father and our grandparents are missing, God knows where Uncle Rodolfo is, and Uncle Tito is obviously a lost cause so basically I don't know of anyone else powerful enough to help me."

"Wow this must be really bad if you have to resort to coming to me for help." Manny said thinking. "But I'm not sure if I even want to help you."

"What?"

"Well come on you've been nothing but a superior jerk to me for years so why should I help you? It's not like this effects me in anyway. Or does it?"

"You want me to beg don't you?"

"Maybe a little begging."

"Nevermind, I should've known you wouldn't take this seriously."

"Can you blame me?"

"Manny this is serious! If that crystal falls into the wrong hands we could literally be living Night of the Living Dead except in this we're not dealing with mindless zombies we're dealing with cold blooded demons who can't be killed by a bullet to the brain!"

"Man this has got really spooked huh? Wait a minute you watch Night of the Living Dead?"

"Uh...I was really bored one night okay. I went out walking, saw some people watching it at theater, movie caught my interest, next thing I knew I'm watching it. But that's not important! It is major that we find this so...Ugh...Please help me."

"Alright. So how do we track down a rock? Last checked rocks don't have a scent."

"Again this is not a rock it's a crystal and we're tracking not by it's scent but by it's sound."

"I don't follow dude."

"The crystal gives off wave length that spirits and demons can hear and sense. Unfortunately it's extremely difficult for you to hear or sense it because you're half human but I don't know who else to work with."

"Maybe we don't have to track that thing. Maybe we can track the thief, did he leave any trace of D.N.A?"

"No and that's what's really making me nervous about all this. There no foot prints, finger prints, hair, not even a scent was left at where the crystal was before it was stolen. Whoever did this couldn't possibly be human."

"Any idea who took it and why?"

"No. Most of the creatures and the being in this world don't even know about it. In fact the only ones who know about it is our family."

"Maybe someone in the family stole it."

"No, we've got some demonic relatives but none of them would be crazy enough to try to use the dark crystal."

"Then what now?"

"Pack your bags we're going on a trip."

"What? You mean right now?"

"The sooner the better."

"Wait a minute what about my friends?"

"They can't come, no one is allowed to know about this except for our family."

"Well I can't just up and leave them without an explanation they'll know something's up."

"Leave a note."

"Saying what?"

"I don't know you like all the time I'm sure you can think of something."

"That is true but how long will I be gone?"

"Can't say."

"That's not exactly reassuring."

"Oh relax with my speed, intellect, and superior skills we should be able to find it very soon."

"So why am I needed again?"

"Whoever took it must be very powerful and strong so I'm not sure how much help I'll need. Again it's humiliating that I need your aid for this but for the good of the earth and mankind I'll sacrifice my dignity."

"Wow you're a real hero." Manny groaned sarcastically.

"Just pack your page."

Manny was reluctant to go through with this but he had never seen his cousin so concerned and worried before so whatever this whole dark crystal thing was it must've been beyond bad if it had Nicholas scared. So he wrote a note with a lie about where he was and why he had left and began packing his bags. The two left around midnight and stopped to make camp in the woods. As Manny was looking for his sleeping bag he accidentally caused something to fall out. It was a large sketchbook.

"Hey what's this?" Nicholas asked.

"Nothing!" Manny tried to grab it and put it back but Nicholas had already snatched it away from him.

"Put that back!" Manny demanded. "Don't look in there!"

"Why? Is this a diary or something? Do you keep a diary?"

"No but it's personal!"

He tried to take it away from him but Nicholas got up and jumped up to the top of a high tree, Manny huffed and began climbing up to get him. Nicholas perched himself on to a sturdy branch, opened the book, and began to look at the pages inside. They were drawings, very good drawings. They were pencil drawn illustrations and sketches of various places and people. One was of a church, another was of a group of nuns, there was a drawing of the woods, a drawing of a tiger, a drawing of the city, and other things. One of which was a very detailed and illustrated picture of a woman he recognized as his human aunt Maria.

"Did you draw these?"

"Yes now give it back!" Manny called from down below.

"Interesting. I never took you for the artistic type and I hate to admit it but you do have talent."

"Thanks now I say again give it back!"

"Why? It is it merely simple drawings is it not?"

"Yes but it's none of your business!meeting Some of those I don't want you to see."

"Like what? Oh Manny don't tell me you're one of those artists who sketch nude women."

"No! I don't do that! Give it back will ya?"

"Um...No."

"Ugh! Nicholas when I get up there you are so in for it!" He said changing into his spirit form so he could climb faster.

Nicholas continued flipping through pages only skimming at the pictures until he stopped at one near the end. It was a drawing of Frida. It was a well illustrated sketch of her with her hair down and no goggles on her head, her face was just there looking calm with an innocent smile. It was drawn in great detail, every aspect of her face and body was drawn on point.

"Give me that!" Manny said snatching the book back when he finally made it to the top.

"I see so that's what you didn't want me to see."

"What? What did you see?"

"Your well illustrated drawing of that apostle girl."

"Ah! That's not... That's not her!" Manny denied while blushing.

"Manny I have a photographic memory and the girl in the picture looks exactly like her so you're waisting your time with your petty denile."

"Look it's not what you think. I drew it for her birthday and it wasn't finished at the time so I had to keep working on it and-"

"Manny I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care why you drew her I was just curious to why you didn't want me to see what was in your book so badly. Now that I have my answer I have no need of it."

"So...That's it?"

"What? Do you expect me to tease you about it or something? Do I look that immature to you?"

"Ummmm..." Manny said examining Nicholas twelve year old looking boy body.

"Nevermind don't answer that. Point is I don't care."

"Oh good not that it means anything I just...Okay I'm just gonna stop talking about it now."

"Good choice."

"So why do you think anybody would want that crystal?"

"Why do you think? To bring back someone who's dead. It's something that every living creature on this earth has wished for at least once."

"I haven't."

"No you love has died yet believe me you'll wish for that. It's a foolish wish but everyone who's ever lost someone has had it, even me."

"Oh yeah? Who did you lose that you wanted back?"

"If you must know it was my mother. She died the day I was born, I never knew her. You know my father blames me for her death."

"He told you that?"

"No but he doesn't have to. I can see it in his eyes, the way they fill with regret and misery every time my birthday passes because he knows had I never been born she'd still be here."

"Oh...That's rough man but hey at least he didn't ditch you out of shame like my dad did."

"You fool!"

"What?"

"I knew your father! He was my uncle and I'll have you know he loved you and your mother more than anything! You two were all he ever talked about and quite frankly it made me sick but if you think he left you and Aunt Maria out of shame you're wrong. I knew my uncle and he loved you and he was proud of you too. Why, I don't know but the point is you and your mother always came first in his life."

"Then why did he leave?"

"You know the rules, spirits are not allowed to have contact with their half human children. Uncle Rodolfo was forced to leave you and her by the council not to mention if he had stuck around you would probably wouldn't have made it to age two."

"What does that mean?"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe he left to protect you? Uncle had more enemies than any spirit I knew of and they couldn't take him down so when they found out he had a human wife and half human son they decided to be cowards and go after his family. Uncle was not only forced to leave but it was the only way he could protect you and your mother."

"Is that...Is that really true?"

"I'm not in the habit of lying. You may not believe me but it's the truth."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

Manny climbed down the tree and got into his sleeping bag. Before going to sleep he began to wonder if what Nicholas had said was true. Part of him wanted to believe it so bad but another part of him was afraid that if he did he would be disappointed by the truth. He was just so confused.


	51. Chapter 51

It was the wee hours of the morning when Nicholas woke Manny up. The sun hadn't even begun to rise and it was still dark out. Manny insisted that it was crazy but Nicholas told him that he caught a trail that would lead them to the dark crystal.

"Couldn't we have waited at least until sunrise." Manny yawned.

"Manny I don't think you understand the severity of the situation." Nicholas told him.

"I do but it doesn't make me any less tired when I wake up at four o'clock in the morning."

"Laziness, typical human behavior."

"Will shut up about that? Please? You know I don't have to help you you know. I'll leave."

"You can't!"

"Why can't you just get that nerd Davi to help you?"

"I told you it's a family matter and even though it sickens me we're family."

"Yeah well I'm not so crazy about being related to you either. I don't get it what's your problem with me?"

"Simple your mere existence brought shame to our family name. The Riveras were known as the most feared bloodline in existence, no one would dare insult or challenge us but when everyone found out Uncle Rodolfo married a human woman and spawned a half human spirit it made our family look weak, like we had gone soft."

"Hey I had no more say in how I was born than you did. If you gotta blame somebody blame my dad."

"I do! He was a great warrior, brave, strong, vicious, powerful and yet he foolishly let himself be seduced by some human tramp!"

PUNCH! Manny had punched Nicholas right across his face. It was a punch so hard that it knocked him down and gave him a nose bleed. At first Nicholas looked utterly shocked and surprised by his cousin's sudden anger and strength. But then his shock turned to anger. He quickly stood up and faced him in a calm but enraged manner.

"How dare you strike me! Don't you know who I am and what I am capable of?"

"I don't care who the hell you are and what you can do!" Manny snarled. "Don't you ever call my mother a tramp!"

"You infuriating half breed! If I was in my real form I'd tear you apart with my bare hands!"

"Well if you ever do change back give me a call because I'll gladly take that action!"

"You really think you can beat me?"

"I know I can!"

"Oh please if I wasn't trapped in the body of a child I would reduce you to bones in a mere five seconds!"

"Big talk for such a little guy."

"Ugh! I'll have you know that I won't be like this forever! Davi has assured me that eventually this will wear off and when it does you're dead!"

"Oh how cute, a family quarrel." A sinister voice chuckled.

The two looked over at the source of laughter. It was a giant spider demon that was lowering itself down by a web. When it landed it took the form of a creepy old man who looked so skinny and thin that one could mistake him for a skeleton. His face was wrinkled and you could practically see his skull under the skin. And on that face of his was that horrible grin.

"Hello Nicholas, long time no see." He said.

"Kane what a pleasure." Nicholas said sarcastically. "I thought I smelled the scourge of the earth."

"Oh great not this guy again." Manny said rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see where this little squabble was going."

"Beat it bug before I squash you!"

"Now, now let's be gentlemen and talk this out. You see I have a little propition for you two."

"What proposition?" Nicholas asked.

"What if I were to tell you I know where the crystal is and I would be willing to tell you it's location?"

"What's the catch?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen a real good fight. I want you two to fight each other to the death, whoever lives gets the information."

"That's ridiculous! We're not gonna fight over that right Nicholas?" Manny said but his cousin didn't respond. "Nicholas?"

He ignored him and stepped forward.

"What you speak of is an unfair fight. If we were to agree I would surely die. He's sixteen and I'm physically twelve."

"I can fix that." Kane snapped his fingers and in a flash of light and puff of smoke Nicholas was restored to his proper, physical, age. Nicholas looked down at his body then over at Manny and back at Kane. "So is it a fight?"

"I accept."

"Wait don't I have a say in this?" Manny asked.

His question was answered when Kane snapped his fingers again and the boys were transported to an arena that was empty except for them and Kane who was watching in an audience seat.

"Now then let the fight begin."

"Nicholas you're not seriously going along with this are you?" Manny asked.

Nicholas pulled a sword from his belt and charged toward him. Manny quickly changed into his spiritual form and jumped out of the way.

"Alright if that's how you wanna play it."

Manny landed on Nicholas's head kicking it in the process. Bringing out his claws he began swiping at him while dodging his sword. Nicholas swung his sword as swiftly as the wind, determined that the blade would kill Manny but he was too fast.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you needed me?" Manny asked.

"That was when I was still stuck as a child now that I am twenty again I don't need you."

"So you're just gonna kill me?"

"If it ensures I find out where the crystal is then yes not to mention once you are dead our family shame will end!"

"You're crazy! So our family has one half human spirit! Is it really that bad?"

"You don't know what your birth did to us! We were shamed in front of everyone by the council. As soon as I turned six I was forced to fight deadly battles against demons and monsters to prove that neither me or my father hadn't of gone soft like Uncle did! Day after day I fought and if I ever lost a battle they would throw me back into the battle! It was win or die!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it is! If you had never been born! If Uncle had just forgotten your mother and married his fiance none of this would have happened! I looked up to him! He was the strongest out of all three of them and he would've been a great spirit but he betrayed our entire family to humans! He dishonored us by falling in love with a human woman and spawning a half human son who doesn't even come close to how powerful his father was!"

Nicholas's sword hit Manny that time and it was right in his shoulder. He hissed in painand tried to dodge the blade coming the second time but he wasn't quick enough and he ended up getting stabbed in the leg. It was like Nicholas was some how possessed because suddenly he began attacking him like some blood thirsty, murderous demon. His eyes were glowing bright red and his body had some dark aura. The blows of the sword continued to hit Manny, one after another putting him in extreme pain. With cut and stab wounds on his body Manny found himself collapsing toward the ground. His body hurt all over and he felt his mind wanting to black out. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die?

"You cannot die." A voice in his mind said.

"Huh? Who is this?" Manny's thoughts asked.

"Call me White Pantera. I'm here to help you."

"I can't see you."

"That's because I'm not really here, I'm communicating with you telepathically Manny."

"How do you know my name?"

"Nevermind that now, listen you can't stop fighting. You must free Nicholas."

"Free him? What are you talking about?"

"While he was asleep Kane slipped a shard of the demon mirror in his eye just like the one you had in yours. You need to knock it out of his eye."

"How?"

"Poke him in his left eye. It'll make him cry and the shard will fall out."

"You sure that'll work?"

"Yes."

"But I can't move. My body hurts too much."

"You're half spirit, you can heal some of your injuries."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can. Your powers are connected to your emotions and thoughts so use that to your advantage! Stop thinking about the pain and focus on fighting!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! I know you can! You've fought and won battles with injuries far worse than what you have now and that's because you weren't thinking about the pain you were in! Where's that cocky bravery you always have? You're not a coward! Get up Manny! I know you can!

Nicholas swung his sword again but this time Manny stood caught it in his hand and began to grip it tightly. While still gripping it he stood up and while it made his whole body hurt he ignored it. Nicholas tried to pull his sword away but Manny's grip was too strong. Suddenly the blade was shattered to pieces much to the shock of both Kane and Nicholas. Shaking off his shock, Nichloas transformed into a spiritual jaguar and lunged for him. Manny again jumped out of the way and chose to land right on Nicholas's face. The jaguar roared and tried to throw him off but Manny held on for as long as he could and once he had his chance, he poked his finger right into Nichloas's left eye. The jaguar roared and threw Manny off then dropped to the ground rolling around in pain. A tear fell from his eye and in it was the shard. Once it was gone Nicholas reverted to his original form.

"Oh God!" He shouted in pain as he clutched his face. "My eye! My eye! Why would you do that?! Why- What the hell am I doing here?! And...Hey I'm twenty again. What's going on?"

"Long story." Manny grunted in pain. "But in a nutshell Kane put a shard in demon mirror in your eye."

"He what?!"

"He wanted us to fight each other to the death for his own sick amusement."

Nicholas turned angrily toward Kane.

"How dare you try to make me a pawn! You'll pay for that!"

He lunged for him but he Kane only moved out of the way and laughed that horrible laugh.

"Silly boy if you were to kill me now then you would never know where the dark crystal is."

"You know where it is?"

"Of course I know where it is, I'm the who took it."

"Where is it?"

"Sorry not telling."

Nicholas clawed at him, scratching his arm in the process. Kane laughed then shrunk down to the size of a regular spider and flew away with the wind. Both Nicholas and Manny tried to catch him but he was too small and the wind had already blown him so far.

"Crap we lost him!" Manny shouted annoyed.

"Maybe not." Nicholas sniffed the blood on his nails then sniffed the air. "I got his scent. Follow me."

The scent led them to an abandoned laboratory that was a mile away from them. It was painted all black with broken windows and doors with no doorknob. Inside there was dust, cob webs, cockroaches, rats, broken glass, leaky pipes, it definitely was abandoned.

"This place is gross." Manny said trying to avoid stepping on the broken glass. "You sure this creep is here."

"He's here alright. I can feel it." Nicholas assured him. "He's downstairs."

"This place has a downstairs?"

To prove his point Nicholas led Manny over to a trap door that was hidden under an old rug. He opened the trap door and underneath was a long stairway leading into the darkness. Carefully and quietly they walked down the stairway with Nicholas following Kane's scent. The stairway seemed endless, one step after another until finally they reached the floor. At the bottom it was darker than up there except for a small, electrical light in the back. It was coming from a lab. A lab filled with electrical machines and a table full of chemicals, in the middle of the room was a large crystal surrounded by a dark aura.

"That dark crystal. There it is."

Nicholas would have grabbed it but they heard footsteps coming so they hid in the shadows. The owners of the footsteps were Kane and a young scientist. A scientist who Manny was all too familiar with. Dr. Chiptole Jr.

"Oh my god it's him." Manny whispered.

"Who?" Nicholas asked.

"Dr. Whatever his name is."

"You know this guy?"

"He's a psychopath who fed people to mutated guacamole. I wondered if I would ever see him again."

"So you're telling me they didn't kill each other." The scientist said.

"No. The half breed knocked the shard out of Nicholas's eye just before he could give the killing blow." Kane said.

"Curses! How did he even know about the shard?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't just stand there! Go back and kill them!"

"I can't! I made Nicholas twenty now he poses as a threat!"

"You fool! You should've just killed them both while Nicholas was stuck as a child! But nooo! You had to make it amusing!"

"Oh shut up you little rodent! I'll find out a way to kill them don't worry. Let's not forget I've got business with Nicholas."

"Yeah, yeah just know this the boss won't be happy about this."

"Well screw the boss."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, let's not forget he's become a personal friend of you know who."

"Whatever anyway have you finished examining the crystal?"

"Not quite but I've figured what goes wrong when it tries to revive something."

"Which is?"

"The crystal alone isn't enough to bring him back completely. It needs a life force to give it enough energy to revive both body and soul."

"How does that work?"

"We must have a suitable living mortal to bond with the crystal then their life will be used to give the crystal enough energy."

"Okay so we just need to find some random person and have them bond with it."

"Fool! The life of a random mortal won't do anything! We need one that's suitable enough to bond with the crystal!"

"Okay then who's suitable enough?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out you twit!"

"Well figure out faster! If we're going to revive Diablo we're going to have to work faster!"

Nicholas's eyes rose up in horror, his breath stopped, his skin lost all color, and he found himself petrified in terror. Then suddenly he found himself falling backwards in shock making a noise that caught their attention.

"You idiot! You led them here!" Dr. Chiptole Jr scolded. "Kill them!"

"Manny I'll hold off Kane, you get that crystal you hear me!" Nicholas told him. "Get that crystal now!"

"Alright!"

Kane transformed into a giant demonic spider whIle Nicholas changed back into a spiritual jaguar. The two paranormal animals engaged in a brawl. Manny went to grab the crystal.

"Get your claws off my crystal!"

Chipotle pulled out a ray gun and began shooting at Manny. Manny dodged the blasts best he could. Then he remembered the Dr. Chiptole was human so he turned himself invisible.

"Where did you go?" The scientist demanded.

With Kane distracted and Dr. Chiptole Jr unable to see him, Manny flipped over a book shelf on top of Kane.

"Nicholas turn invisible! Dr. Whatever is human! He can't see us!"

Nicholas nodded and did exactly that. Dr. Chiptole continued shooting but he kept missing and knocked over some of his chemicals which started a huge fire.

"My lab!" He gasped as he desperately tried to put out the fire.

Nicholas and Manny quickly grabbed the crystal and got out of there as quick as they could. They stopped running when they were two miles away from the lab.

"Do you think they died in that fire?" Manny asked Nicholas.

"I don't know about that crazed human but Kane no. No it'll take more than that to kill him."

"Who is that guy anyway?"

"He was my father's rival in a war, when he was defeated he swore that he would take revenge by killing him and me."

"Figures. Hey listen earlier today when we were fighting you said somethings."

"What did I say?"

"You said that because of me our family was shamed and you were forced to spend your childhood fighting demons to prove that your father wasn't going soft like mine. Is that true? Is that how you feel?"

"I said that?"

"Yeah. Is it true?"

He didn't answer for a minute then spoke.

"It's true."

"So that's why you hate me? You blame me for what some council members did to you? Newsflash they messed me up too! They kept me from the outside world til I was thirteen then they took my mother away from me and forced me to be alone for two years! They never said it but they wanted me to die! You don't see me trying to blame you for that!"

"I was beaten senseless throughout my entire childhood!"

"And I was isolated throughout mine! They messed up both of us because of their damn laws! It's not your fault! And it sure as hell not mine! So stop blaming me!"

Nicholas looked like he was about to explode but he quickly calmed down.

"Forget it. Let's just be grateful we got the crystal back."

"Yeah I guess so but what happened to you back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you. You looked scared out of your mind so what happened?"

"What they're doing goes far beyond what I feared. It's way worse."

"What? What are they doing?"

"They're trying to revive Diablo."

"Diablo, huh that name rings a bell."

"It should! Our ancestor Arturo killed him years ago then burned his body."

"So what's the problem?"

"He maybe dead but he's not gone. His wretched soul still wanders through the world manipulating people into evil. An evil that no one in our family has ever been capable of."

"Just who is he?"

"He's Satan incarnate, the devil's pupil, evil in purest form. Manipulative, twisted, vile, murderous, unsympathetic, and unfeeling. If that creature was ever revived heaven help us."

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to destroy the world and rebuild it into a second hell."

"He can't do that can he?"

"Rebuild the world into a second hell? No idea. Destroy the world yes he can."

"Good God. But he can't be revived can he?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well first they need to get his soul out of the netherworld. After that they have to find a way to rebuild his body, his body was burned so it's difficult but not impossible to be done. Once that's done they need to find something powerful enough to reunite the soul and the body. The dark crystal could do that."

"But I thought it couldn't revive the soul."

"So did I but according to that mad man there is a way. However we must not oanic, as long as we keep the crystal away from them we have no fear of that. Starting tomorrow I'm going to work on a better way to keep it contained."


	52. Chapter 52

When Manny got back he tried everything to make sure no one noticed him especially Frida. T.J and Andrea he could easily avoid discussing the subject but if Frida saw him with these injuries she would question and interrogate him until he spilled his guts and according to Nicholas he couldn't breathe a word of what had happened with them and the crystal. It was early so she would probably still be asleep considering she slept so late. It seemed that he would make it back to his room undetected but as if fate wanted to make life more difficult for him he ended up bumping right into her in the hall.

"Ow! Hey buddy why don't you watch where you're go- Oh Manny there you are. Where have you been? I was looking all over for you yesterday."

"Uh nowhere!" He said keeping his back turned so she couldn't see his injuries. "I mean didn't you get my note?"

"Yeah it said you had gone to the supermarket to buy milk."

"Well there you go. That's where I was."

"You were at the supermarket all day?"

"Yeah the line for the cash register was very long."

"Long enough to last for twenty-four hours?"

"What can I say? It was a hell of a line."

"Okay so where's the milk?"

"Milk?"

"You said you went to buy milk so where is it?"

"Uhhh...They were all out."

"And yet you waited in a twenty-four hour line for nothing?"

"Uhhhhh...Yeah that's it! Oh well I'm tired now so if you'll excuse me." He started to walk away.

"Hold it!" She said grabbing him by his jacket. "What do you take me for? An idiot? I don't believe a word of that!"

"Get off me!"

He jerked away from her. She was just about to grab him again when she saw that there was blood on her hand.

"What the?! Manny you're bleeding!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You've been injured. Let me try to heal you."

"No don't!"

But before he could stop her she grabbed his shoulders and made him face her, giving her a clear view of his bruised, cut, and scraped body that was bleeding a little. Before he could even object she already had him in the clinic and was patching up his wounds.

"Manny what happened to you?" She asked him.

"Nothing I just got into a fight."

"With who?"

"Nicholas. We got into an argument, things got physical and well here are the results."

"What were you doing with him?"

"None your business."

"It is if you get hurt. I'm kind of your personal doctor."

"Frida when are you going to realize your constant worrying is for nothing?"

"When are you going to realize that you're not indestructible? Now would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"No because it's none of your business."

"That's not fair I tell you everything."

"Well hey I never asked you to tell me anything."

"What are you talking about? You're always questioning me about my business. What about that time you demanded I tell you where I was when I left the church to visit my grandma?"

"That was different."

"Different in what way?"

"It just was."

"You are such a hypocrite."

"I am not."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

"Is it bad?" Frida asked. "Are you trouble? Did you a break a law? Is my father hounding you again?"

"No! Leave me alone!" In frustration he kicked over a tray and knocked alcohol on her shirt.

"Well thanks a lot jerk! Now I have to change!"

"Sorry but if you hadn't of been in my face with your stupid questions then I wouldn't have-"

But he lost the ability to speak when she started to take off her shirt. His heart gave a sharp pulse and he felt sweat drip down his face.

"What are you doing?!"

"Relax I'm wearing a camisole underneath."

"I don't care! What woman in her right mind starts undressing in front of a man?!"

"Chill out you've seen me wear this plenty of times! Remember you used to live in my room!"

"Yeah well maybe that was a mistake considering the results."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh I don't know let's look at the facts shall we? A seal getting placed on my powers, having to constantly worry about you, us seeing each other-" Blush rose to his cheeks when he realized what he was about to bring up.

"Us seeing each other what?"

"Um...Um...Nothing."

"What?"

"If you don't remember good because I don't want to bring it up."

"Oh no it's too late for that. What is it? Seeing each other what?"

"All...All natural."

Now it was her turn to blush and to get flushed in the face. Next thing Manny knew he was getting smacked.

"You pervert! How could you bring that up?!"

"I didn't want to! You made me say it!"

"Oh God! Who have you told?! Who else knows?!"

"Just T.J!"

"You told that leacher!" She smacked him again.

"And that's another thing you're always hitting me and accusing me of being perverted! Which I am not!"

"Could've fooled me! What's your point in all this?"

"My point is you and I are too close for comfort! And frankly it's getting on my nerves!"

"Okay so if that's the way you want it maybe I shouldn't hang around you any more."

"Maybe you shouldn't! I don't need you anyway!"

"Fine! I'm never speaking to you again Manny Rivera!" She said marching off.

In her fury she walked outside of the church and right past Andrea and T.J. Seeing her anger they figured what had happened and their theory was proven correct when they saw how angry Manny was.

"Oh boy here we go again." T.J sighed.

"Do they ever stop fighting?" Andrea asked him.

"Sadly no. Shall we try to cool them off?"

"I'll take Frida you take Manny."

"Right."

Andrea followed Frida's tracks which led her to a tree and up in that tree Frida sat writing in her diary. Andrea sighed and climbed up after her.

"Mind if I join you?" Andrea said sitting next to her.

"I don't care." Frida said not looking up from her diary. Andrea leaned over and peeked on what she was scribbling. She was writing: Manny Rivera Is The World's Biggest Jerk, repeatedly in large words on a blank page.

"Ouch he must've made you pretty mad this time."

"I swear I can't stand that man! He's thoughtless, jealous, self centered, perverted, rude, egotistical, and just- Ugh! I hate him!"

She threw her diary down in rage. When it landed it opened to a page that had a large heart hit with an arrow drawn in it and in the heart the words: Frida Loves Manny Forever, written in it. Andrea looked at the page then back at Frida with a smirk that made her blush.

"Oh yeah you really hate him." Andrea joked.

The two girls jumped down and she picked up her diary.

"I don't hate him." Frida said. "But I wish I did. Do you know what it's like to have feelings for a guy that you wish you didn't have feelings for?"

"No can't say I do." She lied as she was clearly falling for a leacher.

"I swear I don't even know why I stay with him. He doesn't care about me at all. I mean absolutely nothing to him."

"That's not true. He cares."

"Yeah right the only times he ever helps me is if he has to or if it'll benefit him in someway. I mean he just said he didn't need me."

"Frida you know Manny doesn't mean everything he says."

They started to walk back to the church unaware that they were being watched.

"I don't know what he means, if you ask me he's just an insensitive jerk who needs a good kick in the- Ahhhh!"

"Frida?"

But when Andrea turned in the direction of the scream she found Frida gone. Suddenly the ground be to shake and thunder clapped in the sky however the weather hadn't been calling for a storm.

"Manny Rivera show yourself!"

At the mention of his name Manny went outside with T.J following. Waiting for them was Kane.

"You again? What do you want?" Manny demanded.

"Manny Rivera you have stolen something that doesn't belong to you! Something that I need!"

"You're going to have to be more specific I steal a lot of things."

"You know what I'm talking about! Return the dark crystal at once!"

"Hmm let think about that...Uh no. Sorry but I'm not giving that up to a psychopath like you!"

"Don't be so sure because I know for a matter of fact that you will return it to me and my associate."

"Yeah right! And why would I do that?"

"And you will do it because I have a little leverage you might wanna know about."

"What leverage? Hate to break it to ya buddy but you don't have anything that I could possibly want."

"Are you sure? Because something tells me this little thing means a lot to you."

"What are you-"

"Manny! T.J!" Andrea screamed as she ran toward them in a panic.

"Andrea what's wrong?" T.J asked.

"Frida's gone! We were just walking and then she vanished."

"Oh dear how tragic." Kane said faking concern.

Manny looked up at him with anger filled eyes.

"Where is she?!" He demanded. "What did you do with her?!"

"Relax boy she's fine and I'll give her back to you if you return the crystal."

"I can't! I don't have it! Nicholas does!"

"Then I suggest you get it back or you'll never see your woman again!"

"My woman? Oh God! You're waisting my time! She's not my woman and furthermore she means nothing to me so do what you'd like with her."

"Manny!" T.J and Andrea gasped horrified that he would say that.

Kane however wasn't convinced.

"Hmm...It seems I don't have anything to offer you."

"That's right you don't so why don't you just let the pest go?"

"No I have a better idea. I'll give you til sundown to meet me at the edge of the forest and to give me back that crystal and if you fail then I'll slit her throat."

Kane then disappeared.

"Manny are you crazy? How could you say that?" Andrea scolded.

"What? I don't care. I mean why should I? The seal is off so I don't need her anymore."

"Man you really are the world's biggest jerk!"

"But since you guys care so much about her I guess I could save her."

"What I'd like to know is what's this whole crystal thing about?" T.J said.

"Something I'm not supposed to mention. It's nothing important, just a rock I helped Nicholas get."

He didn't show it but Manny didn't know what to do. He knew all too well that Nicholas wouldn't give up the crystal, not without a fight at least and he was still recovering from his injuries so another beating from him would be murder but he couldn't think about his health. Not with Frida's life at stake. He contacted Nicholas by sending a parrot with message tied to it. His cousin didn't believe in phones for some reason so message by bird was the only way to contact him. When he arrived he talked to him privately.

"Are you telling me that you want to trade one of the most dangerous artifacts in the world, a crucial tool in reviving Diablo, for some woman?" Nicholas said.

"Hey she's a good healer."

"Of all the most foolish ideas I ever heard of this is the most stupid."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Okay then why agree to such a ridiculous bargain? And with Kane of all people. You know you can't trust him. He'll probably kill her even if you give it to him. So either way she dies so there's no need to do this. Now I have more important things to do."

"Nicholas! Please! I have never asked you to do anything for me! Can't you just do this!"

"No."

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to take it."

"Good luck I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it."

"It's in Davi's bag isn't it?"

"No!" He lied.

But Manny only grinned before changing into his spirit form and going to find Davi. Nicholas quickly followed after him by T.J and Andrea had received orders to stop him knowing that he most likely wouldn't help them. T.J threw special dust in Nicholas's face that temporarily blinded him, and took away his other senses. Manny tracked down Davi in a heart beat.

"No! I will not give you the dark crystal!" He told him. "I am under strict orders from Nicholas nor to hand it over to anyone but him."

"Listen you little twerp a woman's life depends on me getting that rock and you have exactly five seconds to hand it over now!"

"Or what?"

Manny bared his teeth and cracked his knuckles. Davi swallowed hard. An hour later when the dust wore off Nicholas returned to find Davi beaten up and hanging from a tree by his underwear.

"My lord I have failed you." Davi sighed pitifully.

"What happened?" Nicholas asked angry.

"Your cousin beat me up and gave me a tree wedgie then he took the crystal."

"Davi."

"Yes my lord?"

"You're hopeless."

"I know my lord."

...

At sundown the three of them arrived at the edge of the forest with dark crystal. As he said Kane appeared holding Frida by a spider web.

"You freak! Put me down!" She demanded.

"Frida are you alright?" Manny asked her.

"I think so but I don't think arcane guy here will be once I get down."

"Oh do you shut up you loud mouthed bug before I bite off your head." Kane scoffed. "Now then Manny, the crystal."

Manny lifted it up to show him that he had it.

"Here's your stupid rock!"

"Excellent! Give it to me!"

"Wait! Let go of Frida first!"

"I will as soon as you give me the dark crystal."

"I don't trust you."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

Kane then transformed into a giant demonic spider and lunged for the crystal. Manny jumped out of the way.

"T.J go long!"

Manny threw it to him. T.J caught it and started to run. But Kane shot webbing at them that trapped them in a cacoon. He then grabbed the crystal which they had dropped and grinned wickedly but Manny surprised him by jumping on his head. The two started fighting each other, unfortunately for Manny Kane was a lot stronger than he was and could shoot both acid and webbing. He began shooting webs and acid at him while trying to crush him, Manny was quick enough to dodge his blows but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever. Then an idea came into his head.

"Right here nasty!"

Kane charged for him and shot large webbing at him. But Manny jumped and tripped Kane causing him to crash and get stuck in his own webbing.

"Well that takes care of him."

"Ahem! What about me?" Frida called.

"Hold on I'll have you down in a minute."

"Quick question, any reason why I was abducted by a spider freak?"

"Long story, I'll tell ya later."

But Kane wasn't done yet. Using acid he managed to get out of his web and shot a webbing at Manny that caught him this time. Manny tried to out but he was stuck, he could hardly move anything except for his fingers. He quickly tried to use his claws to cut himself loose.

"Did you silly children think it would be that easy to defeat me." Kane chuckled looking at the crystal. "Well I have what I want so I think I'll be on my way but before I go I'd like to shed a little blood."

He crawled up the web that held Frida and brought his fangs toward her. She tried to back away but she too couldn't move.

"You bastard! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Manny shouted while desperately trying to cut himself loose.

"I know but there's something about killing people that pleases me so much."

Kane clutched her neck and prepared to slit it with his fangs.

"No don't! Don't!" Manny pleaded in horror. "Stop! You have your dumb rock! You don't need to kill anyone! At least not Frida! If you want you can kill me instead! So please spare her! Don't hurt Frida I beg you!"

Frida was speechless. He was actually begging for her life even offering himself in her place.

"You want this girl returned to you so badly?" Kane asked. "You love her that much?"

The tiger spirit boy and the blue haired girl looked at each other, each one unable to speak due to the shock of what was happening.

"How touching, I would be moved if I had a heart." Kane chuckled. "But I don't so you two can just say goodbye."

"No!"

SLICE! But it wasn't Frida's neck that been cut. It had been Kane's back which had been stabbed by Nicholas's claws.

"You truly are filth Kane." He said. "Even when someone abides by your demands you still need to satisfy you're sick obsession."

He then sliced through Kane's legs and his web causing Frida to fall. Fortunately Manny managed break free and catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Damn you Nicholas!" Kane hissed. "But no matter I have the crystal so I will have my revenge!"

Then just like many times before he disappeared. Nicholas snarled under his breath as he landed.

"Coward."

He then looked at Manny who was holding Frida, he looked so relieved that she was alright.

"Manny you have no idea what you've done. I can't believe that this woman seems to mean more to you than the safety of our world." Nicholas said. "But I had a debt to pay to Miss Suarez and now that has been fullfilled. So we'll finish this later."

They watched him leave as quietly as air.

"Are you alright?" Manny asked Frida.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Thank goodness."

She looked at him and smile.

"What?" He said.

"You like me don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Enough to die for me apparently."

"What? No! I mean I...I...Oh boy."

She giggled.

"Manny."

"Yeah?"

"What did he mean the safety of our world?"

"It means we're all doomed and it's his fault." Nicholas said just before he was gone.


	53. Chapter 53

"How long will you be gone?" Manny asked.

"Just a week." Frida said. "My parents want to see me and my mother's worried so I have to go visit them so they'll know I'm alright."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No I'll be fine and if something goes wrong you'll be able to get to me. Besides you need to search for that crystal remember?"

"Okay just be careful. Let's not forget last week you were abducted by a spider demon."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She assured him. "And Manny?"

"Yeah."

"Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

The young man huffed at her words then watched her get on the train that would take her back to town. When she arrived she decided to take a short cut through the woods to get to her house. On her way there she had to cross a river, luckily a tree had fallen over so she decided to use it as a bridge. However she noticed something strange about the water. It was red in it, lots red liquid mixing with the river water.

"Is that blood?" Frida wondered.

She followed the redness up the river until she reached a creek and lying in the middle of the creek, motionless and bleeding was Zoe. Frida was shocked, she had wondered what happened to her after the whole Tito incident bit she didn't think she had gotten hurt. She went over to her body and checked for a pulse, she was alive just unconscious and badly injured. At first she thought 'Serves her right for what she tried to do to Manny' and she considered leaving her there but a voice in her head that sounded a lot like her mother's told her not to leave her. It was quite the quarrel between her feelings and her morals, and much to her disappointment her conscience won the fight.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." Frida said as she reluctantly lifted her body on to her shoulders and carried her all the way to her house. She had arrived early so no one was home which was good because she didn't want her father to find a half demon in the house. She laid Zoe in her bed then pulled out her first aid kit and began tending to her wounds. An hour later Zoe started to wake up.

"Oh good you're awake." Frida said. "And here I was hoping you'd sleep through the whole healing process."

"You!" She said angrily but weakly. "What's going? Where am I?"

"You're in my house I found you in the creek and brought you back here for medical treatment. I would've taken you to the hospital but I don't think the doctors would have reacted rationally to finding demon blood in your system."

"You...You saved me?"

"I know shocking isn't it?"

"Why? Why did save me? Don't you hate me?"

"Yeah but I have a rather annoying conscience that refused to let me leave you for dead."

"Where...Where's Manny?"

"He's not here, he's out on a search for something really important."

"In that case leave me alone!"

"Oh believe me I would but you need medicine."

She pulled out one of her grandmother's special herbal medicines and poured some into a spoon.

"Here take this."

"What is it?"

"It's medicine it'll make you feel better."

"How do I know it's not poison?"

"It's not! Trust me if I had wanted to kill you I would've done it while you were at the creek."

Zoe sighed then took the medicine.

"Ick! That stuff tastes terrible!" She gagged.

"Oh I'm sorry next time I'll get cherry flavor." Frida said sarcastically. "You should probably rest for awhile, I'll bring something to eat later and just so you know my heart is not on the menu."

She left her alone to rest. Zoe laid in bed, her whole body hurt. Tito had beat her without mercy for failing him and then left her for dead. During the whole beating Tito had managed to knock out the shard of demon mirror in her eye freeing her from his control but by then she was too weak and in pain to fight back or escape. She thought that she was going to die for sure so you can imagine her surprise when she awoke to find her enemy tending to her wounds.

"I don't understand." She thought. "All I've done to that girl was try to kill her, to eat her heart and yet she saves me. Why? What could she possibly gain from helping me?"

At lunch Frida brought Zoe some soup and tea that was made with special herbs that had healing properties. Due to that and the fact that Zoe was half demon, she was healed by the time she finished her meal.

"So are you feeling better?" Frida said.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"I already told you."

"I don't understand. You're not supposed to help the people you despise, if it had been you I would've either left you there or finished you off! So why? Why show me compassion after everything I've done to you?!"

"Well I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm an apostle? Maybe it's because I was raised by a cop and a judge? Maybe it's because Manny once cared for you? Or maybe it's because I feel sorry for you?"

"You feel sorry for me? You? Why would you feel sorry for me?"

"Because you've never really known love and compassion from anyone. Anyone except Manny, that's why you wanted him so badly right? Because he was the first person to ever be nice to you."

"Don't act like you know me."

"I only know what Manny has told me and from what I've seen. On one hand you're a selfish, manipulative, cruel she devil who will do anything to get what you want but on the other hand you're also a poor, sad, unloved girl who's desperate for any kind of affection. So you have both my dislike and my pity."

"I don't want your pity."

"Too bad you have it and you know if you really loved Manny like you say you do you wouldn't have done what you did."

"I did it so we couldbe together."

"Well that's not what he wanted! And you know you're little stunt almost killed him! That demonic transformation threw his body way out of wack! His life started to drain away! He could've died! But he didn't, T.J managed to fix him but imagine if he didn't? What if his life had been drained completely? What if he had died? If he had it would've been your fault! Tell me do you kill the man you love?!"

"Well you...You...You..." But she couldn't finish. Instead she just burst into tears and fell down crying. "You're right! I know what I did was wrong! I didn't want to hurt him! I just wanted him to love me. Back then I thought he loved me, I told him how I felt and I hoped that he would feel the same way but he didn't! He left me! Alone! He said because we were half human he couldn't love anyone! I thought if I could make us full demons than he could love me! But I swear I never wanted to hurt him! I never wanted to kill him! I just don't understand...Why?! Why can't he love me?"

Seeing her crying like this made it very hard for Frida to be mad at her. She remembered when she told Manny that she loved him and he rejected her for the same reason. She was so sad and hurt, it made her wonder if Manny had chosen to leave her would she had done everything Zoe did?

"Okay, okay, stop crying. I sort of understand what you're feeling."

"You do?"

"I told Manny that I loved him and like you he turned me down for the same reason. The truth is Zoe he can't love anyone if he does it...It would hurt him."

"I don't understand?"

"Zoe I can't explain exactly why but if Manny ever fell in love with a woman and suffered the loss of losing her it would send him on a killing tampage, he'd destroy everything in his path and possibly die from a broken heart. So he chooses not to love because he doesn't want to hurt anyone, you know what happened when he was separated mother. What he did then he would release ten fold if he knew the pain of a lost love and I think he left you to protect you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because he'll never love me either he told me so."

"Hmmm...Then I guess I don't have a reason to hate you do I?"

"No not really. Do you steal plan to rip out my heart and eat it?"

"No point now, if he plans to never love anyone I don't really want full power. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."

Zoe got dressed and Frida followed her out of her house.

"So where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know I guess I could- Look out!"

Zoe pushed Frida out of the way of a beam that came crashing toward them.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked her but she had been knocked out.

Just then a black and green vulture flew down taking the form of none other than Carmelita Zoe's mother.

"Mother?" Zoe said. "Are you crazy?! You almost hit me?!"

"Sorry dear didn't see you." She then looked over at the unconscious Frida. "Good job Zoe, you've captured the girl with a star for a heart. Now we may cut it out and eat it."

"Um...Hello? It's me your daughter! I've been missing for a year and that's all you can say to me?!"

"Zoe I don't have time for one of your moods! Now help me get this girl back to the lair!"

"No!"

"What did you say?"

"No Mother! I'm not going to do that!"

"Zoe are you disobeying me?"

"Yes I am! Do you have any idea what I've been through?! I've been captured by a demon, brainwashed by one, was beaten half to death, and left for dead! Dead Mother! I could've died! We're you even worried about me?!"

"If you won't help me then I'll do it myself!"

Zoe quickly stepped between Carmelita and Zoe. Her purple eyes filled with more anger and betrayal than she ever had in all her life.

"You're not going to have her heart Mother! I refuse to let you be immortal! Because someone like you doesn't deserve to live!"

"How dare you! You ungrateful little brat! I knew I should've aborted you! But I foolishly gave into my maternal instinct and let you be born! How could I have ever loved you?"

"I don't think you ever did! But one thing is for sure I'm not letting you take Frida's heart!"

Carmelita shrieked and struck Zoe across her face while clawing it with her talons in the process. When Zoe got back up the ruthless and vile woman began to beat, kick, claw, and batter the poor girl. Zoe screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor making it looked like she had passed out. But when Carmelita's back was turned, Zoe raised her hand and picked her mother up using her telekinesis powers and sent her flying into an abandoned building. Zoe ran in after her and the two began to fight like birds of prey.

Frida eventually woke up and heard the ruckus. She realized that they were in a building that was about to be condemned. She tried to tell the construction workers to stop but they didn't hear her over their power tools, she quickly went into the building and began searching for Zoe.

"How could you do this to me?!" Carmelita screeched at Zoe. "I'm your mother!"

"You were never my MOTHER!"

Zoe screamed and using her telekinesis again she sent a nearby sharp blade flying into her mother's stomach, hitting her in her weak spot and killing her. She let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on her knees in pain.

"Zoe!" Frida called. "Zoe! There you are! Listen we need to get out of here! They're going to blow this place up sky high!"

"No. I'm staying."

"What?"

"I have nothing left to live for. I'm not long for this world."

"That's crazy! You can't just stay here and die! You have to-"

"You're wrong about Manny Frida." Zoe said interrupting her. "He does love you. He may never act on his feelings but he looks at you in a way he could never at anyone else not even me. Do me a favor will you? When I die say a prayer for me. I don't know where I'm going after to death but I don't think it'll be heaven."

"Zoe."

"Take good care of Manny. Your all he has."

Just then Zoe picked her with telekinesis and carefully sent her out of the building, landing her on a safe area. Then BOOM! The hall building blew up in a huge explosion. Frida was awestruck abd at the same time sad. She found tears streaming down her cheeks, she was crying, crying for Zoe.

"Dear God." She prayed. "A soul has just been returned to you, please welcome her with loving arms and grant her everlasting peace and salvation. Though she sinned she had never known real love and that was all she ever wanted so please have mercy on her soul and give her the love she always wanted."

She continued to cry and cry until she felt something fall on her. It was a feather, a crow's feather, looking up she saw a black crow with purple eyes looking down on her.

"Zoe?"

The crow only continued to stare and then flew away leaving her to wonder if the poor half demon girl was still alive or not.


	54. Chapter 54

"So what is this crystal thing again?" T.J asked. "Some gem that can bring people back from the dead."

"Not exactly. Nicholas said that the crystal can revive dead bodies but it can't bring back the souls leaving the bodies to be inhabited by demons and come back as monsters." Manny said.

"I wonder why this wasn't in my book."

"According to Nicholas it's a family secret."

"Well we've searched everywhere and so far we've found no sign of the crystal or Kane. Maybe it would help if we knew more about it."

"And how are we supposed to find out about it?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"Who said that?" T.J asked.

"Over here." It was Davi. "Hello everyone, you remember me?"

"Yes your Nicholas's annoying little follower."

"I am not annoying! Anyway Nicholas sent me here to assist you."

"Thanks but I don't think we need your help." Manny said.

"Believe me you might on this case. Now are you aware of the annual flying ship race?"

"The flying what race?"

"The flying ship race."

"A flying ship? What, is that like an airplane or something?"

"No it's a literalship that can fly with the mere assistance of just a steam engiene and a hot air balloon. "

"Oh I know about that." T.J said. "Every year one of those crazy peddlers try make money by stealing powerful and/or valuable items from demons or supernatural humans and use them as prizes for the flying ship race."

"Exactly and this year's prize is a journal containg the notes of Dr. Chipotle Jr." Davi said.

"Who's he?" T.J said.

"Don't you remember? He's the kid who tried to force you to eat guacamole that would turn you into a zombie."

"Oh yeah, what happened to that little pyscho anyway?"

"He's now working with Kane to do research on the crystal and despite his insanity he's very smart. Anyway one of those peddlers managed to swipe his journal which no doubt contains information on the dark crystal. With that journal we could know what we're up against. So we enter the race and win."

"Mind if I point out a problem?" Manny asked. "We don't know how to drive one."

"You don't know how to drive but I do. You honestly don't think Nicholas only kept me around just to sing his praises? He keeps me around because I happen to be an expert scholar, inventor, scientist, pilot, and mechanic. I'll be able to drive a ship and make sure it wins."

"Well I guess that's one problem down but where are we supposed to get a ship?" T.J asked. "The race is in three days and that's not enough time to build one from scratch."

"Don't worry I can handle that part easy." Manny said.

"You're gonna steal one aren't you?"

"You got a better idea?"

"We could always buy one."

"And how much money do you have again?"

"Good point. Alright so we have a plan, I'll go tell the girls."

"Hey speaking of girls have you noticed that Frida has been a little depressed since she got back?"

"Now that you mentioned it yeah. As she said anything to you?"

"No that's the thing she won't even talk to me."

"Did you do something?"

"No...I don't think so because she's not mad just upset. Then again maybe I did something."

"Well she hasn't been talking to me or Andrea either so it's probably not you. Maybe something happened with her folks."

"Whatever it is I hope she's alright. I don't like it when she's sad."

"You're falling for her aren't you?"

"No! Of course not! Just because I care doesn't mean I'm 'falling for her' okay? Geez why does everybody think that?"

T.J went to inform Andrea and Frida of the plan to which they were on board with but Frida was indeed very upset. She was upset about what happened with Zoe. She still couldn't believe Zoe saved her life and possibly died. How was she supposed to tell Manny everything that had happened? She knew he didn't love her but he cared deeply for her and no doubt he would be devasted when he found out. She had to wait for the right moment to tell him.

The next day plenty of stores were selling flying ships for the race and clerks were up to their ears in trying to satisfy crowds of paying customers, making it very easy for Manny to slip in and steal one without being seen.

"Whoa that's a pretty impressive ship Manny." Andrea said.

"What can I say? I'm a master thief so you're gonna pilot this thing right Davi?"

"Yes after I make some adjustments to it."

"What kind?"

"Well I have a whole blueprint, just leave everything to me."

"And you'll get it done on time?"

"Of course."

"I don't know if we should trust him." Manny said. "Remember he works for my cousin."

"True but he is smart and we don't know anything about ships so we should give him a chance." Frida said. "What have we got to lose?"

"I thought you didn't like him." Manny said.

"Well he is annoying but he does seem like he wants to help."

"Still I'm not sure."

"Oh please let me help!" Davi begged. "While did I come under orders of Nicholas I was just supposed to inform you of the race. The truth is I only want to help you because I'm lonely! I don't have any friends! All I have is my work! You don't know what it's like to be a loser who has no friends or life! You're all good looking and fun and have powers! Please let me help you!"

The four of them looked at Davi as he begged and gravelled. They actually felt sorry for him. True he was a nuisance but then again when you're working with someone like Nicholas who was always so serious and somewhat antisocial they couldn't really blame him for doing this.

"Take it easy Davi." Frida said. "We didn't know you had it so rough, we'll let you help right guys?"

"Oh yeah sure." T.J said.

"Why not?" Andrea said.

"I guess." Manny said.

"Really? Oh you guys are so nice! I'm sorry for always insulting you behind your back! I'm sorry for calling Manny a useless halfbreed!"

"Hey!" Manny cried.

"And calling Andrea a smelly she man!"

"Hey!" Andrea screamed.

"And calling T.J a lecherous fake shaman!"

"Hey!" T.J shouted.

"I'm not useless!" Manny argued.

"I am not a man you idiot!" Andrea stated.

"I won't argue with being a leacher but how dare you call me a fake!" T.J objected.

"What was that?!" Andrea seethed.

"Nothing."

"I only said those things to please Nicholas!" Davi said. "But I didn't mean them."

"Hey wait a minute how come you never said anything about Frida?" Manny asked.

"Because I think she's pretty and nice."

Frida blushed while feeling a little creeper out.

"Um...Thanks I guess."

"Alright even though you have insulted us and creeped out Frida. We'll let you help and maybe hang out with you." Manny said. "But you better have that ship ready and you better know how to drive it."

"Don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Well just to make sure I'm gonna work with you. I've picked up some things on machinery when working with Tonio."

"Great I could use an assistant."

The two spent the rest of the day and the day after working on the ship, taking only a few short breaks. The only time they rested was when they need sleep or had to use the toilet. They didn't eat much but they still drank water.

"Hey I thought you boys could use a snack." Frida said bringing them a tray sandwiches.

"Thanks Frida." Manny said.

"Wow did you make these yourself?" Davi said. "You really are an angel in the flesh. Marry me!"

KICK!

"Ow!" Davi scoffed when Manny slammed his foot on top of his head after he went in for a hug.

"Hands off shorty, she's not avaliable!"

"I was only kidding! Don't worry I know she's your princess. I'll gladly leave you to serve her."

"What?! She is not! Shut up! Eat your sandwich and get back to work."

"Hmm...I don't get why you have friends, you're mean."

Davi at his sandwich then went back to working on the ship.

"Creep." Manny said.

"Yeah but he's got a point, you are kind of mean."

"Hey I'm not supposed to be nice okay? Anyway why are you being so nice to him? You don't like him do you?"

"As if I just feel sorry for him. You know he doesn't have any friends."

"Still it's his own fault for being such a creep and weirdo."

"You know some people are the way are because they don't have any friends or family or love! And sometimes it's not their fault! Maybe if someone actually gave them some love and compassion they wouldn't be so bad!"

"Whoa where's this coming from?"

"It's...It's Nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

"Hey what's the matter with you? You've been acting strange you got back. Did something happen at home? With your family?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Not right now at least."

"Okay we'll talk about it later."

On the day of the race Davi wasn't completely finished yet so the four had to wait anxiously at the start of the race while debating on weather or not they should have considered trusting Davi.

"Ugh! Davi you imbecile!" Manny groaned.

"The damned fool! I already knew he was absent minded but this is beyond my expectations." T.J said.

"He better pull through or it's wedgie time for him!"

"Ask and you shall receive amigos!" Davi said as he came in driving the ship. "So what do you think?"

"Whoa cool!" Frida said.

"I gotta admit you did a pretty good job." Manny said. "But what took you do long?"

"I had to add a few last minute adjustments. Now I've already planned out what you all will be doing on this ship. T.J and Manny you'll monitor the engine, Andrea you're on defences, and Frida you'll navigate. Now we better hurry the race is about to start."

They went inside the ship and to their stations. Manny and T.J started the engine and Davi piloted the ship to the starting line.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." The announcer said. "And welcome to another exciting flying ship race. This year's prize is a journal containg the notes and information of one of the smartest yet probably most insane scientists, Dr. Chipotle Jr! This journal is worth a fortune to any government lab or museum so we have a lot of racers let's see who we have here. We have the S.S. FBI, the R.M.S Historian, the King of the Sky, and the Davi, Princess, and Manservant express!"

"Hey that's not funny Davi! I am no one's manservant!" Manny shouted.

"Oh come on Manny, what's the matter? You can't take a little joke?" Davi snickered.

"And what's with the whole princess name?"

"Well Nicholas told me you used to call Frida Princesa so that's where I got the idea."

"How did he know that?"

"I don't know well let's get going!"

"On your mark, get set." The announcer said. "Go!"

A gun shot went off signaling everyone that the race had started. The ships all took off ay great speed but the ship Davi had worked on was flying faster than all of them. He had fastened jets down below deck and around the wings. But this race was not going to be that easy because at that moment a blast was shot and it took down the S.S FBI.

"What was that?" Manny asked.

"Oh looks like we have a new competor!" The announcer cried. "The Flying Chipotle!"

"Chip what?"

"Oh no it's Dr. Chipotle Jr!" Davi said. "He must've joined the race to get his notes back!"

"And it looks like he's not gonna play fair! Look he's shooting down the other ships!" Frida pointed out.

They watched as one flying ship that was larger than all of them began shooting down anything and everything in it's path.

"Yes! Fall! Fall you fools!" Dr. Chipotle laughed from inside the ship. "Fall to your inevitable death!"

"Oh crap we're so dead!" Manny said.

"Not quite, I planned for something like this." Davi said. "Frida take this emergency plan, T.J you and her meet Andrea at the defences where the cannon is. Once you get there start reading the emergency plan."

"Okay!" The three said.

T.J and Frida went to the cannon where Andrea waited for them. Frida then started reading the emergency plan.

"Okay step one go to cannon, already done that, step two put T.J in the capsule with two rifles that he may be able to take out the pilot when he is shot into the enemy ship."

"Wait a second what is it you just said you're gonna do to me?" T.J asked.

Five seconds later...

"Hey! I didn't agree to this! Hey!" T.J shouted as he tried to get out of the capsule that Andrea and Frida had sealed him in.

"Alright now what?" Andrea asked.

"It says here that when Davi gives us the word you're supposed to shoot him at the enemy ship."

"Hey Davi you sure that this is safe?"

"Don't worry Andrea, my calculations are never wrong. He'll make it to the ship where he'll take out Dr. Chipotle. We just need to wait for the right moment to shoot." Davi told them.

"Look out! Death ship at six o'clock!" Manny gasped.

Dr. Chipotle Jr steered his ship toward them shooting blasts at them. Davi steered the ship to fly out of the way of the pending shots. He did very good with it but he couldn't keep it up forever.

"Andrea! Get ready!" Davi told her. "Aim for the driver window."

"Okay! And you sure T.J will be alright?"

"Promise! Now hurry!"

Andrea went to the cannon and aimed it directly at the window where Dr. Chipotle Jr stood shooting blasts at them.

"Fire!" Davi signaled.

At his word Andrea shot the capsule containing T.J out of the cannon sending it toward the Flying Chipotle. It crashed through the window releasing T.J in the process.

"Davi! I'm gonna kill you for this!" T.J growled under his breath. "However I'll get my revenge later, for now I need to take you out dip boy."

"Think again. Guacamole minions attack!" Dr. Chipotle Jr pressed a button and several short but strong bulbs of guacamole appeared.

"Oh great!" He said. "If I touch those things I'll swell up like a balloon."

He quickly began shooting them with the rifles while trying everything he could not to let those blobs touch him. He ran out of bullets so he reached into his pocket to get more only to find a smoke bomb instead. With a devious grin he threw down the bomb fogging up the area.

"What is this?!" Dr. Chipotle demanded only to be knocked out by T.J hitting him in the back of the head with his rifle.

In the end Davi's ship won the race and the journal while Dr. Chipotle Jr was arrested and taken into custody.

"You think this is over?!" He shouted as he was led away. "You think once you have my notes you'll be able to stop him?! You think you can stop what's to come?! Diablo will live again! He will! It is fate!"

"Diablo?" T.J said. "What's he talking about?"

"They're trying to revive Diablo." Manny said.

"Oh my God."

"But that can't be done can it?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know." Davi said. "I'll look over these notes to find out. In the meantime you all rest up, we've had a long day. Thanks for help."

"No problem and I have to admit you're a good pilot." Manny said.

"Yes you are but if you ever have me shot out of a cannon again there will be hell to pay!" T.J seethed.

"Got it!"

Davi went to read the journal and find out what Davi had discovered while the others went out to eat and relax. But Frida found it hard to relax, she still felt the shock of what had happened with Zoe weighing on her. She wanted to tell everyone what was bothering her but she wasn't sure what would happen. However her friends couldn't hold back their prying any longer.

"Frida what's wrong?" Andrea asked. "You've been really depressed lately and we're worried."

"Did something happen with your family?" T.J asked.

"You can tell us." Manny added.

"Alright." She sighed. "Something did happen at home but it wasn't with my family. It was with Zoe."

"Zoe?"

She told them everything, from finding Zoe injured in the creek, to when she watched the building she was in explode. The three of them were shocked and horrified just as Frida had been but Manny was furious.

"What do you mean she's dead?!"

"I don't know for sure. The building exploded and she was still inside and-"

"Why didn't you help her?!"

"I tried! She wouldn't let me! She wanted to die!"

"You're lying! Zoe never wanted to die! She would never do that!"

"I'm not lying, Manny I'm so sorry I tried to stop her-"

"No you didn't! You would never help Zoe for any reason!"

"But Manny I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You should've helped her! You shouldn't have just stood there and let her kill herself! How could you do that?!"

"Manny there was nothing I could do. Please believe me."

""I want to but I can't!" He headed for the door.

"Manny wait!" She called going after him only to have him shove her down.

"Manny that's enough!" T.J scolded as he went to help Frida up.

"Manny please." Frida begged.

"Leave me alone! I can't stand to even look at you right now! Zoe was very important to me! And you just let her die! You probably did that so you could have me to yourself! Some friend you are! It should've been you!"

Frida heard the sound of something shattering to pieces but it wasn't glass or porcelain or any hardened yet fragile material. It was her heart. Those very words had broken her heart into a million pieces. He hated her, he hated her for being too weak to save Zoe. The man she loved more than anything in the world just said she should've died. Without another word Frida stood up and ran away to her rooms.

"You damn idoit!" Andrea cried punching Manny across his face. "How can you say those things to her?!"

"It's her fault! She let Zoe die!"

"It wasn't her fault Manny!" T.J said.

"Yes it is! She should've ttied harder to help Zoe!"

"There was nothing she could've done! She's not to blame for this and you know it! You're just blinded by grief! And for all we know she might be alive."

"Then I'm going to look for her."

"Wait a minute! You're not leaving here until you talk to Frida!"

"Watch me!" He then pushed T.J aside and left.


	55. Chapter 55

Manny didn't return for a long time, he spent day and night searching for Zoe. He wasn't sure if she was still alive or not but if there was a chance she was then he had to find her and make sure that she was okay. Poor Frida didn't leave her room for days. She would just stay in there weeping and sobbing, refusing to talk to anyone. T.J and Andrea tried to comfort her but she refused to see them. She didn't want comfort, she didn't want food, she didn't want to see the light of day. Her heart was broken, shattered, destroyed by the man she loved. So all she wanted was to be alone in the dark.

"How is she?" T.J asked Andrea when she came back from bringing Frida lunch.

"Not good. She didn't even get out of bed this time. She won't talk to me or anyone else, she only wants to be alone. I've never seen her like this T.J, she's so sad."

"She's suffering from a broken heart that in itself is probably the worst pain anyone could ever feel."

"I still can't believe Manny had the audacity to say those awful words."

"I'm sure he didn't mean them."

"That doesn't mean they still doesn't hurt."

"No but he's been blinded by grief and when people are grief stricken especially by the death of someone close to them it can lead them to do terrible things. The grief I felt over my father's death has caused my fair share of mistakes."

"I can understand that still I didn't know Zoe meant that much to him. I thought he didn't love her."

"There are different kinds of love Andrea. Manny did love Zoe but not the way his father loved his mother. He loved her as true friend, a confidant, someone he could connect with, someone who could understand the struggles in his life. In other words like a sister so I can imagine how much pain he's in but Frida is probably hurting worse than he is."

"We should talk to them."

"That will have to wait." Father Anthony said. "Sorry to keep you all from healing your friends but we've got bigger problems. A corrupt priest has been leading a group of foolish men on a witch hunt."

"A witch hunt?" T.J said.

"Yes so far they've captured and/or killed at least fifty innocent people and Miracle City is their next target. We're going down there to stop them and free their prisoners. Inform Manny and Frida and come join the others."

"Yes sir." They said.

T.J went to search for Manny while Andrea went to get Frida. She went into her bedroom and found a lump lying under the covers of her bed.

"Frida? Are you awake?" She said softly. The lump didn't didn't respond. "Come on Frida, I know you don't want to be bothered right now but you gotta snap out of it. We've got a job to do."

The lump still didn't respond.

"Frida?"

She pulled the blankets on her bed back expecting to find Frida lying in a sad sleep only to find a pillow with a note attached in her place. Andrea picked up the note and read it.

Dear everyone

I've decided to take a break from all this and go back home.

It's not goodbye for good but right now I'm so confused and need time to think.

I'll be back when I can I promise.

Tell Manny that I'm so sorry and that despite his words I still love him.

Sincerely

Frida.

It was last night when Frida left, she wasn't giving up on fighting demons and other supernatural creatures she just felt that she needed to take a break from everything. Take some time off to figure out her thoughts and sort out her feelings for Manny. She had told her father that she was on semester break but she told her mother the truth.

"Oh hija I know what it feels like to get your heart broken." Carmela comforted as she hugged her daughter. "But time will heal it."

"He said that I should've been the one to die in that explosion. Not Zoe." She sobbed. "And I know he's right but it still hurts."

"No Frida, no. Don't ever think for a single moment that you should be dead. You tried everything you could to help that poor girl but sometimes some people just can't be helped."

"Still I just...I just..."

"I know. I know."

She cradled her daughter like she was a small child and let her cry. She remembered being young and getting her heart broken one too many times and spending many nights in the arms of her own mother crying and wondering why this had happened to her. Now she was the mother who had to be the support and comfort of her heartbroken daughter.

Knock-knock!

"Hello?" They heard Emiliano say in the other room. "Can I help you hentlemen? Hey what are you doing?! What the- Stop! Let go of me!"

"Emiliano? Is everything alright?" Carmela asked.

They heard glass smashing and furniture braking.

"Frida wait here." Carmela told her daughter cautiously. She then went into the other room. "Oh my! Who are you people? Oh! Emiliano!"

"Carmela! You bastards! Get your damn hands off my wife!"

Frida listened to her parents shout and struggle. Feeling concerned she disobeyed her mother and went into the other room where she was ambushed by two strong men. She struggled but they had a tight grip on her, she then saw that there were more men in their house and that they were restraining her parents.

"What's going on here?! I demand you release us this instant or I'll have you all arrested!" Emiliano ordered.

One older man dressed in priest robes stepped forth. Frida didn't like the look that man had in his eyes. It was unstable, distirbed, and frightening.

"Forgive me for the rude arrival Officer Suarez." He said "But I had to act fast."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Reverend Butcherson and me and my men have come here to do God's work. We seek to destroy the monster that lives in your house."

"What monster?"

"That one." He said pointing toward Frida. "The one you call your daughter."

"Me?" Frida said confused.

"What on earth are you talking about? Our daughter's not a monster." Carmela said.

"Do not be deceived by your feelings for her. She is a threat. I saw a vision where I was told that a woman with blue hair who bore crucifix marks on her wrists would destroy us. That she would cause droughts, famine, and plagues. She is a monster who must destroyed."

"This is madness! She doesn't even have crucifix marks!" Emiliano objected.

At those words Reverend Butcherson yanked off Frida's gloves exposing the crucifix marks on her wrists which at the moment were bleeding. Emiliano was shocked by this as was Carmela. Though she knew that it might have something to do with her family but those markings had never appeared on anyone in her family that she had known.

"What the...What is that?" Emiliano asked.

"It is a sign! A sign that this woman is the one we seek!" Reverend Butcherson said.

"You're insane! I'm not a monster!" Frida argued.

"You cannot fool me witch! At first glance you may appear innocent but there is a demon underneath those sweet blue eyes! The markings say it all!"

Reverend Butcherson grabbed her wrist and held it up to show everyone. But the blood that bled from her wrist burned his skin.

"Ah!" He hissed in pain. The crowd gasped when they saw that she had burned him. "Look! This is proof of her evil! Her blood burns me! Me! A priest! A man of God! That can only mean that she is a demon! We must destroy her now!"

"No!" Emiliano shouted.

"You can't!" Carmela screamed.

But their cries and pleas were ignored and they were restrained and forced to watch as the men threw their daughter to the ground and began to beat her and throw stones at her.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" She begged. "No! Stop! Help me! Somebody help me! Please! Somebody! Help me!"

...

In the forest Manny was looking everywhere for Zoe. He tried to sniff out her scent but it was a futile effort. No matter how hard he inhaled he just couldn't identify her scent. Could she really be dead? No she couldn't be, she just couldn't be dead. If she was then that would make her the second person he cared about who he had lost. Why? Why is it that every time he got close to someone something terrible had to happen to them? First his mother was taken from him and now Zoe was dead. True he couldn't love her like she wanted him to but she did mean a lot to him. He felt guilty that he couldn't love her like she had always wanted but he only kept himself from developing those feelings to protect her. To keep her from being killed by him if he ever went on a seething rampage but not even that could keep her safe.

"Damn it! Why!" He shouted enraged. He fell to his knees and felt the urge to cry form in him, he fought to keep himself from shedding tears

 _"Why are you crying?"_

"Huh?" Manny was confused. He thought he heard a voice but he didn't see anyone around.

 _"Why are you crying?"_

"Is somebody there?" He continued to search for a person but saw none however he did notice that there was something very familiar about his surroundings. It was a part of the wpods he dI'd nit recognize and yet he had the strangest feeling that he had been her before. "Wait a minute...I know this place. I think."

Something was teasing him in the back of his mind. It was a memory. A memory of a little girl and a little boy.

 _"Why are you crying?" The girl asked._

 _"I'm not crying!" The boy denied._

 _"Yes you are."_

 _"Am not!"_

 _"Are to!"_

 _"Am not!"_

He realized that the boy was him but who was that girl. Was it Zoe? No he didn't meet her at that age. But if it wasn't Zoe then who was it?

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Fri-"_

"Ahh!" He felt a sharp pain in his head. Why did it hurt to remember that? What was that memory anyway?

"You're making a big mistake." A voice in his head said. He remembered it as the voice of White Pantera.

"You again. What do you want?"

"I'm trying to stop you from doing something I know you'll regret. You must make up with your friend."

"Who? Frida? Why should I?"

"Because she cares about you and you care about her and she's not the one you're really mad at."

"What are you talking about?"

"Manny you know very well that what happened to Zoe wasn't her fault not is she the person you're really blaming. The truth is you blame yourself, you're really angry at yourself but you're taking your rage out on her."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and you know it! You feel guilty, you think that if you had been there Zoe might still be here. Now weather that's true or not is unknown but just because you're angry and guilty with yourself doesn't mean you can take it out on your friend."

"Shut up! You don't know how I feel! You don't know anything!"

"I know plenty and I also know that if you don't make up with her you're going to regret it because you two need each other. She needs you and you need her and no amount of proud denial can change that."

"Go away! Leave me alone! I don't need your advice!"

"Very well but don't say I didn't warn you when you end up losing her."

"I said SHUT UP!"

He snarled, he wanted to punch the source of the voice unfortunately that person was not where he was. Just who in the hell did that guy think he was? Talking to him like he knew him. Lecturing him as if he was his father or something. The nerve of some people. But as he thought about it he began to realize that he might be right. Was he really mad at Frida? Or was he really, really just mad at himself and taking it out on her?

Suddenly he felt something inside of his heart. It was fear, intense fear, terror, fright. But it wasn't his own. It was someone else's, someone who he knew very well. Then he heard a scream. He knew that scream. It was Frida, she was screaming. It was her scream he heard and it was her fear he was feeling. She was scared, really scared and someone was hurting her. He could feel it. His anger for her earlier was quickly forgotten and he found himself charging at full speed in his spirit form while at the same time hoping and praying that she was alright. That he would get to her in time. That he wouldn't lose her too.

Poor Frida was on the ground, her body hurting all over. She looked up at the hateful glares of the men. Her parents had been dragged away and we're contained so they couldn't interfere with their plans. Using her strength she got on her knees and looked up at the men, her eyes begging them not to hurt her anymore. Some were moved by her gaze but the preist's influence on them was too strong.

"Now men size that devil! Do it now! Let God's vengeance fall upon her!" Reverend Butcherson ordered.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself from the killing blow. Suddenly familiar roar was heard but she was still too afraid to look so she kept her eyes closed. She could hear the sound of growling and snarling and men screaming. Then everything went quiet and she felt an arm gently grab her and pulled to what she felt was a firm chest. When she finally opened her eyes she saw the two men who tried to kill her lying on the ground injured while everyone else was staring in shock and horror.

"You should all be ashamed!" An angry but familiar voice said beside her. "Vile, disgusting people like you don't deserve to breathe the same air as this angel!"

She turned to her side to see Manny in his spirit form holding her protectively while glaring at the priest and his followers with pure hatred.

"You came for me." She whispered surprised.

"You...What are you?" One man asked fearfully.

"He's a monster! Just like the girl!" Reverend Butcherson said. "We must kill them both or destruction will-"

"You're the monster here!" Manny growled. "And you call yourself a priest! How dare you decieve these people into doing such awful things! You snake! You would kill an innocent girl! You would see her murdered behind your lies! You people are following a lying fraud!"

"Don't believe him! He is a monster! And so is she! Her blood burned me!" The priest declared. "Meaning she must be a demon!"

"Liar! She's the very opposite! She's an angel born in a human body! Her blood is basically holy water so if it burned you then that must mean you're the demon here! Why would a demon bear crosses?! Use your brains people! Think! That's my advice to you people and here's a warning for you! If you ever! EVER! Touch this woman again I'll show you all what a real monster looks like!"

He scooped up Frida into his arms and ran off, not stopping until they were at a far distance from them.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I have a few bruises but I'm fine." She said.

"Your wrists are bleeding."

"I know I think they do that when I'm really scared but they'll stop once I calm down."

"Why were those men after you?"

"The priest said he saw a vision that told him I would bring chaos and destruction."

"Then he's either lying or insane because I know that's not true."

"Is that right? Because according to you I killed Zoe."

"Frida I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

"You don't have to apologise I know it's my fault."

"No it's not."

"You said-"

"I know what I said! And I didn't mean it!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because tonight I was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Scared of losing you! I thought I was mad at you! I thought I hated you! I thought I didn't want you in my life any more but after feeling how scared you were! After seeing those men almost kill you! I realized that... That I couldn't bear it if I ever lost you!"

She was at a loss for words then turned away from him. The two avoided eye contact and sat in silence for a very long time. Finally Frida broke the silence when she remembered something.

"Oh my God!" She gasped.

"What?"

"My parents! They have my parents!"

"Did they kill them?"

"No they took them away somewhere."

"Alright don't panic, we'll get them back I promise."


	56. Chapter 56

Reverend Butcherson and his followers had taken over the police station and had locked up Emiliano, Carmela, and the other officers in cells. Outside some of the followers had remained to stand guard. Emiliano was trying in vain to break down the prison bars of his cell but not even he was strong enough to bend steel. Yes the bars in his jail cells were made of steel which worked against holding super strong villains but not in helping super strong, wrongly in prisoned cops trying to escape to save their children.

"Emiliano don't it's no use!" Carmela said.

"I have to keep trying Carmela! I refuse to just stand here and let my daughter be killed!"

"I know dear but we're going about it the wrong way!"

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. Right now I'm just so scared right now. Oh my poor girl! She must be so frightened!"

But she would be proven wrong very soon. Because at that moment they heard a fierce roar coming from outside. The looked at the window of their cell and watched as Manny in his spirit form and Frida using her bow and arrow fought the followers. Though both we're relieved that their daughter was alive Emiliano was horrified and confused to see his daughter fighting alongside a beast like man. Once all the followers were unconscious Frida took the keys and began to free the prisoners.

"Oh Frida thank God you're alright." Carmela said hugging her daughter in relief.

"Quick let's get out of here before that crazy priest and his followers come back." Manny said.

"Freeze!" Emiliano shouted pointing his gun at Manny while shielding his wife and daughter. "Put your claws up or I'll shoot!"

"Now, now, let's just remain calm." Manny said holding his hands up.

"Dad stop!" Frida said stepping in front of Manny with her arms.

"Get away from that thing Frida! You don't what it is!"

"Dad I know exactly what it is or rather who is he!"

"What?"

"Dad it's Manny!"

"Manny?"

To confirm what he said was true Manny changed into his human form.

"Hi Mr. Suarez long time no see." Manny grinned nervously. "How's the wife?"

Emiliano was so shocked and confused that he almost dropped his gun. He then aimed it back at Manny pulled Frida back to his side.

"What the hell is this?! What's going on?! What's happening?!"

"Emiliano I can explain." Carmela said.

"You can?!"

"Yes but I think we should do this later."

At first Emiliano just wanted her to tell him now but she convinced him that it would better if they talked somewhere private. He agreed to let Manny come instead of leaving him in a jail cell if he was kept in handcuffs. Manny could've easily broken out of them but he didn't want to further Emiliano's anger. They couldn't go back to their house because Reverend Butcherson and his followers might find them there. The safest place for them was the Santo Order, there Carmela told him everything. Her family history, her sister, the heavenly healers, every last detail. Emiliano was furious.

"How could you do this to me?!" He shouted.

"Emiliano I'm so sorry." She said.

"Sorry?! Sorry?! You lied to me! For twenty-two years you lied to me! You kept secrets! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"At first I didn't think it mattered because I had left that part of my life behind to marry you. I didn't want that anymore. I just wanted to be with you, have a family, and live a normal life. But then Frida got involved in it and I...I didn't know what to do."

"You kept secrets from and lied to me about everything! About you! About your family! About our own daughter!"

"Believe me Emiliano not a single day went by without me feeling guilt over it!"

"You weren't guilty!"

"Yes I was!"

"No you weren't! If you were you would've told me long ago!"

"I was afraid! I was afraid for you! And the children!"

"What else have you been lying to me about?"

"Nothing I swear!"

"How can I believe you? Did you even love me when you told me?!"

"Yes! Of course! How can you think that?! Emiliano I know that I was dishonest about some things but one thing that you have to believe is that I love you. I have always loved you."

"Why should I believe you? I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"Emiliano please!"

"Don't! Right now I can even look at you!"

Carmela began to cry as her husband left her. Angry and heartbroken he marched out of the room, grabbed Frida, and started to pull her along.

"Dad what are you doing?" She asked.

"We're leaving Frida."

"Leaving? But what about Mom?"

"I think your mother and I need some time apart."

"Wait a minute we can't just leave Mom! And besides I can't go! I have work to do!"

"Oh no you don't! Frida I don't know what the hell all this is but I know it's dangerous and I don't want you to have any part of it!"

"Dad they need me! You can't do this!"

"I can and I will! Now let's go!"

"With all due respect Mr. Suarez, I think you need to calm down." Manny suggested.

"You be quiet! I don't know what in hell you are but I don't want a beast like you around my daughter!"

"Dad don't talk to him like that!" Frida defended. "He's right! You need to calm down!"

"Calm down?! I just found out that my wife has been lying to me for twenty-two years and that my youngest daughter has been hanging around with some monster!"

"He's not a monster Dad! You're out of control and I'm not leaving!"

"Young lady I am still your father and until you're eighteen you do what I say! And I say we are both leaving now!"

"Sir I really don't think now is a good time to leave." Manny said.

"I don't care what you think! She's my daughter and I will not let you or anyone else hurt her!"

I would never hurt her!"

"Oh no? She told me what you said to her after your ex died! You broke her heart! Not to mention you're not even fully human so there's no way in hell I'm letting her get near you! I won't let her be killed by you, you monster!"

Manny would have objected but the guilt he felt over the words he had said to Frida earlier silenced him. But along with the guilt he felt a growing rage. He knew that he was wrong to say those awful words to Frida but he refused to let this man call him a monster and accuse him of killing his best friend. Frida could sense his growing anger. It was hot but also cold. His guilt and rage were mixing.

"Dad you need stop right now."

"What?"

"Stop. You don't wanna make him angry believe me. Look I'll go with you just let me get my things together okay?"

She went to her room and began to pack her bags. In truth she didn't want to go but she couldn't risk Manny losing his temper and doing God knows what.

"Are you sure that you really want to go with him?" Manny asked her.

"No but when my dad is like this there's no reasoning with him. I'm just gonna stay with him til he calms down."

"What about your Mom?"

"I don't know. I know Dad won't stay mad at her forever but right now...God everything just seems to be falling apart."

"Well maybe it's best that you take a break from all this."

"What will you do while I'm gone?"

"I'll manage. I spent two years without any help from anyone so don't worry about me."

"I'll visit when I can okay?"

"Alright."

They hugged each other then parted. She grabbed her suitcase and went to get on a bus with her parents. Manny watched the bus drive away until it was gone. He felt like things had just gone from bad to worse. Though he was kind of relieved that she was going away. After hearing that Zoe died he was now terrified that something might happen to Frida. So at least she would be safe for awhile. Later Manny received word from Davi that he had figured out what kind of person was needed to bond with the crystal.

"Well what did you find out?" He asked.

"Well it's the strangest thing, it says that the crystal can only bond with a human who is capable of giving life and restoring it."

"Giving life and restoring it? That doesn't sound like a human hat sounds lIke a god. No human can give life and restore it."

"That's what's so strange. I've been trying to figure out what kind of human is capable of that but so far I've got nothing. No one except God can create life and resurrect it."

"So basically there's no one who can bond with the crystal?"

"Maybe but if that was the case I don't think Kane and the others would be so determined to continue with their plan. They would've given up by now if that was true."

"This is one weird case."

"I'll check the books at the library of the supernatural. I'm sure they can provide something explaining if such a human does exist."

"Alright you do that, in the mean time I have a cult to shut down."

Manny joined up with T.J and Andrea as they tracked down Reverend Butcherson and his followers. At that moment they were trying to burn a woman at the stake for visiting grace yards at night to gather plants that she used for medicine. T.J and Andrea fought the followers off while Manny freed the woman and confronted Reverend Butcherson.

"Alright you false prophet!" Manny said pinning him to a brick wall. "What's your deal? Why are you attacking innocent people?"

"They are not innocent! They are servants of the devil! I've been sent by God to destroy them!"

"Save it! I'm not some naive sheep who wants to join your flock!" The only servant of the devil here is you! And I know these people aren't evil because you went after my friend and she's the farthest thing from a devil and I know for a matter of fact you're not some mentally ill fanatic! You know that these people have nothing to do with evil so tell me what's really going on here before I lose my patients and strangle you!"

"Alright! Alright! I made a deal with a demon! He offered me something I couldn't refuse...Eternal youth!"

"What was the deal?"

"I had to do away with certain people who posed as a threat to him."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm...I wonder how loud you can scream when you can't breathe?"

"No I swear! I don't know! He never gave me his name and he wore a cloak! So I didn't see his face! He told me the people he wanted dead, told me how to do away with them, and then promised me eternal youth if I succeed."

"Really? Well guess what he lied! No one can grant eternal youth you dumbass! People like you make me sick!"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Me? Oh I'm not going to anything. You told me what I wanted to know so I have no reason to hurt you though I can't say the same for your loyal followers."

He pointed over to the group of men who were now both shocked and enraged by what he had admitted. One of them was holding a hang man's noose. Manny gave the reverend a devious grin.

"And now good shepard I leave you to the mercy of your flock."

He then threw Reverend Butcherson to the angry crowd of people who attacked him.


	57. Chapter 57

After the incident with Frida leaving with her family, Manny, T.J, and Andrea decided to return to Miracle City. Carlos was taken with them and placed in the hospital unfortunately it cost an entire fortune to pay for the expenses. Andrea had a lot money saved from when she worked for a farmer back in Brazil but it still wasn't enough so she got a job. Emiliano had stopped paying for Manny's apartment so he moved in with T.J and his uncle.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys." Manny said.

"Don't mention it the more the merrier and besides it gets a little scary when it's just me and my uncle." T.J said.

"Doesn't Andrea live with you?"

"Yeah but ever since she got that new job she's hardly ever around."

"So how are things between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you two hook up or something?'

"Yes but she thinks it wouldn't work because she thinks I'll be unfaithful."

"Considering that you're a perverted leacher I don't blame her."

"Hey I may be a pervert but once I'm in a committed relationship with a woman I will be forever true."

"So you want to be in a serious committed relationship with her?"

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you had a committed relationship?"

"Well...I don't know about that I mean...I'm not sure if that's how I feel about her and also I may have some commitment issues."

"Why am I not surprised? Then you might as well forget about Andrea, she told me that she descended from an Amazon tribe and Amazons are way into commitment."

"Oh crap I forgot about that. I guess that's why she's not really looking for a relationship with a man right now."

"Right now I think her biggest concern is her brother so if I were you I'd back off okay?"

"You're right. You know it's not fair, she finally gets her brotherback only to have to face the possibility of losing him again."

"I know. Life can suck so much."

"Listen I'm going to go buy some stuff from the store wanna come?"

"Nah I'll just stay here and unpack."

"Suit yourself man."

Days went by and things didn't seem to be getting any easier. Andrea was working day to night, hardly being seen by anyone and she was overloaded with stress. T.J tried to help her but she just told him to let her handle it on her own. Manny wasn't sure what to do. He spent most of his time trying to figure out what Davi meant when he told him about the person suitable enough to bond with the crystal. Someone who can give life and restore it. There was no human capable of doing that so what was the point of the plan to bring back Diablo? When he wasn't trying to figure out that irritating riddle he was thinking about Frida. He missed her but he was relieved that she was safe.

One night he changed into his spirit form and started jumping around rooftops and trees to clear his head. He remembered doing it when he was younger and it did him a world of good but now it just didn't help like it used to. After a few hours of doing he stopped by the woods and began to make carvings into some of the trees.

"So this is what you do in your free time? How pathetic."

He looked up to see Nicholas staring down at him from a nearby tree. He jumped down and landed right in front of Manny on his feet.

"What do you want?" Manny asked.

"I just wanted to see what my little cousin was doing. Apparently nothing important or counter productive."

"Screw you."

"Likewise. So where are your little inferior friends?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious. It's odd not seeing you with them especially that apostle girl. Where she's gone to?"

"I haven't seen her in almost a month."

"Really? I didn't think you could stay away from her that long. What's wrong? Did you have a fight?"

"For your information she left because her dad freaked out about the whole supernatural stuff. He threatened to kill me if I ever went near her again so no she's not with me."

"Humans can be so melodramatic sometimes."

"To be honest I'm kind of glad she's at home because at least she safe. Let's be honest being around me always leads to trouble. My mother was taken from me, my father's not allowed to even know me, my first girlfriend is dead, you were basically abused because of me, all I do is hurt people but I haven't hurt her yet and I pray to God everyday that I don't because if something ecer happened to her I don't think I could bear it."

Nicholas looked at him suspiciously.

"You're in love with her right?"

"Me?! In love?! No!"

"I thought you'd be a much better liar."

"I'm not lying! I promise!"

"Then what's that?"

Nicholas pointed directly over to a tree where Manny had carved something into it. It was a heart that had the words: Manny Loves Frida, carved in it. Manny's face turned burning red. Had he actually carved that? He didn't remember carving it. He was just carving while thinking about Frida and then...

"Well that's...That's not...It's not what it looks like I swear!"

"Oh please it's written all over your face, it's so onvious even a blind man could tell."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"I can't say I'm surprised this happened after all you are the son of the only spirit who fell for a human so it's only natural that you've fallen in love with a human also, like father like son I guess."

"Nothing happened! I haven't fallen in love with anyone!"

"I know you only deny these feelings to protect that weak little heart of yours so I won't push you any further but here's some advice you should tell her how you feel. Your words might change her perception."

"What do you mean?"

"You say you want to keep her safe and correct me if I'm wrong but she seems like the type not to consider her own safety and may not fully understand the reason why you're so protective of her. If she knew then maybe she would be more cautious."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know."

"For someone who doesn't really care for humans or love you seem to know a lot about it." Manny pointed out. "Don't tell me that you love someone."

Nicholas grunted quietly and looked away. He was quiet for a very long time and started to walk away but just before he was completely out of sight he stopped and said.

"If I ever allow myself to give my heart to any woman no one will ever know, least of all you."

Then he was gone.

"Man that guy can be so creepy and what's he talking about? I don't love her! Right?"

His gaze went back to the carving he had made. Maybe Nicholas was right. Maybe he did have feelings for Frida. But he still wasn't sure so there was only one way to confirm it. It was risky but he had to know the truth.

He grabbed a bag which contained something, waited until Emiliano left on late night patrol, then sneaked over to Frida's house. Her father and his police dogs were no where to be seen but he did see her mother and grandmother sitting together in the living room. Her mother looked very sad and hurt.

"I spoke to a lawyer today." Her grandmother Sandra said. "If you two stop seeing each other for seven years you can remarry."

"Mother!" Carmela scolded.

"I'm sorry dear but the very nerve of that man just infuriates me! Abandoning my daughter, stalking my granchild, coming by just to make sure she's locked up while completely ignoring you! Why if I wasn't God fearing woman I'd shoot an arrow right into his good eye!"

"Mother you're acting like our separation was all his fault. Let's not forget I was dishonest with him for twenty two years."

"Still he should at least try to talk things out with you instead of just ignoring you. Honestly I'll never understand what you see in that man. He's stubborn, boarish, rude, hot headed, a real brute."

"Mother please don't say bad things about him at least not when what's happening between us is all my fault." Carmela sighed. "I just hope Emiliano knows that I still love him."

Manny was shocked, Emiliano left? He knew that he was mad about the whole thing but he necer thought that he would actually leave. Poor Frida must've been heartbroken. He climbed up the wall of the house to where Frida's bedroom was. He looked through the window, she was sitting at her desk writing in her diary looking worried and troubled. He gave her window a tap getting her attention.

"Manny?" She said opening the window. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering he threw his arms around her in a hug. It surprised her but she didn't push him away she just returned the hug.

"I've missed you." He told her.

"I've missed you too. But you shouldn't be here. If Dad finds you you'll be dead ans buried in the ground for sure."

"I know, I know but I had to see you."

She helped him into her bedroom and they sat down by the window.

"So I heard about your dad, did he leave for good?" He asked her.

"No he comes by nearly every hour of everyday to check on me and he follows me around to and from school, he refuses to let me out of his sight and he won't even speak to Mom. Manny it's horrible, I've never seen her so sad."

"I'm sorry I know it must be hard."

"Yeah but that's enough about me, how are things with you and the others? T.J and Andrea going study yet?"

"Hate to disappoint you but I don't hear any wedding bells for those two. Right now all Andrea can do is stay by her brother's side in the hospital and work twenty four seven."

"What about T.J? I bet since Andrea is so busy he's been using this golden opportunity to get some action right?"

"Oddly enough he hasn't been womanizing that much. So far the only lecherous thing he's done is fantasize."

"Really?"

"Yep so maybe that perv really does feel love."

Frida giggled.

"I miss you guys so much. It's so strange not being with you all for a month, to be honest I'm kind of lonely without you and the fact that Mom and Dad are having trouble doesn't help either."

"Well maybe this might make you feel better. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but it wasn't ready."

He opened the bag he brought and pulled out something. It was the portrait he sketched of her which had been framed.

"You drew this?"

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful I love it. Oh Manny you're so wonderful."

She hugged him, he blushed and was instantly reminded of why he came here.

"Frida can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you still care for me?"

"Of course I still care about you."

"No I mean do you still...You know...Um."

"Do I still love you?"

Manny blushed again and looked away.

"Yeah that."

Now it was Frida's turn to blush. She looked down at her feet and nervously twiddled with her fingers for a moment before answering.

"To be honest...Yes I do but don't worry I understand that you don't feel the same way so I won't bother you about it. But why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. Listen do you think that you could ever not love me? You know find someone else?"

"Well it's not like I haven't tried I mean there are a lot of cute guys in my school and I've had a few dates but...I just can't stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try I always think about you and I always worry about you. I know it's stupid to continue loving you even though you'll never return my feelings but I can't stop loving you. It's like my heart won't let me in fact I don't feel like my heart is mine anymore. What I'm trying to say you have my heart, I gave it to you and I don't think I can ever take it back."

As Manny listened to her words he felt as if something had pierced his heart. It wasn't a painful pierce but it felt weird. A good kind of weird and it was making his heart beat fast.

"Uh...You know I never asked for your heart."

"I know but that's thing about love. You don't have to ask for a person's heart, they just give it to you and I don't expect you to give me yours, I'm just happy being with you. But sometimes I get scared that one day you'll just leave and forget me so eventually I'll fade away. I know stupid right?"

"You're right it is stupid." He chuckled softly. "It's stupid to think that I would forget you. After all we've been through do you really think that I would just leave and forget about you all together? Look I know I don't always say it but you mean a lot to me and when I'm with you, you make me happy. Happier than I've been since my mother was taken from me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah and if you want to know the truth you're the most important person in my life."

"Wow...I never thought that I meant that much to you. I'm glad because you make me happy too and you're pretty much the only person who really listens to me. All I really want is to be with you so please just let me stay with you."

She felt his hand gently grasp hers, she turned to meet his gaze causing their eyes to lock.

"If that's what you want then I promise I'll never leave you and I'll protect you with my life." He vowed.

She was speechless, so was he. They couldn't move they could only look at each other. After a moment of motionless silence Manny began to lean in which made Frida very confused.

"Wait a minute is he going to kiss me?" She thought. "He is but why? I thought he didn't feel that way about me?"

She was about to question him about what he was doing but found herself unable to do so and leaning also. Neither of them were thinking, they were acting only on instinct which scared them but not enough to stop them. Her eyes closed, so did his, were they really doing this? If Frida's heart could be seen it would be glowing bright as a star and Manny's was on fire. Their lips were just about to touch when...

"Frida are you up here?" Carmela gasped.

Manny and Frida immediately broke apart from each other and she impulsively shoved him into her closet just before her mother could walk in and see him.

"Hi Mom, what's up?" She asked nervously standing against her closet door.

"I thought I saw someone sneaking in have you seen anyone sneaking around dear?"

"Me? Oh no! I haven't seen anyone."

"Okay then. I just wanted to see if you were safe."

"I'm safe Mom believe me."

"Listen honey I know things with your father and I have made things difficult for you and I want you to know it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Oh Mom I'm sure Dad will come around."

"I hope so."

She then left the room.

"Boy that was close." Frida said opening her closet. "You okay?"

"Yeah but next time warn me before you shove me into your closet because when you pushed me in here I fell on a needle. Yeowch!"

"Oops! Sorry."

"Also I'm stuck."

"Hang on, give me your hands."

She grabbed his hands and pulled with all her might. She managed to pull him out but he ended up falling on top of her. He quickly hoisted himself over her and they both blushed when they realized that the lower half of her body was between her legs.

"Okay I think that we can agree that this is beyond embarrassing. Heh, heh." Frida chuckled nervously.

"Yeah no kidding." Manny chuckled back equally nervous.

"Oh God what would T.J and Andrea think if they saw us like this?"

"You're right they'd probably think that we were um...Lovers."

"Yes so um could get off of me? Before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea someone like say my dad."

"Oh right! Sorry." He immediately got off of her and help her but while standing up she slipped on the rug in her room and fell forward into Manny's arms.

"Manny is it my imagination or are you trying to make a move on me?"

"Me?! No! Nonononono! No way!"

"I'm just kidding sorry that I'm so clumsy."

"Don't worry about it."

"Listen I've been thinking and I want to go back to helping you with the whole supernatural problem."

"But what about your parents?"

"Mom won't mind and right now I could careless what Dad thinks. I miss you and the guys so I'm coming back."

Manny tried to focus on her words but he was too busy trying to control his emotions. They were all over the place.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He thought. "Did I actually try to kiss her? Oh God I did! I tried to kiss her! What's happening? And why is my heart burning? It feels like it's on fire. Oh Good lord in heaven Nicholas was right. I can't believe this, I'm in love...With Frida. I actually let myself fall in love with her! How did this happen?! Have I lost my mind?!"

"Uh Manny?" Frida asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You're still holding me."


	58. Chapter 58

**Another flashback chapter. I just can't help myself with these.**

Miracle City twenty-two years ago...

Seventeen year old Carmela Mondragon took a deep breath as she approached her new school. She had just moved in with her mother just four years after the death of her older sister Ingrid. Her father had become so overwhelmed with guilt that he fell into a depression and needed to get help at a home somewhere. The whole thing had left her especially tramatized and she had hoped that she would never have to face anything like that again. Now was the time for a fresh start, a new home, a new school, and hopefully new friends.

"Class I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest student Carmela Mondragon." The teacher introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Carmela said politely.

She appeared calm but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. Her nerves seemed to rise when all the other students stared at her.

"Oh look my maid just texted me she wants her outfit back." One girl said causing all the other students to laugh. Carmela blushed.

"Hey that's enough." The teacher hushed them. "Go take a seat Miss Mondragon."

She saw two avaliable seats in the way back as she walked down toward them she could feel the stares of the other students and she could hear a few snickers and insults hear and there.

"I heard that her mom was into some voodoo crap." One student whispered.

"I heard that her dad was sent to an asylum." Another whispered.

"I bet this chick will be nuts."

Carmela sighed and sat in her chair. She and her mother had just moved in yesterday and already people were gossiping about them. No doubt she would be targeted by bullies and not find a single friend. Things couldn't get any worse.

"Well look who finally showed up."

At the sound of the teacher scoffing, Carmela looked up to see a boy walk into the class room. He was her age, real tuff looking, he wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans with a few piercings on one ear and another in his nose. All the students gave him looks of both utter fear and respect while the teacher looked at him like he was the biggest nuisance on the face of the earth.

"Hi-ya teach, you're looking nice." He said.

"What's the excuse this time Mr. Suarez?" The teacher asked.

"Got into a fight with my old man."

"Is that right? Well I'm sorry to hear that. Please take a seat."

He scanned the room for an empty seat. The only one he saw was the one next to Carmela. He huffed, gruffly walked over, and sat next to her. For a brief moment they made eye contact. He had blue eyes just like she did, aside from her father she had never seen another man with blue eyes. He turned away from her, leaned back, and put his feet on the desk table.

"Now everyone please take out your textbooks." The teacher said.

All day Carmela tried to focus on class but she was so nervous about everything that she could hardly breathe. As the days went on she found it easier to calm down and do her work but she did become a victim of insults and rumors. She tried her best to ignore it. After all she didn't want to cause any more trouble. Soon a routine had developed, she would go to school, come hone, help her mother cook and clean, do homework, eat, bathe, and then sleep. She was a very smart student who worked hard and impressed the teacher greatly but she still didn't have any friends. All and all it stayed that way for half the year then one day after school her teacher asked to talk to her after class.

"Carmela can I ask you for a favor?" She said.

"Sure what is it?"

"Carmela you are a very bright young girl and one of my best students which is more than I can say for some people."

"Thank you ma'am. But what are you asking me?"

"Well you know Emiliano Suarez right?"

"Yes he sits next to me in class."

"He's been failing a lot lately and I don't think he's father is interested in getting him help so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tutor him."

"I...I don't know. I don't mean to be rude but he seems a little...Mean."

"I know by his appearance he's very hard but believe me he's a very nice boy. Why not give him a chance?"

"Alright I guess I could."

"Wonderful. The two of you will be meeting in the library every day from five to seven. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I know that if anyone can help him it's you."

So the next day ay five o'clock Carmela went to the library where she waited patiently for Emiliano. Who didn't show up until six-thirty.

"Alright babe let's get this over with." He said sitting down next to her.

"You're late." She said.

"Ask me if I care."

"Well you should know that if I'm not home by eight my mother will be very upset."

"Again ask me if I care."

"I'm sorry but are you not here to be turored?"

"If you want the honest truth babe, no. I'm only doing this so I can get the teach off my back."

"Oh well if that's the case good night." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Wait before you go I need you to do something. Tomorrow she's gonna ask you if I came or not you're gonna tell her that I did right?"

"Yes but I'm also going to tell her that you were late and didn't try at all."

"You can't do that. She'll suspend me and I won't graduate."

"Ask me if I care."

She headed for the door.

"Wait!" He called making her stop just inches from the door. "Okay what do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What do you want? Money? Jewelry? A date? A chance to lose your virginity?"

SLAP!

"Ow!" He cried when she slapped him.

"You disgusting perv!" She scoffed. "How dare you! Why if my mother heard you say such things to me she'd put an arrow straight through your head!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but that doesn't mean you should- Oh God!"

"What?"

"I think you gave me a nose bleed."

"Don't be ridiculous I only slapped you." She raised her hand. "With the hand that has my bracelet of stones on it. Oops."

"Oh man you really nailed me."

"I'm sorry, here let me see."

"I don't need your help."

"Relax my mother does healing so I know what I'm doing. Now follow me to the bathroom."

They went to the bathroom. The library had a neutral gender bathroom so they both could go in. Carmela wet a tissue and began to wipe the blood from his upper lip then gave him a dry one to keep the blood in his nose.

"Better?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Sorry I couldn't do more."

"Whatever."

"Do you need some water?"

"No thanks babe. You've done enough now go on. Leave."

"But aren't you worried about getting suspended and not graduating?"

"What does it matter? It's not like I would've graduated anyway, Dad always said I was a moron."

"Listen I...You wanna know what I want?"

"To hit me again?"

"Tempting offer but no. I want to help you."

"So you're gonna tell her I tried tomorrow?"

"Yes but on a few conditions."

"I knew there was a catch. Alright babe what do you want?"

"Okay first of all my name is Carmela not babe and second if I'm gonna help you I'm really gonna help you. You're gonna show up on time and pay attention and actually try."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I quit."

He sighed.

"I guess I could do that."

"Good then we have an agreement."

They shook on it. Carmela glanced over at the clock.

"Oh no it's eight thirty! My mother is gonna kill me!"

"Don't worry, I'll walk you home and tell her it was my fault."

"Really?"

"Hey I kind of owe ya."

"Thanks."

The two walked back to Carmela's house. It was nine o'clock when they finally got there and as expected Sandra was worried out of her mind. Her daughter had never stayed out that late before so when they arrived she was in a frenzy.

"Mom I'm home." Carmela said.

"Oh hija thank goodness." The fair haired middle aged woman said hugging her daughter tightly. "Where were you? I was scared that you had been jumped by some hoodlums."

Her eyes then went to the rebellious looking young man just a few inches from them. She quickly released her daughter and pulled a bow and arrow from her dress which she pointed at him.

"Who are you? And what did you do to my daughter?"

"Whoa now! Just take it easy lady." Emiliano said backing away.

"I'll take it easy when you explain yourself! I'm warning you boy if you've touched my daughter I'll use you as my new target for practice!"

"Mother stop! He hasn't done anything!" Carmela said pulling the bow and arrow from her. "Mother this is Emiliano, I'm tutoring him after school and the reason I stayed out so late is because he had an accident."

"Oh...What kind?"

"Well I..I...I...You see I-"

"I ran into a door." Emiliano said. "Clumsy me and I would like you to know that your daughter is a very smart and nice girl and I'm glad she's helping me."

"So this is just tutoring?" Sandra asked suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am nothing else. So then I'll just be going now."

He started to walk away real slow like and then he ran away. Carmela face palmed herself in embarrassment.

"What a strange boy." Sandra said.

"Mother why? Why would you point an arrow at him?"

"I'm sorry dear but I don't like that boy."

"You've only known him for two seconds."

"I have a sixth sense and it tells me he's no good. Darling you can do a lot better than him."

"Mother we're not dating! It's just tutoring! He's not even my type and I'm sure I'm not even his. Remember I like boys who have a brain."

The two women laughed as they went inside to do their regular routine but as the days went by their routine began to change. After school Carmela would meet Emiliano at the library and help him study for subjects and tests in their classes. For awhile they didn't talk about anything except learning subjects but then they began conversing about each other and what they liked and didn't liked. Over time they began friends but Carmela noticed that for some reason Emiliano seemed to never want to go home and while they would study at her house sometimes they never studied at his. Also whenever she mentioned his parents he would change the subject but she never pried because she understood the feeling of not wanting to tell people about your family.

"Hey Carmela!" A guy from her school said to her in the hallway one day. "I know a guy who's completely insane! You think your dad would like a new roommate at the asylum!"

The other kids laughed at his insult.

"Hope you don't take after him that much because I don't think the school allows retards!"

Carmela felt like crying but she held back her tears and kept quiet. But Emiliano would have none of it.

"But apparently this school has an open policy for ass holes doesn't it Chakal." Emiliano said. He then grabbed him and pinned him to his locker. "You know something Chakal. I don't like you. Because you're a nerd who thinks he can make himself popular by bullying girls. Even I know that's low."

"Wha...What are you gonna do with me?" He blubbered.

Emiliano thought for a moment then grinned mischievously. A couple minutes later he was hanging off the flag pole by his underwear. All the students laughed and pointed at him but the principal didn't find it funny at all.

"Emiliano my office now!"

Emiliano huffed and followed the principal to the office. Carmela was grateful that Emiliano had defended her but she felt bad that he had gotten her into trouble. So after school she went to find him to thank him and apologize but she couldn't find him however a friend told him where he lived. She went to his house but it didn't exactly look homey. Actually it looked abandoned, half the windows were broken and the ones that weren't were dirty. The lawn was terribly unkept with tall grass and weeds, there were also holes in the roof.

She went to the door and knocked on it. The door was answered by a tall, strong looking man who was dressed sloppy, his hair was greasy, his teeth were yellow, and he wreeked of both cigarettes and taquilla. Carmela had never seen or smelled a man so filthy and disgusting. She felt like throwing up but held it in.

"What do you want?" He asked in an irritated and gruff voice.

"Sorry bothering you but is Emiliano here?"

"What do you want him for?"

"I just wanted to thank him for what he did for me and that I'm sorry for getting him into trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?!" He said getting angry and before she could say anything he went back into the house listening to him shout with great anger. "What did you do now you stupid little punk?!"

"What do you mean Dad?" She heard Emiliano say in the background.

"You think I'm stupid?! You caused trouble again didn't you?!"

"So what if I did? It's not like you care about me old man!"

"I could care less about what happens to you! But I don't want people saying things about me! Why do you even go to that school?"

"Isn't it obvious? To get away from you! Now scram I gotta study I have a test tomorrow."

She heard the sound of glass breaking followed by horrible shouting and other stuff getting broken followed by Emiliano screaming. She saw him run out from the back door.

"Yeah that's it! Run away!" She heard his father shout. "Run away like your slut mother did!"

Carmela followed him.

"Emiliano?"

"What?!"

When he turned around she saw that he was covered in scratches and bruises. Her hand went to her mouth in shock.

"Did he do that you?" She asked.

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone!"

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"That's horrible." She wept. "It's horrible that he hurts you like that!"

She walked over and hugged him.

"What are you doing?! Get off me! Leave me alone!"

But she didn't. She just kept hugging him. He continued to demand that she let go but then after awhile he broke down. She held him and comforted him.

"You deserve a family that loves you." She said. "I hope you find that one day."

Six years later...

"Hello Doctor! My name is Emiliano Suarez!" The man said as he arrived at the front desk of the hospital. "My wife is she okay?"

"She's fine. Congratulations Mr. Suarez your wife has just given birth to a healthy baby girl." The doctor said.

In her room Carmela laid in bed cradling a blue haired baby girl in her arms. The baby was crying but the mother only smiled and soothed her.

"It's okay. Good girl." She said comforting her new daughter. "We're going to call you Frida. Our little Frida."

She kissed the baby's head and continued smiling until she noticed a tiny glow coming from the infant's chest.

"Is that-"

"Carmela?" Her husband asked entering.

"Oh Emiliano you're here. Look at her isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes she is. Just like her mother."

"I knew you'd have a family who loved you one day."

"And it's all thanks to you." He said before they kissed.


	59. Chapter 59

Andrea watched over her brother's body while clutching his hand lovingly. It had been months since they saved him from Sartana and he still hadn't wakened from his comatose state. It broke her heart to see him like this. When they were children he had always been the strong one. The one who would protect her when she was in danger. The one to comfort her when she was sad. The one to take care of her. But now, now it was the other way around. Now she had to be the strong one. But it was hard. So very hard.

"Hey you feeling okay?" She heard a voice say. She looked over and saw that T.J had entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to check on you."

"Why? So you can take advantage of me in my time of need?"

"No. No of course not. I maybe a womanizer but I would never do such a despicable thing. That would be taking advantage of a lady's feelings and that is unclean. No I'm here because I'm worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. So how is he?"

"Still not waking and the bills are getting higher and higher, I'm having trouble keeping up with enough money to pay them. It's low pay where I work and it's gotten so bad that I've had to sell my father's watch."

"Watch?"

"Yes my father gave it to me just before I left, it's kind of a family heirloom. It was crafted by my great grandfather who gave it to my grandfather who then gave it to my father and my father would have given it to my brother had he not been taken so he gave it to me. But I promised myself that when I found him I'd give him the watch because I believed that it was rightfully his, looks like I'll have to break this promise."

"What did this watch look like?"

"It was a gold pocket watch, handcrafted with a macaw engraved on it."

"And where did you sell it?"

"The pawn shop down town. It's the most precious thing I have but it's worth giving up for Carlos's sake."

"I'm really sorry Andrea. Come on I'll take you home."

"No I can't leave him."

"He'll be fine besides you need some sleep."

"I'm fine." But that was clearly a lie. She hadn't slept in a week and she looked like she was about to drop dead. In fact she ended up almost dropping to the floor but T.J caught her.

"Come on tough girl." He chuckled. "Let's get you to bed."

He then carried her back to his house. Manny had accidentally fallen asleep in her bed so he tucked her into his bed and slept on the floor. The rest of the night was very peaceful but in the morning when Manny and Frida got back from picking up doghnuts for breakfast they heard the sound of Andrea screaming followed by shouts of pain from T.J.

"You pervert! You beast! You leacher!" Andrea screamed angrily.

"Andrea stop! It's not what you think!" T.J shouted.

"Here they go again." Frida sighed munching on a powdered doughnut.

"Five bucks says she kills him this time." Manny said chewing on a chocolate one.

"You're on."

T.J came running downstairs and into the kitchen with Andrea chasing after him with her spear. Manny and Frida watched them run around and around the room for hours until finally they got bored and decided that enough was enough so Manny and Frida restrained her.

"Alright Andrea what did T.J do to piss you off this time?" Manny said.

"He stole my virtue!" She cried.

"I did not!" T.J said.

"Then why did I wake up in your bed?!"

"Because Manny had fallen asleep in yours and I doubt that you wanted to share a bed with him or my uncle so I let you sleep in mine."

"Oh what?! And you just crawled into bed with me and didn't touch me?!"

"No! I slept on the floor!"

"What?"

"I slept in the floor. I told you Andrea I don't take advantage of a woman who's in pain especially not you. All I did was make sure you had a proper night sleep that's all I swear."

When Andrea calmed down Manny and Frida released her. She was speechless, did he really not take advantage of her? Could he be lying? He was a pervert after all but she saw sincerity in his eyes so she believed him.

"Okay now that that's settled who wants doughnuts?" Frida asked.

After breakfast they went to see T.J's grandfather. He had come to visit T.J in Miracle City and he invited them over for tea because he claimed that he had great news for T.J's future.

"It's good to see Grandpa." T.J said hugging him. "So what do you think of Miracle City so far?"

"From what I hear it's a mixture of chaos and peace." He chuckled. "But enough about me, you're probably eager to hear about the great news I spoke of yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well do you remember my old friend and fellow shaman Dante?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember his niece Iris?"

"Yeah I remember her she used to stop by and bring herbs for Mom and Dad to use, sweet kid."

"Yes well she's a woman now and she's of marriage able age."

T.J felt a frightening feeling in his chest.

"Grandpa where is this going?"

"Tulio Julian the second the time has come for you to become a man and I have brought Iris here with me because you two are betrothed."

T.J dropped his teacup in shock, Andrea spat her tea out, Manny and Frida looked confused and shocked.

"We're...Be what?"

"Betrothed. It was decided when you were children, you've known about it for years."

"He has?!" Andrea hissed underbreath.

"Well yes...But...But I thought that was forgotten after the village was destroyed. Grandpa I can't marry Iris!"

"Why not? Don't you like her?"

"Of course I do but it's been elven years, we haven't been together since I was eight, and besides you know I'm not the commitment type."

"It's true he's not." Manny said.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see her again. Iris dear please come in."

"Grandpa please there is no way that I-" But he found himself unable to finish when a very pretty and attractive portuguese girl walked into the room. "I can ignore a meeting with an old friend."

Manny face palmed, Frida shook her head, Andrea glitched her teeth.

"Hello T.J it's nice to see you again." Iris said smiling.

"You too Iris, wow I can't believe it's you." He said taking her hand and stroking her hair while eyeing her large bussom. "You look enchanting."

"Thank you." She said blushing. "And you look so handsome now, oh I cannot wait til we are married."

"Yeah about that-"

"Come let us discuss the matter of the wedding privately." His grandfather said leading the children into the other room.

Andrea was seething. Her cheeks were blood red with rage. She didn't know what she hated worse the fact that he stroked her perfectly shiny and well kept amber colored hair, or when he became beguiled by her sparkling make up, or when he eyed her well developed and tempting breasts. It was probably the breasts she hated the most. She'd never admit it but she suffered from what was known has a-cup angst. Meaning her breasts were a little on the flat side and whenever she saw a girl with bigger and more developed breasts like Frida or Iris she would often feel a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

"Andrea are you okay?" Frida asked.

"I'm fine. Just peachy." She said between her teeth.

"You don't look fine." Manny said. "In fact you look like you're about to explode."

"I said I was fine."

"Are you upset about T.J getting engaged?" Frida asked.

"No! Why would I be upset about him getting engaged?! I told him I didn't want a relationship with him so what reason could I have for possibly being upset about him marrying some girly big boobed bimbo with perfect hair?!"

"Andrea I think you need to calm down."

"I am perfectly CALM!" She crushed her teacup to pieces in rage. Manny and Frida began to back away from her real slow like.

"A gorilla demon?" T.J said as he listened to his grandfather explain things.

"After the village was destroyed Iris was kidnapped and held prisoner by a rival tribe who worship the gorilla demon Tabqui. When she became a woman they offered her to Tabqui as a bride but my men and I managed to rescue her however I fear that Tabqui and the natives from that village will be searching for her."

"So what exactly do you propose we do?"

"If you cannot marry Iris then at least pretend to be engaged to her. At least until it fools the natives and Tabqui into forgetting her."

"Very well. I'll accept but only until the heat dies down."

"Oh thank you T.J. You're my hero!" Iris said hugging him. T.J hugged back and was about to grope her when suddenly he discovered something. He couldn't. He wanted to but he felt like something was holding him back and Andrea's face was now in his head.

"T.J are you okay?" She asked noticing his confusion.

"Yes I'm fine. Worry not Iris with you as my fiance you shall be safe."

"WHAT?!"

The door was then broken down by an enraged Andrea who had eves dropped and only heard part of the conversation.

"Sorry man we tried to stop her but she bites." Manny said clutching his wrist which had bite marks. "Hard. Geez and they say I'm vicious."

"So when I talk about having a committed relationship you claim you're not ready! But when some girl you haven't seen in elven years comes by offering marriage you say yes right away?!" She shouted.

"Andrea please let me explain-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"Look I don't know what the big deal is? There's no way T.J is going to marry her." Manny said. "He's way too much of a womanizer."

"Yeah I agree with Manny." Frida said.

"Actually guys I-"

"He is going to marry her." His grandfather interrupted. "T.J maybe a leacher but when it comes to family and tradition he will stick by it."

"Well if that's the case I wish you both a long and happy marriage!" Andrea walked out slamming the door.

"We'll go get her." Manny said as he and Frida went after her.

"Grandpa why can't we tell Andrea and them the truth?" T.J asked.

"We can't risk the natives finding out the truth. It's too risky, we'll tell them the truth as soon as they leave."

"Okay I just hope I'm not dead by then."

...

"Andrea! Come back!" Frida called as she and Manny tried to catch up with her but all too soon she was out of sight.

"God she's fast." Manny panted. "Maybe we should just head back? She'll be okay she just needs to cool off right?"

"Yeah you're probably right still she must be really upset."

"Why?"

"Duh! The guy she loves is marrying another woman."

"Really? Who does she love?"

"T.J you idiot! Keep up!"

"Alright I'm confused. You say she loves him but she beats him up and says she doesn't want a relationship with him in what universe does that say I love you?"

"Typical men, as usual you are oblivious to any kind of feeling or emotion. Love is never simple Manny, she does love him but she's afraid and confused."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to get her heartbroken. That's the worst pain in the world. It's horrible to love someone and for them to not love you back. Sometimes it can hurt so bad that you don't want to live. I know I've felt it."

"What are you talking about? When have you ever- Oh you mean back when I..."

"Yes."

"I hurt you that bad? So bad that you didn't want to live?"

"Okay it wasn't that bad I wasn't suicidal but it for a long time and I...I've learned to live with it. Why am I even talking to you about this? It's not like you understand. You've never been in love and you don't know anything about love. So I guess I can't blame for being oblivious to it. Right?"

"Right."

"Let's go back they're probably getting worried."

The roads and sidewalks in town were swamped with traffic and crowds so they decided to take a short cut through the woods only to walk right into a trap. It was a net covered by leaves, all it took was for Manny to step on it and they scooped up into the net. Next thing they knew they were surrounded by men with war paint who tied their wrists with ropes that restrianted their powers and abilities.

"Uh...We come in peace." Manny said.

"We seek the old man who has our master's bride." One of them said.

"Who?" Frida asked.

"The Portuguese woman with Amber hair."

"You mean Iris? There must be some mistake she's engaged."

"What?! You mean she's been with another men?! She is unclean!"

"If it means she's another guy's woman then yes." Manny said.

"Tabqui will not be pleased! He will only take a pure woman! We must find him a new wife!"

"What about that one?" Another native suggested pointing to Frida. "She's young, beautiful, and appears to be untouched."

"Me?! Oh no! No! He wouldn't want me! Believe me! I'd make a horrible wife!" Frida cried.

"Looks like a virgin to me. Take her to him."

"No! Stop!"

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Manny demanded.

They grabbed her and began drag her along. Manny tried to break loose but the ropes were specially made to keep him from transforming or breaking free. Desperate to save her he panicked and said the only thing that might prevent her from being the bride of God knows who or what.

"Wait! You can't have her because she's already married to me!" He shouted.

The natives stopped. Frida looked at Manny confused and not sure if she heard correctly.

"What did you say?" The leader asked.

"She's my wife! I'm her husband! She's not a virgin! We...uh... What's that word? Compensated!"

"It's consummated you idiot!" Frida said.

"Right! We consummated! So she's no good to you! Now let us go!"

The natives began talk among themselves for a few minutes then turned to Manny and Frida.

"You're right she can't be his wife if she is no longer a virgin." The leader spoke.

"Phew!" They both said in relief.

"So you'll both be sacrifices."

"WHAT?!"

"Lock them up!"

The two were then locked in one of the cages Tzekel used to trap T.J and Manny back in his village.

"Come on can't we talk about this?" Manny asked. "I'm too young to be sacrificed!"

"Silence!" The leader snapped. "The both of you keep quiet! And don't even think of trying to escape because you will be guarded by our hounds!"

"Oh please like some dogs can scare me."

But he was proven wrong when huge, rabid, vicious, and slobbering black hounds with souless eyes came to the cage bars snapping their jaws and trying to bite the two and tear them apart. Manny and Frida clutched each other in fear.

"Wha...Wha...What kind of dogs are those?" Frida trembled clinging to Manny's neck and side.

"Tho...Tho...Those are supposed to be dogs?!" Manny shook with his arms around Frida's back and shoulders.

"Don't try anything because they're favorite food is human flesh."

The natives left, the hounds continued to growl, snarl, and snap. Each time one of the hounds came a little too close Manny and Frida held each other tighter instinctively thinking that it would keep the other person safe. At last the hounds calm down and fell asleep.

"Oh thank God they're asleep." Frida sighed.

"Are you alright?" Manny asked her.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure because I felt your heart beat. It felt like it was about to explode."

"So was yours. Never thought that you would be on the same level as scared as I was."

"Well since I'm half feline I kind of have a small fear of dogs."

"You don't say. Um Manny?"

"Yes."

"We're holding each other right?"

"Huh? Oh! Funny I didn't notice I was too busy praying that those mutts wouldn't use me as a chew toy."

"We should let go right?"

"Right?"

They parted akwardly.

"Now what do?" She asked.

"I don't know but I've been in this over grown bird cage before and it keeps me from using my powers."

"Well how did you get out?"

"T.J used some sort of shaman stuff."

"Great so I guess we must resign ourselves to being sacrifices."

"That's quitter talk and in all my years of knowing you, you've never talked like that."

"Well what can we do?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something. I swear you will not be sacriticed! Not while I'm alive! Now we just need to think of a way to break these bars without waking those beasts out there."

"Alright then let get thinking and by the way if those dogs start barking you're not gonna grab me again are you?"

"Of course not but you better grab me again."

"I won't. That was just a reflex."

"Same here, believe me it will never happen again."

Just then one of the dogs started barking again and the two started holding on to each other in fear again until the beast settled.

"Um...This is just a coincidence." Manny said.

"Oh yeah totally." Frida agreed.


	60. Chapter 60

Andrea was so angry and she didn't know why. She knew that it couldn't be because she was jealous and that she had feelings for T.J. She was just pissed off that when she talked about getting into a more committed relationship with him he told her that he wasn't ready now here he is agreeing to marry some girl that he hadn't seen in eleven years. Did that girl mean more to him then she did? Did they have a special bond? How come he wanted to marry Iris and not her? Just then she heard the sound of people screaming and running for their lives. The source of their panic was a gorilla demon that was rampaging through town.

"Where is she?!" He shouted. "Where is my bride?!"

"We have her here master!"

Andrea watched as a group of natives dragged T.J, his grandfather, and Iris and threw them at the gorilla's feet.

"So my bride you thought that you could run away did you?" The gorilla said.

"Oh great Tabqui you won't be pleased with this." A native told him. "But we have just been informed that this woman is unclean."

"What?!"

"It's true." Iris said. "I'm engaged to Tulio Julian."

"How dare you betray me!"

"With all due respect I was engaged to him long before I was chosen by you."

"I don't care if you were promised to another man! You belong to me! I am taking you back to the jungle to be my wife!"

Iris let out a scream as Tabqui grabbed her and ran off. T.J and his grandfather began to fight the natives restraining them. Andrea went to help. Once they were free they chased after Tabqui.

"T.J what's going on?" Andrea asked.

"No time to explain! We need to save Iris!"

"Right wouldn't want anything to happen to your fiance who you've only known for a few minutes."

"Andrea not now! Where are Manny and Frida? They should be here by now?"

"Weren't they with you?"

"No they left to find you."

"I haven't seen them since I left your place. Do you think they might have been captured by these native people?"

"If they were then they're in big trouble. The natives who worship Tabqui give him human sacrifices!"

"Oh God!"

"Here's the plan I'll rescue Iris you find Manny and Frida."

"No! I'll rescue Iris and you find Manny and Frida."

"What?! Andrea-"

But she was off before he could stop her. T.J sighed in frustration but he decided to let Andrea do what he wanted because the last thing he wanted to do was make her more angry then she already was. Using tracking skills, he followed the native's trail to a cage guarded by monstrous hounds. Manny and Frida were inside the cage trying to break the bars with a rock but it was a futile effort.

"This is ridiculous!" Manny said after trying for the fiftith time to break out of the cage using a rock. "Okay if we can't break out then we'll tunnel our way out!"

"With what? In case you haven't noticed we don't have any shovels and pick axes." Frida said.

"We'll use our bare hands."

"Manny we're not moles."

"Do you have any other options?"

"Call for help?"

"Oh brilliant idea except for the fact that you'll wake up the hell hounds if you shout."

"Well at least it has a chance of working."

"Dig or don't point is I refuse to be sacrificed to a monkey."

"Technically gorillas are apes not monkeys."

"Whatever!"

He got on his knees and started digging.

"That's not going to work." She said.

"She's right you know." T.J said.

"T.J thank goodness. Can you get us out of here?" Manny asked.

"Not a problem. I'll have you two out in a jiffy."

Back in town Andrea was trailing after Tabqui and trying to figure out how to save Iris. If she threw her spear and it hit him he would drop Iris but they were so high up, if Tabqui was to drop her she could fall to her death. Her eyes searched for an angle she could use to ensure that when Iris fell she would land safely. At last she saw him hold her over where a bunch of mattresses had spilled out of a mattress truck that Tabqui turned over. Acting fast she threw her spear at Tabqui's hand causing him to drop Iris who landed safely on the matresses.

"Iris are you alright?" Andrea asked.

"I'm fine."

"Good now let's get out of here!"

"Look out!"

Tabqui reached to grab Iris again only for Andrea to push her out of the way causing the gorilla demon to grab her. Andrea let out a scream and tried to use her spear to escape but she accidentally dropped it. When Tabqui saw that he had grabbed the wrong woman he looked angry at first but after studying Andrea's appearance his mood change and he grinned.

"Woman I'll take you to the jungle too. Make you my mistress." He declared.

"What?!" Andrea gasped horrified.

"TO HELL YOU WILL!" A familiar angry voice shouted. She looked in the direction of where it came from and saw that it was T.J who was heading straight for them. "There's no way you'll take my woman for your mistress!"

"Silence you fool! Before I squash you like the cockroach you are!"

Tabqui started to walk away but T.J had no intention of letting that filthy, knuckle dragging, ape take his woman. He climbed up to the top of the building that Tabqui was heading for and once he was close enough he jumped on to his face.

"Let go of Andrea!" He demanded.

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"This!" He then stabbed him in the eye with Andrea's spear and pressed scripture on him. "In the name of the Holy father I order you to cease living on earth and return to hell!"

Tabqui shrieked as body became exorcised. T.J and Andrea fell but they landed safely on a matress that they're friends had laid out for them.

""Andrea are you okay?"

"I'm alright."

"That smelly ape didn't hurt you did he?"

"No but what are you doing?"

"I thought that I was saving you?"

"Why?"

"Why? You really need to ask me that? I saved you because you're my woman and I couldn't bear the thought of you being the mistress of some disgusting demon."

"I'm not your woman! Besides aren't you engaged?"

"Andrea the engagement was a lie."

"What?"

"We only pretended to be engaged because we thought it would stop Tabqui from forcing her to be his wife."

"Then why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Grandpa didn't want to take any chances but it would seem Tabqui was going to take her regardless of whether she was with another man or not. Speaking of Iris is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Thank God."

"Okay so you're not really marrying her but...Do you like her?"

"She's very attractive but she's more like a sister to me and besides you're the only woman who holds my heart."

Andrea blushed.

"T.J I told you that I don't want to be with you. I don't feel the same way."

"Then why were you so jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous! I was just angry because I thought you wanted to marry a girl you hardly knew when you didn't even want to be in a committed relationship with me."

"And why does it make you so upset that we weren't in a committed relationship if you don't feel the same way?"

"Because...Because...I...I have my reasons."

"What reasons?"

"None of your business!"

"Admit it Andrea you love me."

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"You know what I think. I think that you do love me but you don't think I really love you and you'really in denial because you don't want to get your heart broken am I right?"

"Do you wanna end up in the hospital?"

"Okay it's obvious that I'm going to have prove my love to you and when I do we'll be together. I just know it."

"I highly doubtful it." She got to her feet and began to walk off but stopped for a moment. "Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"T.J can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you love me? Or why do you think you love me?"

"It's because aside from being the first woman to really intrigue me you're also my best friend. You understand what it's like to lose a family member and to blame yourself for it and spend your whole life trying to make it right. But most of all you and I both know what it feels like to have to sacrifice your entire childhood for the good of others."

She turned around and for the longest

From a distance Manny and Frida watched them.

"This is annoying. Why don't they just get together already?" Manny groaned.

"I know I mean it's obvious they love each other why do they have to make things so difficult?" Frida agreed. "Speaking of getting together why did you tell those Natives that I was your wife?"

"Well duh I did it to save from marrying a monkey."

"Ape."

"Who cares?"

"Huh..."

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that the idea of being married to you is kind of nice to think about. I know it's stupid but it's a nice thought. What am I saying? Like you would ever marry anyone so I shouldn't think about it though I kind of envy Andrea."

"Why?"

"Because the man she loves returns her feelings and she can be with him without hurting him. That's why I want her and T.J to be together so much because if you can be with the one you love you should be with them."

"It really hurts you that bad huh?"

"It's not your fault. If you ever fell in love with me or anyone else it would hurt you maybe even kill you. So please don't feel guilty but can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"If you had been born a normal human do you think...Do you think you could have loved me?"

"I...I really don't know."

If only she knew that he felt the same pain she felt. He would have loved her if he had been born human. He loved her now even though he was a halfling. If only she knew how much he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her, to say those three words but if he dared to act on his feelings it would only end horribly. One of his biggest fears was if anyone knew how he felt then the council would separate her from him like they did with his mother or that she would be used as some leverage and tortured to the point of commiting suicide like Zoe did. If either of those things or worse were to happen to her he knew he would never be able to bear it.

He still had nightmares about losing his mother and now he had nightmares about Zoe's death. He didn't see her die so his mind had ways of projecting different types of ways she died. Some times she would be burning to death, other times she would be crushed, stabbed, mutilated, shot, beheaded and in each one just before she died she would say the same thing.

"I died because you made me love you. This is your fault. You kill every woman who loves you."

"Manny are you okay?" Frida asked him. "You look pale?"

"I'm fine. I just need something to eat."

"Come on I know a place."


	61. Chapter 61

Manny impatiently waited for Frida to show up. He knew her coming to see him was risky considering her father forbade her to see him but she had never been this late so he began to think of some reasons why she was taking so long. As long as it had nothing to do with churros or flirting with other boys then he wouldn't be mad.

"Manny relax she'll be here soon." T.J assured him.

"She's taking forever. Geez what's keeping her?"

"Patience my friend, patience."

"Patience is a virtue...That I do not have. You know what screw this I'm just going to march over there and bring her butt over here."

"What about her father?"

"He never visits after eight. That's the start of his night shift."

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"Since when I have ever cared about what you thought?"

"Okay but if her father is there and he sicks his mutts on you don't say I didn't warn you."

Manny just rolled his eyes and started to walk into town. Suddenly he felt very hot and dizzy, feverish even. He tried to shake it off and keep walking but he found it hard to stand then he collapsed.

"Manny!" T.J gasped. He and Andrea went to his side. "Manny what's wrong? Can you hear me? Come on man talk to me!"

He didn't respond.

"He's burning up." Andrea said feeling his forehead.

"Looks like a fever."

"T.J look!"

She pointed to Manny's eye. Blood was coming from the scar and it was black blood.

"Oh my God! I gotta get my grandfather!"

Meanwhile at her house Frida was watching her mother sit in the kitchen crying. She had been weeping nearly every morning and every night since her father left. Whenever he visited to check up on her she tried to convince him to work things out with Carmela but Emiliano wouldn't listen. Not sure what else to do she gave her sisters a call and asked them to visit.

"Sorry sis but he wouldn't listen to us either." Anita said.

"Papa was always the most stubborn out of the five of us." Nikita said.

"But we'll stay and help you out with Mom."

"Thanks guys." Frida said.

"So from what Grandmami told us Dad left because Mom was supernatural and didn't tell him?" Nikita said.

"Yep."

"Well then I'm not surprised he left."

"Nikita!" Anita scolded.

"Oh come on Anita you know how Dad feels about secrets and lies. It's on his list."

"His list?" Frida said.

"List of things he hates and wishes was destroyed. Here he gave us a copy so we wouldn't forget."

Nikita handed Frida a slip of paper.

"Why is bubblegum powder on here?" Frida asked as she read it.

"Dad thinks that bubblegum powder is just a cover for drugs that they slip kids."

"Oh man Manny is on here. I know Dad never really liked him but come on does he really hate him that bad?"

"He hates him more than bubblegum powder I know that."

"Oh dear."

"What?" Anita said.

"Nothing."

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

"We won't tell Dad. Promise." Nikita said.

"That's what you said when I told you that I planned to get a tattoo back in middle school and you told."

"We won't this time. We've learned from our mistakes." Anita said.

"Yeah and if you still won't tell us we'll just use our police knowledge for college to investigate." Nikita added.

"Fine I'm...I'm just helping Manny, Andrea, and T.J."

"You know you're not supposed to do that."

"I know but he needs me."

"Don't you mean they need you?"

"I did say they."

"No you said he."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I meant they. They. Now look you two promised that you wouldn't tell and if you do I swear the next time you two fall asleep I'll cut off all your hair just like I did when I was five."

Frida went into the bathroom to change.

"Where are you going?" Nikita asked.

"To discuss something with Manny. If Mom asks I'm at the library."

"Oh dear Nikita. Our little sister is in love." Anita said.

"Yeah with a freak of nature. I don't know what she sees in that kid he's not even fully human."

"Well since when has our sister ever done anything normal?"

"I think we should tell Dad."

"We promised we wouldn't and besides do you wanna wait three years for our hair to grow back again?"

"Good point still you don't want her to end up with that freak do ya?"

"Hell no but I have feeling that he's going to be our brother in law one day."

"Oh God I hope not. He's stupid, eats sardines from the garbage, scratches up our furniture, and I swear he ate our goldfish senorita fish face."

"Hmm...Maybe she'd loose interest in him if we bought her a cat."

"Ha-ha. That's funny."

Frida was in the middle of brushing her hair when suddenly she too began to feel feverish. Thinking that maybe it was dehydration she went to the kitchen to get some water. She had just brought the glass to her lips when she fainted to the floor. The sound of glass breaking caught the attention of her mother and sisters.

"Frida!" Carmela screamed. "Anita call an ambulance! Nikita call your father!"

The twins did as they were told while Carmela began trying to wake her daughter.

"Frida? Frida what is it? What's wrong baby?" But she didn't respond and her wrists we're bleeding.

It wasn't long before she was rushed to the hospital but the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with her.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?!" Emiliano shouted at the doctor.

"Mr. Suarez according to our tests she should be in perfect health."

"She is unconscious, feverish, and bleeding! You call that perfect health?!"

"We're doing everything we can to help her."

"So help me God if my daughter dies I swear I'll-"

"Emiliano stop!" Carmela screamed tearfully. "Just stop!"

"Stop?! My daughter is sick and the damn doctor can't figure out what's wrong! You expect me to calm down?!"

That earned him a slap right across his face from his wife. After two hours of awkward silence he asked if he could talk to Carmela alone and she agreed.

"I can't believe you did that to me." He told her.

"I had to you were out of control."

"Sorry but I'm just don't want my daughter to die!"

"Our daughter! She's my daughter too damn it! You're not the only one scared for her life!"

"Don't shout at me!"

"Don't shout at me! Do you have any idea what the hell I've been through for these past few months?! You left me!"

"You lied to me! For years you lied to me!"

"You're right and I'll regret that for the rest of my life and the guilt over that has been eating me alive but least I never left you or acted like you never existed!"

"I was angry! I'm still angry!"

"Well you've made me angry plenty of times! Angry enough to where I would complain to my mother and she would try to get me to leave you!"

"When?"

"Whenever you missed out on our anniversaries or family gatherings for work, whenever you would get injured on the job so bad that it brought you close to death, whenever you lost your temper and embarrassed me in public like tonight! My mother's been telling me to leave you ever since we got married but I could never even think such a thing because I love you too much to live without you! But you...You ran out on me! Just like your mother ran out on you!"

That struck a nerve and Emiliano pushed Carmela against the wall while raising his fist as if to punch her but stopped as soon as he saw her tear filled eyes.

"Are you going to beat me up like your father beat you up?"

Horror and disgust began to fill up inside of Emiliano when he realized what he almost did. In blind rage he almost attacked his wife and was prepared to beat her to a pulp. All his life despite how violent he was, he made sure that he would never ever be violent toward his wife and children.

"Oh my God...Oh my God. Carmela I...I'm so sorry."

He then ran from the hospital.

...

Somewhere else Tito grinned as he began to imagine what kind of pain he planned to inflict on Manny and Frida. Oh how he hated those two, he hated Manny for being the product of his brother and a human, he hated Frida for making Manny happy, he hated them because they ruined his plans, he hated both of them because he blamed them for his suffering, but most of all he hated them because they reminded him of Rodolfo and Maria.

Personality and behavior wise they were complete opposites if Rodolfo and Maria but the way Manny went out of his way to protect Frida. The way he always came for her as soon as he knew she was in danger. It mirrored Rodolfo and Maria's actions in every way.

"So my young nephew you have finally realized that you followed in your father's footsteps by losing your heart to a human woman! And not just any human woman but one who has angel's blood flowing through her veins just as our ancestor Arturo did! Quite interesting, wouldn't you agree brother?"

Tito glanced over at the cell that held the once great white panther spirit who had been tortured without mercy.

"Answer me this Rodolfo how can there be love between a man who descended from demons and a woman who descended from angels? First it was Arturo and Caterina, now it's these two! So how is it possible?! How is it possible that an angel gave up her immortal life to save our demon ancestor?! How is it possible that you picked a human woman and a half human child over everything else in this world even your own family?! How is it possible that your son even when tainted with demonic power will still protect some girl with his very life?!"

"Typical that you wouldn't understand any of that." Rodolfo said weakly. "Your heart is so full of envy and hatred that you can't even comprehend the love that others feel. Tito why can't you let this go?! Why can't you stop hating?! Hating me! Hating my wife! My son! The people he cares for! Don't you understand what will happen if you keep hating and hurting people?!"

"Be silent you traitor!"

Tito then subjected Rodolfo to painful burns that made him roar in agony. When the burning sensation finally ceased he collapsed to the stone cold floor panting from pain and exhaustion.

"Wha...What have you done with Mother and Father and Santiago?"

"I stripped them of their powers and left them in the netherworld!"

"How could you do that?! They're your family!"

"Family? Ha! They locked me away! You all locked me away in that hell hole and left me there to rot for fifteen years!"

"We didn't have any other choice! You were out of control! You had destroyed lands, killed innocents, when we finally captured you the council gave us two options. Kill you or lock you away. None of us could bring ourselves to kill you so we sealed you up."

"You all betrayed me!"

"You betrayed us first! When you tried to kill my wife and my child and then frame our father for your attacks on them and countless others!"

"I only did it for you! You would've ruined your life if you had chosen to stay with that woman!"

"I would have been happier than I had ever been in my entire life! I love Maria and Manny more than I love anything and anyone else in this world! Even you!"

That earned Rodolfo another painful and torturous burning.

"We'll see who you love once they're gone!"

"You can do whatever the hell you want to me but I beg you Tito, please spare my wife and son."

"How can I spare them when they're the cause of my misery?! But soon I shall be rid of them both. I plan to change history and arrange for it that you never meet that woman."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"By reviving an old acquaintance of our family. Tell me Rodolfo does the name Diablo mean anything to you?"

"You wouldn't." Rodolfo said with horror in his face.

"I would."

"Tito you've lost your damn mind! Do you have any idea what will happen if you bring him back?! He'll destroy us all! He'll destory the world!"

"He and I made a little agreement."

"Whatever he promised it's a lie! You've got to believe me!"

Tito only laughed then left Rodolfo alone in his cell. He fell to his knees and fought the urge to cry. His only solace in this miserable prison was the knowledge that Maria and Manny were still alive. When a spirit falls in love and that love is returned than the souls of the two become connected and allow them to feel each other's emotions. Once he married Maria he gained the ability to feel everything she felt and she felt everything he felt. He could feel that she was still alive but he could also feel that wherever she was, she was in pain just like him.

However with Manny it was their blood that connected them and that gave him the power to sense if his son was alive or not and share a telepathic connection with him. Whenever he felt that his son needed him he would talk to him telepathically but it would always cause a great strain on his body and right now he could sense that his son had become very, very sick which worried him greatly.


	62. Chapter 62

T.J and Andrea got Manny to his grandfather as quick as possible. The old man examined his symptoms for an hour then told the two his diagnosis.

"Well is he okay?" T.J asked.

"He's fine. His body is just going through a process that all spirits have to deal with it at least once in their lives."

"And what's that?"

"Well as you know all spirits are descendants of demons which means all spirits carry a little demon's blood within their bodies so there comes a time when that demon blood tries to take control of the spirit and change them so their spiritual blood has to fight it and keep it dormant. It usually happens in the early stages of youth but since Manny's half human the process must've been delayed for him."

"But why is he sick and bleeding?"

"Because it takes all of the spiritual power in his blood to over power the demon's blood which results in the body becoming feverish and bleeding black blood. He should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Thank goodness." Andrea said.

"But I have another concern."

"What's that?" T.J said.

"Well it would seem that his soul his bonded with the soul of a human which means whatever he feels physically and emotionally, the other person he's bonded to will feel it also."

"What does that mean?"

"It means right now he's unconscious, sick, and bleeding a little and someone else is feeling the exact same thing. They're not going through the same process of course but they feel his symptoms."

"Wait a minute you said his soul bonded to someone else's?" Andrea asked. "How does that happen?"

"Well it can happen through various ways. Sometimes it's through family genes, sometimes it's through a blood pact, but most common would be a romantic relationship."

"Romantic relationships?"

"When a spirit falls in love and that love is returned than his soul and her soul connect, bond, so either he's made a blood pact with a human or he's related to one human particular, or he loves a human woman and she loves him in return."

"Oh my God Frida!" T.J and Andrea gasped.

"We gotta get to her house!" T.J said. "Grandpa can you watch Manny?"

"Sure."

They went to the Suarez residence but no one was home. They checked the police station but Emiliano wasn't there so finally they went to see Sandra and told her what happened. Hearing this the three of them went to the hospital and explained the whole situation to Carmela.

"So there's nothing wrong with her?"

"No Mrs. Suarez she's just feeling what Manny is going through." T.J said. "She'll feel better in the morning."

"Oh thank God. I was so worried."

"There, there, dear we just need to wait this out." Sandra said holding her daughter's hand comfortingly.

"Hmm you know I wonder what's going on inside their heads." T.J said.

...

Manny and Frida found each other alone in a long corridor of doors that seemed to neverending.

"Where are we?" Frida asked.

"I don't know." Manny said. "Are we dead?"

"I don't think heaven has doors Manny."

"Well let's check one of these doors and see which one is the exit."

They opened the first door on the right and went inside. Behind that door was Frida's bedroom.

"That's weird." She said.

 _"Boy that was close."_ They turned in the direction of the voice and saw Frida with her back against the closet door.

"What the heck?! Why are there two of me?!" She asked scared.

The other Frida opened the closet door to show Manny stuffed inside.

"Holy crap there's another me too!" Manny gasped.

 _"You okay?"_ The other Frida asked the other Manny.

 _"Yeah but next time warn me before you shove me into your closet because when you pushed me in here I fell on a needle. Yeowch!"_

 _"Oops! Sorry."_

 _"Also I'm stuck."_

 _"Hang on, give me your hands."_

She grabbed his hands and pulled with all her might. She managed to pull him out but he ended up falling on top of her. He quickly hoisted himself over her and they both blushed when they realized that the lower half of her body was between her legs.

 _"Okay I think that we can agree that this is beyond embarrassing. Heh, heh."_ The other Frida chuckled nervously

 _"Yeah no kidding."_ The other Manny chuckled back in the same manner.

"I remember this." The real Frida said. "This happened just a few days ago."

"So what is this? Some kind of time paradox?" The real Manny asked.

"No I think we're in our memories."

They left that room and went inside another door. This one showed the memory of when they were captured by those natives who worshipped an ape demon. It wasn't long before they discovered that each of the doors in the corridor led to a memory that the two of them. Confused and not sure of what exactly was going on, they checked each door in hopes of finding some sort of exit only to end up reliving another memory the two had.

"Okaaaayyyy...I uh...I really didn't want to relive that memory." Manny said blushing after he and Frida had gone through the door that led them to the memory of the time they accidentally saw each other naked at the lagoon back in Cuba.

"No kidding." Frida said also blushing.

"How many more doors do we have to go through?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Hmm... Let's try this one."

This door led them into the woods at night.

"What memory is this?" Manny asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea."

They looked around the area completely confused until they saw Manny age thirteen sitting on the ground hugging his knees and crying.

"Oh God I remember this." The older Manny said. "This was when I was first separated from my mother. I was all alone in the woods and crying."

"Oh Manny." Frida said giving him a gentle and comforting touch.

"Wait a second these are memories you and I share right?"

"Yeah."

"But you weren't there when this happened. Were you?"

"No."

"Then why would-"

 _"Hello?"_ The two looked to see Frida age thirteen shine a flashlight on thirteen year old Manny.

"Hey that's me when I was thirteen." The older Frida said.

When the younger verison of herself called out the younger verison of himself got up and ran away but she chased after him. The older versions chased after the kids.

 _"Wait a minute! Come back!"_ Younger Frida kept calling.

The younger Manny managed to give her the slip by climbing up a tree and hiding in the branches. But then younger Frida accidentally walked right off the edge of a steep ditch. As she fell she screamed and when the boy saw her falling he immediately jumped down from the tree, slid down the ditch at great speed using his feet, and caught the girl just before she hit the ground.

 _"Um...Thank you."_ Younger Frida said.

He put her down and tried to run away but he tripped and fell on a stone. He groaned and then crawled away toward a tree. He was trying to climb up but when he tried he cried out in pain.

 _"Are you okay?"_ She asked him.

 _"Go away! Leave me alone!" He said._

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _"I'm not crying!"_ He denied while turning away to hide his tears.

 _"Yes you are."_

 _"Am not!"_

 _"Are to!"_

 _"Am not!"_

She looked down and saw that he had cut his knee. It was bleeding and it had dirt on it.

 _"Oh look at that you hurt yourself."_ She said.

 _"So what if I did? It's none of your concern so get lost!"_

She walked away leaving him alone. Once she was gone he tried to stand up but every time he tried his knee would release a sharp pain that inflamed his entire leg. He hissed in pain and fell back down. Next thing he knew she came back carrying a water bottle and sat down next to him.

 _"I told you to go away!"_ He snapped.

 _"Oh hush your mouth and hold still!"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Fixing your knee before you get an infection now hold still and you may want to grip something because this may sting."_

She unscrewed the lid on her water bottle and poured some water on his knee. He hissed at the stinging sensation but the water washed away all the dirt and blood. After that she tore off one of the sleeves on her shirt and binder it around the injured part of his knee.

 _"There? Better?"_ She asked.

 _"Why did you do that?"_

 _"Well you did save my life so I kind of owe you."_

 _"Right."_

 _"Hey are you hungry?"_

 _"I guess."_

She pulled a candy bar from her skirt pocket and offered it to him. He looked at her skeptically then at the candy bar. He slowly took it from her and sniffed it suspiciously much to her confusion.

 _"Um you do know what a candy bar is right? It's food."_ She told him.

 _"I know what it is I'm just checking it."_

 _"Checking it for what?"_

 _"Poison."_

 _"Poison?"_

 _"Why are you being so nice to me?"_

 _"Because I want to."_

 _"Uh-huh, yeah right like the other ten people who told me that."_

 _"What other ten people?"_

 _"Don't you know who I am?"_

 _"No because you haven't told me your name."_

 _"Wait a minute you don't know what I am?"_

 _"I figured that you were a boy. Am I wrong?"_

 _"No! No I'm definitely a boy! A perfectly normal human boy!"_

 _"Ooookay."_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Frida Suarez. What's yours?"_

 _"Manny Rivera."_

"What the hell is this?!" Older Manny asked. "That's not really us is it?"

"It couldn't be." Older Frida said. "We didn't meet as children. But I'm positive that's me when I was a kid."

"Same but this is impossible."

The two teenagers watched the memories of their childhood selves being together like a video tape. They watched the two kids talk together, play together, and laugh together both looking happier than they had ever been in a long time.

"This doesn't make any sense." Manny said.

"This is a dream right?" Frida said. "Or a hallucination or something like that because it can't be a memory. If it was then why don't we remember any of this?"

At last they reached the terrible memory of when Frida was attacked after school by bullies and Manny saved her while also exposing his spiritual half to her and when the council seperated them from each other.

 _It would seem where we placed you wasn't far enough."_ The head member said. _"We'll have to take you farther now."_

 _"What?!"_ Younger Manny gasped.

 _"Wait a minute who are you people?"_ younger Frida asked.

 _"Young lady we are the high council of spirits, out job is to maintain peace and balance on earth. One of the things we had to do was make sure this boy had no contact with any human civilization."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because he's not meant to exist. Him being here could draw in demons."_

 _"No demons have shown up yet!" Manny argued. "And I haven't done anything wrong!"_

 _"You just mauled three humans!"_

 _"They were hurting my friend!"_

 _"Your friend?"_

 _"Yes and I won't let you separate us like you did with my mother!"_

 _"Foolish boy now that she's seen you for what you really are she won't want to be around you! She'll be too afraid!"_

 _"No I won't!"_ Frida objected much to Manny's surprise. _"Okay I don't really know what's going on here and part of me is a little creeped out by Manny's new look but he saved me. So okay he's not human, frankly I don't know what he is but he's not a monster."_

 _"Really? You're not scared of me?"_ He asked her.

 _"No. Why should I be? You're still you aren't you? You're just hairier."_

 _"Young lady how old are you?"_ The head member asked Frida suspiciously.

 _"Thirteen."_ She said.

 _"Thirteen. Oh no I'm afraid this must end."_

 _"What?!"_ Manny and Frida said at the same time.

 _"Why?"_ Manny asked.

 _"Sorry but you two are a boy and a girl on set of puberty meaning an attraction could develop in time."_

 _"Attraction!"_ Frida blushed.

 _"No way!"_ Manny said. _"We are not attracted to each other! Honest!"_

 _"You say that now because you're merely children but when you get older things will change and we can't risk someone like you falling in love and possibly repopulating. I'm afraid you two must never see each other again."_

 _"No! You can't do that! You already took my mother! I won't let you take my friend!"_

 _"Separate them, take her home and him back to the woods."_

 _"I said no!"_

Manny kicked the head member. He grabbed Frida's hand and they ran away from them but the council members were spirits making them faster and stronger than they were. All too soon they caught up with them and them cornered. One member grabbed Frida and began to pull her away while two members held Manny back.

 _"No please! He's my only friend!"_ Frida begged.

 _"Stop it! It's not fair!"_ Manny shouted.

 _"Manny!"_

 _"Frida!"_

His hand and hers held on to each other for as long as they could but in the end her hand slipped from his and she was taken away from him while he was forcibly taken back to the woods. Older Frida felt tears form in her eyes and stream down her cheeks, Manny felt his body begin to tremble.

 _"Don't worry Frida! I found you once! I'll find you again! I will find you! No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes I'll always find you!"_ Younger Manny vowed.

 _"I'll wait for you! I'll wait for as long it takes!"_ Younger Frida vowed back.

Then all faded into black and it was just the two older versions. After staring into the darkness for what seemed like forever they finally turned to look at each other. They were speechless, they tried to talk to each other but nothing came out. Then Manny woke up.

"Oh Good you're awake." T.J's grandfather said. "That must mean the process is over."

"Where's Frida? Where is she?" He asked.

"T.J told me that she's in the hospital."

"She's in the hospital?!"

"Now don't panic! It's not what you think! She's alright!"

"I have to see her!"

"Not now! You just woke up."

"I want to see her! Now out of my way old man!"

T.J's grandfather tried to stop him but Manny was already out the door and racing toward the Miracle City hospital as fast as lighting. Meanwhile Frida was starting to wake up too.

"Uh...Wha...What happened? Where am I?"

"Oh sweetie you're awake! Thank God!" Carmela cried hugging her daughter relieved.

"Mom? What happened?"

"It's a long story." T.J said. "We'll explain later."

Once she was awake the events she had witnessed while she was unconscious came flooding back to her in a flash.

"I need to talk to Manny! Where is he?"

"He's with my grandpa but I don't think he'll be able to see you right now."

"Sir please visiting hours are over for anyone who's not a relative." They heard a nurse say.

"Screw that lady! Move it or lose it!" It was Manny.

"Then again I've been wrong before." T.J said.

"Come on we better stop him before he causes a panic." Andrea said.

They informed the nurse that they were all distant cousins of Frida so that Manny would be allowed to see her. Both of them were relieved to see that the person they we're worried for most was okay but they wanted to talk to each other about what they had seen during their unconscious states so they asked for some privacy which the others gave them.

"Glad you're okay." He said.

"You too." She said.

"Um...Listen while you were out did...Did you see what I see? Did you like go through all those memories with me or was that a dream?"

"No. No that happened."

"Do you remember everything we saw? Even that last thing?"

"Yes. What was that?" Frida said trying so hard not to cry. "Was that real? Did that actually happen?"

"I...I don't know." Manny said starting to tremble again. "It looked real, it sounded real, it felt real. I think it was real."

"Manny." She sniffed. "Do you think they did something to us to make us forget that we knew each other before?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did."

"We...We...We knew each other three years ago and we didn't just know each other we we're friends."

"And they...They...They took you away from me. Just like they took my mother away from me."

"Oh God! What if they do it again? Would they do it again?"

"If they tried to I wouldn't let them."

"Manny you saw what happened. We couldn't stop them."

"That's because we were kids and I had no idea how to work my powers but I do now."

"I'm still scared. Manny everything has been changing and my father is leaving and this stuff happening with my body and now this! It's confusing and it's scary and I think in the end of it all I'm gonna lose you."

"That's never going to happen and if God forbid those bastards separate us again I'll find you."

"But what if you don't remember me like last time?"

"So? I didn't remember you then and I still found you. Remember what I said? No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes I'll always find you."

She wiped her tears away from her eyes and smiled at him.

"And I'll wait for as long as it takes."

They embraced each other. Her fear of unknown soon became hope. Because even though they had been sperated once and had no memory of each other at the beginning they still found a way back to each other. She wasn't sure if it was fate or God's will or friendship or dare she hope love but something was keeping them together. Something that she knew for sure could never ever be broken.

"They're supposed to be cousins?" A nurse watching them from a distance said. "They're embracing like their lovers."

"Most be one of those old fashioned, marry your cousin families." Another nurse said.

"Ewww. I hear that kind of union spreads disease and birth defects in their offspring."

"Damn inbreeders."


	63. Chapter 63

**Warning attempted suicide ahead! I repeat attempted suicide ahead! You have been warned!**

"Now just keep drinking fluids and you'll both be just fine." T.J's grandfather instructed Manny and Frida when they returned from the hospital and went to see him with T.J and Andrea.

"Thanks for helping us." Frida taking a sip of a water bottle. "But what exactly happened to us?"

"Yeah I understand the whole fight between my spiritual blood and my demonic blood but what happened to Frida? Why did she pass out too?"

"Because she was feeling what was happening to you. I doubt that you two are aware of this but it seem that your souls have bonded with each other."

"Bonded? What does that mean?"

"It means that a strong connection has been formed between your soul and her soul which means that now anything you feel physically and emotionally she feels too and anything she feels physically and emotionally you will feel also."

"Does that mean if one of us dies so will the other?"

"No if one of you dies then the connection is severed. When a spirit develops certain feelings for another and that person returns those feelings then sometimes their souls bond together and the bond can only be broken if one of them dies or if one them changes their feelings. You Manny share a type of bond with your father, all spiritual children or half spiritual in your case share a bond with one or both of their parents. But your connection to your father is different from your connection to Frida. Unlike Frida you are connected to him by blood and genetics, you can't feel him but you two can communicate telepathically and sense each other."

"Do I have anything like that with my mother?"

"No I'm sorry but she and your father share a bond that's the same as the one you share with Frida."

"I don't understand." Frida said. "Why did her souls bond?"

"Could be for numerous reasons. The souls of Manny's father and mother bonded because of their deep love for each other, it allowed them to be closer to each other, and it allowed him to always be aware of when she was in danger."

"How do you know so much about my parents?" Manny asked.

"I only know from what I've read but according to the book, whenever your mother was in danger your father dropped everything and immediately rushed to her aid. The protection of the woman he loved always came first for the great white panther spirit."

"Like father like son." T.J whispered to Andrea.

"I heard that!" Manny snarled. "Anyway this connection we have does that mean if I break my leg hers will break too?"

"No but she'll feel the pain of it. This connection has it's ups and downs. On one hand it allows the two to grow closer, understand each other better, and they'll always be able to find each other. However one terrible side effect of it is when one person suffers an injury or becomes I'll the other person will feel it. They won't have the injury or contract the illness but they'll feel the pain of the injury or the symptoms of the illness."

"That's not good." Frida said. "Do you have any idea how many times Manny gets hurt a day?"

"Sorry Frida." He told her. "If it's any consolation I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know."

Ring-Ring!

"Hello?" Frida answered her cell phone. "Hey Mom what's up...What?...Mom what are you talking about?...Mom I can't understand you! Hold on I'm coming!"

"What was that about?" Manny asked her.

"It's my mother, she was crying. I have to get home."

"I'll take you."

Manny took Frida back to the Suarez house, on the way there they noticed that a lot of police cars were patrolling around the area. She went inside to find her mother balling and crying like a child while her sisters and grandmother were trying to comfort her.

"What's going on?"

"It's Dad." Anita said.

"What? What about Dad?"

Anita only handed Frida a note.

 _Carmela please forgive me for what I have done to you and our children._

 _Though I was hurt by your secrets and lies that was no excuse to leave you, force our daughter to leave our friends, and almost do that despicable and unforgivable thing at the hospital._

 _I won't bother coming back because I know that I don't deserve to be your husband or Anita, Nikita, and Frida's father._

 _Carmela my was greatest fear was that one day I would turn out like my own horrible parents and it's finally happened. I won't put you and our children through what I suffered but I can't go on living without you._

 _Goodbye my darling, know that this is not your fault and you were the best thing that ever happened to me and you were the first person I ever loved._

 _Anita, Nikita, Frida, I love you both and I hope that you can forgive me and will take care of your mother._

 _I'll love you all forever,_

 _Emiliano A.K.A Papa._

Frida felt her hands and entire body tremble as tears began to sting her eyes.

"No..." She said in a voice barely above a whisper while shaking her head. "No...No he wouldn't. He wouldn't! No! No!"

Anita got up and tried to comfort her sister but she only ran outside, crashing into his arms, and breaking down.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked her.

"My father! He...He...He...He."

She tried to get the whole sentence out but she was crying so hard that she could barely breathe let alone speak. She tried to break away and run again but Manny held her close and began stroking her hair. He could feel her sadness and fear, it was overflowing.

"Hey calm down. It's alright, just breathe okay? Take a deep breath and then tell me what happened."

But she couldn't, she just couldn't. At last Anita with tear filled eyes came up to him and gave him the note that Frida had dropped on the floor when she ran out. When he read it he quickly took Frida inside and grabbed one of Emiliano's police jacket's from his closet.

"What...Are you... Doing?" Frida asked between hiccuping sobs.

"I'm going to find your father, you stay here with your family."

"We already have the police searching for him." Nikita said.

"They'll never find him in time but I will. Don't worry I'll bring him back and he'll be alive I promise."

He sniffed the jacket, got a good whiff of Emiliano's scent then went outside. He sniffed the air around him, desperately seeking out the man's scent. At last he picked it up and ran toward the source of it as fast as he could. At last he found Emiliano at the edge of town with a half empty beer bottle in one hand and a gun in his other hand. He was drunk, walking around all sluggish like while taking a few more swallows of beer and holding his gun dangerously close to his head.

"Don't do it!" Manny called getting the man's attention. His eyes were red and swollen as if he had been crying for hours. "Put down the gun Emiliano."

"Go away!" He shouted in a voice that was mixed between slurs and sobs.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that!" Manny walked slowly and cautiously toward him. "Just give me the gun sir and I'll take you home. Come on you don't really wanna do this."

"I can't go home! I can't ever go home!"

"Yes you can! Please sir think about your wife! And your daughters!"

"They're better off without me!"

"That's not true! They need you!"

"I abandoned them! And I almost hit Carmela!"

"It's alright she forgives you! They all do! They still love you Emiliano! They're at your house right now scared and crying and hoping to God that you will come home! I'm sure that you all can work this out and everything will be okay. But if you do this it'll destroy your wife and Frida! If you kill yourself then they'll blame themselves for the rest of their lives! Even if it isn't their fault!"

"They'll get over it!"

"I don't think so! You left because you were mad at your wife for keeping secrets right? Well your wife blames herself for you leaving and Frida blames herself too because she feels she exposed her mother's secrets! They're both racked with guilt but if you go back to them and try to reconcile then they'll get over it but if you go through this they'll never recover! I know they won't!"

"You don't know for sure that'll happen!"

"I know what it's like to blame yourself for something that isn't your fault! I've blamed myself for things I can't control all my life! I blame myself for what happened to my mother because if I had never been born then my father wouldn't have left her and she wouldn't have had to give up her whole life to raise me! Whenever my powers destroy something I blame myself because I didn't have enough control, and whenever your daughter gets hurt I blame myself for not protecting her! I have guilt that will follow me til the day I die and it's a horrible burden! Don't put your wife and your daughter through that! You love them don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then don't hurt them! What are you doing now is hurting them more than anything in the world! Go back to them! Apologize and tell them that you love them! That's answer not this!"

Emiliano looked at Manny then back his gun. He brought the gun to the side of his head and prepared to pull the trigger. His entire body was shaking like mad. Manny froze, not sure what to do next. Then much to his relief Emiliano dropped the gun and fell to the ground sobbing and wimpering until he lost consciousness. Using his strength Manny lifted Emiliano on to his shoulder and took him back home.

"Oh Emiliano!" Carmela cried when she answered the door.

"He's alright ma'am, he's just unconscious and very drunk." Manny said.

"Take him upstairs and put him on the bed."

Manny did as he was told.

"Man he sure is heavy. What does he eat? Bowling balls?"

Carmela only gave him a weak smile as she watched him lay her husband on their bed.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back." She told him.

"Not a problem. Where's Frida and the others?"

"Anita and Nikita are with my mother. They're out buying tea that should calm my nerves and Frida's asleep in her room."

"I didn't think she could sleep with this going on."

"Well actually she fell asleep crying on my lap, she hasn't done that since she was eight poor thing. So he's really okay?"

"Yeah but I think maybe you should get him some help. Something tells me he's got a lot of issues."

"I know. We'll work it out."

"He thinks that you should leave him."

"I'm sure he does but I won't because I love him too much."

"He said that he almost hit you."

"He did but he didn't. I know he regrets what he almost did and I know he thinks that he's monster because of it just like his father was but the biggest difference between him and his father is that he stopped. His love for me was greater than his anger and right now he needs me."

"Is there anything else I can do."

"You've done enough. Get some sleep Manny, there's a guest room down the hall so you'll be comfortable tonight."

"Thanks."

"No thank you for bringing my husband back to me."

She then kissed Manny's cheek and went to spend the whole night by her husband's side.


End file.
